I Almost Do Frozen
by SkySound
Summary: Elsa y Anna son un par de hermanas, hijas de una familia modelo, hermanas que desde el principio de sus días habían aprendido a quererse, a un punto en el que quizá podría ponerse en duda el cariño "fraternal", fue hasta que ambas tocaron la adolescencia cuando las cosas se complicaron, pero más aún ahora que Elsa empezaría su vida universitaria.
1. Crimen, Hermana

**CRIMEN, HERMANA.**

Els… Elsa… — Su voz sonaba entrecortada, débil, como si se tratara de una delicada tela, que ante el menor de los movimientos podría desgarrarse. Y por ello, ponía todo de sí para no alzar más el tono de voz, porque de hacerlo, no sólo su voz se desgarraría; corría también el riesgo de ser descubierta en medio de semejante momento _íntimo. _Momento protagonizado por ella misma, su cama y una de las camisas de su hermana mayor.

Dieciséis años, buenas notas, cabellos naranjas como el cielo del atardecer y ojos azules como el firmamento al medio día; una hermosa jovencita sana, aplicada, amable; sin duda, el ejemplo perfecto para cualquier adolescente de su edad o edades próximas. Sin embargo, esa inocente joven tenía secretos como cualquier chica de su edad. Uno en especial, que estaba segura, nadie… Nadie nunca, jamás podría si quiera sospechar.

Por supuesto, aquel secreto suyo estaba fuertemente relacionado, con aquel nocturno habito suyo de llamar en la oscuridad de su habitación a su hermana mayor, aferrada a una de las prendas de esta, mientras sus manos se paseaban por lugares de su cuerpo que no se atrevería a mirar o tocar con iluminación. Hacerlo de noche cuando todos dormían, y con las luces apagadas, le hacía perder un poco de vergüenza y se sentía tan libre como sus susurros y quejidos le permitieran hasta no convertirse en sonidos audibles para alguien más que no fuera ella misma.

¿Anna? — La puerta de la pelirroja sonó, sólo dos quedos toques contra la gruesa madera bastaron para que la chica se detuviera en seguida. Sus ojos que habían estado cerrados todo el tiempo se abrieron de golpe, sus manos quedaron estáticas, y casi pudo sentir como una gota de sudor helado se deslizaba por su sien derecha.

¿Anna? ¿Estas despierta? — Esa voz volvió a llamarle, susurrando, confidente, pero claro sin perder la finura que caracterizaba su presencia.

Con sólo dos años y medio más que su hermana menor, Elsa figuraba como quizá, la única persona que podría superar el buen ejemplo de Anna. Con cabellos rubios, casi blanquecinos, como lo sería la misma nieve y un par de ojos que tenían el mismo tinte que el de su pequeña hermana, además de las increíbles habilidades que tenía para desenvolverse en casi cualquier área; mismas que la habían llevado a ser de una estudiante de instituto a una estudiante universitaria, recién aceptada en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del país.

Elsa era sin duda el orgullo de la familia, pese a que Anna hacía todo lo posible por llegar a ser tan buena como ella, aunque Anna se esforzaba, Elsa parecía ser _perfecta _por naturaleza. Aun así la menor de ambas no se rendiría, pues su meta principal era ingresar a la misma escuela en la que Elsa había sido aceptada, aún cuando uno entre miles conseguía pasar. Estaba determinada, pues… Ahora que Elsa iniciara su vida universitaria no podía verla. En sólo una semana, días más, días menos Elsa se marcharía para alojarse en las residencias universitarias, Y Anna no soportaría demasiado estando lejos de su _amada _hermana.

Creo que se ha dormido ya… — Susurró contra la puerta, apoyando con finura la frente sobre esta, cerrando los ojos por un momento, casi con desilusión.

Anna pudo oír la voz de su hermana musitando, y aunque había pensado en ignorar el llamado, dadas las circunstancias bajo las cuales la mayor había aparecido. Salió de un brinco de la cama. Y sin preocuparse por su apariencia o cualquier otro detalle de la escena del 'crimen' se encaminó casi corriendo a abrirle la puerta a su hermana. Quien retrocedió el torso con sorpresa al ver a su hermana atender al llamado.

— Oh, pensé que estabas… — Antes de que la rubia pudiera terminar su dialogo, aquellos zafiros que poseía por ojos no pudieron evitar escanear el estrepitoso estado de su hermana menor.

Podía ver como los pulmones de Anna crecían y se contraían, reflejado en el ir y venir de su aún puberto pecho; también notó como las mejillas de su pequeña hermana resultaban lucir rojas, tan rojas como sus labios; los que por cierto Anna había estado mordiendo mientras se deleitaba en medio de su pequeño secreto de madrugada. Pero eso no era todo, la ropa de Anna tampoco estaba en condiciones normales y Elsa pudo notarlo. Aquel pijama de dos piezas que solía usar Anna en verano, ese, conformado por una camisa y un pantalón ligero. Donde la primera parecía tener los primeros botones y casi un par de los medios deshechos, el pantalón un poco más debajo de lo natural, tanto que podía ver sin problema el elástico de la prenda interior ajena.

Lo siento… Quizá, quizá interrumpí algo… — Dijo Elsa sin pensar, sintiendo un extraño vuelco en el vientre bajo ante las ideas que atacaron su mente al instante de ver a su hermana pequeña de esa forma.

¿Eh? — Anna bajó la mirada rápidamente, se auto-analizó y se dio cuenta de lo evidente que parecía ser su estado. Si sus mejillas pudieran haber estado más rojas quizá le hubiera pasado. Balbuceó tratando de dar una explicación lógica. — Lo… Lo que pasa es que recién estaba preparándome para dormir y… Y… Bueno… Por… Por eso… — Explicaba mientras sus manos se apresuraban a dejar presentables los botones y la parte baja de su conjunto. — Ahm… ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres pasar? — Preguntó como último recurso para hacer que el asunto de su apariencia pasara desapercibida.

Uhm. — Asintió Elsa, cayendo por completo en el truco de la menor, agradeciendo con la cabeza y entrando a un lado de Anna, quien terminó cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Elsa caminó sólo algunos pasos hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás, pues con ella se había ido toda la luz que entraba del pasillo. Ahora lo único que veía a su alrededor era oscuridad.

Oh, lo siento… Puedo encend… — Dijo Anna

No te preocupes. — Interrumpió Elsa. — Esperaré a que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad… Estos últimos días, apenas entras a tu habitación apagas las luces ¿No? — Aunque Anna no lo había considerado si quiera, su hermana estaba muy al pendiente de todo lo que hacía.

A-ahm… Si… Es que… La luz… A veces… Me molesta un poco. — Trató de reparar Anna, sonando lo más normal que podía, pero aún tenía el calor que le había generado el momento de hace nada. — Y… Y dime… ¿Pasa algo?

No… Bueno… Yo… — Sus ojos no habían tardado mucho en aceptar la falta de luz, Elsa parecía poder definir siluetas y figuras, fue así como llegó a la cama de su hermana y con precaución conseguir sentarse sobre el borde. — Me iré en unos días ¿Sabes?

Anna dejó en segundo plano sus nervios y euforia, intercambiándolos por una cara baja y una expresión de aflicción. — Si… Lo sé. — La menor caminó lentamente hasta donde su hermana y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada más. Aunque todos habían felicitado a Elsa por su aceptación, Anna aún no lo había hecho.

6 horas y 25 minutos… — Dijo Elsa en la penumbra. — Está a 6 horas y 25 minutos de aquí… — Repitió la rubia con un tono más bien neutro algo desvanecido.

No te preocupes, papá dijo que él y mamá irían a verte una vez al mes. Y ad…

Lo sé. — Elsa volvió a interrumpir. — Pero… ¿Tú cuando vendrás? — A pesar de la falta de luz, la mayor de ambas alzó un poco el rostro para ver a su hermana o lo poco que podía de ella.

Bueno… Papá dijo que yo debería concentrarme en mis estudios, pero quizá lo convenza de que me deje ir con ellos.

No quiero ir… — Elsa continuó casi, ignorando los comentarios de Anna.

¿Eh? P-Pero…

Antes de que Anna replicara cualquier cosa, Elsa tomó la mano de su hermana, la elevó a la altura de su propia boca y dejó un pequeño beso en la palma, para luego dejar un par de caricias sobre su mano.

¿Recuerdas cuando compartíamos habitación? — Dijo Elsa cambiando el tema de forma ligeramente ruda.

Ah… S-si… — Respondió Anna, asintiendo con un vago temblor en su voz. — Era… Era un poco más divertido… Me gustaba dormir contigo. — Dijo lo último en un tono de voz bajo que se disolvió en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Elsa no dijo nada, sólo bajó de nueva cuenta la mirada, sonriendo con un deje de melancolía al tiempo que se disponía a mirar hacia atrás, con intenciones de admirar el cuarto de su hermana. En medio de lo que podía percibir… Algunos muñecos de felpa, afiches con personajes animados, libros de colores, entre algunos otros objetos aniñados. Anna no dejaba de ser Anna. Cuando su mirada iba de vuelta a ella se dio cuenta de algo peculiar. Sobre la cama reconoció algo, soltó con delicadeza las manos de su hermana y con lentitud sujeto la prenda sobre la cama.

Esto es… — Dijo con el ceño fruncido, tratando de agudizar su vista. — Oh, pensé que la había perdido. — Dijo en un tono tenuemente sorprendido.

Anna sintió su corazón detenerse cuando Elsa tomó la camisa, pues seguro que su hermana ni se imaginaba lo que había estado haciendo con ella.

No… No toques eso. — Rápidamente la menor arrebató de los dedos aquella prenda que no era de su propiedad, pero a pesar de ello no dudo en abrazar con fuerza, bajando la cara, incapaz de ver hacía otro lado.

Anna… Lo siento… No pensé que te gustara tanto… — Su tono de voz develó algo de incomodidad. — Pero… Puedes quedártela si te gusta tanto, tengo un par más de otros colores… Puedo dejártelas también…

No… No son los colores… — Entreabrió los ojos sin mirar a su hermana, musitando muy bajo. — Es que… Huele a ti…

Elsa tragó largo, las manos que ahora reposaban sobre su propio regazo, apretando la blanca y satinada tela de su camisón lucieron tensas. Tenía en frente a su hermana menor abrazando de forma efusiva una de sus camisas, habiendo confesado que el olor que desprendía era lo que la hacía valiosa.

Anna… — La rubia se atrevió a estirar la mano derecha para tocar los muslos de su hermana menor. — Anna… Eres… Anna… Mi Anna… — Repitió sin mucho sentido, cautivada con la postura de su hermana. — Yo… Quiero llevar una prenda tuya también… Quiero… Quiero tenerla cerca cuando te extrañe. Quiero sentirme cerca de mí siempre Anna… Quiero tener tu aroma siempre presente…

No… No digas esas cosas por favor… — La menor desvió la mirada, pero sin destensar el abrazo hacia la camisa. — No digas cosas así de dulces… No quiero seguir escuchándolas… No quiero… Ya no quiero…

La mayor se desconcertó no entendía que podía tener de malo que dijera cosas así a su hermana, más aún cuando las sentía desde el fondo de su corazón. Pero ignoraba que la más joven había dejado de sentir gusto por palabras como esas, pues sólo la esperanzaban equivocadamente, la hacían pensar en cosas que según ella jamás serían.

No quiero… No quiero que seas dulce conmigo, es… Es más difícil así… No puedo con esto… — La voz de su hermana empezaba a sonar un poco diferente al inicio, débil, asustada, quebrada…

Pero Anna… Yo… — Tragó largo, se inclinó más hacía la contraria y sin preocuparse por incomodarle, capturó aquel casi lloroso rostro entre sus palmas. Lo acunó y con los pulgares dejó vagas caricias con las yemas sobre los pómulos ajenos. — No puedes pedirme eso… Simplemente… No puedes… — Elsa sentía un nudo en la garganta, sentía que estaba conformado por todas las palabras que nunca se atrevía a decir, por todas las veces que se limitaba a actuar, cada "te quiero" que iba con una intención oculta, cada "quédate" no dicho, todos y cada uno de los "no salgas con él" que no se atrevía a decir.

Anna se atrevió a alzar la vista, encontrándose con el brillo de aquel azulado mundo que le invitaba a entrar con desesperación. Podía ver en los ojos de su hermana ese mar de ganas que poseían la misma naturaleza que su propio mirar.

Elsa… — Dijo con la voz quebradiza, mientras abandonaba las manos de la camisa ajena, dejándola caer sobre sus piernas, mientras que situaba sus manos en las ajenas, cerrando los ojos, esforzándose por sentir lo más posible el tacto de su hermana. — Te quiero… Te quiero tanto… — Musitó Anna, sintiendo como dentro de sus parpados parecía soltarse una pequeña llovizna.

Pero Anna… Yo te quiero… Con mi alma… Anna yo… Yo Te …

No, no, no, no… Por favor no… — Una de las manos de la más joven se apresuró a empujarse contra la boca ajena, con toda la intención de hacer callar a su hermana mayor. — No quiero oírlo… No quiero engañarme… No quiero… — El corazón de Elsa dio un pálpito especial cuando la escuchó decir aquellas cosas ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Su mente viajo a una velocidad sorprendente, tratando de hilar todas las conjeturas posibles, que la llevaran a señalar que Anna podría estar sintiendo algo parecido a lo que ella misma sentía. Elsa pensó que quizá, y tan sólo quizá… Su hermana pequeña… Tal vez… Tal vez ella… Tal vez ella podría…

¿Niñas? — Dijo un adormilado hombre de cabellos castaños y otros rastros canos y una barba muy clásica, restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano derecha. El hombre bostezó aún con los ojos cerrados y por alguna razón las dos apartaron rápidamente las manos de la otra, como si trataran de ocultar la escena de un nuevo "crimen". — Es muy tarde ya… Tenemos un viaje a primera hora de la mañana. — Recordó el hombre mientras buscaba con torpeza el interruptor a un lado del umbral de la puerta.

Y si, mañana tendrían un pequeño viaje, un viaje familiar; así que antes de que su padre encendiera las luces Elsa se puso de pie y lo acompañó hasta la salida de la habitación de su hermana. El hombre le dio algunas palmaditas en el hombro y la guió en dirección opuesta a la puerta. — Buenas noches cariño. — Se despidió de la menor de sus hijas apagando las luces de nueva cuenta.

Buenas noches… Padre… — Anna hizo una pausa y trago largo. — Buenas noches… Hermana.

Buenas noches, hermana… — Devolvió Elsa, tras cerrarse la puerta y volviendo en compañía de su padre hasta su habitación.

El hombre despidió a sus dos amadas hijas, sin pasársele si quiera por la cabeza que las había interrumpido justo en un momento que ambas habían estado esperando por mucho. Pero mañana… Sería otro día.


	2. Fin del Secreto

**FIN DEL SECRETO.**

¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! — Una desesperaba Anna alzaba la voz, mientras terminaba de abotonarse el abrigo color fucsia que usaría aquella fría mañana.

Su padre y Elsa esperaban ya en el auto, mientras que su madre le esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, despidiendo a su hija menor con un beso fugaz en la frente, debido a lo apresurada que esta iba. Se había levantado tarde, se había retrasado, cuando Elsa ya estaba lista.

Afortunadamente aún estaban a tiempo, Anna entró al asiento trasero del auto junto a Elsa, demasiado agitada, aun llevando en la boca una rebanada de pan tostado como 'rápido' desayuno para no retrasar más el viaje. Mientras la pelirroja cerraba los ojos, recargada ya sobre el respaldo del asiento, respirando hondo tratando de recuperar el aire escuchó una pequeña risa a su lado. Abrió el ojo derecho para mirar por el rabillo de este y encontrarse con una divertida rubia cubriendo su boca con el dorso de la mano de la forma más delicada posible "Se ve tan hermosa" pensó Anna y luego en seguida sacudió la cabeza, se separó del respaldo e inclinó de prisa la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

¡Siento haberme retrasado — Se disculpó con los ojos cerrados de nuevo, haciendo que su pan cayera sobre el regazo.

No te preocupes, vamos perfectas. — Dijo Elsa mientras tomaba con cuidado aquella pieza de pan dejándola de nueva cuenta sobre la boca de su hermana y luego ayudarle, acomodando algunos cabellos rebeldes en su flequillo, dejándolos en su sitio. — Te ves hermosa…

Anna titubeo sin saber a dónde mirar, no dijo nada sólo giró su mirada hacía el frente fingiendo que había algo importante en el camino que su padre ya había puesto en marcha.

El día de hoy ambas hermanas y sus respectivos grupos tendrían el último viaje escolar en conmemoración del fin de curso, sólo los alumnos destacados de todo el instituto tendrían la oportunidad de ser incluidos en el viaje, por supuesto Anna y Elsa estaban en esa lista.

Su padre las dejó justo donde los autobuses, donde ya había estudiantes formados, platicando y profesores resolviendo todas y cada una de las dudas de los padres preocupados por el viaje de sus hijos a pesar de que se les había instruido ya sobre ello en juntas pasadas.

Niñas diviértanse, se lo tienen merecido… — Dijo el hombre mientras sujetaba a sus dos amadas de un hombro a cada una, encorvándose un poco para mantener contacto visual directo con ellas. — Elsa sé que no tengo que decírtelo, pero por favor cuida a Anna y Anna no se lo pongas difícil a tu hermana, traten de estar lo más juntas posible ¿Quieren?

No debes preocuparte padre, estaremos bien. — Respondió una firme y tranquila Elsa, mientras que Anna sólo la apoyaba asintiendo varias veces.

Después de un abrazo entre los tres, las niñas tomaron cada quien su maleta y se aproximaron donde sus amigos, mientras el hombre era rápidamente rodeado por otros padres de familia, que no dudaron en felicitarlo por los recientes resultados para Elsa quien había sido la única estudiante aceptada en tan prestigiosa universidad.

¿Anna? ¡Por fin llegas! ¿Por qué la demora? — Dijo una joven de ojos azules y cabellos castaños muy cortos, acercándose a las hermanas con un gesto increíblemente feliz y enérgico.

Bueno… Es que yo… Desperté un poco tarde… — Respondió un poco apenada la pelirroja, mientras se acariciaba la nuca.

Nunca cambiarás ¿Eh? — Reparó con una sonrisa la castaña, para luego girar la mirada a la mayor de ambas. — A-ah, Elsa… Felicidades por tu aceptación. — Dijo en un tono más formal mientras inclinaba un poco su rostro como si le reverenciara.

Te lo agradezco, Rapunzel. — Respondió con tranquilidad

B-Bueno… — La chica carraspeó y al igual que Anna se acarició la nuca. — Ah, Nuestro bus es el de allá. — Señaló el vehículo donde empezaban a subir estudiantes. — ¿Anna, vamos?

Ah… Es cierto… — Anna se giró y miró a su hermana mayor. — Te veré cuando lleguemos…— Tomó las manos de su hermana y dejó un pequeño beso sobre ellas. A lo que Elsa respondió asintiendo, acercando el rostro un poco al de su pequeña hermana y dejar un beso sobre su frente, justo por encima de los rojos cabellos de su flequillo.

Mientras Rapunzel y otras chicas y chicos de junto miraban la escena de amor de hermanas sumamente atentos, incluso las personas que conversaban cerca de ellas lo habían dejado de hacer, mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta y un tono especial de rojo manchando sus mejillas y el tabique de la nariz.

Te veré cuando lleguemos. — Repitió Elsa tras separar los labios de la frente de su hermana, quien sonrió asintiendo dos veces luego de separarse de Elsa y tomar a Rapunzel del antebrazo, su mejor amiga. Caminando rumbo a su autobús. Dejando a la hermana mayor de pie ahí, siguiendo a su hermana con la mirada hasta que salió de su rango visual y para ese momento, una voz muy conocida la saco de su trance.

Wao, eso sí que es amor. — Justo al lado de Elsa se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos castaños, ojos del mismo color y un semblante juguetón y bromista. — ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Elsa rodó los ojos sin si quiera mirar a su lado, sabía perfectamente bien de quien se trataba.

Eugene… También me da gusto verte — Respondió Elsa a su amigo, mientras tomaba el mango de su maleta y se giraba, alzando la mirada al encabezado de los buses buscando el que le correspondía a ella.

No, en serio ¿Sabes que escuché el otro día? — Dijo el joven, siguiendo a su amiga, pegándose a ella hombro a hombro. — "Ojala Anna y Elsa sean coronadas como rey y reina en la fiesta de graduación" Lo escuché de un grupo de chicas

Estas de broma. — Negó Elsa volviendo a rodar los ojos mientras se detenía en la fila correspondiente al bus de su grado.

¡Es en serio! — Continuó emocionado Eugene. — Por supuesto que… Las pobres no contaban con mi inmensa belleza. — Dijo el chico pasándose una mano por la cabellera de forma exageradamente vanidosa.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — Preguntó Elsa alzando una ceja.

Vamos Els, todos sabemos que el Rey de la fiesta siempre es el chico más guapo de la escuela. — Respondió con una sonrisa de serenidad fingida en el rostro.

¿Estás diciendo que no soy atractiva? — Cuestionó Elsa entrecerrando los ojos.

Al contrario Els, lo eres, mucho… Pero te faltan un par de cositas para que puedas participar como "Rey" — Concluyó Eugene alzando y bajando las cejas, mientras señalaba con la mirada la entrepierna ajena y luego la contraria. A lo que Elsa sólo respondió con un ligero Facepalm, negando quedamente mientras subía la escalinata del bus para introducirse en él, seguida de un divertido Eugene.

Mientras que Elsa y Eugene formaban parte de la generación que se graduarían, es decir del último año en el instituto, Rapunzel y Anna formaban parte apenas de las chicas de primer año. Los primeros se habían hecho amigos por ser emparejados en todo, como presidentes de clase, representantes escolares, y pronto como presidentes del consejo estudiantil; ya que a pesar de la apariencia despreocupada de Eugene él resultaba ser tan calificado como Elsa en casi todo lo que ambos intentaban. Por otro lado Anna y Rapunzel habían asistido juntas al jardín de niños y al reencontrarse en el instituto su amistad había crecido aún mucho más.

Y entonces me dijo "Ah, gracias" ¿Lo puedes creer? Estoy segura de que me pedirá acompañarlo al baile. — Contaba una muy emocionada Rapunzel, con las manos en el pecho, mirando hacia arriba a nada de suspirar. Mientras que Anna sólo le sonreía negando, por lo rápido que se ilusionaba su compañera, pero sabía bien que ella no estaba en condiciones de juzgarla. — Bueno, en realidad… Viniendo de Flynn… — Anna se refirió a Eugene de la forma en la que su hermana mayor lo hacía también. — Un "gracias" es demasiado… Quizá haya probabilidades de que te invite. — Trató de apoyar a su amiga con una sonrisa algo insegura. Haciendo que la otra riera emocionada y al final ambas se unieran esa risa protagonizada por la emoción y los nervios. Tomándose de las manos, encogiendo los hombros y haciendo temblar estos de arriba hacia abajo hasta que…

Anna. — Se escuchó la voz de un joven que aunque era un año mayor que la mencionada, se había tomado la molestia de subir al autobús de la menor para intercambiar un par de palabras con ella.

¿Hans? — Respondió la pelirroja mirando al chico de perfecta postura y sofisticado peinado. — Qué… Que sorpresa… — Sonrió amablemente

Siento interrumpirlas, pero… Estamos a punto de ponernos en marcha y quería saber si podíamos pasar un momento juntos al llegar al destino, es que… Tengo algo que decirte.

¿Ah? — Preguntó Rapunzel ladeando la cabeza hacía un lado.

Ah, bueno... Yo de hecho… Iba a encontrarme con Elsa, por que… — Anna respondió un poco confundida, pero antes de que culminara Rapunzel se adelantó.

¡Claro! A Anna le encantaría, ¡Cuenta con ello! — Rapunzel Asintió enérgicamente mientras que Hans sonreía complacido. — Te veré entonces cuando lleguemos, hasta más tarde. — Se despidió el joven, bajando del bus mientras que en el caminó guiñaba y sonreía a las chicas que lo miraban encantadas pasar.

No puedo creerlo… ¡Vino a verte sólo a ti! — Continuó Rapunzel apenas el joven bajó del bus. — Estoy completamente segura del que te invitará.

Si… Bueno… — Ladeó la mirada hacía un lado con ligera incomodidad. — No creo que sea eso… Después de todo… Esperaba pedirle a Elsa que me acompañara…

¿Ah? ¿A tu hermana? ¿Ir juntas al baile? ¿No es eso un poco extraño? — Preguntó la castaña entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

Aquella reacción hizo que Anna se le subieran los calores al rostro. ¿Había sido muy obvia? ¿Era inapropiado lo que decía? Dudo de sus palabras sin saber que responderle, tapándose la boca con la mano derecha mientras pensaba nerviosamente en que decir. Por fortuna o por desgracia, un joven de atrás interrumpió, un chico muy pálido, con cabellos naranjas, más claros que los de Anna, pecas en el rostro, casi bien parecido de no ser por el par de dientes frontales que resaltaban en su torpe e inocente sonrisa.

A mí me gustaría que fueran juntas, sería la primera vez que no elijen a un chico y a una chica como reyes del baile. — Habló el chico de la misma edad de Rapunzel y Anna.

Vamos Olaf, no digas tonterías, todos suponen que Kristoff y Elsa serán premiados ¿No le ha pedido Kristoff a Elsa ser su compañera en el baile? — Preguntó la castaña algo confundida.

Eh… No lo sé, no he hablado con Elsa sobre esas cosas. — Concluyó Anna bajando la cabeza algo pensativa.

¡Entonces deberías pedírselo primero! — Animó Olaf con ese tono torpe en su voz.

Los buses se habían puesto en marcha, Eugene y Elsa compartían audífonos mientras miraban una de las películas favoritas del joven, Eugene se lo pasaba aguantándose la risa mientras que Elsa miraba sin prestar mucha atención, pensando sólo en su hermana, mirando de vez en cuando hacía adelante como si pudiera dar con el vehículo que llevaba a su hermana abordo.

Ah vamos, no estas prestando atención, esa era la mejor parte. — Demando Eugene mientras se quitaba el auricular. Y dejaba boca abajo la tableta.

Lo siento, estaba pensando en…— Antes de que Elsa terminará el joven se adelantó.

Anna, lo sé. Así es el amor — Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada mientras guardaba el dispositivo de vuelta en su mochila.

Si alguien te escucha decir eso… Flynn yo…— Susurró dirigiéndole una mirada siniestra a su amigo.

Por favor, no me digas que no lo has oído también… Anna y tú son como… No lo sé…El emblema arcoíris de nuestra escuela.

¿Qué? — La expresión de Elsa cambió a una completamente desencajada.

¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en primer año? Y estaban esas dos chicas… Ahm… Esa rubia que dormía mucho y la chica asiática que estaba con ella todo el tiempo. — Decía Eugene mientras trataba de recordar los nombres de aquellas dos graduadas que después de salir del instituto habían revelado que su amistad, no era sólo amistad.

Aurora y Mulan no era hermanas ¿Sabes? — Dijo Elsa para asegurar que la idea de Eugene era completamente trillada.

¡Lo sé! Ustedes serían la nueva sensación. — Continuó entusiasmado el joven castaño.

Flynn… ¿Realmente piensas que Anna y yo…? — Aunque el muchacho siempre molestaba a Elsa con eso, por lo sobreprotectora que resultaba ser la hermana mayor y por las 'exageradas' muestras de afecto que ambas tenían una con la otra, pero ahora Elsa empezaba a cuestionarse si lo decía en serio. Se esperaba una risa, un "como crees" o algo parecido pero al contrario, el joven sonrió calmado, con los parpados un poco abajo, demasiado confiado. Se recargó en su asiento, tomó el libro que Elsa tenía en su regazo y lo empezó a hojear.

Elsa, vi el vídeo. — Fue todo lo que dijo.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué vídeo? — Preguntó la rubia sintiendo como su corazón se estremecía.

Sabes que soy curioso, además estaba muy aburrido y no debiste dejar tu cámara en mi mochila.

Elsa enmudeció. Rogando a todos los cielos que Flynn no estuviera hablando de lo que ella creía, esperando que fuera todo un mal entendido, deseando de verdad que estuviera equivocado, pero su siguiente comentario sólo lo confirmó.

La gente normal escribe cartas, o lo dice frente a frente, pero tú… ¿Crees que sea buena idea confesarle tu amor a Anna por medio de un vídeo?

Flynn.. Tú realmente… — Elsa esperaba que fuera mentira, pero su amigo ya lo había descubierto, por un descuido, sólo por un descuido su más grande secreto había sido descubierto.

Eso sería muy cruel, porque… Según entendí ¿Piensas dejárselo el día que te vayas o no?


	3. Princesas

**PRINCESAS.**

Els, ¿Por qué la prisa, eh? — Preguntó Eugene divertido, siguiendo a su apresurada amiga, quien apenas había escuchado al profesor encargado decir que habían llegado, tomó su maleta del portaequipaje y salió apresurada del bus, buscando así con la mirada el bus de Anna.

Necesito ver a Anna. — Respondió presurosa mientras buscaba a su hermana entre la los demás estudiantes.

Sólo pasaron dos horas ¿Sabes? Por mucho que ames a Anna, no puede ser que no puedas soport…— Antes de que Eugene terminará, sintió como Elsa se volteaba de golpe y lo miraba seria, tratando de ocultar el miedo que le provocaba que su secreto fuera revelado.

Escucha, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente, pero por ahora quiero ver a Anna. — Fue lo que dijo, y sin más se giró caminando hacía el bus de su hermana, que por suerte había encontrado ya, al parecer no había salido nadie aún, sin embargo pudo divisar a un muchacho esperando por fuera.

Los pasos de Elsa se fueron alentando conforme avanzaba, pero sobre todo mientras iba reconociendo aquel rostro. Por alguna razón, su corazón se estremeció al notar de quien se trataba.

Hey ¿No es Hans? — Preguntó Eugene detrás de Elsa, mientras esta sólo asentía, quedando completamente de pie a unos metros del bus de Anna.

Ahora ambos amigos miraban hacía el chico de segundo año, quien recibió con una deslumbrante sonrisa a la pelirroja que esperaban ver salir. Como todo un caballero, el castaño ofreció la mano para ayudar a bajar a Anna, quien la recibió un poco apenada, bajando detrás Anna, Rapunzel y otras compañeras se hacían a un lado para mirar con encanto la escena del "príncipe" de segundo año y la "princesa" de primer año.

Wao… Aunque te vi hace apenas un par de horas, es como si el tiempo hubiera sido eterno para mí. — Dijo Hans en un tono sumamente dulce y devoto, al que Anna respondió mirando con vergüenza hacía otro lado, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras lo oreja sin saber que decir.

¿Gra… Gracias? — Rió con algo de incomodidad y casi torpeza

¿Sabes? Le he preguntado al tutor y después de desempacar nos dejaran elegir el sitio para almorzar. Y… Me preguntaba si… Quisieras que almorzáramos juntos. — Con las cejas inclinadas hacía arriba y la expresión más dulce que tenía Hans continuaba con su dialogo, dejando a Anna hecha más lío que antes.

B-Bueno yo… — Junto ambas manos sobre el mango de su maleta, encogiendo los hombros sin saber cómo negarse.

Elsa miraba la escena a sólo unos metros, capaz de escuchar apenas de que iba la conversación, suficiente como para que de poco en poco sus puños se cerraran, y sus labios se tensaban, con miedo a la respuesta de Anna.

Haaaans, Amigo. ¡Que gusto verte! —Apareció Eugene justo detrás del castaño que pretendía a Anna, abrazandolo por los hombros y sonriendolo animadamente.

¿Eh? ¿Fitzherbert? — Hans miró hacía el chico que era ligeramente un poco más alto, confundido, pues hasta donde sabía a Eugene no le agradaba mucho.

Que bien te ves eh, ¿Has estado ejercitándote? — Continuó Eugene, mientras dirigía una disimulada mirada a Elsa, señalándole a Anna, sugiriendo que aprovechara su repentina intromisión para apartar a su hermana de la escena.

¿Ah? ¿Lo notaste? Sí, yo… He estado practicando. — Dijo Hans con fingida modestia, olvidando casi por completo que Anna estaba frente a él, dejándose alagar por su superior.

Pero no soy el único que lo ha notado… ¡Todo el equipo de futbol lo ha hecho! — Continuó con su pequeña actuación, mientras seguía haciéndole señas a Elsa para que actuara.

Elsa salió del trance, su amigo le estaba ayudando y ella no podía quedarse congelada, carraspeó un poco mientras empezó a caminar hacía Anna, quien al escuchar el ruido de las ruedas de la maleta de su hermana hacerse por el suelo, cambió la mirada hacía ella, cambiando su rostro de incomodidad en seguida por el de una brillante sonrisa.

Incluso Eugene, se apresuró para voltear a Hans, señalando hacía donde estaban algunos estudiantes del equipo de futbol, señalando particularmente al capitán: Kristoff. — ¿Sabes que han dicho algunos jugadores? Que es necesario un cambio de jefe, y a que no adivinas quien es el candidato número uno… — Continuó Eugene, con aquella pequeña mentira para distraer al chico y permitir que Anna y Elsa se fueran sin complicaciones.

Majestad. — Dijo Elsa en voz baja, acercándose a su hermana mientras le extendía el antebrazo libre.

Majestad. — Anna respondió con una sonrisa cómplice, tomando el antebrazo de su hermana, marchándose del lugar juntas.

**FLASHBACK**

Y vivieron felices por siempre. — Culminó la madre de ambas niñas, mientras cerraba el libro de cuentos y dejaba un beso en las frentes de las pequeñas.

Otro, otro, otro más por favor. — Pedía una inquieta y pequeña pelirroja, de no más de cuatro años, dando brinquitos con los hombros y apretando el cobertor por debajo.

Mañana hay escuela Anna. — Respondió su hermana mayor, de casi siete años mientras negaba sonriendo.

Tu hermana tiene razón, pero no se preocupen, mañana leeremos uno extra antes de dormir ¿Qué dicen? — Dijo la mujer de ojos azules como zafiros y acaramelados cabellos.

¡Si! — Respondieron las dos niñas al unísono, con suma emoción por la propuesta de su madre. Quien se puso de pie, las arropó a cada una y luego de desearles buenas noches, salió de la habitación apagando las lámparas, dejando a las dos pequeñas, confiando que Morfeo no tardaría en llevarlas consigo.

Sin embargo, la mujer no tenía idea que después del cuento de todas las noches, sus amadas hijas no dormían en seguida, al contrario. La pequeña Anna bajaba de la cama, saltando de puntitas con sus pequeños pies por el suelo frío hasta dar con la cama de su hermana y tras un tierno esfuerzo, llegar encima, acobijarse tras ella y empezar a hacer preguntas, que estaba segura sólo su hermana podría responder apropiadamente y así saciar su curiosa mente.

Elsa… — Habló en las penumbras de la habitación una pequeña Anna.

Anna. — Respondió su hermana sin girarse, manteniendo una sonrisa serena y los ojos cerrados ya, como si realmente se preparara para dormir.

¿Crees que esos mundos donde existan las princesas sean reales? ¿Crees que…? ¿Qué alguna vez podamos visitarlos? — Preguntó la pequeña pelirroja mientras miraba hacía el techo de la habitación con gran ilusión.

Su hermana mayor no respondió, meditó un momento y pasados unos segundos se giró en la cama, sentándose en ella dejando la mirada tranquila sobre su pequeña hermana.

Anna en realidad, yo creo que estoy dentro de ese mundo… — Afirmó la mayor de las dos completamente segura.

¿Ehh? ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? — Los ojos de Anna se abrieron sorprendidos y aún más ilusionados.

Parece que no lo sabes, pero… — Se inclinó un poco a su hermana y le susurró en el oído haciendo un hueco con su mano contra la oreja ajena, como si contara un secreto. — Conozco a una princesa. — Terminó confesando aquel gran hecho.

¡¿Qué?! — Reaccionó con completo asombro la pequeña pelirroja. — ¿En serio?

Claro… Aún es un poco pequeña… — Dijo separándose, y dejando un par de caricias sobre la cabeza de su hermana. — Pero sé bien que cuando sea mayor se convertirá en la princesa más hermosa de todas… — Elsa miraba a Anna con tanto encanto, que sin medirse en sus palabras continuó. — Lo sé porque incluso ahora, es bellísima, a pesar de su corta edad… Tiene un par de ojos azules increíblemente dulces y amigables, sus cabellos son rojos… Como cuando el sol esta por ocultarse y pinta de naranja todo el cielo, tiene algunas pecas sobre la nariz… Y aunque no le gustan mucho, le hacen verse sorprendentemente tierna. — Concluyó la pequeña rubia.

Hm… Elsa… — La menor no tardó en darse cuenta de que su hermana la estaba describiendo a ella misma, sin embargo quiso seguir el juego. — Pero… ¿Estas segura de que es una princesa? — Anna unió ambas palmas y apoyó la mejilla sobre sus manos mientras miraba dudosa a su hermana mayor.

Claro… — Respondió sin más explicación.

¿Por qué? — Insistió la pelirroja.

Las princesas no sólo son bonitas… ¿Has notado que en todos los cuentos que mamá lee, las princesas siempre llenan de alegría el corazón de sus seres queridos? Mantienen una luz encendida en el alma de la gente, los hacen soñar, pelear, ser fuertes y conseguir vencer cualquier adversidad… Es por eso Anna, que tú… Eres mi princesa. — Sin agregar nada más, Elsa volvió acercarse a su hermana quien tenía todo el rostro ardiendo por las palabras de la mayor. La rubia dejó un beso sobre la frente ajena, mientras se incorporaba nuevamente debajo del cobertor, cerrando los ojos, uniendo la frente a la de su hermana menor, acordando esa como la mejor postura para dormir.

Elsa… — Se escuchó la tímida voz de Anna una vez más.

Si, ¿Anna? — Respondió la rubia en un murmullo sin abrir los ojos.

Tú también eres mi princesa…— Confesó la pequeña mientras estiraba un poco sus labios para besar la nariz contraria.

Entonces… Dulces sueños majestad. — Sonrió Elsa, rodeando a su hermana con un brazo, preparándose para dormir así.

Buenas noches, majestad. — Respondió Anna sonriente, acurrucándose en los brazos de su hermana y así por fin cerrar los ojos y pretender dormir.

**FIN DEL FLASHBAK**

Gracias a las buenas ideas de Eugene, las hermanas habían podido escabullirse juntas sin que nadie obstaculizara su compañía. Aunque en encuentro que habían tenido anoche había sido un poco intenso, parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, Elsa le sonreía, Anna podía bromear con la torpeza y espontaneidad que sólo su hermana encontraba sumamente encantadora. Eran ellas dos en su mundo.

Y así, tal y como había dicho Hans, los estudiantes tenían órdenes de llegar a las habitaciones de hotel que habían sido asignadas previamente, desempacar y luego podrían almorzar en el sitio de su preferencia siempre y cuando no se alejaran de los alrededores. El clima en el destino era muy distinto al origen. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían llegado cubiertos y muy abrigados, pero no tardaron en notar que este clima era más bien tropical. Con el mar a la vista y palmeras en lugar de grandes pinos, todos admiraban el paisaje por las ventanas de sus habitaciones. Pero sobre todo Anna, quien en lugar de desempacar, no podía despegarse de la ventana; mientras que Elsa la miraba de vez en cuando sonriente.

Flynn me dijo que su familia vino aquí hace unos años y conoce un buen sitio para almorzar ¿Te gustaría que vayamos? — Preguntó Elsa mientras dejaba la última pieza de ropa en su sitio, y proseguía a abrir la maleta de su hermana, para ayudarle a desempacar.

Sí, claro, seguro… — Anna no estaba prestando atención, seguía encantada con aquel paisaje playero.

Elsa se dio cuenta del tono distraído de su hermana por lo que no siguió hablando, prefería dejar que su pequeña hermana siguiera disfrutando de la vista, mientras ella podría hacerse cargo del equipaje de la más joven. Sin embargo, hubo algo en la maleta de Anna que hizo a Elsa enrojecerse por completo.

¿A… Anna? — Dijo la mayor mientras alzaba ambas manos, mismas que sujetaban un conjunto de lencería demasiado llamativo para alguien de la edad de Elsa, que aunque parecía ser su talla perfectamente, enseñaba y sugería demasiado.

¿Hmm? — Respondió contenta después de dar un suspiro contra la brisa del mar hasta que se giró y quedó estática ante la imagen.

De todo lo que Elsa pudiera haber encontrado en su maleta ¿Tenía que ser justo eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo le explicaría? No quería mentirle a Elsa, sin embargo su vergüenza le ganó y se apresuró a caminar justo de lado de su hermana y tratar de apartar aquel conjunto provocativo de las manos de su hermana.

E-Eso… Yo… N-no es mío… R-Rapunzel me pidió que… Q-que lo guardara por ella… — Trató de explicar con la voz tartamuda, logrando que su hermana mayor alzara una ceja no muy convencida.

Anna… Esto… ¿Lo piensa usar Rapunzel? — Preguntó la rubia, proponiendo una ronda de interrogantes hacía su hermana.

A-ahm… Sí, es para la noche del baile. —Respondió rápidamente. — O-O sea… Rapunzel, lo… Lo usará la noche del baile. — Se corrigió, mientras se rascaba el codo derecho nerviosa.

Anna… — Por supuesto que Elsa no creía nada de lo que Anna decía, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuándo mentía. Sin embargo sólo de ver su cara muerta de vergüenza, se compadeció de la pobre, suspirando y dejando de nueva cuenta las prendas sobre la maleta de su hermana.

Está bien si tú continuas desempacando… Me cambiaré para ir a almorzar. Haz lo mismo apenas termines. — Terminó de decir la mayor de ambas mientras tomaba un par de ropas y se introducía al baño con ellas.

Apenas Elsa entró al baño Anna se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos deseando que la tierra se la tragara y su hermana jamás hubiese visto semejante cosa. Cuando parecía obvio que eso no le pertenecía a Rapunzel, Anna lo había comprado, y lo peor es que lo había comprado justamente para que su hermana lo viera en ella. Aún recordaba el artículo en esa revista juvenil que sugería que no había mejor forma de atraer a un chico que mostrándole todo de lo que se 'perdía' y dentro de las opciones para hacerlo, estaba comprar ropa que exhibiera de la mejor forma sus atributos corporales. Y quizá, Anna lo había llevado demasiado al extremo.

Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta Anna. — Se decía así misma mientras desempacaba con el rostro todo rojo y la cabeza gacha. — Si Elsa te viera con eso diría algo como "Anna, cúbrete, vas a resfriarte", "Anna, ¿Dónde rayos conseguiste eso?", "Anna, dime que eso no es tuyo por favor", "Anna ¿Te han obligado a usarlo? ¿Quién fue?", "Anna, aún no tienes edad para usar esas cosas" — Trataba de imitar la voz de su hermana mayor, a quien sólo le había tomado un par de minutos acomodarse un vestido color blanco, acompañador de una pequeña mascada que cubría su espalda y colgaba por encima de sus antebrazos y además ahora escuchaba atenta por la rendija de la puerta del baño a su hermana pequeña hablar sobre el incidente de la ropa interior.

¿Entonces Anna de verdad piensa usar eso? — Se preguntó así misma con cierta preocupación, mordiéndose el labio mientras apretaba uno de sus puños a la altura de su abdomen. — Y encima… ¿La noche del baile? Es que… A caso piensa ir con un chico… — Tragó largo esperando a tranquilizarse, tan sólo de pensar en los planes que Anna pudiera tener con esa ropa se le revolvía el estómago.

Elsa no soportó el pensamiento, así que abrió la puerta de golpe y preguntó. — Anna, ¿Irás con Hans al baile? — Soltó la pregunta de golpe, sin importarle lo raro que pudiera haberse escuchado.

La joven que ya había terminado con el equipaje y que tras colocarse un par de sandalias y un par de shorts beige, ahora abotonaba una camisa blanca sin mangas y con cuello. Pero que mientras abotonaba el último de estos quedó quieta mirando sin entender a su hermana. — ¿E-eh?

Dimelo Anna, ¿Él u otro te ha pedido que lo acompañes? — Insistió Elsa mientras caminaba hacía su hermana.

Yo… Bueno… En realidad… En realidad quería… — Anna creyó que ese era el momento ideal para decirle a su hermana que esperaba que fueran juntas pero entonces.

"Knock, knock"

¿Els? ¿Estan listas? ¡Muero de hambre! — La voz de Eugene resonaba tras la puerta, interrumpiendo aquel preciso momento, haciendo que ambas hermanas voltearan a mirar hacía ahí, no podrían continuar su conversación en ese momento…


	4. Emparejadas

**EMPAREJADAS**

Y le dije, lo siento cariño, pero mis principios me impiden salir con alguien que tenga más bigote que yo. — Contaba un tranquilo Eugene mientras sostenía una brocheta con mariscos ahumados en la mano derecha y que al terminar su dialogo, mordió ambiciosamente. Provocando así las risas de las chicas que lo acompañaban, las hermanas Arendelle y la joven Rapunzel.

Flynn, debe ser un poco difícil para ti ¿No? Siempre te veo rodeado de chicas con cartas y obsequios. — Continuó Anna en medio de la conversación.

Los 4 amigos ahora estaban sentados en una de las mejores mesas del restaurante al que el joven castaño las había llevado, tenía una bella vista al mar y estaba adornada de la forma más tropical posible, con plantas y algunos adornos hechos con materiales naturales.

No es realmente malo, a veces no tengo que pagar nada por el almuerzo. — Respondió sonriente alzando los hombros. — Y cuando se vuelve tedioso, Elsa esta para salvarme.

¿Yo? — Preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja sin entender bien.

Ah, eso es verdad… Todas piensan que Elsa y tú tienen algo, porque siempre están juntos. — Asintió segura Rapunzel, quien le seguía los pasos a Eugene como niña enamorada.

¿Elsa y Eugene? — La cara de Anna se frunció en completa extrañeza, miro a su hermana mayor y a su amigo, atinando a reír simplemente de imaginarlos juntos. — ¡Eso es imposible!

Lo sé Anna, pero me alegra que no te moleste que use a tu bella hermana para librarme de algunas cuantas chicas. — El muchacho tomó la mano de Elsa y besó el dorso de forma picara mientras miraba a Anna, quien terminó ruborizándose mirando a otro lado.

¿A-ah? ¿Por qué debería molestarme? — Tosió un poco más la pelirroja y luego simplemente termino cambiando el tema. — Oh, Rapunzel, hace un momento, cuando íbamos saliendo del hotel… ¿Quién era el chico que te hablo? — Anna aún estaba algo nerviosa por la insinuación de Eugene, pero Elsa estaba sorprendida por su reacción.

Ah… Un compañero de la clase de Hans, me pidió que fueramos juntos al baile… — Respondió la chica de cortos cabellos con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Le dijiste que no verdad? — De pronto Eugene se metió en la conversación como si tuviera el derecho de elegir por Rapunzel.

¿A-ah? Bueno… Yo… Le dije que no podía responderle ahora… Aunque… — Volteó a ver a su amiga pelirroja y le sonrió con complicidad. — ¿No sería bueno? Así podríamos llegar Hans, tú, él y yo al baile.

La siguiente en reaccionar de forma estrepitosa fue Elsa, quien no dudo en tomar la misma actitud que Eugene y preguntar.

¿Qué? ¿Entonces irás con Hans? Lo siento Anna, pero como tu hermana mayor te debo prohibir eso. — Elsa dejó su bebida sobre la mesa de golpe, dirigiendo a su hermana pequeña una mirada poco amigable.

¿Eh? — Rapunzel fue la primera en reaccionar sin entender la actitud de la rubia. — ¿Qué tiene de malo que vaya con Hans? Él es buen chico, ¿No, Anna?

. . . — Anna tragó largo sin saber a dónde mirar. — Si… Creo que… — la pelirroja se llevó la mano tras la nuca y acaricio esa zona con incomodidad. — No es una mala persona.

P…Pero Hans… — Elsa apretó los puños sobre la mesa, realmente Hans no parecía un mal partido, era popular, tenía buenas notas, pero… Elsa simplemente debía encontrar un pretexto. — Flynn, ayúdame… — Murmuró a su amigo quien ya estaba enviando un mensaje al chico que había invitado a Rapunzel al baile.

¿Qué? Ah, si… — Sacudió la cabeza tratando de introducirse en la conversación de nuevo. — Hans tiene un peinado ridículo, y además oí que le va al "otro" equipo, sólo quiere conseguir una chica que lo acompañe para disfrazar su afeminada apariencia. Y no podemos dejar que esa chica sea Anna…

¿Hans es gay? — Preguntó Rapunzel sin creérselo.

Sep, y además el chico que te invito… Ha tenido un par de encuentros íntimos con él, así que si yo fuera ustedes chicas… — Refiriéndose a Anna y a Rapunzel. — Me buscaría a alguien mejor…

Anna y Rapunzel se miraron y luego devolvieron la vista a Eugene algo pensativas.

¿Saben que es lo que pienso? — Continuó Eugene, esta vez apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia adelante mientras entrelazaba sus dedos exagerando una expresión de interés. — ¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro juntos? Seríamos como el cuarteto más cool de todo el baile.

¿Los cuatro? — Preguntó Rapunzel algo esperanzada. — Pero… Cuando las parejas lleguen una a una son presentadas. ¿No nos veremos muy raros bajando los cuatro por las escaleras con los brazos engarzados? — Terminó con los labios algo abultados sin estar muy segura de la idea de Eugene.

Bueno por mi no habría problema. — El chico se fue reclinando hacía atrás, mientras acomodaba sus manos justo sobre su nuca. — Pensarían que me conseguí un pequeño Harem. — Dijo sonriente, hasta que una mirada fulminante de Elsa lo hizo volver a sentarse apropiadamente.

Bueno… Tal vez… — Elsa Tomó la palabra esta vez, aunque algo titubeante y no tan segura como siempre, tenía miedo de lo que estaba por decir. — Flynn y Rapunzel podrían entrar juntos… Y luego… Anna… Anna y yo, después de la presentación no importaría mucho si estamos los cuatro juntos ¿No? — Elsa había estado mirando el coctel que tenía frente a ella, jugando con sus dedos sin atreverse a mirar hacía sus compañeros y hermana.

¡Excelente idea! — La joven de cabellos cortos y castaños fue la primera en aceptarlo, llevando ambos puños hacía arriba, un poco por debajo de su barbilla.

Ejem… Si bueno, creo que es una muy buena idea, la apruebo. — Dijo Eugene más serio, con temor a ser regañado por Elsa de nuevo, y en cierto modo complacido por que su amiga tuviera el valor para proponerlo.

Al oir las respuestas de Flynn y Rapunzel, Elsa se sintió con la confianza de alzar la vista, pero aún había una respuesta que no oía. Así que de inmediato dirigió la mirada hacía Anna, quien descansaba las manos sobre el cuerpo del vaso, que contenía una dulce bebida de frutos tropicales, el adorno de una sombrilla y una rodaja de limón cortada a la perfección. La cara de Anna estaba algo baja, sonriente, pero de nuevo ruborizada, estaba pensando en si lo que había oído había sido real ¿De verdad Elsa había propuesto que ambas asistieran como pareja en el baile? ¿No era un sueño?

Tú… ¿Qué piensas, Anna? — Se atrevió a insistir Elsa, desesperada por conocer la reacción de su hermana.

¿Ah? — La pelirroja fue obligada a salir de sus pensamientos tras oir la voz de su hermana, dirigiendo la vista hacía ella con una tímida sonrisa. — A… A mi… Me encanta la idea… — Asintió un poco avergonzada.

¡Pues ya está hecho! — Dijo Flynn animado, alzando su bebida esperando "brindar" por la decisión recién tomada. — Por nosotros.

¡Por nosotros! — Rapunzel en seguida le siguió alzando su bebida también. Por otro lado, Anna y Elsa se miraron y rieron torpemente alzando al unísono sus vasos y así chocarlos con sus compañeros.

¡Salud! — Terminaron por decir los cuatro y así, darle un gran trago a sus bebidas. Todo parecía mejorar para Elsa y Anna y también, para Rapunzel y Eugene.

En tanto, justo en el restaurante del hotel, un grupo de chicos fuertes, fornidos, altos y bastante atléticos tomaba el almuerzo también, riendo y bromeando sobre temas un poco más superficiales, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por otro hombre de igual complexión pero de mayor edad.

Que tal muchachos ¿Disfrutando el almuerzo? — Preguntó el hombre mientras le sonreía a todos.

¡Si, señor! — Respondió todo el equipo de futbol a su entrenador como si estuviesen en tiempos de entrenamiento. Ocasionando una risa para el hombre quien negó y les pidió que se relajaran.

No les quitaré mucho tiempo chicos, sólo… ¿Kristoff, tienes un momento? — Le dijo el entrenador al jefe del equipo quien no dudo en asentir y ponerse de pie, siguiendo al hombre mayor hasta una zona con menos personas. — ¿Qué sucede entrenador?

Bueno, muchacho… Debo pedirte un favor… — Dijo el hombre mientras bajaba un poco el tono de voz. — Sabes que el director ha costeado este viaje para mejorar la publicidad de la escuela, el baile estará lleno de cámaras, quiere un buen catálogo de su generación y quizá algunas fotos para panfletos de la escuela, tu sabes, esas cosas que le gustan al glamuroso director. — Explicó el entrenador rodando los ojos.

Ya veo señor, y… ¿Entonces? — Preguntó el joven rubio sin entender muy bien el punto al que deseaba llegar el entrenador.

¿Ya has invitado a alguna chica? — Preguntó el hombre mayor con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

Ah… No… Aún no… — Respondió el joven fortachón con algo de pena.

¿Y tienes a alguien en mente? — Persistió el entrenador.

Si… Bueno… — Asintió aún avergonzado.

¿Será una de las hermanas Arendelle? — Intuyó el profesor codeando al jefe del equipo de futbol.

¿Ah? ¿C-Cómo lo supo? — Respondió sorprendido el rubio.

Bueno, todos hablan sobre eso… Y la verdad me quitas un gran peso de encima. — Dijo el entrenador colocándose la mano sobre el pecho. — El director me pidió que hiciera parejas bien parecidas, para dar mejor imagen en las fotos, pero no me gusta forzar a los chicos a salir con alguien que no querían… Al menos a ti no te molestara ir con Elsa al baile. — Terminó por explicar el hombre.

¿Elsa? — Preguntó Kristoff confundido. — Pero… Yo pensé que usted hablaba de…

Gracias muchacho, cuento contigo. Y no te preocupes, yo le avisaré a ella también.— Dijo el hombre despidiéndose del joven, dejando una fuerte palmada sobre su hombro, mientras que el chico sólo miraba a su entrenador marcharse mientras lo dejaba con la boca abierta. — ¿Ir… Al baile con Elsa? — Susurró para si mismo mientras suspiraba cerrando los ojos, él en realidad estaba pensando pedírselo a Anna.

Después del almuerzo, estaba programado un pequeño viaje a uno de los museos más importantes de la zona, aunque por supuesto a ninguno de los jóvenes parecía importarles lo que decía el profesor jefe del tour. Además de que en lugar de ir andando en orden según el grado, la mayoría iban en compañía de su grupo de amigos y como era de esperarse Eugene, Rapunzel, Elsa y Anna iban juntos. El grupo de Hans justo detrás, y un poco más atrás los deportistas, entre ellos Kristoff, quien no podía apartar la mirada de Anna, la veía reír junto a su hermana, emocionarse, bromear, cada gesto en ella le parecía encantador al jugador jefe.

Estoy seguro de que me dirá que sí… — Kristoff escuchó una voz presumida, que le pertenecía al representante del segundo año. Aquel castaño de nombre Hans. — De hecho, el entrenador se acercó a hablar conmigo, para decirme que esperaba que invitara a Anna… — Continuó Hans completamente seguro de lo que decía.

Joder, que envidia, entonces es definitivo… Oí que están formando parejas para la sesión de fotos de la noche del baile. — Respondió uno de los aduladores de Hans, haciendo sentir a Kristoff un poco frustrado.

Pero no pienses que es sólo por eso, sé que Anna se muere por mí… Es un poco tímida y no puede decir fácilmente lo que siente, pero gracias a su amiguita me pude dar cuenta. — Siguió aquel vanidoso y presuntuoso muchacho, haciendo que el rubio y atlético detrás suyo sólo apretara los puños con enojo.

Entonces… Puf… ¿Me vas a echar de la habitación la noche del baile verdad? — Dijo el compañero de Hans. — Tendré que buscarme una chica bonita para pasarlo bien también.

Haha, no hace falta que lo preguntes… Anna Arendelle formara parte en mi vitrina de trofeos.

Kristoff estaba por estallar, estaba a nada de avanzar y dejarle la marca de su puño a Hans en la cara, pero alguien se le adelantó. Un joven perdido, con apariencia torpe, Olaf.

Anna jamás iría contigo. — Dijo sonriente el chicho. — Ella piensa que tu peinado es ridículo.

¿Y tú quién te crees para decir eso? — Respondió molesto Hans, mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa al escuálido muchacho de dientes desalineados.

Es la verdad, no le gustas, piensa que te gustan los hombres. — Prosiguió Olaf, quien inocentemente había oído la conversación de los 4 en el almuerzo.

Obviamente lo dicho por el joven de piel blanquecina y semblante torpe hizo reir a todo el que estaba cerca, y enojar mucho a Hans, por lo que cerró el puño de la mano libre y lo apuntó hacía el rostro de Olaf, pero antes de que pudiera concretar el golpe, un brazo aún más fuerte que el de Hans interrumpió.

¿Qué demon…? — Hans volteó pero al ver a Kristoff se detuvo, tratando de excusarse. — Ah, capitán… él… Éste chico estaba…

Oí lo que este chico dijo… — Kristoff apartó a Hans de Olaf y luego dejó una mirada molesta al primero. — Y también oí lo que dijiste tú… — Ahora era Kristoff quien tomaba a Hans por el cuello, se acercaba a él mucho hasta susurrarle al oído. — Si le haces algo malo a Anna, el equipo y yo te daremos una lección.

Hans fue soltado de forma despectiva, siendo capturado por sus compañeros, mientras que el equipo de futbol pasaba entre ellos, empujándolos y mirándolos mal, dejando en ridículo a Hans por completo.

Estúpido grandulón, ¿Quién se cree? — Murmuró Hans mientras se acomodaba la ropa y seguía a Kristoff con la mirada. — ¿Así que le gusta Anna, eh? Pues ya me vengaré.

El tour por el museo casi llegaba a su fin, a pesar de ello, la menor de las hermanas Arendelle no podía esperar por ir al servicio, así que Elsa le terminó acompañando, desviándose un poco de los demás.

Date prisa Anna, no quiero perder al grupo. — Decía Elsa recargada sobre los lavamanos.

Mientras que Anna se encontraba encerrada en uno de los cubículos del baño, con su botella de agua apuntando hacía el retrete, dejando caer un poco de esta para simular el sonido de su propio organismo desechando el liquido que ya no necesitaba.

No pueden irse sin nosotras, todos los profesores cuentan el número de alumnos antes de partir. — Respondió Anna desde el interior del baño, tratando de prepararse. Había fingido sólo para ganar un momento a solas con Elsa y librarse de una duda.

Abrió la puerta del cubículo, salió encontrándose a su hermana recargada sobre el lavamanos, le sonrió con alivio y se acercó a lavar sus propias manos junto a ella.

Oye Elsa… Hace un rato… En el restaurante… — Carraspeó un poco, sin mirar a su hermana, solo concentrándose en el agua que caía por encima de sus manos espumosas. — Eso de… Flynn y Rapunzel… Tú y yo… — Tragó largo sin saber cómo continuar.

¿Planeabas ir con alguien más? — Respondió con seriedad Elsa, cruzada de brazos mirando de reojo hacia su hermana. — Si es así yo…

Quería ir contigo, desde el principio… Quería ir contigo. — Interrumpió la menor encogiéndose de hombros tímida. — Quería pedírtelo, pero no sabía cómo… No me habías hablado del baile y no sabía si tenías pareja, o si no… O si te importaría ir conmigo. — Terminó confesando Anna, con las manos ya libre de espuma.

Yo… También quería pedírtelo… — Respondió Elsa girándose hacía su hermana menor. — Este es mi último año… Es el baile más importante y… Quiero ir acompañada de ti… Quiero ser yo quien te lleve del brazo, quien te diga lo hermosa que luces con el vestido… Que se quede contigo hasta la media noche… Y…

Anna escuchaba atenta a su hermana y sin poder evitarlo su rostro se fue girando para ver a su hermana, aunque aún tenía las manos sobre el lavamanos, debajo del grifo que no dejaba de soltar agua. Elsa no se molestó en eso, se acercó más a la pelirroja, la tomó por el rostro, acunándolo entre sus blancas y suaves manos.

Quizá no te lo pedí como debería… Pero… Anna, realmente… Es lo que quiero… Y si tu también quieres… Entonces… Yo… Sería muy feliz… — Siguió la mayor de ambas, susurrando esta vez, bajando el tono de voz y también disminuyendo la distancia entre su rostro y el de su hermana. Pero fue Anna quien la acortó por completo, apegando la frente a la de Elsa, apartando las manos del agua por fin cuando el grifo automáticamente dejó de soltar agua. Las húmedas manos de Anna se apoyaron sobre las muñecas de la rubia.

¿Elsa…? ¿Podrías preguntarlo de nuevo? — Pidió Anna con la voz algo cortada por los nervios que le daba estar de ese modo con su hermana mayor.

Anna… — Elsa Tragó largo, ladeó el rostro, besó la mejilla de la pelirroja, cerró los ojos y se concentró en aspirar el dulce aroma que la más joven de ambas despedía. — ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

Anna pudo sentir como ese beso hizo que sus piernas le temblaran, un desequilibrado suspiro salió de sus labios nerviosos y tras unos segundos respondió asintiendo. Para después guiar los labios hasta el oído de Elsa. — Elsa… Nada… Nada me gustaría más, que ir contigo…


	5. Arcoisis

**ARCO IRIS**

Ambas frentes estaban apoyadas, una sobre la otra, el azul de los ojos de Elsa apuntaba a los ojos de Anna, por alguna razón que ninguna de las dos se negaba a enfrentar, el latir de ambos corazones se podía oír estrepitoso.

Elsa podía sentir el fino aire que le producía una sensación hormigueante encima del labio superior, proveniente de la respiración de Anna, la mayor de ambas sentía ese peligroso cosquilleo por encima de su boca que le incitaba a abrirle la puerta de sus pensamientos a las ideas más atrevidas y casi impropias en las que pudiera involucrar a su hermana menor.

Por su parte Anna, también era víctima de los efectos secundarios que esa repentina cercanía estaba causando. Y es que aunque los ojos de Elsa apuntaran a los suyos, no podía evitar que los propios de vez en cuanto dedicaran furtivas miradas a otros sitios del cuerpo de su hermana. Había empezado con inocentes disparos visuales sobre las mejillas ajenas, hasta que debajo de ellas encontró aquellos rosáceos y delgados labios que obligaron a los suyos a ser humedecidos. Pero después la cosa empeoró; pues las fugaces miradas de Anna iban un poco más abajo, delineando velozmente las clavículas descubiertas de Elsa, aquellas delicadas líneas venosas que se formaban en su cuello y luego más abajo… Esa recatada curva que promulgaba el inicio del busto bien proporcionado de la rubia.

¿Cuándo un simple acercamiento había provocado tanta adrenalina? ¿Era tiempo de separarse? ¿De mantener el silencio, o tal vez de romperlo?

Anna… — La mayor fue la primera en tomar el habla, después de esa amenazante pausa. — Anna… Sabes… Yo… — Elsa se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos por un momento, como si tratara de ganar valor. — Debo decirte algo… Y es que… Ya no soporto seguir con esto…

Elsa… — Los ojos de Anna se encendieron en esperanza, pues por más objetiva que quisiera ser, las palabras de Elsa le sonaban a todo lo que siempre quiso escuchar. — Yo también… Y-Yo también tengo algo que decirte… — Sin preocuparse por esperar lo que su hermana tuviera que decir, dejó que su ímpetu la guiara. — Y… Yo tampoco… Yo tampoco puedo pasar un día más sin decírtelo… — Anna envolvió las manos de su hermana mayor, inclinó el rostro y dejó un nuevo beso sobre los nudillos de la mayor de ambas.

Un ruido peculiar, el ruido de la puerta del servicio hizo que ambas hermanas voltearan en seguida el rostro en dirección a la entrada. Ahí una joven uniformada, que al parecer era una empleada del museo, una guía probablemente. Las mejillas de Anna ardieron de forma brutal, mientras que Elsa simplemente quedo inmóvil, habían sido 'atrapadas' en un momento muy íntimo. La empleada se dio cuenta, sonrió y alzó las palmas, caminando de poco en poco hacía uno de los cubículos mientras decía. — No se preocupen chicas… Hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí… Pueden… Pueden… Seguir con lo que… Bueno… Con esas cosas que hacen las chicas como ustedes… — Una risa nerviosa salió de los labios de la jovencita, y luego se encerró dentro de un cubículo e incluso dentro siguió. — En serio, en serio, pueden besarse, ignórenme. — Continuó la muchacha mientras se oía el sonido del líquido caer sobre el retrete.

Anna se encogió de hombros muerta de vergüenza, porque lo que esa chica había dicho era justo lo que le hubiera gustado hacer, de no ser porque habían sido interrumpidas. Sin embargo Elsa no lo veía igual, aquella interrupción había sido como un llamado de tierra, pues ella ya se había elevado varios metros sobre la superficie con la fantasía que protagonizaba Anna.

Ah… Será… Será mejor que nos demos prisa, o el grupo nos dejara… — Dijo Elsa separándose de golpe de su hermana, carraspeando un poco y saliendo del baño antes que Anna sin si quiera esperarla.

Ah… Si… Claro… — Respondió Anna desvanecidamente apenas veía la espalda de Elsa apartarse de forma así de abrupta, provocando en la pelirroja un suspiró denso y desilusionado.

La chica dentro del servicio escuchó el suspiro de Anna y desde dentro se disculpó.

Ups, lo siento… — Dijo la chica tras tirar la cadena y salir un poco apenada del baño, sintiéndose mal por haber echado a perder aquel momento. Se acercó a los lavamanos justo de lado de Anna y mirándole con algo de pena continuó. — Si te sirve de algo… Creo que iba a pedirte que formalizaran su relación… — Expresó la empleada mientras se enjabonaba las manos.

¿Eh? — Anna respondió sorprendida, mirándola un poco desconcertada.

No sé mucho de relaciones entre chicas, aunque tengo muchas amigas de ese "ambiente" y ella lucía como si quisiera… Pedirte matrimonio… — Río de nuevo tratando de hacer más amena la conversación.

¿T-tú crees que… Q-que ella iba a…? — Anna se atrevió a participar con más, colocándose la mano derecha sobre la boca, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar con duda.

¡Claro! He visto declaraciones millones de veces, ustedes parecen una pareja algo estable… Pero no han dado ese paso. — Dijo como toda una experta del amor la chica que terminaba de enjuagarse las manos.

… — Anna se mordió un poco más la uña de aquel pulgar y se inclinó interrogativamente hacía la muchacha. — ¿Te… Te lo parece en serio?

¡Estoy segura! Siento haber arruinado su momento, pero… Por mi experiencia puedo decirte que es cuestión de tiempo para que ella traté de decirlo de nuevo… — La empleada dejó una palmada de apoyo sobre el hombro de Anna y le sonrió cómplice. — ¡Ánimo! — La muchacha estaba por irse cuando se detuvo de golpe como si recordara algo. — Tengo un compañero que trabaja aquí, me dijo que le vendiera las entradas, pero creo que esta bien si te las doy como pago por mi intromisión… — Sonrió una vez más y dejó en las manos de Anna un par de tickets con el encabezado Rainbow Paradise.

Por supuesto que aquella joven, ignoraba por completo el parentesco que tenían Elsa y Anna, de no ser por eso seguramente no le habría dado ninguna de las palabras de aliento que le había dado a la pelirroja, porque aunque quizá las relaciones entre el mismo sexo en la actualidad tuvieran una tolerancia mayor, probablemente las relaciones entre hermanas distaban a muchísimos y muchísimos años en ser aceptadas.

¿Dónde está Anna? — Preguntó el profesor encargado de su grupo, mientras contaba a los alumnos dentro del bus.

Ah, seguro subió al Bus de tercer año con Elsa. — Dijo Rapunzel, segura pues era algo que Anna había hecho con anterioridad en excursiones pasadas.

Vale, vale, entonces estamos completos, ya vámonos.

Así en el bus de Elsa, una escena muy parecida ocurrió. El profesor preguntó a Eugene donde estaba Elsa, y él al recordar que lo había pasado todo el día pegada a Anna le dijo el profesor que había subido al bus de Anna con todos los de segundo. Y dado que era algo que también había ocurrido antes, los profesores no dudaron y así, condujeron hacía el hotel sin tener la más mínima idea de que en ningún bus se encontraban las hermanas Arendelle.

No los veo por ningún lado… — Dijo preocupada Anna mirando hacía todos lados a las afueras del museo. — ¿Se habrán ido ya?

Anna… — Apareció Elsa tras ella algo agitada, venía trotando y al parecer con malas noticias. — Uno de los guardias me ha dicho que se fueron hace casi media hora…

¡¿Qué?! — Anna se preocupó todavía más al oír eso, ya llevarían un buen tramo recorrido.

Pero, no te preocupes… El guardia me dio indicaciones de como volver al hotel. — Dijo casi en forma de disculpa Elsa.

Rayos… estamos perdidas… — Se encogió de hombros en posición indefensa la menor de las hermanas mirando hacía todas partes con miedo.

Anna, no es así. — Se acercó a la menor y le tomó la mano apretándola un poco. — Estamos en una zona turística, hay mapas por doquier y he puesto mucha atención, te llevaré al hotel sana y salva, lo prometo.

Hm… No lo digo porque no sepamos volver, confío en ti… Pero después del museo seguía un pequeño viaje a las afueras. El grupo no volverá al hotel hasta la noche…— Continuó Anna preocupada por el regaño que seguro se llevarían.

Bueno… — Elsa se acarició el flequillo pensativa, mirando hacía abajo. — Sólo es cuestión de encontrar un lugar seguro donde pasar el tiempo hasta que sea hora de volver, llamaré a Eugene para decirle que me cubra…— Fue la idea de Elsa mientras sacaba el móvil y marcaba a su amigo.

¡Ah! ¡Buena idea! Yo llamaré a Rapunzel.

Así ambas hermanas contactaron a sus amigos para que las cubrieran, siguiendo la idea que ellos mismos habían creído. Si a Eugene le preguntaban por Elsa diría que estaba con Anna y si a Rapunzel le preguntaban por la pelirroja diría que estaba en el grupo de Elsa, así no habría modo de que los profesores desconfiaran y recibieran una llamada de atención. Y además… Era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar más tiempo juntas y de una vez por todas terminar lo que siempre quedaba inconcluso por alguna interrupción.

¿Rainbow Paradise? — Preguntó Elsa mientras miraba a Anna algo insegura.

Parece un lugar muy colorido, la chica del servicio me dio los tickets como "disculpa" por haber… — Carraspeó un poco la pelirroja. — Por habernos interumpido… — Tosió un poco y miró extrañamente como el conductor del taxi las miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Al parecer él sabía algo que las hermanas no.

Afortunadamente es un lugar cercano, podremos pasar un rato ahí mientras se hace la hora de volver, pero… Sigue sonándome algo extraño. — Decía la rubia con los labios algo fruncidos, preocupada por la palabra "rainbow".

El atardecer empezaba a hacerse del sol de playa, pronto el cielo oscurecería y para ese tiempo Anna y Elsa ya estaban frente el famoso "Rainbow Paradise". El taxista les había deseado suerte muy divertida, mientras que las hermanas sólo tenían un gran signo de interrogación en la cara. Pues en realidad, parecía un lugar bastante agradable. Chicos y chicas hacían fila para entrar, parecía un sitio muy encendido, con buena música, luces de colores que bien aludían al nombre del lugar.

Anna… Esto parece un club, será mejor que nos vayamos por que no creo que dejen entrar a menores de ed… — Antes de que Elsa terminara, Anna ya estaba entregando las entradas al chico de gafas oscuras, y grandes pectorales encargado de recibir a la gente.

Gracias, niñas, diviértanse. — Dijo ese grandulón, con una voz que definitivamente no parecía de grandulón, sino más bien, algo afeminada.

No te preocupes, no pienso beber nada, podemos bailar, hay mucha gente bailando ¿Ves? — Dijo Anna algo alegre, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a lugares así por lo estrictos que eran sus padres, ni si quiera Elsa quien ya tenía la mayoría de edad había tenido oportunidad de descubrir abiertamente ese tipo de lugares.

Anna quien parecía más cómoda con la situación haló a su hermana del brazo hasta que encontró una mesa libre, se sentó junto a Elsa y apoyada con los codos sobre la mesa miró hacía todos lados. La gente bailando, los animadores haciendo increíbles acrobacias con luces de neón, el DJ encendiendo más a la gente, esos increíbles colores que había en los cocteles que preparaban los bartenders y que viajaban en charolas que sostenían con una olímpica habilidad los meseros. Anna lo veía todo como lo vería una niña en una dulcería, sin embargo cuando una de las meseras se apareció para tomarles orden, Elsa le cortó las alas, pidiendo algún coctelillo sin alcohol para ambas. Aunque la empleada quien por cierto llevaba el cabello corto y los brazos llenos de tatuajes coloridos, sólo rió y se fue tras pronunciar un "como digas, cielo" lo que le hizo pensar a Elsa que quizá el lugar no trabaja con bebidas suaves.

Este lugar es lo más emocionante que me ha pasado, sobre todo porq… — Anna hablaba entusiasmada esperando su bebida mientras miraba hacía la pista de baile principal, en donde su boca se quedó abierta.

Había dos chicos, guapos, fornidos, bien parecidos, bailando uno contra el otro, frotándose cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no sólo eso… Ellos… Estaban… ¡Estaban besándose! La impresión de Anna fue tal que Elsa le siguió la mirada y al ver tal escena los ojos de la rubia se abrieron casi tanto como los de la pelirroja. Elsa no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo mirando, le avergonzaba ver a dos personas del mismo sexo en un momento tan íntimo, pero apenas giro la mirada se encontró con otro par, que aunque no bailaban estaban acorralados en una de las columnas, casi devorándose el uno al otro. Por otro lado, Anna quien también había tratado de escapar de la incómoda escena frente a sus ojos fue sorprendida por una pareja de chicas quienes se dejaban caricias tiernas en el rostro, seguidas de tiernos besos en los labios, que no tardaron en convertirse en caricias de fuego puro.

Para ese momento en que las hermanas Arendelle descubrían en qué clase de lugar estaban, la camarera ya llegaba a sus mesas con un par de vasos largos, cuyos colores simulaban a la perfección los tonos que poseía el arco iris. — Bienvenidas a Rainbow Paradise, princesas… Si quieren algo más fuerte, entrar a la zona vip o una habitación, pueden buscarme. — Dicho eso, la mesera se despidió de ellas con un guiño, dejando con la boca a medio abrir a Elsa y Anna.

E-Estamos… Estamos en un… — Elsa empezó a pronunciar palabra, había llevado a su hermana a un club gay, ¡Estaba con su hermana menor en un club gay! Si sus padres se enteraran, morirían de vergüenza.

Disculpa bonita… — Se escuchó la voz de una tercera chica que parecía dirigirse a Anna. — ¿Bailas? — Propuso extendiendo la mano hacía Anna quien le miró completamente desubicada.

¿Eh? — Anna miró a Elsa y luego a la chica que le invitaba a bailar.

Tranquila, mi nombre es Megara y no muerdo… — Dijo la intrépida chica quien tomaba la mano de Anna sin si quiera esperar una respuesta afirmativa. — Mucho…

Elsa cerró los puños en seguida, se puso de pie y dio apenas un paso convencida en apartar a su hermana de las manos de aquella extraña, pero una suave mano la detuvo tomando la suya.

Tranquila, está en buenas manos… — Le dijo la otra extraña, quien a diferencia de la llamada Megara parecía un poco más introvertida. — Meg no es tan mala como aparenta…

P-Pero ella… — Elsa no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar ante este estrepitoso ambiente.

Soy Ariel, Meg y yo venimos por aquí a menudo ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo un poco y te tranquilizas, eh? — Dijo la chica de cabellos completamente rojos, incluso más que la misma Anna.

Elsa no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de cómo es que habían terminado en un sitio así…


	6. ¿Novia de Mentiras?

**¿NOVIA DE A MENTIRAS?**

— No te había visto por aquí antes. — La voz mujer castaña que había sacado a la pista a la joven Anna se hizo sonar en su oído, acercándose más de lo normal con la excusa de la ruidosa música.

— Bueno… Elsa y yo estamos de visita… — Respondió incómodamente Anna mientras trataba de mantener la distancia con aquel monumental cuerpo, que se esforzaba por producir "involuntarios roses" mientras se movía en ondas seductoras entre la multitud.

Anna por su parte movía apenas un poco los hombros y los pies de forma torpe, pues aunque realmente disfrutaba el baile, no se sentía muy segura estando en un lugar como ese, con una extraña, que quizá tenía intenciones de ligue o algo parecido.

Y mientras tanto, Ariel trataba de persuadir a Elsa porque no interfiriera entre el momento que tenían la castaña y la pelirroja.

Vamos que se viene a estos lugares bailar y divertirse ¿O no? — Dijo Ariel, halando un poco del antebrazo de Elsa, tratando de convencerla por ir al otro lado de la pista.

No vine aquí pensando en dejar a Anna en manos de una extraña. — Trataba de apartarse la rubia, pero se lo complicaban un poco.

Hey, anda… Deja a tu amiga divertirse un poco y diviértete un poco también. — Elsa terminó por soltarse del brazo de Ariel y ya un poco harta, exclamó. — Anna no es mi amiga…

¿Oh? — Ariel alzó las cejas y dibujo una muda 'o' sobre sus labios. — ¿Es… Tu novia? — Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con una expresión incrédula en el rostro y luego terminar negando con una sonrisa, desacreditando cualquier probabilidad de que Anna y Elsa pudieran ser pareja.

Esa actitud tan segura en la recién conocida, formó una sensación de molestia en Elsa, se sentía juzgada fácilmente, como Anna y ella pudieran ser descritas fácilmente por una chica que no sabía más allá de sus nombres, situación que le hizo responder de forma impulsiva.

Lo es, Anna y yo estamos juntas… — Afirmó con tanta seguridad que a la milésima de segundo de oírse así misma sintió un escalofrío hacerse de todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Anna y ella pareja?

Ariel enarcó una ceja, desvió la mirada hacía donde la cohibida Anna y la exuberante Megara bailaban. Frunció los labios en duda y luego cuestionó. — No te creo. — La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, afianzó su sonrisa y volvió a negar con la cabeza. — Mira hacía la entrada…— Señaló a Elsa, quien por instinto giró el rostro hacía el sitio mencionado. Observando como parejas de chicos y chicas entraban, abrazados, haciéndose cariños, murmurándose cosas en el oído, tocándose de forma muy… Intima. Elsa frunció el ceño en confusión y devolvió la mirada a Ariel.

¿No te diste cuenta? — Dejó salir una sonrisa enternecida y continuó. — Las parejas entran a este lugar 'marcando su territorio', pues las miradas están sobre ellos. — Explicaba la chica de cabellos rojos a la de cabellos casi blancos mientras señalaba algunas parejas. — La única forma que existe aquí para saber si vienes o no con alguien es el contacto físico… Y… Tú y tu pequeña amiga no parecen acostumbrar el contacto de pareja. — Terminó Ariel ampliando la sonrisa y alzando los hombros como si hubiera ganado el debate que nunca empezó sobre la relación entre Anna y Elsa.

Así que… Contacto físico… — Murmuró Elsa girándose un poco para ver a Anna, sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago cuando observó a su hermana tratando de escapar de las hábiles manos de su acompañante. Esto superaba cualquier otro momento en el que Hans, Kristoff o cualquier otro chico se hubiese acercado a Anna, esto era algo superior. Las manos de Megara se ajustaban a las caderas de Anna, tratando de atraerla a su cuerpo, mientras que la menor se esforzaba por separarse, presionando los antebrazos ajenos.

Oh… Vamos… Si es tu chica realmente no dejarías que bailara tan de cerca con otra ¿Verdad? — Dijo Ariel segura de que Elsa no haría nada, pues no le creía en lo más mínimo el cuento de que eran pareja.

Lo que no sabía Ariel es que esa forma de hablar suya sólo hacía que el interior de Elsa ardiera en determinación, incentivándola a hacer cosas que probablemente no haría en un ambiente ordinario.

Elsa se giró completamente hacía donde Anna, dejando a Ariel con las palabras en los labios, caminando firmemente entre la gente, haciendo a las personas a un lado, usando sus hombros y sus brazos como medios para abrirse camino. Tenía aquella mirada celeste clavada en la imagen de su hermana menor tratando de mantener la distancia entre ella y la audaz castaña. El rostro de Anna incomodo, avergonzado y el de Megara atrevido e indecoroso sólo hacía que la adrenalina en su cuerpo creciera, a tal magnitud de poder hacer lo que aconteció.

Suficiente. — Dijo Elsa tomando el hombro izquierdo de Megara, ejerciendo presión suficiente como para hacer que esta apartara las manos del cuerpo de Anna.

¿Eh? — Megara alzó una ceja sin entender.

Elsa… — Anna murmuró el nombre de su hermana mayor, agradeciendo que interveniera pero luego sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al ver a su hermana actuar de esa forma, con esa mirada que sólo le había visto cuando al ser más niñas la rubia le defendía de los brabucones en la escuela.

Oh, vamos… Si nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿No es así, Anna? — Sonrió confiada la castaña, extendiendo la mano derecha para alcanzar una de las de la pelirroja, sin embargo esa acción fue bloqueada por Elsa, quien atrajo a Anna por la cintura y le apegó de forma casi brusca hacía su propio costado. — Dije que es suficiente. — Continuó Elsa mientras miraba a Megara con el ceño fruncido muy decidida.

La castaña alzó las cejas, sonrió y retrocedió un poco cruzada de brazos. — ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — Preguntó incrédula hacía Elsa, pues tal y como Ariel lo había dicho, Megara también estaba segura de que Elsa y Anna no eran más que simples amigas. — ¿Te molestas siempre que invitan a bailar a tu amiga? — Respondió burlona ante la repentina actitud de Elsa, pero la mayor de las hermanas no estaba para juegos, las palabras de Ariel la habían encendido realmente, la escena de alguien más pretendiendo a su hermana, ¿Celos? ¿Los celos eran los responsables de esta actitud en Elsa? ¿Qué tanto impacto podrían tener en ella? — Anna no es mi amiga. — Continuó Elsa sin perder firmeza en su tono de voz, ni en su postura, ni en la mirada afilada que le ofrecía a Megara.

¿Ah? ¿Hablas en serio? — Megara no quitó ese tono juguetón e irónico en su voz, realmente no creía una palabra de Elsa, sólo pensaba que quizá era un tipo de amistad exageradamente sobreprotectora. Pero entonces apareció Ariel quien se situó justo de lado de la castaña, diciendo. — No lo creía, pero… Viendo la forma en la que te ha apartado, creo que es verdad. — Le dijo a Megara mientras miraba a ambas hermanas con sorpresa. — ¿De qué hablas? — Cuestionó la castaña arrugando el entrecejo con confusión devolviendo la mirada a su amiga.

Pues en realid… — Antes de que Ariel pudiera culminar su oración, Elsa robó la palabra dejando completamente muda a su hermana.

Somos pareja. — Completó la oración inconclusa de la pelirroja, mientras sujetaba con mayor firmeza a Anna por la cintura y sin si quiera mirar, conseguía unir la mano libre con la de su hermana, entrelazando los dedos con ella.

El corazón de Anna se detuvo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ella, la música, las luces, las gente, todo había desaparecido, aunque había mantenido la mirada baja, llena de vergüenza no pudo evitar alzar el rostro cuando esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por los labios de su hermana mayor. La miró entonces ahí, de pie, firme, fuerte, defendiéndole con tal seguridad, pero es que eso no era todo… Esas palabras, sus palabras… De alguna forma retumbaron en su cabeza…

"_**Somos pareja"**_

Aquella frase que sólo había oído en sus sueños más íntimos, aquellas palabras que juraba y estaba segura jamás serían dichas por la voz de Elsa, las había escuchado, las había escuchado mientras la mayor la refugiaba en su cuerpo y se esforzaba por entrelazar los dedos de sus manos. El corazón de Anna estaba recibiendo más de lo que alguna vez creyó soportar, toneladas sentimientos mezclados atravesaron el pecho de Anna, tanta y tanta carga que no sabía cómo canalizarla.

Hm… Ya veo… — Dijo Megara frunciendo los labios con ligera molestia, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo buena 'mercancía'. La risa de Ariel acompañó al ambiente, codeando en las costillas a la castaña y agregar un. — Me debes 20. — Muy risueña se dio la vuelta, apartándose de la escena. Megara viró los ojos y se dio la vuelta también, pero justo cuando dio el primer paso, se volvió hacía las hermanas, en especial hacía Elsa, incluso atravesando su espacio personal.

Aunque si yo fuera tú… — Dijo mirando directo hacía los ojos de Elsa, casi de forma retadora. — Cuidaría mejor a tu corderito… No soy el único lobo hambriento por aquí. — Terminó con una sonrisa ladeada, pretendiendo marcharse así con estilo. Sin embargo Elsa no se guardó las palabras.

Si alguien se atreve a acercarse a Anna de nuevo, sólo lo pondré en su lugar, tal y como he hecho contigo. — Respondió fulminantemente la hermana mayor, haciendo que la castaña le mirara con fastidio.

Entonces deberías estar atenta, quizá podría avisar a mis tropas… — Así, sin esperar respuesta de Elsa, Megara se dio la vuelta, dejando un pesar en el pecho de la rubia. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Más gente vendría a pretender a Anna? ¿Cómo podría lidiar con eso?

Megara se perdió entre la gente, dejando por fin a las dos hermanas solas, entre la multitud que había fijado las miradas en la escena, hasta que el DJ los volvió a distraer con una pista mucho más movida que la anterior, haciendo que en su mayoría la gente volviera a sus asuntos.

Anna… ¿Estas bien? — Elsa bajó la mirada hacía su hermana, mirándole con completa protección y cuidado.

Y-yo… — Anna apenas reaccionaba ante lo que acababa de vivir, quería lanzarse sobre su hermana, besarla, decirle tantas cosas, que sólo pudo ocultar en un repentino abrazo, saltando sobre Elsa y resguardándose en su pecho.

Todo esta bien, Anna. — Respondió Elsa protectoramente, correspondiendo al abrazo de su hermana menor, reposando los labios sobre los cabellos rojos de Anna, mirando de reojo hacía su alrededor buscando tal vez a las 'tropas' de Megara. — Si quieres, podemos irnos… Y buscar otro sit…— Antes de que Elsa terminara la oración, Anna se apresuró a alzar la mirada y negar efusivamente.

No… E-Es decir… Yo quería divertirme contigo… Siento… Siento haberte causado… T-Todo este lío… — Respondió bajando la mirada gradualmente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, pues cada vez que podía recordaba a Elsa proclamándose como su pareja.

Ah… Ya veo… — Elsa Apretó los labios mirando a su alrededor. Le preocupaba mantenerse en ese sitio tras la 'advertencia' de Megara. Más por otro lado, nunca había visto a Anna tan emocionada por un sitio como este, sabía que su pequeña hermana había deseado conocer ese tipo de ambientes antes y ahora que tenían la oportunidad, una situación tan incómoda como la de hacía un momento se suscitaba. — Ya sé… Anna ¿Te parece si vamos al piso de arriba? — Propuso Elsa a su hermana, creyendo que lo mejor sería perderse de la vista de las chicas de antes.

Anna no se negó, le pareció una buena idea, así que aferrada lo más posible al brazo de su hermana, incluso con la mejilla apegada a su cuerpo caminaron entre la muchedumbre, pero dado que las escaleras parecían estáticas, llenas de gente, prefirieron tomar el ascensor. El cual parecía más vacío. Ambas ingresaron a la cabina, junto con un par de chicas y chicos más. Elsa pudo sentir la mirada sobre ambas, y sin querer arriesgarse a otra escenita se apresuró a abrazar a Anna, apegandola a su pecho mientras trataba de mirar con naturalidad hacía ninguna parte. Por su lado, la pelirroja se sobre exaltó, pero no tardó en entender las razones por las cuales Elsa actuaba así, con una risa tonta y las mejillas aún ardiendo, respondió el contacto con su hermana, abrazándose a su cintura con torpeza mientras esperaban salir del ascensor.

Cuando llegaron por fin a la segunda planta Anna sugirió beber algo, porque con todo lo ocurrido y el continuo contacto con tanta gente que ya estaba entrada en calor, era inevitable sentir sed. Aunque debido a que no había ningún trago que no contuviera alcohol Elsa convenció a su hermana de que sería el primero y el último.

Elsa, gracias… Por… Por lo de antes… Fuiste… Fuiste muy valiente… — Decía la menor sorbiendo un poco de aquella dulce y azulada bebida que sostenía entre sus manos.

No puedes agradecerme por hacer mi trabajo de her… — Apenas había dado un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, cuando sintió las agudas miradas de un grupo de risueñas chicas pasar junto a su mesa.

¿Es que Elsa estaba siendo paranoica? ¿O es que realmente ese lugar funcionaba así? La rubia realmente no quería averiguarlo. Así que retrocedió un poco sobre aquel sofá aterciopelado, hasta que su espalda tocara con el respaldo del asiento, dejando un espacio considerable entre la mesa y su propio cuerpo.

Anna, por favor… — Carraspeó un poco sin saber cómo reaccionaría si hermana ante la siguiente petición. — ¿Podrías… Sentarse sobre mis piernas?

La menor estuvo por atragantarse cuando escuchó aquella pregunta, golpeándose un poco el pecho como si no hubiese escuchado de forma adecuada. Se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja y preguntó para asegurarse.

¿Q-Quieres que me siente en tus piernas? — Otra vez el rostro le ardía, de no ser por la escasa iluminación del lugar se vería el rojo en su rostro rodear sus pecas.

Si. — Respondió rápidamente Elsa, más luego sacudió el rostro y negó tratando de reparar su respuesta. — Es decir… Para… Estar más seguras, no quiero que pase algo como lo de antes de nuevo… — Explicó acariciándose la parte trasera del cuello.

Anna sonrió con cierto gusto, asintió a pesar de sentir vergüenza; se puso de pie con su bebida en las manos, y mirando con torpeza hacía abajo, tratando de no pisar a su hermana, dio un par de desequilibrados pasos hasta quedar frente a Elsa, quien aguantó la respiración al ver a su hermana de esa forma dándole la espalda, inclinándose lentamente hasta sentarse sobre su regazo. El corazón de la rubia empezó a andar con fuerza, tragó largo y despaciosamente rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermana, dejó la barbilla descansar sobre el hombro izquierdo de Anna y así acercó la bebida a sus labios, notando el repentino cambio, como aquellas que pasaban de cerca desviaban la mirada sin verlas como "carne fresca". Elsa suspiró aliviada, al final las cosas eran ciertas tal y como había dicho Ariel, si quería mantener a salvo a Anna, debería aparentar una relación con su hermana… Si, oh, qué gran sacrificio.

Y claro que a Anna la idea no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Aún si sabía que Elsa sólo se portaba así por lo ocurrido hace un rato, había decidido que al menos por el tiempo que estarían ahí trataría de disfrutar su fantasía. Al sentirse abrazada por su hermana sonrió, se encogió de hombros y volteó a verle por el perfil, bebiendo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo encontrarse bajo esas condiciones, entonces Anna pensó… ¿Cómo sería el mundo si realmente estuvieran ahí sólo por ellas dos? Si sus apellidos no fueran el mismo, si fueran de familias diferentes, si el viaje lo hubieran hecho para pasar tiempo juntas, si las dos fueran pareja de verdad, si ambas fueran realmente lo que trataban de aparentar en medio de la música, el alcohol, la gente y las luces?

Al imaginarse un mundo así, en el que su amor por Elsa no fuera insano, ni incorrecto y mucho menos imposible, sus ojos se empañaron un poco, eso jamás sería posible, pero por esa noche Anna se lo creería. Fue ese pensamiento el que la orilló a cerrar sus ojos y dejar un beso sobre la mejilla de Elsa, quien miraba como todo un guardaespaldas alrededor. Pero que tras el beso de Anna salió de su trance para verla confusa.

Gracias… — Susurró Anna muy cerca del rostro de su hermana, dado que Elsa había girado la vista repentinamente, ahora podían ver el celeste de sus ojos de cerca la una a la otra.

Anna… — Susurró Elsa casi por encima de los labios de la más joven, dejando su bebida a medio terminar sobre la mesa y usar aquella mano para acariciar con el dorso, la mejilla de la pelirroja. — Me gustas mucho… — Dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

… — Anna quedó con los labios a medio abrir y una clara sorpresa en sus ojos.

E-eh… — Elsa balbuceó tratando de arreglar lo que acababa de decir, carraspeó y reparó su dialogo. — Cuando… Sonríes… Me gusta… Es que… Quiero decir… ¿C-Cómo haces para mantener tus dientes tan blancos? — Elsa tragó largo sintiéndose nerviosa por lo declarado, arruinando por completo el sentido de la frase original con sus trabas y balbuceos.

Ah… N-No es nada… Supongo que es algo natural… — Dijo Anna con la voz desvanecida, con un deje de desilusión. — Tú… Tú también, es decir… Tu sonrisa también es muy blanca, he, he… — Trató de no parecer afectada por aquel cambio drástico de sentido en la oración de su hermana, pero Elsa notó esa incomodidad y quiso hacer algo para enmendarlo.

Anna ¿Quieres bailar? — Sugirió repentinamente la rubia, apoyando ambas palmas sobre la mesa como si estuviera por levantarse. Siendo su hermana la primera en hacerlo por la sorpresa ante tal pregunta.

¿Estas bromeando? — Preguntó Anna ya de pie, girándose de frente hacía Elsa. — Tú no bailas.

Bueno… El día del baile tendré que hacerlo. Creo que está bien si practicamos aquí, hay mucha gente… Podría aprender algo de ellos. — Elsa alzó los hombros levantándose del asiento, quedando frente a su hermana sonriendo un poco nerviosa, pues la verdad era un hielo para bailar.

¡Genial! — Anna por el contrario se emocionó tanto con la simple idea que no tardó en tomar a Elsa por el antebrazo y halarla hasta una de las pistas que tenía el segundo piso. Adentrándose lo más posible entre la gente, hasta 'esconderse' sabiendo que en una ubicación como esa Elsa podría sentirse más confiada y menos observada.

Ya ahogadas en el mar de gente que bailaba por su cuenta, que gritaba o saltaba, llena de euforia por el ambiente que se formaba entre las luces, la bebida, la música y aquellas ráfagas de hielo seco que salían repentinamente por el techo a razón de la música.

Elsa miró a sus lados, atrás, tratando de guiarse sobre como bailar, mientras que Anna con mucha naturalidad ya tomaba el ritmo de aquella música con tintes eléctricos. Moviendo los hombros, las caderas y piernas en un ritmo preciso, suelto y casi profesional. Elsa quedó sorprendida pues había visto a Anna bailar distintos géneros y siempre resultaba hacerlo bien, este no era la excepción.

La pelirroja movía las caderas de forma rítmica hacía su hermana, sonriéndole tratando de enseñarle a cómo hacerlo, pero a Elsa le costaba demasiado. No fue hasta que su paranoia volvió al terreno de juego, sintiendo que las miradas se posaban sobre su bailarina hermana. Mordiéndose el labio inferior preocupada, si no hacía algo Anna podría ser blanco de alguien nuevamente. Fue entonces que miró a unos metros tras Anna, sobre una de las plataformas circulares a una pareja de chicos que parecían bastante sincronizados, uno de ellos movía el cuerpo onduladamente, casi como Anna pero con una connotación demasiado sexual en cada movimiento, mientras que su pareja lo sostenía por la cadera y imitando sus movimientos, teniendo de vez en cuando vagos roses entre sus frentes. Elsa tragó largo, no sería fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo.

La mayor de las hermanas tomó aire, acercó las manos hacía las danzantes caderas de Anna, la atrajo un poco más a ella y de poco en poco empezó a igualar los movimientos que Anna ejercía con su cuerpo, inclinando el rostro hacía el de Anna, rosando su frente con la de ella, haciendo que el flequillo de su joven hermana se desordenara apenas un poco cada vez que sus cuerpos se movían.

Elsa… Que… Sexy… — Murmuró Anna lo suficientemente bajo como para que su hermana tuviera que preguntar por qué había dicho. — Q-que… Que no pensé que fueras tan buena.. De verdad… Lo… Lo… — Anna se humedeció los labios, mordiéndose al final el inferior como lo haría una persona con apetito. — Lo haces de verdad muy bien…

Uf ¿De verdad lo crees? — Preguntó Elsa aliviada sin detenerse.

Si… P-Pero… — Anna se acercó un poco más, sintiendo casi la punta de la nariz de su hermana rosar con la propia. — Acércate más… Así… — Las manos de Anna bajaron un poco, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Elsa con ligera timidez. — Así… Se verá más creíble… — Dijo aludiendo a lo que ambas trataban de aparentar.

¿Ah? — Elsa alzó las cejas sin entender, pero después de unos segundos parpadeó asintiendo. — Claro, claro… Si… Lo que sea por… Por aparentar… — Elsa sujetó con mayor firmeza las caderas de su hermana, atrayéndola todavía más a ella. Haciendo que ahora no sólo sus frentes y narices rosaran si no, sus propias zonas pélvicas de vez en cuando.

Ambas empezaban a disfrutar de bailar en compañía de la otra con el barato pretexto de permanecer seguras, aparentando ser pareja ¿Qué tan lejos las llevaría su excusa?


	7. Quemándonos

_Hola, sé que apenas ayer acabo de actualizar, pero hoy desperté con unas ganas inmensas de escribir, en realidad no suelo adjuntar al actualizar fanfics, pero hoy tengo que hacerlo, pues quisiera señalar que la inspiración de este capítulo me nació completamente tras leer el Fanfic "Head Over Feet" By Madh-M. Imagino que muchos de ustedes ya lo habrán leído, pero yo era la única torpe que no lo había hecho, quiero agradecer la inspiración a su autora, pues es la responsable completa de este capítulo._

**QUEMÁNDONOS.**

El teléfono vibrante en una canción que pronunciaba un coro bastante efusivo "Let it go, let it go" se hacía sonar lo suficientemente persistente como para que al octavo timbre Elsa se removiera de las sabanas y decidiera tomar la llamada. Palpando la cama torpemente en busca del ruidoso aparato, cuando por fin lo tuvo entre los dedos tomó la llamada se acomodó el dispositivo en la oreja y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz casi histérica de Eugene se escuchó del otro lado.

¡¿Dónde demonios se han metido?! — El grito del joven hizo fruncir el ceño a Elsa, quien separó un poco el teléfono de su rostro, levantándose de poco en poco sobre la cama hasta quedar sentada sobre el borde.

¿Eugene? Buenos… Buenos días… — Respondió la rubia tallándose los ojos y dejando salir un vago bostezo.

Todos, Elsa, TODOS, están preguntando por ustedes, si no fuera porque Rapunzel también las está cubriendo ya habrían llamado a sus padres para verificar. ¿Cómo es que se te ocurre ignorar todas mis llamadas? A veces pienso que soy demasiado buen amigo y tú, tú sólo vas te fugaz por ahí con Anna y haces lo que te plazca. — La voz de Eugene sonaba demasiado eufórica, veloz, preocupada y casi ansiosa.

En realidad nunca había tenido problemas de rebeldía con Elsa, pero esta vez estaba muy preocupado, quizá no tanto por que fueran a reprenderlos, sino porque durante toda la noche él y Rapunzel habían tratado de contactar con ellas sin respuesta alguna. Sin embargo, muy a pesar de los reclamos de Eugene, Elsa aún no comprendía del todo, sentía un mareo nunca antes vivido y la sensación de sueño seguía presente en ella. Se puso de pie con cuidado, sin molestarse por la frialdad que ofrecía el suelo a sus pies descalzos.

Elsa, estén en donde estén tienen que regresar de inmediato, la ceremonia de fin de curso es a las 2:00 PM ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿LO RECUERDAS ELSA? — Insistía Eugene con la voz cada vez más chillona que antes.

Si, si, Eugene la ceremonia… — Dijo Elsa dando un par de primeros pasos hacía lo que parecía la ventana de la habitación, la cual mantenía las persianas cerradas, minorizando considerablemente la luz dentro. — Aún… Aún es temprano yo… Llegaré a tiempo. — Respondió Elsa, entreabriendo los ojos por fin un poco.

Elsa, debemos dar el discurso de despedida ¿LO SABES VERDAD? — Continuó insistente Eugene.

El que Eugene le hiciera aquel importante señalamiento sobre la hora la sobre saltó, abriendo las persianas de inmediato dejando que la radiante luz del sol tropical inundara toda la habitación, haciendo incluso a la rubia fruncir un poco el ceño como reacción. Podía escuchar el sonido de las olas del mar yendo y viniendo y a juzgar de la vista que tenía, estaba por lo menos 10 pisos por encima de la tierra.

Elsa pestañeó y miró a su alrededor detenidamente, como si no recordara nada de anoche y es que cielos ¡Realmente no recordaba nada de anoche! Analizaba el lugar tratando de dar con un hecho, un indicio que le hiciera volver a sus recuerdos nocturnos. Mientras Eugene seguía gritando histérico al otro lado, Elsa trataba de encajar las piezas, pero en lugar de ver cosas que le hicieran recordar, veía cosas que le hacían tratar de inferir lo que estaba pasando.

Una habitación que distaba mucho de parecerse a la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban con el rostro de la escuela, botellas en el suelo, ropa, ropa suya, ropa de Anna, esperen, esperen… ¿Ropa? ¡¿Ropa en el suelo?!

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron de sobre manera cuando miró su propio cuerpo cubierto sólo por su ropa interior, devolver la mirada a la cama y mirar a Anna cubierta entre sabanas justo en las mismas condiciones que ella. La rubia tragó largo y sólo pudo decir una cosa a su amigo.

Eugene tengo que colgar, te veo allá. — Dijo con la voz ida, lanzando el celular a un lado, rodeando la cama para ver mejor a su pequeña hermana, quien dormía en una posición extraña, con los brazos torcidos flexionados hacía su cabeza, la boca ligeramente abierta y un hilo de saliva escapar por la comisura izquierda. Eso parecía normal, pero bastaba con bajar la mirada por el cuerpo de Anna para saber que algo no estaba bien.

Su pequeña hermana tenía manchas de labial sobre su boca, Elsa pasó uno de sus dedos índices por encima de sus propios labios y se dio cuenta de que ese color encajaba exactamente con las ligeras manchas rojizas que tenía Anna, pero eso no era todo, bastaba con bajar un poco la mirada hacía el cuello de la pelirroja para alarmarse aún más. El cuello de Anna tenía un par de rosetones que estaba segura Elsa, no eran generados por el labial, lucían más bien como marcas que se dejaban los enamorados después de… De un buen rato juntos.

La rubia se llevó la mano derecha al rostro, cubriéndose la boca. — Dios… ¿Qué he hecho? — Tragó largo sintiendo que el mundo se venía encima suyo. Aunque no recordaba nada, todo apuntaba a que se había 'aprovechado' de su pequeña hermana. — No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser… — Murmuró repetidas veces mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana, sentándose en el borde de la cama, cubriéndose ahora el rostro por completo con ambas palmas. — Pero… ¿Y si no fui yo? — Se preguntó así misma tratando de limpiarse de culpa, más de inmediato sintió un ardor terrible en el pecho que la hizo fruncir el ceño y negar efusivamente. — No, no, no, no pudo haber sido alguien más. — Sólo de pensarlo le hervía la sangre. — Pero entonces… Yo… — Elsa volvió a cerrar los ojos, pasándose las manos por el cabello casi en señal de frustración. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado ayer y lo que parecía ser le hacía sentir la peor hermana mayor de todo el mundo.

**10 HORAS ANTES**

**. . . **

No paso mucho tiempo para que las hermanas se dieran cuenta apenas empezaran a bailar, que un trago no sería suficiente para mantener el ambiente encendido. Aunque en principio Elsa advirtió a Anna que no beberían más de un vaso, Anna supo arreglárselas para convencer a su hermana, quien con cada bebida perdía un poco más más de juicio, dejando que fuera su pequeña y pecosa hermana la que tomara las decisiones por ambas.

¿Cómo que he bebido demasiado? Tú, pedazo de… — Anna parecía empezar a tener una pequeña riñita con el bar tender que había estado atendiéndolas durante la noche. Elsa tomó a Anna por los brazos desde atrás, tratando de tranquilizarla, para que no iniciara un alboroto. Sin embargo la cosa empeoró cuando el empleado atendió la orden de un grupo de chicos que según Anna lucían realmente ebrios.

El asunto se puso intenso cuando Anna empezó a lanzar hielos al empleado y este por su parte, contrarrestaba lanzando botana a la pelirroja. Elsa sólo podía abrazarse a Anna, hablándole al oído, pidiéndole que se detuviera, aunque le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse en pie ya, no sabía cómo es que esto había pasado. La mayor sabía que ni ella ni su joven hermana estaban en condiciones, por lo que creía que lo mejor era irse.

Una de las encargadas detuvo la al parecer divertida pelea entre el barman y Anna, provocando abucheos por parte de la multitud, que empezó a dispersarse terminado el espectáculo.

Jake, ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo? — Preguntó al empleado quien con las manos en la cintura y un rostro refunfuñante acuso a Anna de haber empezado.

¿Qué? ¡Fue ese tonto! — Dijo Anna señalando bravamente al afeminado barman.

Anna, es… Es suficiente, deberíamos irnos… — Dijo Elsa desde atrás sin soltar la cintura de su hermana, temiendo que esta se lanzará sobre el muchacho.

Oh, cuanto lo siento por favor… Permítanme pedirles un taxi. — Continuó la encargada del lugar, reprochando a su empleado por semejante trato a su clientela.

Dado que Elsa no confiaba en sus propios sentidos, dejo que la mujer les ayudara. Una vez en el auto, en el asiento trasero se veía una Anna completamente 'enamorada', colgada del cuello de su hermana mientras dejaba inocentes besos sobre la mandíbula de su hermana mayor, quien trataba de agradecer a la encargada del club por su atención.

No es nada chicas, les prometo que les compensaré el mal rato. — Guiñó el ojo y luego se dirigió a la ventana del conductor del taxi, murmurándole un par de cosas que las hermanas no escucharlo, ni creyeron importantes.

El conductor había recibido 'ordenes', las usuales cada vez que los empleados de Rainbow Paradise pedían un taxi para alguna pareja que hubiese bebido más de lo debido, tanto como para recordar su nombres o incluso su dirección, como era el caso de Anna y Elsa, quienes no recordaban ni el nombre del hotel donde se hospedaban, sin embargo la encargada las envío a otro hotel.

No puedo creer que le hayas arrojada todos esos cubos de hielo. — Dijo Elsa riendo un poco desubicada, el alcohol en su sangre la hacía actuar un poco más suelta de lo que usualmente.

¡Lo sé! Fue muy gracioso. — Respondió Anna riendo también, por alguna razón, ahora Anna no sólo estaba abrazada al cuello de la rubia, sino que también estaba sentada sobre su regazo, hablando contra la mejilla de la mayor, dejando pequeños besos con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Anna… Espera… Esper-a… Me haces cosquillas… — Continuó riendo la mayor de las hermanas, con más nervios que hacía un momento, pues los pequeños e 'inofensivos' besos de Anna parecían tomar un rumbo distinto. Dejando torpes roses labiales sobre el cuello de su hermana, quien no definía bien la línea de lo que podían y no hacer.

¿No esperaras que me detenga diciéndome eso? — Dijo divertida Anna quien intensificó la tanda de 'besitos' sobre el cuello de su hermana.

El chofer sólo sonrió negando, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo le tocaba llevar a una pareja que no ardiera en deseos de tocarse, a pesar de los besos de Anna, estos parecían más un juego entre ambas, como lo harían dos niñas pequeñas jugando. Una pareja de verdaderos enamorados y no sólo una pareja que le urgía la habitación de un hotel para luego no volver a encontrarse.

Al llegar el conductor las ayudó a salir, aunque la cuenta ya había sido pagada por la encargada del club, Elsa añadió algo más al pago. Pues el chofer había hablado incluso en recepción para pedirles una habitación, cosa que Elsa y Anna ignoraban propiamente, estaban hundidas en sus tontos juegos, risas y abrazos.

Pasados algunos minutos, ambas hermanas ya estaban en la habitación, las risas se habían detenido por un momento, quizá por estar cansadas o quizá porque estaban atravesando la etapa consecuente del estado de ebriedad, donde las carcajadas terminaban y empezaban las preguntas sobre la creación del universo y todo lo existente en él.

Elsa y Anna descansaban ahora sobre los camastros habidos en la terraza de la habitación. Admirando cada una el cielo estrellado que las cubría por encima, con la luna partida a la mitad alumbrando lo suficiente como para enriquecer el brillo habido en aquellas miradas gemelas.

Elsa. — Anna rompió el silencio, girando su cuerpo sobre el camastro, quedando de costado mirando hacía su hermana, quien le devolvió la mirada sólo girando el rostro.

¿Si, Anna? — Respondió con una voz más dulce, más tranquila, menos desequilibrada que como hacía unos minutos.

¿Puedo ir ahí, contigo? — Señaló con la mirada hacía el camastro donde reposaba su rubia hermana.

Anna…— Elsa sonrió con una suavidad increíble, pestañeó con extrema lentitud y asintió haciéndole algo de espacio a su hermana. Quien no dudó en ponerse de pie, algo tambaleante en primer instancia, pero terminando por llegar hasta donde Elsa, mirar el espacio que había hecho su hermana para ella, fruncir el ceño y montarse en el camastro de una forma que dejó a Elsa sin habla.

Anna se sentía atrevida, había bailado con Elsa cuerpo a cuerpo en el club, había podido dar pequeños besos por el rostro de su hermana, sostener su mano, andar abrazada a ella como si realmente fueran pareja. Y ahora, aunque no hubiera más gente con la que pudiera excusarse para "aparentar" tener una relación, no quería detenerse, no quería salir de su fantasía. El aroma a alcohol le recordaba que ambas estaban bajo sus efectos, dándole una esperanza, pues si algo indebido ocurría, bien podría excusarse al día siguiente de haber sido victima de las repercusiones del alcohol en su sistema.

Esa era la razón por la cual la menor no se recostó sobre el espacio que Elsa le había hecho, si no que subió al cuerpo de su hermana, con una pierna de cada lado, encerrando entre sus muslos las caderas de su hermana.

¿Puedo… Puedo quedarme así? — Preguntó Anna llevando el dedo índice hacía sus labios, subiendo los hombros un poco como haría una niña al pedir algún capricho.

Puedes… Anna… — Respondió Elsa, alzando una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de su hermana. Y es que realmente la rubia había quedado embelesada con la imagen de Anna encima suyo, con ese background de estrellas y escasas nubes nocturnas detrás de la pelirroja. Era como la escena de cualquiera de sus sueños prohibidos con Anna.

Elsa… ¿Crees que haya gente mirándonos ahora? — Anna continuó, esta vez bajando las palmas hacía el camastro, apoyándolas justo a los lados de la cabeza de su hermana, inclinando a su vez un poco más el rostro al de su hermana.

Hm… — Elsa miró de reojo a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Sonrió y negó. — Lo dudo Anna, estamos en un piso alto. — Explicó la mayor de ambas.

P-Pero… ¿Y la gente de los aviones? — Insistió la pelirroja acercándose todavía un poco más a la rubia.

Ellos deben estar todavía mucho más alto que nosotras Anna, no podrían. — Volvió a responder Elsa con extrema serenidad, sin entender del todo el punto al que pretendía llegar su hermana menor. Dejando la mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de su hermana, repartiendo vagas caricias con el dedo pulgar.

Y… Y… ¿Y si pasara un helicóptero? Uno… Uno que vuele más bajo. — Insistió Anna, cerrando los puños a los costados de Elsa.

Hm… No creo que puedan vernos, deberían pasar muy de cerca y eso es peligroso. — Explicó Elsa una vez más, con la misma calma, subiendo la mano derecha hacía la mejilla contraria de Anna, imitando las caricias del pulgar izquierdo.

Y… Y… ¿Qué tal paracaidistas? ¿Los paracaidistas podrían vernos? ¿Verdad que sí Elsa, verdad que sí? — Volvió a preguntar Anna esta vez más efusivamente que las veces anteriores, incluso reduciendo más la distancia entre el rostro suyo con el de Elsa.

Bueno… — La rubia miró hacia la izquierda algo perturbada por la pregunta de su hermana, no sabía que trataba de comprobar, pero pensó que podría responder afirmativamente esta vez. — Si… Supongo que… Hay una posibilidad. — Asintió esta vez, acunando el rostro de su hermana de forma dulce, pareciéndole tierna la intensidad con la que preguntaba. — Pero… ¿Por qué te preocupa si alguien nos ve, Anna?

Bueno… — Anna se mordió el labio y aunque estaba muy cerca del rostro de su hermana, prefirió mirar hacía un lado. — Es que… Si alguien nos está viendo… Bueno, tú sabes… No podemos estar seguras, digo… Aunque ya no estemos más dentro del club…Yo creo que… Yo creo que si alguien nos ve… Deberíamos, D-deberíamos seguir con el plan. — Trató de explicar Anna, tropezando con las palabras, hablando rápido, tal y como solía hacer cuando los nervios la superaban.

¿Qué plan? — Preguntó Elsa entrecerrando los ojos sin entender.

E-El plan… Tú… Siendo de Anna y… Anna… Siendo de Elsa. — Respondió Anna con algo de nerviosismo, esperando que Elsa recordara el asunto de 'aparentar' y poder seguir con aquel juego suyo.

Oh… Pero… Anna… — Elsa entrecerró los ojos, bajando el tacto de la mano derecha un poco, lo suficiente como para sostener suavemente el mentón de su hermana menor. — Yo… Había olvidado el plan por completo. — Respondió Elsa sorprendida, acariciando con la yema del dedo pulgar el labio inferior de la pelirroja, delineando una curva de izquierda a derecha sobre la boca de su hermana.

¿Qué? P-Pero eso no puede ser… Tú has estado abrazándome, a-acariciándome… M-Me has dejado besarte el rostro… H-Has tomado mi mano… M-Me has tratado como si tú y yo fuéramos… — Anna no comprendía, trataba de convencerse de que lo que decía Elsa no podría ser cierto, como es que se había olvidado de su presunto plan si se había estado comportado de ese modo.

Lo sé, Anna… — Continuó Elsa sin inmutarse. — Sin embargo, lo había olvidado… — Confeso Elsa, estirando con suavidad el cuello para que sus labios pudieran alcanzar la mejilla de su hermana, sin detener las caricias sobre los labios de Anna.

¿Q-Qué…? — Anna quedó estática sin comprenderlo muy bien. — Entonces tú… ¿Elsa…? ¿A-A caso tú…?

Anna miró hacía Elsa, girando el rostro, quedando tan peligrosamente cerca de su hermana, sintiendo nuevamente la punta de su nariz rosar con la propia, y aquella sensación hormigueante que ofrecía la respiración de su hermana sobre esa zona de piel que se encontraba por encima de sus labios. Elsa cerró por instinto los ojos al tener a su hermana tan de cerca, dejó que su pulgar se deslizara hasta la comisura de la boca de la pelirroja y susurró contra sus labios.

Lo siento, Anna… — Dijo Elsa, pues ahora parecía obvio.

Si Elsa había olvidado el asunto de aparentar en algún punto de la noche, ¿Por qué se había mantenido actuando como si siguiese al pie de la letra el plan? ¿Es que no sólo Anna era la única fantaseando? La pelirroja lo entendió de ese modo, se convenció así misma de que la disculpa de Elsa no era una disculpa, la disculpa de una hermana hacía otra por haberse estado comportado inapropiadamente. No… Para Anna ese "lo siento" había significado algo completamente distinto. La disculpa de Elsa, no era una disculpa, no… Era nada más y nada menos que el momento que Anna sólo había podido vivir en sus sueños más salvajes.

Elsa… Si esa es tu forma de confesarte… Si así es como tú lo haces… — Anna tragó largo y entrecerró los ojos, terminando por cerrar los ojos completamente y pegar su frente a la de su hermana. — Entonces… Entonces yo… Elsa… — Susurró cada vez más cerca de los labios de su hermana.

¿Entonces tú… Anna? — Preguntó Elsa, dejando salir una vaga exhalación sobre la boca de la menor.

Entonces… Yo… Tendré que decirte que… — Anna inclinó unos grados hacía la derecha la cabeza, lo suficiente como para que su nariz y la de su hermana no chocaran y así poder acercarse todavía un poco más, rosando de forma terriblemente arriesgada con su labio superior el inferior de Elsa. — Que… También lo siento… Lo siento mucho, Elsa… Pero por favor… Siéntelo conmigo…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en aquel instante, el último verbo pronunciado por ambas hermanas. Pues aunque se esforzaran lo más posible por usar sus labios en pro del sonido de las palabras, no… Sus bocas eligieron un nuevo objetivo… Sentirse.

Los labios de Elsa desesperados se abrazaron a los de Anna, encerrándolos, privándolos del oxígeno, forzándolos a ser humedecidos por su caricia. Una caricia que se deslizo lenta pero ansiosamente, a la que le siguió el 'contraataque' de Anna, quien atrapó con desespero el labio inferior de su hermana mayor, sorbiendo este, combinando la humedad que ya tenía con la propia, haciendo que un nuevo sonido saliese de sus labios, algo parecido a un chasquido. Sonido que se repitió tras el siguiente movimiento de Elsa, quien de forma ambiciosa capturaba la boca de su hermana entre la suya, apresurada, temerosa de que si estaba soñando, no despertar hasta que hubiese cumplido sus más íntimos deseos junto con su pequeña hermana. Porque si era un sueño ¿No estaría haciendo nada malo, verdad?

A-Anna… — Con una respiración cortada y un pecho subiendo y bajando agitado, Elsa quebró el beso. — Esto… Yo… Tengo… Tengo mucho calor… — Confesó la rubia mientras se apartaba de los labios de su hermana, dejándose caer sobre el camastro, bajando las manos hasta los hombros de su hermana, desviando la mirada hasta la derecha. Sintiendo un ardor abrazador sobre sus mejillas, mismo que le generaba un color más que rosáceo sobre las mejillas.

Esa es buena señal… — Sonrió la menor de ambas, encantada por la escena que tenía justo debajo de ella. Elsa con algunos cabellos adhiriéndose a su piel debido a la escasa y delgada capa de sudor que se formaba sobre la frente de su hermana, ese brillo especial en los ojos, casi como si el llanto estuviera cerca, el rojo en sus mejillas, era tan difícil ver a Elsa avergonzada, estaba segura de que era la única persona sobre la tierra que la había visto así. Pero no era todo… El tirante izquierdo de Elsa se había deslizado por debajo de su hombro, invitando a Anna a prestarle atención a las níveas clavículas de su rubia hermana mayor.

¿Buena… Buena señal? — Preguntó Elsa sin comprender muy bien, en medio de su agitación.

Déjame explicarte… — Anna sonrió un poco tímida, sin embargo tenía ese fulgor decidido en los ojos. Se enderezó un poco sobre el cuerpo de su hermana. Y subió las manos hasta el cuello de su camisa, desabotonando uno a uno los broches de su camisa. Sintiendo como el corazón golpeaba más fuerte contra su pecho, cada vez, tenía la mirada de su hermana mayor encima y aunque podía sentir la brisa marina golpear contra su tibia piel, no era suficiente para bajar su temperatura. El cuerpo de Anna estaba ardiendo, y moría por hacérselo saber a Elsa.

Cuando Anna terminó con todos los botones, dejó que aquella prenda blanca cayera por sus hombros y espalda, estancándose en sus antebrazos, dejando a la vista de su hermana mayor aquel torso semi-desnudo, del que relucían aquel puberto e inocente busto, cubiertos por una pieza sonrosada de encaje, con un pequeño moño justo en medio de ambas copas. Era una prenda tan infantil, tenía figuras en colores pastel de las letras vocales. Sin embargo, nada había encendido tanto a Elsa como aquella imagen en toda su vida.

Siéntelo… — Anna tomó la mano derecha de su hermana, la elevó con suavidad y la apoyó sobre su aún en desarrollo pecho izquierdo.

A-Anna… — Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron en gran sorpresa y el rojo de su rostro, sólo se intensificó aún más.

¿Te das cuenta? Esta… Está ardiendo… — Dijo Anna, refiriéndose a la temperatura de su cuerpo, aludiendo a que el responsable de aquellos grados de más era su propio corazón, aquel que latía como una locomotora descontrolada. — Eso significa que… Estamos haciéndolo bien…

¿Lo estamos haciendo bien? — Preguntó Elsa con un hilo de voz.

Lo estamos sintiendo… Juntas. — Respondió asintiendo Anna, para luego volver a inclinarse sin apartar la mano de Elsa de su propio pecho, presionarse contra el cuerpo de su hermana y devolver los labios hacía la boca ajena.

No para besarle propiamente, lo que hacía Anna no podía llamarse beso, era más bien… Un juego entre sus labios y los de su hermana. Haciendo rosar sus bocas entreabiertas sin concretar ninguna caricia precisa. Jugando con la paciencia de Elsa quien no soportó demasiado y no tardó en apresar una vez más los labios de su hermana y justo en el momento preciso en que se volvía a besarla, usar la mano que se apoyaba contra su busto y ejercer sobre este una especial presión, hundiendo las yemas en aquel blando seno, como si se tratase de un fruto del cual se quisiera comprobar la madurez.

**TIEMPO ACTUAL**

…

Elsa ya se había vestido, y aprovechando el pesado sueño de Anna la vistió también, muriendo de vergüenza cada vez que veía el cuerpo de su hermana, imaginando todo lo que pudo haberle hecho anoche. Se deshizo de las botellas y de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle imaginar a Anna lo que había ocurrido anoche, si ella no lo recordaba seguramente su hermana tampoco, así que si tenía mucha suerte podría hacer como que "nada había pasado".

Ahora el asunto era darse prisa y volver al hotel antes de que iniciara la ceremonia de despedida. En la que por cierto, Elsa estaba programada como oradora principal.


	8. Round 1: Alegría VS Remordimiento

**ROUND 1: ALEGRIA VS REMORDIMIENTO**

¿Fue un sueño? — Se preguntaba Anna rosándose los labios con la punta de los dedos, mientras clavaba la mirada en sus pies. Confusa, aún con algo dolor de cabeza y un montón de escenas que aterrizaban a su mente, jugando con su juicio de la verdad y la fantasía.

La pelirroja tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermana anunciarse junto al de Eugene, quien la acompañaba mientras subía al pódium. Ambos con una expresión sería y solemne en el rostro.

El castaño empezó con aquel discurso que estaba constituido en su mayoría por palabras que él nunca usaría en medio de una charla informal con sus amigos. Muy sin embargo parecía estar hablando con el corazón, ya que los alumnos de tercer grado empezaban a sentirse conmovidos por el discurso, haciendo que muchos asintieran, apretaran las manos, se miraran unos a otros cuando creían que las palabras del joven encajaban perfecto con alguna anécdota que hubiesen vivido durante sus tres años en el instituto.

Incluso algunos profesores sonreían con orgullo, y aunque todos parecían inmersos en la voz de Eugene, Anna no podía si quiera concentrarse en nada que no fuera esa pelea con sus recuerdos. Que al parecer estaba perdiendo, bastaba con cerrar los ojos y sentir esos electrizantes espasmos en su vientre. ¿Realmente no había pasado?

La pelirroja llevó las yemas de su índice y pulgar izquierdos para apretarse el tabique de la nariz, como si con eso pudiera incentivar a su memoria a recordar con precisión.

. . .

Podía ver la nívea piel de su hermana mayor haber sido cubierta por sudor, una capa muy fina que hacía resplandecer su piel como si se tratara de una base de satín, los hombros y la clavícula de su hermana estaban desnudos, el cuello pintaba de forma salvajemente delicada las venas, que se tensaban ante el simple tacto que ejercían las manos de Anna. El rostro de su hermana mayor estaba completamente perdido, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, los labios temblorosos tratando de mantenerse unidos, el rostro tan rojo como nunca, Elsa estaba indefensa, agitada… Con el pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su expresa respiración.

Anna sentía que las reacciones de su hermana estaban en sus manos, el cuerpo de Elsa parecía tan sensible, tan vulnerable y expuesto. La pelirroja moría por arrancar aquellos azulados tirantes, descubrir el cuerpo de su hermana, desnudarla como en sus pensamientos más oscuros había hecho.

. . .

Elsa Arendelle… — Se escuchó la voz del profesor anfitrión, pronunciando el nombre de su hermana, haciendo que todos la recibieran en el pódium con un fuerte aplauso, mientras la rubia se preocupaba por ordenar las hojas sobre la maderada superficie. Ajustar ligeramente el micrófono que tenía al frente y así, mirar hacia adelante, justo donde estaban el resto de estudiantes, buscando por instinto aquella cabellera pelirroja, peinada entre ese par de trenzas que parecían relucir con facilidad entre la multitud.

Anna sonrió al instante en el que sintió la mirada de Elsa sobre la propia, a pesar de haber estado inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se negó a sonreírle, muy ampliamente, incluso haciendo que su blanca dentadura reluciera en rectángulo, agregando además sus pulgares hacía arriba, encogiéndose de hombros para poder mostrárselos por el reducido espacio que había entre un asiento y otro.

Y aunque Anna se esperaba una sonrisa de vuelta, Elsa sólo pestañeó y desvío la mirada de forma inmediata, provocando que la sonrisa de la menor se fuera desvaneciendo justo a la misma velocidad en la que sus pulgares bajaban, hasta apoyar las manos lentamente sobre su regazo sin entender el porqué de la actitud de Elsa.

Tal vez… Tal vez no te vio Anna, no seas tonta… — Pensó la pelirroja para animarse ella misma.

El discurso de Anna genero casi o incluso más reacciones como las que Eugene había generado en el público, sobre todo en los profesores que se miraban entre ellos con un júbilo y conmoción en los ojos. Sin duda una generación de muy buenos estudiantes estaba por dejar el instituto.

Después de una ronda poderosa de aplausos y de algunas palabras más del director del plantel, los alumnos fueron escoltados del auditorio hasta el restaurante del hotel, donde habría una comida grupal. Aunque esta vez los asientos no fueron elegidos por los alumnos, las mesas ya tenían el nombre de los respectivos.

Anna por suerte consiguió sentarse en la misma mesa que Olaf, Rapunzel estaba en otra mesa, pero no muy lejos, Anna sólo tenía que girar la cabeza hacía atrás para poder verla. Elsa por el contrario estaba algo alejada de su hermana y compartía mesa con Kristoff, mientras que Eugene estaba a uno o dos metros separado.

Así que, ¿Dónde fueron? — Preguntó Olaf apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro de Anna, susurrándole al oído confidentemente, mientras miraba incluso hacía los lados como vigilando que nadie sospechara de lo que pretendía empezar a hablar.

¿Eh? ¿Q-Quienes? — Preguntó Anna fingiendo no entender.

Jum… — El chico de los dientes torpes hizo un pequeño mohín suficiente como para que Anna entendiera que sería muy insistente.

Un club gay. — Dijo rápidamente sin mirarlo para aparentar que en realidad no hablaba con él.

¡¿UN CLUB G…?! — Anna tuvo que moverse rápido y taparle la boca al chico de pálida piel, mirarlo de mala manera y no soltarlo hasta que los dedos del muchacho lo pidieran. — Lo siento, lo siento, pero… — Volvió a bajar la voz, tal y como si fuera un espía compartiendo información clasificada. — Es sólo que… Que… Un bar gay. — Continuó el curioso chico.

Lo sé, lo sé… No es como en las películas…Es mucho más… Rudo… La música es increíble, todos bailan muy bien, pero parece que toda pareja dentro quiere devorarse, y si te ven solo eres como la presa perfecta, ¿Sabes? Una chica quiso… Propasarse un poco… Pero Elsa apareció, me defendió, apartó a la chica y nos fuimos a otra parte del club sólo para estar ella y yo. — Explicaba Anna en voz baja al chico que miraba hacía el frente con la boca abierta en una muda "o" mientras oía a la pelirroja. — Fue… Fue una noche perfecta… — Terminó de decir Anna, mordiéndose los labios, omitiendo ciertos detalles.

Si bien Rapunzel era su mejor amiga, sólo a Olaf le contaba las cosas que tenían que ver directamente con Elsa, pues a pesar de la apariencia torpe que poseía el muchacho de cabellos ligeramente más claros que los de Anna; había aprendido a descifrar la clase apreciación que tenía la menor de las hermanas Arendelle por su modelo a seguir, Elsa.

Cielos, esto es fantástico… Te aseguro que todo será mejor a partir de ahora. — Dijo Olaf muy animado, estrechando sus manos con las de Anna.

¿Eh…? — Anna apretó sus manos junto con el también, sonriendo pero sin saber a qué se refería.

Por supuesto que deben tener en cuenta que no todos van a apoyarlo, el que sus padres se enteren será lo más complicado, pero estoy seguro de que entenderán, porque las aman mucho… — Explicaba el muchacho sin borrar su sonrisa. — Además, no tiene nada de malo realmente… Es decir, Elsa no puede embarzarte, ni tú a ella… — Rió con algo de torpeza y continuó diciendo. — Así que sus padres no deberían preocuparse por descendencia defectuosa o algo parecido, por que bueno… Ni si quiera tendrían descendencia… —Bajó el rostro pensativo. — ¿Han hablado sobre adoptar? — Alzó de nueva cuenta la mirada hacía a Anna, regalándole una sonrisa limpia e inocente.

Wo, wo… Olaf, aguarda… ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Preguntó Anna sin entender muy bien. — Ya hemos hablado de esto, ni loca podría decirle a mis padres que yo… Que yo a Elsa… — Carraspeó y sin saber cómo completar la frase, sólo volvió la vista al frente, tomó la copa burbujeante con soda que tenía al frente, la acomodó sobre sus labios y antes de darle un sorbo concluyó la oración. — "Eso".

Pero Anna… — Ahora el confundido parecía ser Olaf, quien apoyó los puños sobre la mesa y acercó el rostro más de lo debido a la pelirroja. — ¿Qué no Elsa y tú se declararon anoche en el club g…? — De nuevo, antes de que Olaf terminara de hablar, Anna tomó un puñado de frutillas que estaban como aperitivos sobre la mesa y llenó la boca del chico con ellas para que no pudiera concluir la palabra "gay".

No… Es decir… Fuimos a ese sitio por equivocación, cuando llegamos ninguna de las dos sabía que era un sitio… De esos. — Explicó Anna para esclarecer la versión de las cosas que ya había construido su amigo.

¿Cuál era el nombre del lugar? — Preguntó el pelirrojo alejándose un poco, recargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla con ligera desilusión.

Rainbow… Rainbow Paradise. — Respondió Anna, sintiéndose torpe por lo obvio que parecía ahora pronunciar aquel nombre.

Claro… NADIE, se habría imaginado de que clase de lugar se trataba. — El chico apoyó la mejilla derecha sobre su propia palma, hablando con evidente sorna.

B-bueno… En ese momento no me paso por la cabeza. — Dijo Anna avergonzada, dando otro sorbo a la bebida.

Y, mientras Anna contaba emocionada la aventura que había vivido anoche con su hermana. Elsa sólo podía dejar de pensar en la escena de la mañana. No había podido hablar con Anna sobre lo ocurrido durante la mañana, pues tenían el tiempo encima. Y apenas un par de llamadas hicieron con Eugene y Rapunzel para concordar la coartada.

Elsa… Elsa… ¿Elsa? — Una voz gruesa, pero bastante jovial se hizo sonar casi en su oído, llamándola repetidas veces, peor fue en la última cuando dio un pequeño respingo, y desviando la mirada hacía el rubio y fornido muchacho que le hablaba.

Ah, lo siento… Estaba algo… Distraída. — Se disculpó, mejorando su postura y mantener así la vista en el joven. ¿Qué sucede Kristoff?

Bueno, ¿El entrenador ha hablado contigo? — Preguntó sin saber cómo empezar.

¿El entrenador? — Elsa permaneció con su perfecta postura intacta. — No, en lo absoluto. ¿Debería?

Si, bueno… Ayer quería contártelo, pero no te encontré por ningún lado… Resulta que… — El rubio se llevó la mano derecha tras su nuca, masajeando su cuello con incomodidad. — El director… Bueno… Él es… Algo caprichoso ¿Sabes?

No tienes que decírmelo Kristoff. — Corroboro Elsa, negando con ligereza. — La estatua que envió a hacer de él mismo me lo recuerda cada día cuando ingreso al instituto. — La rubia desvío la mirada creyendo que eso era todo lo que el capitán del equipo tenía que decir.

Si bueno… Sabes que es muy glamuroso y… Quiere que todo salga perfecto mañana en la noche del baile. — Prosiguió el chico, con la voz algo pausada.

¿Uhm? — Elsa volvió a centrar la atención en el muchacho, no estaba entendiendo el punto.

El entrenador me dijo que… El propio director hizo una lista con las parejas que él quiere ver esa noche y… — Las manos de Kristoff pasaron de su nuca a estar sobre la mesa, jugando con sus dedos nerviosos.

Kristoff… — Elsa pareció inquirir lo que el chico diría y estaba lista para responderle.

Aunque el rubio tenía muchas chicas tras él, y no era muy expresivo ni lanzado con ninguna, a Elsa le había tomado nada más un par de meses para darse cuenta que aquel tímido chico disfrazado con la apariencia del fortachón inquebrantable, estaba interesado en Anna. Así que pudo obviar lo que el chico pediría, pero Elsa tenía toda la certeza de que los deseos del joven no podrían llevarse a cabo. Porque Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna y ella… No, Anna y ella habían decidido ir juntas.

Lo siento, pero Anna y yo… — Antes de que Elsa pudiera culminar su conversación, sintió una pesada palma situarse sobre su hombro y ver la mano contraria contra el hombro de Kristoff. Era el entrenador.

Hey, muchachos, ¿No interrumpo nada, verdad? — Cuestionó el hombre guiñando hacía ambos.

Oh, entrenador, nosotros justo estábamos… — Kristoff fue el primero en tomar la palabra, pero el habilidoso hombre se la robó.

Imagino, hablando sobre romance ¿No es así? — El entrenador dejó una palmada fuerte sobre el hombro del rubio, quien apenas la sintió. — ¿Ya están listos para mañana? Desde mi mesa pude ver lo bien que se ven juntos y sólo quería pasar a saludarlos y cerciorarme.

¿Perdone? — Elsa preguntó completamente desentendida.

A-ah, entrenador, yo… Justo ahora le hablaba a Elsa sobre el baile, no tiene que preocuparse, iremos juntos. — Dijo el chicho, adelantándose a la reacción de Elsa.

Pero… Que… — Elsa no conseguía formular palabras coherentes, y es que ni si quiera estaba segura de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Eso es chicos, el director estará muy contento… Sobre todo porque está seguro de que ustedes dos serán el rey y reina del baile y le emociona el sólo pensar como saldrá la foto del recuerdo. — Dijo el entrenador rodando los ojos con una sonrisa comprensiva. — Pero bien, me alegra saber que al menos hay una pareja feliz en medio de todos estos arreglos… Nos veremos más tarde muchachos.

El hombre partió dejando un delicado golpe sobre los omoplatos de ambos, Elsa quería sobarse pero no, primero estaba la cuestión ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

¿Tú… Y yo…? — Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, dirigiéndose hacia Kristoff, pero sin si quiera mirarlo, miraba hacía a la mesa, tocando la misma con cierto 'asco' como si hubiera algo que no le gustara en la superficie.

Si… — Respondió cabizbajo el chico, soltando un gran suspiro al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la silla. — Son órdenes del director.

Pero… — Elsa negó en el aire sin poder creérselo.

No somos los únicos, varios chicos del equipo comparten nuestra situación… Más de uno trato de negarse y el mismo director los amenazó con evitarles las becas deportivas… — Explicó aún más desganado el chico.

Yo ya fui aceptada… — Dijo Elsa por instinto, provocando que Kristoff levantara el rostro con cierto desdén, acusándola con la mirada de ser una mezquina por sólo pensar en ella. — Quizá debamos hablar con él…

Sabes que tiene contactos, no eches a perder tu carta de aceptación… — Continuó Kristoff. — Sólo hay que cumplirle el capricho… — Agregó, suspirando por segunda vez.

Dejando así a una pensativa Elsa, dudaba que el director hiciera tal rabieta como poner en riesgo su carta de aceptación si no acataba la orden de las parejas arregladas, pero… Por supuesto que si podía intervenir en el caso de los alumnos deportistas y aunque no fuera ni la mejor amiga de Kristoff, no podría quitarle de las manos aquella oportunidad por algo como esto. Pero… ¿Y Anna? ¿Y lo que habían acordado? Se supone que irían juntas, se supone que ambas serían presentadas juntas, bajarían juntas por los escalones, bailarían juntas, y… No, juntas, estar demasiado juntas había sido un problema anoche. A Elsa se le revolvía el estómago sólo de pensar que había usado a su hermana para descargar sus pecaminosas fantasías. La palabra "juntas" y "Anna" no deberían estar en la misma oración mientras se revolvían los pensamientos de Elsa, porque podría atraer sin duda una tormenta.

Lo siento… — Agregó Elsa cuando la conversación entre ella y el rubio parecía muerta. — Yo… Iré contigo, es decir, iremos juntos… — Miró al muchacho a los ojos, añadiendo una vaga sonrisa, que devolvió sin muchas ganas el chico, seguido de un desvanecido "Gracias."

Pasado algún rato, cuando el primer y segundo plato habían tenido su momento, y sobre las mesas relucían exquisitos postres como plato final, ya más de uno había cambiado el asiento para hablar con sus amigos, para estar más cerca y más cómodo. Claro que Anna y Olaf no tuvieron que hacer mucho, fue Rapunzel quien llevó una silla hasta ellos y se acomodó en el medio haciendo bromas y divirtiéndose con sus amigos. Anna lucía resplandeciente, estaba muy feliz, porque Olaf le había dado los ánimos suficientes como para hablar claro con Elsa, es decir después de lo de anoche no necesitaba más prueba, a pesar de que se hubiera tratado de sólo una ronda de besos y caricias, ¡Había sido con Elsa! Lo imposible, se había hecho realidad y no podía dejarlo pasar así nada más.

Mientras Olaf trataba de engullir toda su rebana de tarta y las chicas lo animaban haciéndole creer que podría acabar con todo el postre, una sombra cubrió toda la luz que venía de arriba, haciéndolos voltear hacía el responsable.

¿Hans? — Dijo Anna, provocando que Olaf escupiera el bocado que tenía en la boca ante la interrupción, haciendo reír a Rapunzel y Anna, mientras que el castaño miraba con algo de asco la escena.

Ahm… Si… Anna ¿Tienes un momento? — Preguntó el muchacho, tratando de disimular su desagrado por el pelirrojo.

Claro… — Respondió tranquila y risueña, volteándose hasta el muchacho sin intenciones aparentes de levantarse.

Ejem, es decir… Solos… Tú y yo… — Dijo Hans, tratando de sonar lo más educado posible.

No hace falta… — Dijo Olaf limpiándose los residuos de pastel de las comisuras. — Puedes pedírselo aquí mismo, te dirá que no. — El muchacho de dientes torpes aprovechó para vengarse de la discusión que ambos habían tenido antes en el museo.

¿Eh? — Las dos chicas se miraron confusas y luego dejaron esa confusión en Hans, a quien observaron expectantes.

Vas a pedirle que vaya al baile contigo, ¿No? — Preguntó una vez más Olaf en su fase más entrometida, limpiándose ahora con una de las servilletas.

Ahm… Anna… ¿Crees que podríamos…? — Hans trató de ignorar lo dicho por Olaf, pero luego Anna interfirió.

¿Hans? ¿Es eso? ¿Es sobre el baile? — Cuestionó la menor de las hermanas Arendelle, encogiendo un poco sus hombros con temor a la respuesta.

Ehm… — El castaño había sido atrapado y no encontraba forma no vergonzosa de salir. — Si, bueno… Veras… El entrenador… — Negó, no quería usar lo que le había pedido el entrenador, porque entonces parecería que la pelirroja no aceptaría su propuesta por gusto si no por mandato. — Bueno… Yo… Pensaba que podríamos ir juntos…

Olaf soltó una risita, mientras que Rapunzel y Anna se miraban con incomodidad, ya que ambas recordaban más que bien el acuerdo de los cuatro, y Anna el hecho con su hermana.

Ah… Hans, yo… Lo siento, pero ya tengo pareja. — Si, dijo pareja. — Lo siento mucho… — Anna dijo, inclinando las cejas en señal de pesar.

¿Ya? Pero… — Se mordió la lengua, no quería decir nada de las órdenes del director. — ¿Quién es? — Pensó que sería mejor si hablaba con la pareja de Anna en lugar de ella y persuadirle de no ir con ella o tendría problemas con el directivo.

Bueno… Es… — Anna se ruborizó un poco y cuando estaba por decirlo, Olaf volvió a interrumpir.

Ojos azules, cabello rubio, altura y un porte que tu no vas a tener, principito. — Le dijo el chico pelirrojo al castaño, quien sólo cerró el puño, luchando por no quebrar su apariencia de caballero frente a Anna.

Así que… Él… — Pensó Hans alzando la vista hacía donde estaba Kristoff y Elsa conversando.

¡Oh, Acertaste! — Dijo Olaf siguiendo la mirada de Hans, que apuntaba a ambos rubios.

Anna… ¿Es verdad? — Preguntó el castaño con la voz algo seca.

S-Si… Así es… Es mi pareja. — Continuó Anna, segura de que Hans miraba a Elsa, ni si quiera pasándosele por la cabeza que el castaño pudiera estar hablando de Kristoff.

Ya veo… — Hans no dijo más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Olaf no podía tener una sonrisa más extensa como la que tenía, por otro lado Rapunzel y Anna se sentían un poco mal por el chico, quien parecía desilusionado y triste, pero en realidad estaba ardiendo en furia, pensando que seguro Kristoff había persuadido al entrenador para que le asignaran a Anna como pareja. Y ante eso, Hans un estudiante que no pertenecía al equipo, no podía hacer nada.

Bueno, aún tiene tiempo de encontrar a alguien… — Reparó Rapunzel. — Además más de una querría ir acompañada de él… — Susurró de forma extraña haciendo que Anna y Olaf la miraran intrigados para luego reír.

¡Hey! ¡Le diremos a Eugene! — Bromearon los dos pelirrojos, consiguiendo hacer que Rapunzel se avergonzara y negara de prisa con ambas manos.

¿Decirme qué? — Apareció el audaz Eugene justo tras ellos, haciendo que Rapunzel muriera de vergüenza y haciendo estallar más las risas de Anna y Olaf.

El día parecía ir más que perfecto, Anna se sentía tan viva, tan segura y tan bendecida, sus amigos, Elsa, su escuela, Elsa, el viaje, Elsa… Eso, sólo faltaba ella en ese preciso instante para que el momento fuera perfecto. Así que devolvió la mirada hacía donde estaba su hermana sentada, pero no la vio más ahí, sólo al capitán del equipo con algunos amigos. Con rapidez examinó los alrededores de la mesa, hasta que encontró esa perfecta y serena figura caminar rumbo a la salida del gran salón. Sonrió, porque en seguida pensó en seguirla, ir tras ella y tener un momento juntas.

Vuelvo en un momento, chicos. — Dijo Anna levantándose de la mesa, recibiendo afirmaciones con la cabeza de sus amigos, mientras Eugene tomaba el asiento que Anna había dejado.

Hey ¿Quién vomito el pastel? — Preguntó el castaño mirando el plato de Olaf.

Elsa ahora estaba afuera de las risas, de las voces, del compañerismo, salió para dar con una de las pequeñas terrazas que tenía el salón del hotel, caminó hasta la baranda del mismo, apoyó las manos sobre la superficie de mármol, cerró los ojos y dejó salir un angustioso suspiro.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Elsa? — Se preguntó a sí misma, como si en ese momento se hubiera dividido, entre la Elsa de sus instintos y la Elsa de su consciencia.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por empezar una batalla existencial en la mente de la rubia, la puerta se escuchó y tras ella, un par de pasos apresurados que llegaron justo tras ella.

¿Elsa? ¿No es un lugar muy solitario para la señorita popularidad? — Preguntó Anna amigable, natural, feliz.

. . . — Sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

Tu discurso fue increíble, Flynn fue genial, pero tú… Uf… — Siguió Anna sin percatarse de la preocupación en Elsa. — Todos aplaudieron mucho, y no paraba de escuchar comentarios sobre lo bonita que lucías, bueno y sé que es normal, no eres bonita, es que tú eres la más hermosa chica de toda la escuela… — Afirmó Anna colocándose a un lado de su hermana, sosteniendo la baranda con ambas manos igual que ella, mirando hacía el soleado horizonte, sin ser capaz de borrar esa sonrisa.

Anna… — Elsa Habló, pero la menor continuó ignorando.

No puedo esperar a mañana… ¿Sabes por qué? — Anna encogió los hombros, como si no fuera capaz de contener tanta alegría. — Por que seré yo quien vaya al baile acompañada de la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela, seré la envidia de todo el instituto. Sólo me imagino tomada de tu brazo, bajando por las escaleras y me siento tan…

No será así, Anna… — Elsa cortó completamente la inspiración que la menor llevaba en sus palabras.

¿Eh? — Los ademanes alegres de Anna quedaron estáticos en el aire cuando escuchó a su hermana, volteándole a ver buscando una respuesta a lo dicho.

Yo… He decidido ir con alguien más…


	9. Round 2: Mi amor vs Tu amor

**ROUND 2: MI AMOR VS TU AMOR**

¿Qué? — Anna preguntó desvanecidamente mirando hacía su hermana mayor.

. . . — Elsa no respondió, sólo se mantuvo mirando al horizonte.

Ah… Ya, ya entiendo, es… Es… ¿Una broma, no? — Preguntó sonriente su hermana, acercándose un poco más a su hermana, apoyar las manos sobre sus palmas y así acariciarlas por encima. — Sabes, no he dejado de sonreír en todo el día… — Confesó Anna con cierto nervio en la voz, bajando la vista con ligera vergüenza. — Ayer fue un día increíble… Todo… Todo… No cambiaría nada. — Aseguró Anna, enfatizando que absolutamente** todo **había sido genial.

Anna, tenemos que hablar sobre eso… — Elsa exhaló sin muchos ánimos, casi con un tinte de angustia. Volteando a ver a su hermana. — Si papá se entera que bebiste, que fuimos a pasar a un sitio así y… — Elsa hizo una pausa, aun no estaba segura de lo que había pasado después, le costaba mucho recordarlo.

Lo sé, lo sé, pero no tenemos que decirle de inmediato… — Continuó Anna apretando las manos de su hermana mayor. — Podríamos tratar de decirle primero a mamá, y luego… — Elsa miró a su hermana sin entender y le interrumpió.

¿Por qué querría decirles algo como eso? Ellos… Sería como… Deshonrarlos… — Negó Elsa. — Debes prometerme que no debes hablarles de que fuimos a ese lugar, ni de… Cualquier cosa que haya pasado después… — Elsa se mordió el labio mirando al suelo.

P-Pero Elsa, ir fue mi idea, beber también lo fue y… Lo otro… — Anna sonrió conteniendo emoción, pero Elsa no le dejó seguir.

¿No lo ves Anna? No sólo es por mis padres… Te expuse a grandes peligros, yo debí haberme mantenido en mis cinco sentidos, protegerte, pero… Ni si quiera puedo recordar lo que paso después del taxi… — Confesó la rubia con amargura en la vos.

¿Eh…? — Anna sintió algo quebrarse en su interior ¿Elsa no recordaba? — No recuerdas… ¿Q-Qué es lo que recuerdas? — Preguntó Anna acercándose un poco más a su hermana, apretando los labios y casi cruzando los dedos de sus manos rogando suerte o fortuna del cielo porque la cabeza de Elsa estuviese en las mismas condiciones que la propia.

Nada… Es decir… — Elsa cerró los ojos sintiendo vergüenza y mucha frustración, casi asco por si misma. — Te peleaste con un barman… Y nos fuimos de ahí… Sólo recuerdo la música del taxi… Tú en mi regazo… Y después… — Una repentina apareció en sus pensamientos, Anna desabotonándose la blusa mientras reposaba encima de su cuerpo, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza en seguida como queriendo espantar esa imagen. — Y nada más… Lo próximo que recuerdo es la llamada de Eugene… — Mintió, no quería ni si quiera pensar que había abusado de la inocencia de su hermana.

Sólo… Sólo eso… — Anna fue aparando las manos de su hermana, mirando al suelo con toneladas de desilusión cayéndole encima.

Papá y mamá esperan que te acompañe un buen muchacho al baile, y supongo que esperan lo mismo de mí… — Confesó con amargura, desviando la mirada hacia el lado contrario de Anna.

**FLASHBACK**

Padre ¿Querías verme? — Dijo Elsa tras cerrar la puerta del despacho de su padre.

Ah, Elsa… Si… — El castaño se quitó los lentes de lectura, cerró la carpeta con documentos que leía y sonrió a su hija mayor, ofreciéndole asiento con un delicado ademan.

¿Tienes mucho trabajo? Puedo venir en otro momento… — Preguntó la entonces adolescente de tan sólo 16 años.

No te preocupes, está bien así… Dime, ¿Cómo va la escuela? ¿Son amables con los de primer año? — Preguntó el hombre apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos.

Si… Bueno… — Elsa ladeó una pequeña sonrisa. — Lo son…

Me da gusto oír eso… — Su padre devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego miró hacia abajo enseriando el semblante. — Elsa… Esto es un poco difícil para mí, pero… No voy a darle rodeos… — El hombre sacó del cajón derecho del escritorio un cuaderno que Elsa daba por perdido, lo colocó frente a su hija, a quien se le heló la sangre sólo de verlo.

P-Padre… — Elsa no supo cómo reaccionar.

Esto… ¿Te pertenece, no es así? — Obvió el hombre quien ahora miraba directo a los ojos a su hija mayor.

Padre yo… — Elsa no se atrevía a responder con un sí o un no, pero no era necesario.

Elsa… — El hombre tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos, se puso de pie, lo abrió al azar en una de las páginas del medio, le dedicó una mirada más a lo que ya había leído, cerró los ojos y volvió a tomar la palabra. — Esto es poesía… Poesía escrita por ti… — Su padre tragó largo y volvió a abrir los ojos mirando a su pequeña puberta. — Poesía romántica… Pensada… Escrita… Dirigida hacía…

… — Para ese momento Elsa sólo permanecía callada, sintiendo su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que podría salirse de su pecho, su rostro ardía en vergüenza, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

A… Hacía una mujer Elsa… — Terminó por decir el hombre, quien devolvió el cuaderno hacía el escritorio, dándole la espalda a su hija, suspirando mientras miraba el ventanal. — Elsa… Cariño… — Miró de reojo hacía su hija tras él. Luchando por ser claro y no muy duro. — ¿A ti… Te gustan las chicas? — Aunque podría parecer obvio, necesitaba saberlo.

Padre… Padre yo… Yo… Y-yo… — Elsa era incapaz de hablar, había sido atrapada de la forma más vergonzosa posible.

La chica… La chica a la que le escribes… ¿Asiste a tu escuela? — Preguntó volviendo a girarse hacía su hija mayor, caminando alrededor de ella hasta quedar ahora a sus espaldas.

… — Elsa sólo negó con la cabeza, sin capaz de hablar.

Oh, Elsa… — Su padre sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de la rubia por lo que dejó caer una palma sobre su hombro, llena de apoyo y cariño. — Cielo, por favor no hagas esto… — El hombre cerró los ojos. — No me hagas sentir como si te estuviera reprendiendo…

¿Ah? — Elsa abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada hasta su padre. — ¿No lo estás haciendo? ¿M-Me has llamado para castigarme, n-no es así? ¿E-estas decepcionado, verdad?

Elsa… — El hombre no podía ocultar que una parte suya se sentía ligeramente desilusionada, Elsa siempre había sido una hija ejemplar y el descubrir que tenía alteraciones en su sexualidad le hacía sentir ligera pena. — ¿Cuántas personas saben de esto?

Nadie… — Elsa respondió secamente, bajando la mirada de nuevo. — Es mí… Era mi secreto. ¿Vas a decirle a mamá?

Fue tu madre quien encontró la libreta… — Respondió el hombre. — Ella no se atrevió a hablar contigo… Se… Sorprendió mucho.

La decepcioné también ¿Cierto? — Preguntó la rubia cabizbaja.

Cariño, no, no… No has desilusionado a nadie… — Su padre se hincó a un lado y le tomó las manos a su hija. — Sólo estamos preocupados… Estas en una edad… En la que te puedes confundir fácilmente… Crees cosas que no son realmente ciertas… Es sólo una etapa… Ahora que eres estudiante de instituto es normal que quieras formar parte de un grupo, quieres sentirte aceptada y por eso…

No padre, no es así. — Elsa se puso de pie, tragó largo, tomó su cuaderno y miró a su progenitor con una determinación falsa, le temblaban las piernas. — Esto no me acaba de pasar… — Bajó la mirada y recordó años atrás, apenas cuando tenía 11 u 12 y se dio cuenta de que había un sentimiento extraño en ella. Quien en lugar de fijarse en los chicos como las niñas de su edad, tenía una peculiar variación. — Yo… Siempre lo he sabido… — Afirmó Elsa. — Siento desilusionarte tanto…

Elsa, amor… Esto… Permite que tu madre y yo al menos intentemos llevarte con un buen terapeuta. Ella ha hablado ya con uno, por favor. — El hombre insistió, tratando de no hacer sentir mal a su hija mayor. — Tal vez él tenga la cura para esto…

¿Cura? — Elsa se sintió un poco indignada. — Padre, hablas como si tuviera alguna clase de virus… Como si pudiera hacerle daño a alguien con esto. — Continuó la adolescente, tratando de defender su naturaleza ahora.

Elsa… No es como lo piensas… No nos preocupamos por que puedas dañar a alguien… — El hombre negó, se acercó a su rubia tomándola por las mejillas, acariciando con los pulgares el rostro de su hija. — Lo que nos preocupa es que otros te puedan herir por ser como eres… — Y es que el hombre tenía un punto, la sociedad aún no aceptaba de la mejor de las formas a aquellos cuya sexualidad no estaba basada en la heterosexual. No quería ni imaginarse a Elsa siendo marginada en la escuela por algo como eso.

Padre… — Elsa subió las manos hasta sujetar las muñecas del hombre.

Nadie debe saberlo Elsa, al menos no hasta que estés cien por ciento segura… Podrías salir herida, cariño. — El hombre no lo soportó más y abrazó a su hija con inmenso amor.

¿Cómo sabré que estoy segura? — Preguntó Elsa alzando la mirada hacía su padre.

Bueno… Debes dejar que algunos años pasen… Vivir un poco más… Tal vez… Hasta graduarte, cariño. Mientras tanto… — El hombre deshizo el abrazo con su hija, la tomó por los hombros y le miró directo a los ojos. — No abras tu corazón, no dejes que lo vean… Por favor Elsa… Sé la chica buena que siempre has sido.

Padre… — Elsa lo miró densamente, se sentía triste a pesar de tener el apoyo de su padre.

Si pasan los años, y si esto persiste en ti… Si encuentras alguna chica especial, tráela a casa, tu madre y yo lo entenderemos… Pero si los años pasan y no existe tal chica, podremos estar seguros de que sólo estabas confundida…

En medio de esa peculiar escena entre padre e hija, había algo que hacía que ese momento perdiera intimidad. Un par de ojos azules miraban atento hacía los adentros del despacho, por la rendija que había quedado de la puerta mal cerrada. Era Anna, quien sostenía una bandeja en ambas manos con un par de tazas de té. Pensando que su padre estaría ayudando a Elsa con cosas de la escuela y no les vendría mal una bebida caliente. Sin embargo, jamás se había imaginado mientras preparaba las hojas del té, que al llegar donde su padre y hermana sería testigo de una escena tan reveladora como esa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"El plan de papá parecía tan perfecto, pero no pensé en que esa chica especial jamás podría ser presentada a ellos como **mi chica especial**. Estoy por graduarme, ir a la universidad, dejarlos… Deben estar seguros de que mi etapa de confusión se fue." Pensaba Elsa, perdiéndose en sus memorias, sintiendo un dolor terrible en el pecho, el mismo que sentía cuando escribía aquella poesía, cuya protagonista siempre fue Anna, pero que nadie nunca pudo descifrar.

¿Elsa? Entonces… ¿Era sólo una etapa? — Preguntó Anna recordando justo aquel instante en el que fisgoneando involuntariamente descubrió el secreto de su hermana.

¿De qué estás hablando Anna? — Elsa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se negaba a creer que la menor hablaba de lo mismo que ella había pensado.

Papá dijo que cuando te graduaras… Sabrías si era una etapa o no… Y ahora… Quieres que ambas vayamos acompañadas de un chico al baile. — Anna miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Elsa como si la acusara de no ser ella misma.

¿Papá te contó? — Elsa se sobresaltó, volteando el cuerpo entero hacía Anna. — Fantástico… ¿También leíste la libreta? ¿Anna? — Dijo molesta la rubia, aunque quizá más que molesta avergonzada, se sintió acorralada, señalada. Por lo que dirigió una fuerte mirada de coraje a su hermana menor. — Ahora hablas como el terapeuta… ¿Quieres saber si mi etapa se fue, Anna? ¿Es lo que quieres saber? — Elsa frunció los labios muy tensa.

Elsa, no… Yo no quise… — Anna se sintió sorprendida por la reacción de su hermana, no tenía idea de que tan delicado podría ser el tema para ella. Quien había estado ocultando su secreto durante todos estos años.

Pues si es lo que quieres oír Anna, si, bien. — Mintió con tanta firmeza, que cualquiera el que la escuchará creería que es cierto. — Ya pasó mi etapa, ¿Es lo que quieres escuchar? Seré Elsa, la Elsa perfecta de siempre… Ahora lo entiendo… — Negó resoplando. — No te molestes en llevarme a lugares como esos de nuevo. — Terminó por decir la rubia molesta.

Elsa no solía tomar una actitud parecida con su hermana, nunca, pero justo en ese momento el pesar de la culpa, las palabras de su padre resonando en la mente, y el hecho de descubrir que Anna había conocido su secreto todo este tiempo… La había alterado demasiado, tenía la cabeza caliente y no procesaba si quiera sus palabras.

Elsa, escucha… Yo no quería… No quería que… — Anna se apresuró a tomar las manos de su hermana, pero la mayor soltó el agarre de forma brusca. — Elsa por favor, yo… Quiero ir contigo…

¿Tratabas de hacerme un favor? No lo necesito Anna. Puedo ir acompañada de un chico también… No eres la única a quien se lo han pedido ¿Sabes?— Elsa le dio la espalda a su hermana y caminó hacía la puerta molesta, cruzando la misma y haciéndola cerrar de un fuerte portazo.

El sonido de la puerta chocando contra el marco se escuchó incluso del otro lado de donde la discusión de hermanas había muerto. Algunas miradas curiosas siguieron aquel sonido, encontrándose con Elsa furiosa, de camino a la salida. Aunque hubo quienes no prestaron la mínima atención, Eugene no pudo ignorarlo. Se levantó dejando a Rapunzel y a Olaf solos, corriendo tras Elsa, siguiéndola por el corredor hasta el ascensor el cual casi no alcanzaba, pero cuyas puertas audazmente pudo detener, interponiendo ambas manos en el medio de estas y entrar a la cabina junto con su rubia amiga, quien lo miró de reojo y luego simplemente se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada a la derecha.

¿Qué rayos te pasa? — Preguntó sin entender Eugene. — ¿No estabas con Anna?

No tenías que seguirme… — Respondió Elsa con la voz seca.

¿Esperabas que te viera azotar la puerta y luego salir para quedarme con los brazos cruzados? — Preguntó con ironía mientras le buscaba la mirada a su amiga.

Discutí con Anna. — Soltó simplemente.

¿Qué? Eso nunca pasa ¿Por qué? — Sonrió relajado acomodándose a su lado. — Ella fue a verte muy feliz, aunque estaba muy preocupado por ustedes, Anna luce tan radiante que creo que les hizo muy bien haberse fugado ayer. — Asintió seguro, aunque aún no conocía los detalles de aquella salida, no había podido hablar con Elsa sobre ello.

Flynn… Creo que… Tuve sexo con Anna… — Dijo Elsa con la voz quebrada, sintiendo como los ojos se le hacían agua, bajando el rostro todavía más.

¿Qué? — La forma en la que Elsa disparaba información aturdía al castaño, sobre todo con la última declaración. — Vamos, vamos, Els… Tranquila… — Por instinto el muchacho se acercó a abrazar a su amiga, acariciar sus hombros tratando de tranquilizarla.

Eugene llevó a Elsa a caminar por la playa, todos los demás estarían rondando por el hotel, así que creyó que yendo a caminar a la orilla del mar haría sentir a Elsa más serena, y funcionó en cierto modo, aunque la voz se le perdía a momentos, no dejaba caer lágrimas de frustración, pudiendo contar todo lo que en sus memorias se encontraba hacía su amigo.

Ah… Eso es lo que pasó… — Eugene estaba serio, cruzado de brazos, mirando hacia el frente mientras caminaba en compañía de su amiga por las orillas del mar. — Sin embargo… No estás muy segura de que haya pasado ¿No? Digo, no lo recuerdas…

Flynn… Anna y yo amanecimos en ropa interior, tenía mi labial encima… Tengo esas imágenes difusas en mi mente, lo más obvio es que seguramente yo… — Parecía que Elsa recaería en su estado profundo de culpa. Así que Flynn se le adelantó.

Escucha… El clima aquí es bastante caluroso… Pudieron haber deseado dormir sólo… Más frescas… Y bueno… lo del labial… — Se mordió el labio. — Ok, mira… Estaban ebrias y venían de un club gay… Quizá hubo algo, pero no tiene que ser sexo explícitamente. — Trató de componer Eugene, acariciándose la nuca.

Jamás había llegado tan lejos… No es lo mismo escribir pensando en ella, grabarme en vídeo confesando mis sentimientos… Tocar a Anna, b-besarla si quiera… No es correcto… — Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, siendo víctima una vez más de su buena moral.

Els… Sé que no es lo más normal del mundo… Sé que si se lo cuentas a alguien más te vera como un bicho feo, como una demente, como una persona repugnante… — Se sinceró su amigo. — Y si me dejas serte franco… Cuando empezaba a sospechar sobre esto… Me pareció tan extraño… Tan irreal… Pero conocí a Anna, las conocí juntas, la Elsa que existe cuando Anna está cerca… Las conocí a ustedes… Jamás vi un amor tan puro…

Lo sé Eugene… Los sentimientos que Anna tiene por mí son muy puros… — Le dio la razón a su amigo, deteniéndose y mirando hacía la infinidad del mar, sintiendo como sus pies cubiertos apenas por sandalias conseguían ser alcanzados por la espuma del mar. — Pero en cambio, mis sentimientos… Son sucios… Malos… Una aberración para el amor que deberían tener las hermanas.

Elsa… — Eugene se colocó frente a ella, aunque él no era un experto en el amor, no confiaba en el juicio de Elsa. — Si amas a Anna, si realmente la amas… No niegues lo que sientes… ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente ahora? ¿Has pensado en lo que provocarías en ella al ser tan dura? A pesar de lo que sea que haya pasado anoche… Ella de verdad estaba entusiasmada por ir acompañada por ti… Rechazo al estúpido de Hans por ti… Ella estaba tan feliz… ¿Por qué complicas las cosas? Soy tu amigo desde hace mucho… Y nunca creí verte siendo cobarde… Pero ahora mismo tu falta de valor esta hiriendo a Anna…

Eugene… Mi amor, mi amor no es como su amor… Yo… — El castaño la interrumpió de nuevo, casi molesto.

Pero te ama… Y no importa la clase de amor que ella te tenga, jamás te rechazaría por quererla diferente… Jamás te dejaría a un lado… El amor de Anna es incondicional… No se separaría de ti sin importar que… — Eugene había empezado a hablar más serio que nunca, apenas había pasado unos minutos con Anna para darse cuenta de cuan feliz estaba, no necesitaba preguntar que había ocurrido ayer para saber, la causa era Elsa. El castaño miró fijamente a su amiga. — Y esa Elsa… Es la única diferencia entre tu amor y el de Anna. — Flynn mantuvo los ojos sobre los de su amiga sólo unos segundos más para luego voltearse y caminar en dirección opuesta. — Volvamos al hotel… — Dejó salir al aire, avanzando sin si quiera esperar a que su amiga le siguiera.

Por su puesto la rudeza de su amigo, había dejado a Elsa congelada, eso no la había hecho sentir mejor para nada; lo que no sabía Elsa es que ese no era el propósito de su amigo, lo único que él quería era empujarla, empujarla hasta el borde de la cornisa y de una vez por todas forzarla a saltar por Anna.

Lo que restaba de aquel día los estudiantes lo tenían completamente libre, después de todo mañana era la noche del baile y todos tendrían asuntos que resolver, algunas chicas y chicos habían empacado sus trajes y vestidos, sin embargo otros más tenían la idea de comprar su atuendo en las tiendas del centro del lugar. Entre ellos estaba Olaf y Eugene, por lo que las chicas decidieron acompañarlos a elegir algo apropiado y aunque estaban los cinco juntos, Anna prefería mantenerse pegada a cualquiera menos Elsa, haciendo sentir aún más mal a la rubia por el comportamiento que había tomado con su hermana.

Incluso por la noche Anna se fue a la habitación de Rapunzel bajo la excusa de que tendrían una noche de "chicas" entre ella y su mejor amiga. Así que Elsa había quedado completamente sola en aquella habitación doble.

El día siguiente no fue como ninguna de las dos lo imagino, no parecía haber magia, ni ligero rastro de ella. Eugene había sido presentado como pareja de Rapunzel, Elsa con Kristoff y Anna con Hans. Por su puesto las tres parejas lucían radiantes y perfectas ante los ojos de la multitud, pero sólo una de ellas estaba compuesta por personas que tenían sentimientos recíprocos y ninguna de las hermanas formaba parte de ella.

Hans no podía estar más contento, paseaba a Anna como un objeto de lujo, el más reciente de su colección, sin que ella se diera cuenta, dejando que el disfraz de caballerosidad que tenía Hans la cegara por completo. Mientras que Kristoff y Elsa parecían una pareja incomoda, tratando de sonreír y lucir bien juntos, siendo el primer blanco de los flashes que destellaban por todo el salón, en compañía de Eugene y Rapunzel.

Todas las parejas ya habían bailado, bebido algo de ponche, reído y pasado un buen rato juntas. La música había sido más bien movida, entre la gente, el baile, y las luces Elsa buscaba la mirada de Anna, pero al encontrarla… La pelirroja hacía lo posible por desviarla.

Ok, ok… Sonrían un poco más. — Les pidió un fotógrafo a la pareja de rubios, quienes posaban incomodos para la enésima foto. — Ah, muy bien chicos, ha salido excelente. ¡Sigan divirtiéndose! — Dijo el hombre con la cámara quien se marchó rumbo a Eugene y Rapunzel.

Ah… — Elsa suspiró cansada.

Siento que tengas que estar haciendo esto por mí… — Dijo Kristoff en modo de disculpa.

Ah, no te preocupes… — Dijo Elsa restándole importancia.

Dime, ¿Tenías pareja ya, verdad? Todo el tiempo desde que llegamos me di cuenta de que no dejas de buscar a alguien, y no te ves muy feliz… Yo realmente lo siento mucho… — Se disculpó sinceramente el rubio.

Eso… No importa ya Kristoff. — Volvió a decir Elsa, tratando de no hacer preocupar al chico.

Bueno… Ya nos han tomado suficientes fotos ¿Quieres un descanso? Es decir… — El chico volvió a tocarse la nuca. — Quizá quieras ir a ver si ese chico está bien sin ti. — Propuso Kristoff, haciendo que los ojos de Elsa parpadearan sorprendidos.

¿En serio? — Preguntó incrédula.

Claro… Yo podría ir con algunos amigos, creo que ellos también están algo cansados de fingir ¿Te parece entonces? — Kristoff ladeó una sonrisa tratando de darle confianza a su compañera.

Me parece. — Asintió Elsa correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Bien, entonces ¿Nos vemos en un rato más? Diviertete — Dijo Kristoff alzando la mano para hacer un high five con Elsa, quien lo correspondió algo desubicada pero más animada al final.

Volvió a buscar con la mirada a Anna, la encontró a algunos metros sentándose con Hans en una de las mesas del fondo, aunque el castaño parecía levantarse casi en seguida, señalando la zona de bebidas, al parecer le ofrecía un poco a Anna, quien sólo asintió viendo partir a su pareja. Elsa apretó los labios determinada, era su oportunidad.

Caminó entre la gente, pidiendo permiso, escabulléndose entre algunos grandulones, aceptando halagos y rechazando invitaciones para bailar. Tenía un único objetivo.

Hola — La pelirroja dio un respingo, saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando volteó a ver a Elsa frente a ella, hablándole, casi pensó que se equivocaba de persona. Volteó a ver hacía atrás por si había alguien más.

¿Ah? ¿H-Hola a mí? — Preguntó la menor de ambas tocándose el pecho incrédula.

Te ves hermosa… — Anna dejo la sorpresa atrás, intercambiándola por vergüenza y una ola de ansiedad que la obligo a hablar con torpeza y tropiezos en la voz.

T-Tú también te ves hermosa… B-bueno no es que no seas hermosa siempre, p-pero ahora… A-ahora luces más… Todavía más hermosa…

… — Elsa guardó silencio reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa. Misma que contagio a su hermana, riendo un poco por su propia torpeza.

Así que… Así es como luce un baile… — Dijo Elsa algo incomoda sin saber cómo conversar con su hermana, desviando la mirada hacia los lados.

Son… Más cálidos de lo que pensaba… — Asintió Anna poniéndose de pie.

Bueno… No he podido sentirme muy cómoda desde que la noche empezó… — Confesó Elsa acariciándose el codo derecho sin mirar a su hermana.

¿Ni si quiera… Ahora? — Preguntó Anna jugando con sus dedos, algo encorvada, como temerosa por la respuesta de su hermana. — Estando aquí… Hablando conmigo…

Anna… — Elsa volvió la mirada a su hermana, quiso sonreír pero en realidad se sentía algo tensa aún, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue negar ligeramente con el rostro.

Entonces… — Anna se mordió los labios. Bajó las manos hacía las de su hermana y las sujeto con cierta firmeza. — Tal vez… Deberías dejarme intentar hacerte sentir diferente…

Eugene tenía toda la boca llena de razón… ¿Cómo era posible que después de haberla tratado mal, de haber rechazado asistir con ella al baile, de haber pasado el tiempo evitándose… Ahora Anna siguiera mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa hacía ella? ¿Era verdad? El amor de Anna por Elsa era incondicional.

Las luces se fueron atenuando, algunas se apagaron, otras simplemente cambiaron de color, manteniendo un estilo mono cromático donde el azul era lo único que llegaba a iluminar, tan tenue y delicado, como si las luces del salón trataran de imitar el brillo plateado que la luna ofrecía. Y en congruencia con la iluminación, la música había dado un ligero cambio, las piezas rápidas y animadas habían quedado atrás, justo ahora una melodía sumamente lenta se hacía sonar. El DJ estaba invitando a las parejas a acercarse un poco más, y en ese preciso momento las manos de Anna y Elsa estaban unidas, la rubia supo entonces, que no podía dejar perder esa oportunidad.

Anna… ¿Me conced…? — La pelirroja sonrió ilusionada, asintió antes de que su hermana terminara la pregunta, sabía lo que diría.

Las dos se adentraron al centro de la pista, ocultándose entre la gente, esperando pasar desapercibidas. Elsa puso tímidamente la mano sobre la cintura de Anna y Anna sobre el hombro de Elsa, usando su otra mano para entrelazar los dedos entre ellas.

Sonrieron avergonzadas por la posición, pero no tardaron en iniciar un lento y tambaleante ritmo, paseando despacio de izquierda a derecha, sin decir nada, sólo mirándose una a la otra. De pronto era como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido, lo único que percibían sus sentidos era la música y la imagen de cada una de ellas.

Las palabras de Eugene aparecían ocasionalmente por la mente de Elsa, Anna estaba ahí para ella a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo dura que pudo haber sido, seguía sonriéndole con la misma claridad de siempre, sin ocultarle nada, sin miedo a demostrar sus sentimientos. Algo que Elsa no podía hacer con tanta libertad.

Sin darse cuenta, la posición inicial del baile había cambiado un poco… Anna había encerrado el cuerpo de su hermana con sus brazos, mientras que Elsa sostenía ahora con ambas manos la estrecha cintura de su hermana, que relucía mucho más con aquel acentuado vestido verde esmeralda. Pronto, el rostro de Anna buscó refugio, apoyando la mejilla derecha sobre el hombro de su hermana.

Ninguna decía nada, de nuevo se sentía como en aquel club, donde sólo eran ellas dos, viviendo lo que quisieran que fuera en realidad. La música parecía haberlas hecho entrar en un estado de trance. Elsa dejó un pequeño beso sobre el oído de su hermana, quien sintió cada nervio de su cuerpo despertar, volteando a ver a su hermana mayor. Y es que lucía tan radiante, tan hermosa, tan ella… El cuerpo de Anna se detuvo, y con él el de su hermana. La pelirroja estaba simplemente pérdida en ese cielo que formaban los ojos ajenos, alzó un poco más su rostro, ladeó el mismo, obteniendo esa peligrosa cercanía que avisaría a cualquiera de un beso. ¿Era eso? ¿Iba a besar a Elsa? Claro… No tenía más ganas de nada en ese preciso instante… Pero entonces…

Una ola de voces se escuchó en coro alrededor de ellas, todas coreaban una misma silaba "Wohooo" Elsa pestañeó, salió del trance, miró hacia los lados y se percató de que más de una mirada estaba puesta sobre ellas. Pudo ver la cara sorprendida de algunos maestros, la cara desencajada de algunas chicas, expresiones emocionadas de algunos chicos, no habían pasado desapercibidas en lo absoluto.

Anna miró también, no le molestaba escuchar esos murmullos en los que ella y su hermana eran protagonistas, pero sabía que con Elsa era diferente, volteó a ver a su hermana preocupada, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho, escuchó la voz de Hans pronunciar su nombre, buscó al castaño con la mirada pero antes de poder encontrarlo la mayor de ambas la tomó por la muñeca y haló de ella, lo suficiente como para hacerla caminar y salir a prisa de toda esa muchedumbre, apenas salieron del salón, Elsa inició una carrera larga, trotando y luego corriendo hasta llegar a lo que parecía el jardín del hotel.

La rubia soltó la mano de su hermana, le dio la espalda y recuperó el aire que le había faltado al correr, Anna también estaba algo cansada pero no podía dejar de mirar a Elsa, le preocupaba, su hermana no solía tener ese tipo de reacciones tan bruscas, había algo en ella que no estaba bien y creía saber que…

La pelirroja se acercó lentamente hasta su hermana, sin temor a equivocarse o a pretender ocultar algo, se abrazó con fuerza a la delicada espalda de su hermana, se abrazó a ella con delicadeza, apoyando su mejilla sobre el omoplato izquierdo de Elsa.

¿Tan malo es? — Preguntó en un murmulló sin cambiar su posición.

¿Anna? — Elsa miró de reojo hacía atrás sin entender.

Realmente… ¿Es malo quererte tanto? ¿Este tan mal? — Completó Anna, con un tono de voz denso, apagado, casi triste, pero muy sincero. — No debería ser malo… El amor… El amor nunca ha sido malo… Eso… Me enseñaron todos los cuentos que mamá leía para nosotras…

Anna… ¿De qué estás hablando? — Negó Elsa, fingiendo no entender el punto que quería tocar su pequeña hermana. Alzando las manos hasta sostener las de Anna con la intención de apartarla.

No, Elsa, no de nuevo… Por favor… — Anna aumento la fuerza con la que sujetaba a su hermana para no ser apartada. — Por favor… No finjas, no finjas frente a mí… Deja de hacerlo por favor… Ya no quiero seguir fingiendo… Ya no tengo razones para fingir desde lo ocurrido la otra noche.

… — Elsa sintió una punzada en su corazón al oír a su hermana hablar de eso. — Anna… Siento lo que te hice… Siento si hice algo que te hiriera… Siento mucho haber sido tan irresponsable aquella noche, siento mucho no haberme comportado como tu hermana mayor… — La rubia volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el peso de la culpa aterrizarle encima. — Todo lo que te hice… Lo que pude haberte hecho… Es algo que…

Que siempre soñé con que pasara… — Completó la frase Anna, sintiendo un calor abrazador en las mejillas, no había alcohol en sus venas, pero no lo necesitaba para sincerarse con su hermana. — Que me abrazaras… Que me miraras a los ojos… Que me vieras diferente… Que me dijeras que me sientes como yo te siento… — Los ojos de Anna empezaban a empañarse, sabía que lo que decía no podía ser bien visto ante los ojos de la gente, pero es que nunca se había preocupado por eso realmente, el dolor en su corazón radicaba en que Elsa, si que pensaba en los demás.

A-Anna… — La voz de Elsa se quebró, tuvo que voltearse para ver a su hermana, sostenerle el rostro con una mano y abrazarla con la otra. — Anna… No digas esas cosas por favor… No lo hagas… Por favor… — Trató de detener a su hermana, no quería oírlo, no quería saberse correspondida, no ahora que pensaba en lo tormentoso que sería vivir entre el dolor que los otros podrían causarles.

Elsa… Ya no quiero… No quiero ocultarlo más… — Anna rompió en llanto, apegando su frente a la de su hermana, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Elsa, buscando refugió en ella. — Dime ¿Por qué está mal? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo si te quiero tanto? — La rubia dejaba que su llanto saliera, haciendo sonar esas preguntas como los cuestionamientos más crueles que alguna vez Elsa pudiera haber oído.

Puedes salir herida… — Respondió con simpleza la rubia, conteniendo sus ganas de romper en llanto junto a su hermana, tratando de mantener esa apariencia correcta, sabía y buena. — Eres joven Anna… Estas… — Cerró recordando con amargura las palabras de su padre y las repitió de memoria. — Estas en una edad… En la que te puedes confundir fácilmente… Crees cosas que no son realmente ciertas…— Dijo la mayor, consolando a su hermana con caricias sobre la mejilla, susurrando tan cerca de su boca, tan, pero tan cerca…

Elsa… No, no… Yo… Yo estoy segura… Yo lo estoy… — repitió entre gimoteos la menor de las dos. Haciendo que sus hombros subieran y bajaran a razón de su llanto.

Aún no Anna… — Negó Elsa acercando sus labios a la comisura de los de su hermana. — Necesitas vivir más… Dejar pasar algunos años… Hasta graduarte tal vez… Entonces sabrás si estabas segura o sólo… Eras víctima de una confusión. — Decía Elsa, usando las palabras de su padre para librar a su hermana mayor de esa amor prohibido. — Hasta entonces Anna… Este amor… No puede ser…

La mayor de las dos cerró los ojos, tragó largo en espera de que pudiera así deshacerse de ese nudo que abrigaba su garganta, sentía las lágrimas de Anna correr entre sus dedos, oía esa respiración apresurada, esos jadeos lastimeros, necesitados de consuelo… Olía esa fragancia dulce que la menor siempre cargaba consigo, ahí estaba Anna y ahí estaba ella, bajo la luz de las estrellas y la misma luna, ocultas, intimas, sólo ellas dos…

Fue imposible contenerse… En contra de sus palabras, rompiendo la lógica de lo que acababa de decir, Elsa sujeto firmemente el rostro de su hermana con ambas manos y sin avisarle o prevenirla atrapó sus labios con los de ella, ansiosa, necesitada, protectora, acarició con sus rosados labios los de Anna, quien sorpendida con los ojos abiertos de par en par no supo como reaccionar, aún había lagrimas queriendo huir de sus ojos, pero le tomó más de un par de segundos en reaccionar, cerrar lentamente los ojos y aceptar el beso de su hermana, moviendo su boca con despaciosa torpeza, con tanta inocencia, con tanto desdén… Dejando en ese beso todas sus esperanzas y deseos por un futuro con Elsa.


	10. Final Round: 5 Años vs 6 hrs y 25 mins

_Hola a todos, quiero agradecer realmente por seguir el fic… Sé que hay un montón de historias de Frozen mejores que esta, yo realmente amo a esta pareja y el que ustedes compartan el gusto conmigo con su follow, favorite y sobre todo reviews contándome lo que sienten, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta es muy grato para mí_

_No pretendía hacer esto que hice, cambiar tanto el ambiente de la historia, sin hacer spoiler del capitulo, aunque el titulo seguro les hace saber que ha pasado un poco de tiempo, espero que les siga gustando y sigamos juntos compartiendo el gusto por esta pareja._

_También quiero decirles que he añadido un nuevo personaje, Giselle de la película Enchanted, una princesa de Disney que creo que han dejado muy olvidada, pero que siempre me ha encantado y siempre he pensado que tiene un ligero parecido a Anna… Sin más que decir, les agradezco a mares su apoyo. ¡Disfrutenlo!_

**FINAL ROUND: 5 AÑOS VS 6 HRS. 25 MINS.**

Justo frente a aquella amplia y rustica cerca blanca que rodeaba el hogar de la familia Arendelle, se encontraban los jefes de familia, con su hija menor al frente y la mayor entrando con lentitud a un azulado auto que su padre había comprado para Elsa con un único objetivo: ser su medio de transporte en su vida universitaria.

La cajuela de aquel clásico, pero bien conservado vehículo estaba llena por el equipaje de la joven rubia, el asiento trasero incluso estaba ocupado por algunos libros y enciclopedias. Los ojos de la madre estaban algo llorosos, incluso tenía un pañuelo húmedo y ya bastante arrugado en las manos; el padre por el contrario se observaba orgulloso y con la frente en alto. Por otro lado, la hija menor guardaba un gesto de aflicción contenida, tenía las manos hechas un nudo, mirando esos ojos azules, propios de su hermana mayor, que le sugerían resistencia, fuerza y una dulzura oculta que sólo ellas dos podrían entender.

La hija mayor dejó una última sonrisa, dedicada a su madre quien parecía volvería a llorar, a su padre jubiloso y lleno de dicha; y por supuesto a su pequeña hermana quien lucía ansiosa, preocupada y entristecida.

Así… Anna veía como una nueva etapa en la vida de su hermana empezaba, una etapa de la que difícilmente sería parte, y aunque lo había sabido desde el momento en el que Elsa había recibido la carta de aceptación, no fue consciente de ello hasta que el sonido de la puerta del auto cerrarse la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. El auto rugió, anunciando que el motor estaba despierto y listo para ponerse en marcha.

Tras añadir un movimiento quedó con la mano izquierda tras la ventana, la rubia decidió avanzar y dejar atrás a sus padres y pequeña hermana.

Las agujas en los hospitales, esas extrañas formas que formaban los abrigos en su closet al anochecer, esperar el resultado de las notas después de un duro examen, ver algún insecto andando cerca, películas donde muñecos tienen vida y se vuelven asesinos seriales, mirar hacia abajo estando a alturas muy elevadas; de pronto esas cosas parecían no ser nada… La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que para ese entonces… Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, la persona que más quería se estaba alejando, lejos, muy lejos, allá donde no podría alcanzarla… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

La pregunta fue respondida por sus piernas, quienes sin si quiera esperar una orden de su sistema motor ya habían actuado. Haciendo a Anna correr con desespero tras aquel clásico y azulado, haciendo brincar de un lado a otro sus aniñadas trenzas, gritando con todas sus fuerzas en nombre de su hermana quien, no tardó en capturar aquella imagen en el espejo retrovisor.

¿Era en serio? ¿Anna corría? ¿Llamándola?

Lo siguiente en escucharse fue el chirrido de las llantas frenar precipitadamente. Elsa se quitó velozmente el cinturón, salió del auto sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta, y como si fuera la escena de descrita en una novela romántica, las piernas de Elsa reaccionaron también, corriendo precipitada y deseosamente hacía su hermana.

Ambos cuerpos chocaron, enganchándose en seguida uno con otro, tan fácil, tan preciso, como si el cuerpo de cada una hubiera sido creado para unirse con el de la otra.

Las lágrimas que el par de hermanas habían estado evitando, se revelaron, haciéndose presentes en medio del calor de aquel inesperado abrazo.

No me dejes… Elsa, no me dejes… Por favor no me dejes… — La voz quebrada de la más joven fue la primera en quebrar el silencio, aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa de su hermana, arrugándola en sus puños.

Anna, no voy a dejarte, nunca podría hacerlo… Anna recuérdalo. — Respondió la mayor, apoyando su sien en la de la pelirroja, con los ojos cerrados, sujetándose con fuerza de los omoplatos ajenos.

Elsa… Elsa… No sé cómo haré… No sé cómo haré… No podré… No podré si tú no estás… — La menor rompió en llanto, ocultándose en el cuello de su hermana, sin parar de llorar.

Te llamaré todos los días, nos mensajearemos, te escribiré, podremos tener video llamadas, te enviaré fotos y tú a mí, estaremos conectadas, a pesar de la distancia… Anna, lo haremos… — Insistió la mayor, reafirmando los puntos de los que ya habían hablado la noche anterior.

¿L-Lo haremos…? — Preguntó con la voz frágil, entre gimoteos la pelirroja, retrocediendo sólo un poco para poder ver el rostro de su hermana mayor.

Si Anna… — Respondió la rubia, alzando sus manos al rostro de su hermana y así limpiar con las yemas de sus pulgares las lágrimas de Anna. — Juntas…

Elsa… Esto… ¿Esto va a funcionar, cierto? Seremos tú y yo… ¿Verdad? — Toda la ilusión del mundo hizo que los cristalinos ojos de Anna pudieran brillar al tiempo de hacer aquellos cuestionamientos.

Va a funcionar Anna… — Respondió la rubia con un hilo de voz, tragando largo esperando poder deshacerse se aquel poderoso nudo que se había hecho de su garganta. — Lo haremos funcionar…

¿Lo prometes? — Preguntó la menor de ambas.

Lo prometo. — Respondió su hermana.

Aquella despedida fue sellada con un beso dado por la menor, en la comisura de los labios de su hermana mayor. Ahora estaba tranquila, Elsa lo había prometido, su amor no moriría, todo lo descubierto la noche del baile, todo lo dicho, todo lo sentido ahora estaba asegurado en una promesa, una verdadera promesa de amor.

**5 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Con lentes de pasta gruesa negra, una cinta métrica colgando del cuello, alfileres y pinzas sostenidos contra la parte baja de su camisa, con la habitación en ligera penumbra, de no ser por la pequeña luz que alumbra recelosa y únicamente el escritorio donde residían pedazos de tela, de muchos tipos, algunas marcadas con líneas punteadas, en curvas y rectas. Una Anna concentrada en sus recortes y ajustes, esforzándose por mantener la cabeza empeñada en el diseño que tenía bajo sus manos… Pero por mucho que lo deseara… Era otra noche en la que las horas del reloj habían pasado descaradas frente a sus ojos, siendo atrapada por la madrugada, el silencio, y cientos de pensamientos que sólo se remontaban a una persona… Elsa.

Apuesto que a esta hora de la noche sigues despierta… — Susurró Anna, tras dejarse caer en el respaldo de su silla, quitarse los lentes y tallarse los ojos tratando de aliviar su cansada vista. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y volvió a decir. — Apuesto a que estas sentada en tu silla junto a la ventana… Mirando la ciudad… — Abrió los ojos, se puso de pie y caminó hacía su propio ventanal, tiró de la persiana y miró por debajo las luces de los autos, las farolas, algunos negocios, espectaculares y demás. Entrecerró los ojos y dejó apoyado el puño cerrado contra la ventana. — Y apuesto… Que a veces… Te preguntas por mí… — Tras decir aquello, los ojos de Anna volvieron a cerrarse, dejando caer la frente contra el cristal y empañando el mismo con un segundo suspiro, más denso, profundo y melancólico.

Le parecía difícil creer que habían pasado ya varios años desde que uno de sus más grandes sueños se había vuelto realidad, le costaba mucho creer que hacía poco más de cinco años años había visto a su hermana partir, a un mundo que entonces le parecía completamente inalcanzable y desconocido. Anna ahora era toda una adulta de casi 22 años, esforzándose al máximo pues aunque el ámbito profesional en el que había elegido desenvolverse, no estaba directamente relacionado con el área en el que Elsa se desenvolvía, no quería quedarse atrás, quería estar a la altura de su hermana. Quien antes de graduarse ya había conseguido un buen empleo y había sabido enaltecer el apellido Arendelle. Por lo que Anna tomó la costumbre de usar el apellido de su madre para presentarse, no quería avanzar gracias a la sombra de su padre o Elsa.

En realidad me encantan, nuestra agencia no suele tomar diseños de independientes pero… — Una pelirroja emocionada, hermosa, de buenas proporciones y posiblemente algunos años mayor a Anna hablaba con las manos juntas mientras miraba una y otra vez los maniquíes adornados con una selección especial de vestidos de colores pastel. — Me encantan… señorita Brander es usted increíble. — Terminó la pelirroja devolviendo la mirada a Anna.

Ah… Me halaga demasiado… — Respondió Anna llevándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Sonriendo nerviosamente, la visita de dueña de una de las revistas de moda más influyentes, nada más y nada menos que Giselle Di Andalasia, cuya compañía llevaba su mismo apellido, la tenía sorprendida.— Jamás pensé que mis diseños estuvieran a la altura de sus gustos.

¿Pero qué dices? Son fabulosos… Lo he decidido… señorita Brander, quiero esto en mi edición de Abril, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta… Llamaré a mi agente ahora mismo él se encargará del papeleo. — Dijo la pelirroja mayor, sacando el móvil de su bolso, entusiasmado.

E-Espere... ¿Qué? — Anna reaccionó sorprendida.

¿No… No está de acuerdo, señorita Brander? — Preguntó Giselle dejando de teclear sobre la pantalla del dispositivo.

N-no… Es… Es sólo que… Estoy sorprendida… Sería un honor para mí… Y… Puede llamarme Anna solamente…— Terminó diciendo Anna con suma sinceridad.

Giselle sólo sonrió con mayor amplitud a Anna, se giró dándole la espalda mientras realizaba la llamada. A pesar de aún ser sólo una estudiante, una oportunidad grandísima se le presentaba a Anna, y claro que iba a aprovecharla.

Mi agente vendrá esta tarde, con él podrás arreglar todos los detalles, ya le he dado instrucciones… — Dijo Giselle tras terminar la llamada. — Ya quiero hablarles a todos sobre ti… — La mayor tomó las manos de Anna, y dio un par de saltitos emocionados, mirándola como si fueran amigas de hace años. A lo que Anna sólo respondió con una risa torpe. — Ah, como pude haberlo olvidado… Anna ¿Tienes la noche libre? — Alzó las cejas y se mordió el labio expectante de la respuesta de la más joven.

¿Esta noche? Bueno yo… Pensaba en trabajar un poco en… — Dijo Anna acariciándose la nuca incomodidad.

¡Vamos! Deja el trabajo por un momento, te mereces un descanso… — Giselle soltó a Anna, miró hacía los lados tomó el primer post it que vio y garabateó en él una dirección y una hora, para luego entregárselo a Anna. — Me gustaría verte ahí, quiero presentarte a algunos colaboradores, que seguro estarán muy interesados en lo que haces. — Asintió segura.

¿Qué es esto…? — Preguntó Anna dudosa mirando el papel con confusión.

Daré una pequeña fiesta… Es exclusiva, así que lleva a una persona máximo ¿Está bien? Tu novio quizá, los espero— Giselle guiñó y tras dejar dos besos en las mejillas de Anna se despidió, saliendo del estudio de la menor, seguida de un par de hombres corpulentos, vestidos de traje, sus guardaespaldas.

Anna quedó ahí de pie unos segundos más después de que Giselle se marchara, le tomó tiempo carburar lo que acababa de pasar, caminó despaciosamente hasta uno de sus sofás, se sentó en este con la cara desencajada, para después cerrar los puños y alzarlos por encima de su cabeza entonando un muy eufórico "¡Yay!" rápidamente corrió hacía su teléfono celular, marcó el número de su hermana, y aunque la llamada no fue respondida, dejó un mensaje en el buzón.

¿Sabes quién acaba salir de mi estudio? Elsa, Elsa… ¡Giselle Di Andalasia! — Gritó emocionada contra el teléfono. — Bueno… Quizá no sepas quien es… No, debes saberlo todos conocen Di Andalasia… En el mundo de la moda es como… Como… — Anna tembló en medio de su furor. — Ha dicho que mis diseños estarán en su edición de Abril ¿No es fenomenal? Esto es genial… Sé que no se compara con lo que tú has hecho… Mamá me ha contado y bueno… No hace falta, tu cara esta por todos lados… — Anna rio tratando de ocultar una punzada de dolor que le nacía desde el pecho hasta la garganta. — P-Pero bueno yo… Espero que estés bien… Te extraño mucho… Cuídate ¿Si? — Anna dejó el teléfono sobre el sofá. Cerró los ojos, se pasó las manos por el rostro y suspiró… A pesar de los años, lo que vivía… Aún era demasiado para ella.

Y es que… ¿Cómo iba a saberlo la menor de las hermanas? ¿De qué forma habría sabido? No había ninguna pista, ningún indicio, nada que le dijera, que la previniera, que le avisara, que todo lo dicho, todo lo acordado, lo prometido entre Elsa y ella aquel día en que se despidieron… Todo… No era más que una mentira.

No hubo llamadas, no hubo mensajes, no hubo cartas, no hubo saludos por parte de Elsa, y Anna esperanzada aún después de varios meses, creía tan sólo que la universidad era demasiado pesada para su hermana, que los estudios seguramente la tenían agobiada y apenas tendría tiempo para respirar. Por lo que atender a sus mensajes, sus llamadas, e e-mails sería una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Pero después, volviendo del instituto, encontraba a su madre o a su padre colgando el teléfono, quienes le contaban que habían tenido una llamada de horas con Elsa, contándole todo lo que había conseguido su hermana mayor, sus logros académicos, anécdotas universitarias, los amigos que empezaba a hacer, nombres y situaciones que le eran completamente desconocidas a Anna.

Fue entonces, que tras el primer año de Elsa fuera de casa, la pelirroja llena de dudas y dolor decidió viajar, decidió recorrer esas 6 hrs. Y 25 minutos para encontrarse con Elsa, para pedirle respuestas, para poder entender lo que estaba pasando. Y Sí encontró a su hermana, salieron juntas esa noche, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellas, Elsa trataba con el cariño de siempre a Anna, eran sólo ellas dos de nuevo en medio de la noche, tomadas de la mano, riendo, hablando, mirándose, siendo felices; sin ocultarse, actuando como una verdadera pareja. Esa noche Anna, se quedó a dormir con Elsa, aunque ninguna de sus dudas había sido aclarada, no le importaba nada; Elsa estaba ahí, mirándola de nuevo, queriéndola, que más daba ese año de silencio.

Segura de que las cosas cambiarían después de aquella visita, Anna volvió, siendo castigada por un par de semanas al 'fugarse' así de casa sin ninguna explicación aparente. Pero estaba feliz, porque tenía a Elsa de vuelta… O eso creyó, durante el primer mes, el segundo, el tercero… De nuevo se engañaba bajo la idea de que las ocupaciones de Elsa la absorbían. Se sentía confundida una vez más ¿Qué estaba pasando? El viaje de 6 horas y 25 minutos se repitió, la noche de ensueño volvió a pasar, las dudas seguían vivas, pero eran sedadas por Elsa, sus caricias, sus palabras de amor, sus besos. Como si ya no importara todo el dolor que la incertidumbre hubiese creado antes.

Anna volvía a casa reprendida pero feliz, enamorada, animada, tan ilusionada, pero no habría que ser un genio para decir que la comunicación con Elsa volvía a hacerse nula, sin importar cuanto insistiera Anna, sin importar cuantos mensajes dejara, el teléfono de Elsa siempre estaba indispuesto, apagado, inalcanzable.

Tienes que acompañarme, no puedo llegar sola, además eres el colaborador de la línea, por favor, Olaf… — Anna, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, con el teléfono en mano y algunas bolsas de compras colgando de su antebrazo izquierdo. — Ya sé, ya sé… Es de último minuto, cancela tu cita ¿Si? Habrá un montón de diseñadores… si Olaf, modelos también… — Anna rodó los ojos negando mientras sostenía la conversación con su amigo. — ¿En Serio? — Se detuvo de pronto en la acera, sonriendo con emoción. — ¡Es genial! Pasaré por ti a las 8, nos vemos. — Anna culminó la llamada sonriente. Mirando unos segundos la pantalla del teléfono para luego guardarlo complacida. Suspiró sin borrar la sonrisa en sus labios hasta que algo le hizo voltear al escaparate que tenía a un lado suyo. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía, ya sabía a qué se debía…

El libro de Elsa estaba siendo promocionado como el best seller de moda, tras la vitrina podría leerse "La princesa del fuego por Elsa Arendelle". Desde que había vuelto a la ciudad escaparse del nombre "Elsa Arendelle" había sido imposible, el libro había impresionado a personas de todas edades, se hacía popular entre conversaciones y eventos. Elsa había llegado lejos y eso le complicaba la vida a Anna, debía escuchar el nombre de su hermana por doquier.

Anna había perdido la cuenta de cuantos viajes hizo, cuantas veces se metió en problemas por ir a ver a Elsa, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así… De que el amor que tenía por Elsa la estaba destruyendo y que probablemente, no era bien correspondido. El tiempo paso y los viajes clandestinos de Anna se detuvieron… La pelirroja supo que debía parar, por su salud y por su propio bienestar. Debía terminar con el amor que le tenía a Elsa.

Durante vacaciones Elsa pudo visitar sólo un par de veces a la familia, pero Anna dejó de perseguir, pegarse, hostigar a su hermana mayor. La evitaba, salía con sus amigos, casi ignorando la presencia de Elsa en casa, eran los peores días de su vida. Llegar de la escuela y encontrar a Elsa cocinando con su madre, sonriéndole, invitándola a unírseles, teniendo que negarse bajo la excusa de tener muchas tareas o algo más que hacer. Despertar por las mañanas y ver a Elsa con ropa deportiva, invitándole a acompañarle en una corrida matutina, cuantas veces quiso acompañarla y bajo pretextos tontos tuvo que negarse.

El martirió terminó cuando Anna terminó el instituto y cansada del dolor, decidió estudiar en el extranjero… Solicitando una importante escuela de modas en París, así no vería a Elsa, no tendría que preocuparse por encararla y ocultar todo su sufrimiento.

Para cuando Anna volvió al país tuvo que mudarse al centro por trabajo, ya tenía ligera 'fama' hecha en Paris, había sido una pionera en el diseño, y su corta edad hacía que muchos de los que llevaban ya mucho tiempo en la industria de la moda se sorprendieran y sintieran gratos por un alma joven tan intrépida como Anna. No le iba mal, pero sin duda no había llegado la fama que su hermana mayor tenía.

Aunque no hablaba con Elsa, había adquirido un pequeño mal habito, cuando algo muy feliz o muy triste le ocurría, en seguida saltaba a llamar a Elsa, nunca oía su voz, sólo escuchaba la voz femenina de la grabación pedir que dejara un mensaje, y Así, Anna llenaba de mensajes el buzón de voz de Elsa, estaba segura de que Elsa ya no usaba ese número, seguro que lo cambió al entrar a la universidad, la había bloqueado, o algo… Pues nunca había respondido una sola llamada suya. Así que… En los momentos de debilidad o suma alegría, Anna dejaba mensajes de 30 segundos, que seguramente nunca serían respondidos.

¿Por qué tuviste que usar zapatos altos? Ahora me veo más pequeño. — Reclamaba Olaf tras dejar el auto al valet, caminando con Anna sujeta a su antebrazo, mientras esta se aguataba las risitas.

Deberían darte un Oscar, esa exageración te sale de lujo… ¡Estamos del mismo tamaño! — Respondió Anna mientras negaba divertida.

La pareja de amigos ingresaron al lugar, la recepción era bastante cómoda, sofisticada, la luz era muy tenue, con luces en el suelo, las plantas iluminadas por luces de colores rosas, violetas y purpuras, música a nivel medio, personas vistiendo lo más chic posible, con un denso y elegante glamour que dejó a los dos pelirrojos sorprendidos, se sentían como en su propio paraíso.

Los dos miraban todo con tal asombro, estaban perdidos, como niños en una dulcería, indecisos porque golosina saborear primero. Para su fortuna el caramelo principal no tardo en acercarse a ellos.

¡Anna! — Se escuchó la voz de Giselle llamarle a unos pasos. — ¡Viniste! — Continuó como si le costara creerlo. A pesar de haberla visto apenas esta mañana le dejó un apretado abrazo y dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, al estilo europeo. —

Gracias por invitarnos… — Respondió al abrazo con un par de palmadas en la espalda ajena. — Ah, este es Olaf Snow… Mi principal colaborador en la línea. — Dijo Anna señalando a Olaf con la mano derecha extendida.

Es todo un honor, señorita Di Andalasia. — Olaf se inclinó apoyando una mano sobre su abdomen y esconder la otra tras la espalda.

El gusto es mío Olaf… — Giselle tomó su vestido por los pliegues laterales y se inclinó devolviendo la reverencia al estilo medioevo.

Es increíble trabajar con alguien que amas ¿No es así? Es decir, ustedes dos… Deben sentirse muy cómodos trabajando juntos. Yo… A veces no puedo ver a mi persona especial por cosas del trabajo… Mi mayor sueño es que podamos trabajar en conjunto alguna vez. — Confesó Giselle tocándose el pecho con el ceño fruncido en ilusión.

Si bueno… Debe ser… — Olaf iba a comentar, hasta que entendió lo que Giselle pretendía decir. — A-h… Espere… ¿Usted cree que Anna y yo? — Olaf se señaló a su amiga y luego a él mismo incrédulo.

¿No son novios? — Giselle parpadeó confundida mirando a uno y luego a otro, buscando respuestas en sus ojos.

¿Olaf y yo? — Alzó las cejas sorprendida la menor de las pelirrojas y luego se apresuró a negar con las manos y la cabeza al mismo tiempo. — No, no, no…

Si… Eso… Es completamente imposible… Anna es lesbiana. — Afirmó Olaf sonriente. Haciendo que una "o" de sorpresa se fijara en los labios de Giselle, y que Anna dejara un disimulado codazo en las costillas de su amigo, quien no se preocupó por ocultar su dolor, encorvándose y quejándose por el golpe. Haciendo que al final Giselle soltara una risa repentina.

Ustedes dos sí que son un par. — Dijo la mayor entre los pelirrojos, tapándose la boca para atenuar su risa.

Anna y Olaf se miraron y trataron de reír también, algo incomodos. Sin embargo Giselle se esforzó por hacerlos sentir en ambiente. Los presentó entre sus invitados, contó a todos sobre el talento de Anna y lo asombrosa que era su colección, haciendo que la menor de la familia Arendelle se sintiera en confianza, bromeando, haciendo chistes, siendo ella misma junto con Olaf. Ambos habían caído bien entre el grupo de desconocidos. Olaf ya había entablado una pequeña 'amistad' con un joven modelo, cuando hablaban de intercambiar números y sentía que hacía mal tercio, además el calor de los tragos bebidos había subido un poco su temperatura, pensó que ir por un poco de aire fresco no le vendría mal.

Salió por lo que parecía la puerta de atrás, ya que imaginaba que la frontal estaría llena de personas fumando, o recién llegando y deseaba más bien un momento a solas. Dio un par de pasos, el aire era fresco, no había otra persona que no fuera ella, parecía un buen sitio hasta que…

Pudo escuchar el sonido de un auto deteniéndose justo frente a la entrada trasera, volteó a ver que se trataba de un simple taxi, pensó que no era importante hasta que vio salir a una persona del vehículo.

Lo que sentía al pasar cerca de escaparates con el libro de Elsa no era nada comparado a lo que su corazón sufrió en ese instante…

¿Hacía cuanto no la veía? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué en ese preciso instante? ¿Por qué?

Vistiendo una gabardina beige, ropa formal, usando un par de delicadas gafas sin armazón, apenas perceptibles, un modesto flequillo cubriendo la frente y una elegante y bien peinada trenza colgando por el hombro izquierda. Así, Elsa bajaba del vehículo deseando buenas noches al conductor. Para luego sacar el teléfono móvil, por el cual su dedo pulgar empezó a deslizarse, mientras caminaba hacía la entrada, a sólo unos metros de Anna. Quien había quedado congelada, ninguno de sus músculos podía moverse, su corazón parecía que iba a estallar, tenía los labios a medio abrir mirando hacía aquella imagen madura y sofisticada de Elsa, quien al parecer no notó su presencia hasta que estuvo a sólo unos pasos de su hermana.

Aunque Elsa tenía la mirada sobre el celular seguía caminando, pero se detuvo cuando sintió una presencia justo al frente. Alzó la mirada con lentitud para verificar de quien se trataba, pero de entre todas las personas que pudieron haber sido, jamás esperaba que se tratara de…

¿Anna…? — La rubia pronunció el nombre de la menor, con un hilo de voz que se rompió en la última vocal.

Claro que era Anna, su pequeña hermana, aquella con quien no había sostenido una conversación decente desde hacía tanto, aquella que ahora la evitaba e ignoraba. Era Anna, vestida hermosamente por un vestido de noche, el cabello recogido, una suave capa de maquillaje en el rostro… Y esa inocencia en los ojos que reconocería en cualquier lado.

Anna… De verdad eres tú… — Pronunció con la poca voz que parecía quedarle. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su gabardina, sintió sus ojos aguarse sin razón aparente. Tragó largo y sin recibir respuesta de su hermana, siguió avanzando, esta vez lenta, insegura y casi robóticamente, no sabía qué clase de reacción tendría Anna si se acercaba demasiado, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Con cada paso que daba se lo creía más, su hermana era quien estaba frente a ella, más hermosa que nunca, si tuviera que escribir y explicar el mar de sensaciones que le hacía sentir, seguro Elsa terminaría llenando cientos y cientos de páginas.

Anna… — Repitió el nombre de su hermana para cuando estuvo a sólo un paso de ella, dejó caer sus carpetas, dejando que un par de hojas de papel cayeran al suelo desordenándose, volando por ahí, poco le importaba. — Anna yo… — Las manos temblorosas de Elsa se alzaron con miedo hasta el rostro de su hermana, queriendo tocarla, acariciarle, pero sin atreverse.

¿Es… Es otro sueño cierto? — Anna por fin hablo, cualquiera que le hubiera escuchado habría sabido el dolor que existía en su corazón, su voz quebrada fue acompañada por una rauda lagrima que cayó cuando la menor de ambas se atrevió a parpadear para entornar fijamente el rostro de Elsa. — Es otro de esos sueños… En los que vienes… Acaricias mi rostro… Y… Me preguntas… Si quiero intentarlo de nuevo… Contigo… — Dijo Anna, con la lengua al borde del llanto, temblorosa, frágil, sin una sola pizca de fuerza.

Anna… Yo… — Elsa no podía parar de repetir el nombre de su hermana, sus ojos temblaban en brillo, un parpadeó y al igual que su joven hermana una o más lagrimas se dejarían caer. — A-Anna… — Elsa sintió su barbilla temblar, y entonces se atrevió a rosar con los dedos de su mano derecha una de las mejillas de su hermana.

Por favor… Si es así… Te suplico que… — Anna tuvo que hacer una pausa, sentía que abusaba demasiado de su voz, le pedía más de lo que podía dar ahora. — Q-que por favor… Me despiertes… Antes… A-Antes de que te diga que si… — Suplicó Anna, cerrando los ojos mientras ladeaba un poco el rostro hacía el taco de Elsa, necesitada de él, queriendo sentirla más de lo que apenas podía sentir.

Anna… — Elsa afianzó su caricia, sosteniendo el rostro de su hermana con la mano derecha, deshaciéndose de las vagas lágrimas que llegaban a caer por las redondas mejillas de su pequeña hermana. — No es un sueño… Te lo juro… — Pronunció Elsa, buscando con la mano libre tomar una de las de su hermana, apretarla con fuerza y subir aquel agarre para dejarlo apoyado hasta su propio pecho. — Anna… Escúchalo… Escucha mi corazón… Escúchalo… — Insistió Elsa, cerrando los ojos también, apegando su frente con la de Anna. — Siéntelo… Yo realmente estoy aquí… Contigo… — Las palabras de Elsa eran como una rosa sobre el corazón de Anna, sentía la suavidad de sus pétalos acariciarle, pero al mismo tiempo, como con brutalidad sus espinas se hundían en sus tejidos, haciéndole sangrar.

No juegues… No juegues más… No puedo… No puedo… No quiero… Es muy doloroso… Es tan doloroso… Oírte decir estas cosas… Y luego perderte… No saber de ti… Estar sola y sin ti una vez más… — Anna confesó sus sentimientos, entre sollozos desesperados que morían por no convertirse en llanto puro. — No hables como si me amaras… No me toques como si me amaras… Por favor… No lo hagas… Ya no quiero… ¡Ya no lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas nunca más! — Anna explotó, quiso separase de Elsa pero esta no se lo permitió.

No, Anna, no. — Elsa la rodeó de pronto con ambos brazos, evitando que la pelirroja pudiera alejarse, la apegó a su cuerpo, la abrazó como nunca, no la quería lejos. — No… Por favor no te alejes de nuevo… Te necesito cerca… No te vayas… Por favor no… — Era ahora la mayor de las hermanas quien entonaba su voz en suplica. Rogando porque ese instante durara para siempre…

Adentro el ambiente seguía muy amigable, incluso quizá, más animado, el alcohol siempre servía para hacer que la gente se sintiera con mayor confianza. Había algunas personas bailando, otras más riendo; pero la anfitriona en especial a diferencia de hace un rato, no parecía estar muy cómoda. No paraba de mirar el reloj, daba vueltas por todo el lugar. Salía una y otra vez, preguntando al personal del valet si a por si una persona había llegado ya. Se sentía un poco inquieta, tanto que Olaf pensó propio pausar un momento su conversación y caminar hasta Giselle.

Disculpe señorita Di Andalasia, ¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó casi contra su oído como si fuera un secreto. — ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Esto… — Giselle le siguió el juego, hablando bajo, pero con la misma expresión de preocupación en su rostro. — Quería presentarles a ti a Anna a alguien… Pero esa persona se ha retrasado… — Murmuró aun mirando con esperanza hacía la entrada, creyendo que en cualquier momento podría ver a esa persona cruzar el umbral.

Ouh… Tranquila… Si esa persona acordó en venir, vendrá… Y si no lo hace… Será porque se le atravesó algún inconveniente… No se tense demasiado… — Sugirió Olaf, ofreciéndole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Lo sé… Lo sé… Pero… Elsa siempre avisa cuando se retrasa… Me preocupa… — Suspiró Giselle con las manos hechas un puño sobre el pecho.

¿Elsa? — Preguntó Olaf algo sorprendido, el nombre no era muy común, así que sólo una persona le había pasado por la mente. — Perdone… Tal vez mi pregunta vaya a ser muy tonta… Pero… Usted está hablando de…

¿Elsa Arendelle? — Entre su preocupación, Giselle logró sonreír de medio lado hacía Olaf. — Su nombre es demasiado reconocible supongo… — Bajó la mirada, sonriendo un poco más, pro ahora con un tinte de timidez que a Olaf le preocupo.

¿U-Usted la conoce? — Inquirió el chico pelirrojo. — ¿Es amiga suya?

Hm… — Giselle dejó salir una avergonzada risa y sólo asintió. — Quizá… Yo diría… Más que amigas…


	11. Hacerte el Amor

_Holo, sinceramente sé que la gran mayoría debe tener los puños cerrados pensando en Elsa, y me da gusto, haha, no quiero hacer spoiler ni nada, pero quiero agradecerles que a pesar del capítulo rompe venas de antes sigan leyéndome y comentándome, lo valoro mucho, hay reviews que realmente me hacen sonreír mucho y me motivan a seguir escribiendo, se los agradezco. _

_Ahora bien, creo que el título de este cap dice mucho… La verdad me agarro inspirada este capítulo, así que espero que ustedes sientan mi feeling, hay muchas cosas que aclarar y lo sé, pero les aseguro que todas y cada una de las respuestas que buscan se irán dando._

_Mientras tanto ¡Disfruten! _

**HACERTE EL AMOR**

Siempre quise acercarme… La veía todas las mañanas en el edificio de la editorial, tenía tantas ganas de cruzar palabra con ella, quería que me mirara. Pero siempre parecía tan distante, nunca la veía hablando con nadie que no fuera su manager, o con algún otro por cuestiones sólo laborales. Jamás la veía reírse… Me preguntaba cómo es que podía existir una persona que se pareciera tanto… Al… Hielo, frío, sobrio, duro, y tan… Tan hermoso.

Hice de todo… Cada día me esmeraba más en mi atuendo, el perfume, el maquillaje, quería ser perfecta para ella, quería que me notara… Y era tan extraño… Podía conseguir la mirada de quien fuera… Pero Elsa… Jamás se detuvo a verme.

Yo sabía desde la primera vez que la vi… Que… Mi corazón… Latiendo así de rápido… Estaba seguro… Era ella… Mi verdadero amor, el amor por el que todos esperamos… Lo sentí en mi pecho. Así que no podía rendirme, sin embargo… A pesar de todas las notas, los obsequios que le enviaba… Ella no parecía si quiera saber de mi existencia.

Pero un día… Las cosas cambiaron…

La noche en la que la editorial celebro su aniversario, dado que tenía trabajo a la mañana siguiente me escabullí para salirme sin que nadie lo notara, baje, pero la calle estaba desierta, no había si quiera un taxi, era muy tarde ya… Me preocupe cuando empezó a llover, trate de cubrirme con mi bolso, pero sabía que estaba perdida… Se empezaban a hacer charcos sobre el pavimento cuando un auto paso veloz frente a mí, cerré los ojos con todas mis fuerzas, encogí el cuerpo, sabía que terminaría empapada… Pero… En realidad no fue así… — Giselle sonrió con ilusión, un brillo especial cubrió sus ojos. — Sentí un par de brazos rodearme, y girar mi cuerpo…Yo escuché el auto pasar sobre el charco, escuché el agua salpicar con fuerza… Pero… Ni una sola gota de aquella agua me había tocado… Cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que vi fueron esos cabellos rubios, tan blancos… Tan cerca de mí, sentí su cuerpo contra el mío… Estaba abrazándome… Y… Goteaba… Toda su gabardina goteaba… Elsa… Elsa me había protegido… Se había interpuesto para que el agua no salpicara sobre mí…

No dijo nada… Lo primero que hizo fue buscar mi rostro, estaba tan inquieta, tan ansiosa… Tan ansiosa por mirarme… Buscó en mis ojos algo… Me miró como si tratara de reconocerme… Como si tratara de encontrar a alguien en mi rostro… — La pelirroja coloco ambas manos cerradas contra su pecho y dejó salir un vago suspiro. — Entonces lo entendí… Ella al igual que yo… Había dado con su verdadero amor… — Giselle terminó recargando el cuerpo sobre una de las columnas. — No pude contenerme… La abrace con todas mis fuerzas… Y desde ese día… No me he apartado de su lado…

Olaf había escuchado boquiabierto la historia de "amor" que Giselle le había contado, le pasaban tantas cosas por la cabeza, pero tantas… Quería creer que la posibilidad de que existiera otra Elsa Arendelle rubia, y trabajando para una editorial fuera muy alta, pero… Era casi imposible, no… Era simplemente imposible. A pesar de ello, el chico hizo un par de preguntas tontas quizá.

E-Entonces… La gran… La gran escritora Elsa Arendelle y usted… — Olaf carraspeó tratando de sonar normal. — ¿Son pareja?

Bueno… — Giselle miró hacia la derecha, y se rascó el codo, cambiando su semblante por uno ligeramente menos animado. — No podría decirlo así… A Elsa le cuesta un poco dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos… Por ahora… Creo que sólo estamos saliendo… — Explicaba Giselle, quien en realidad parecía no estar muy segura del tipo de relación que tenía con la rubia. — Pero… Aunque no es formal… Sé que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Elsa me acepte como su verdadero amor… Y podamos vivir felices por siempre. — Asintió la editora, tratando de recuperar la seguridad que no había tenido hacía un instante.

Oh… Ya… Ya veo… Es una… Una hermosa historia…— Olaf estaba completamente sorprendido, no sabía cómo responder a eso; pero sintió la fuerte necesidad de buscar a Anna y marcharse de ahí cuanto antes. Después tendría que convencerla para negarse a trabajar con Giselle, pues eso significaría que su amiga podría encontrarse nuevamente con su hermana y sabía que eso no sería para nada bueno.

Gracias, siempre que la cuento me siento más enamorada, adem… — Giselle seguramente iba añadir algo más sobre lo encantada que estaba con Elsa, sin embargo el móvil de la misma interrumpió el momento. — Oh, disculpa un momento Olaf. — La pelirroja tomó la llamada sonriente tras ver el nombre del llamante. — ¿Eugene? Que gusto me da oírte, estaba muy preocupada… Dime ¿Qué es ahora? — Giselle preguntó, suponiendo que su amada y su amigo y agente habían tenido un asunto por el cual la primera se había retrasado. — ¿Va a llegar cierto? Me lo prometió. — Siguió la pelirroja sin girarse, manteniéndose cara a cara con Olaf, quien estaba más que estupefacto, Giselle parecía tener una relación estrecha con Elsa y además con Eugene, cuando Anna y él habían perdido comunicación entre ellos. — ¿Ah? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Hace cuánto salió? La he buscado por todas partes y aquí no ha llegado… ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? — Se cubrió la boca con una mano asustada. — ¿Debemos llamar a la policía? Ah… Si, si… Estoy tranquila… Sólo que… — Parecía que del otro lado del teléfono, Eugene trataba de calmar a Giselle. Al final este le dijo que no se preocupara y esperara un poco más. Se despidieron y terminó la llamada.

Era el agente de Elsa… Me dijo que ya había salido para acá… Esperaré un poco más… Si no, creo que saldré a buscarla… — Continuó exageradamente preocupada la pelirroja.

Seguro que está bien, no se preocupe… — Dijo Olaf dejándole un par de palmadas incomodas sobre el hombro. — Hablando de gente perdida… No veo a Anna por ningún lado… — Dijo el chico pálido, mordiéndose el labio mientras la buscaba entre la multitud, debía buscarla y luego encontrar un pretexto para marcharse pronto.

¿Ah? Creo que… Me pareció verla salir hace un rato por la puerta trasera… Se veía algo acalorada… Debió haber ido por un poco de aire fresco… — Giselle se abanicó y suspiró. — Creo que yo también lo necesito, ¿Vamos a buscarla?

¡Claro! Debe sentirse muy sola… — Olaf asintió varias veces, muy apresurado, si Giselle, Anna y él estaban opuestos a la entrada no podrían ver llegar a Elsa, quien según el pelirrojo podría llegar en cualquier momento, y su deber ahora era evitar a toda costa que ambas hermanas se encontraran.

Quiero irme, sólo quiero irme… Por favor… Déjame ir… — Decía Anna evitando a toda costa la mirada de su hermana, tratando de avanzar y pasar de ella.

No, Anna… Espera… Por favor espera… — La rubia no se lo ponía fácil, se interponía en su camino, tratando de tomar las manos de Anna, y hacer todo lo posible por que no siguiera avanzando.

Basta, basta… No quiero, no necesito vivir esto de nuevo. — Anna luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no caer nuevamente en las palabras de su hermana mayor. No quería detenerse, no quería mirarla, no quería doblegarse, estaba siendo fuerte, pero… Le estaba costando.

Anna… Espera… Espera… Maldición, espera. — Dijo Elsa un poco exaltada sujetando con fuerza a la pelirroja por los hombros, obligándola a detenerse; haciendo que su propia hermana se sobresaltara, jamás había escuchado a la mayor usar una palabra impropia.

Anna abrió los ojos grande, se detuvo, pero no miro a su hermana, dejo su cuerpo flojo, bajó la cabeza y murmuro por última vez…

Déjame ir… Por lo que más quieras… Déjame ir… — Pidió Anna baja y dolorosamente.

Basta… Estoy cansada de esa actitud… — Elsa buscó la mirada de Anna, pero la menor seguía evitándola, por la que con ligera brusquedad, sujetó su mentón con la mano derecha y le forzó a elevar la vista y encontrarse con la propia— Anna… Sé sincera… Por favor… — Inició con severidad, pero pronto el tono de voz de la rubia terminó pareciendo suplicante. — ¿No me extrañabas? ¿No querías verme? Anna… — Elsa tragó largo, como si con ello pudiera deshacerse del nudo en la garganta que se había formado en ella. — Anna… ¿No me necesitas…?

El corazón de Anna se detuvo al oír aquellas preguntas, oírlas mientras tenía la mirada rota de Elsa encima. Podía ver la fragilidad pintar el iris azulado de su hermana mayor, le dolía… Le dolía tanto… Elsa parecía estar sufriendo, sufrir exactamente como ella lo había estado haciendo… Anna estaba cayendo… Caía una vez más… Caía frente a esos ojos, esa voz, esas palabras frente a las que estaba simplemente indefensa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estarse doblegando, Anna no podía si quiera formular palabra, sus ojos se habían aguado lo suficiente, apretaba sus labios, su barbilla temblaba. Miraba a Elsa con los ojos empañados, llenos de lágrimas que temblaban queriendo caer… Lo único que pudo hacer la pelirroja fue asentir pausadamente y luego bajar el rostro y lanzarse repentinamente contra el cuerpo de su hermana, abrazándola con fuerza, estrechando su cuerpo contra el propio, arrugando la gabardina de Elsa con los puños desde atrás, humedeciendo por encima del hombro de la misma prenda con sus desconsoladas lágrimas, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Elsa, tratando de encontrar el cobijo que había deseado durante todas sus noches de soledad… Todas las noches en que la mayor venía a sus pensamientos y no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Aunque se había esforzado por no dejarse llevar, era imposible… Su amor por Elsa era más grande que cualquier cosa.

Anna… Mi Anna… — Elsa no dudo en responder el abrazó, girando un poco el rostro para besar la sien de su hermana, pasar la mano derecha por su espalda, acariciándola repetidas veces en forma de consolación y usar la mano izquierda para sostenerle por la nuca, en modo de protección.

Te he extrañado… Tanto… He querido verte… Saber de ti… Elsa… — Los hombros de Anna subían y bajaban, guiados al compás del llanto. — Te necesito… Elsa… T-te necesito… Y-y… No puedo dejar de hacerlo… — Anna confesó en medio de su llanto, respondiendo al final las preguntas que la mayor le había hecho hacía un momento.

Vámonos… — Se escuchó la voz fría de Elsa decir.

. . . — Anna pestañeó y su llanto recibió una pausa momentánea, en la que trató de interpretar la propuesta ajena. — ¿Q-Qué? — La pelirroja alzó la vista y miró con el rostro de lágrimas y confusión a su hermana.

Vámonos… Tú y yo… De aquí… Ahora… — Elsa explicó con la misma entonación, inyectando quizá un poco de determinación a su tono de voz.

¿D-De que estas hablando? — Anna no comprendía bien sobre lo que "irse" podría significar, de pronto pensaba en Olaf, en Giselle, la fiesta, los invitados…

Recuperemos… Recuperemos el tiempo perdido Anna… — Elsa de pronto parecía tener una actitud retadora, segura. — Anna… ¿Quieres ir conmigo? ¿Sólo tú y yo?

. . . — Anna no supo que responder, quedó con los labios a medio abrir como si buscara las palabras en algún lado, estaba sorprendida. Elsa se percató de su indecisión y no dudo en actuar, apegó la frente con la de su hermana, ladeó el rostro y sin avisar rosó aquellos húmedos y sonrosados labios, haciendo tan sólo que el cuerpo de Anna quedará completamente tenso.

Sólo tú y yo Anna… — Repitió Elsa, cerró los ojos y con lentitud fue sobreponiendo sus labiales contra los de la más joven. — Sólo nosotras… — Elsa pasó saliva una vez más, sin abrir los ojos y sin separarse de los labios contrarios, temiendo recibir una respuesta negativa. — Por favor…

Giselle y Olaf habían sido entretenidos por algunos invitados más, pues la pelirroja había presentado al joven a algunos diseñadores que habían oído de su trabajo. Sin embargo después de un par de risas, elogios e intercambio de números, ambos pudieron seguir su camino.

Olaf abrió caballerosamente la puerta de la entrada trasera y así Giselle fue la primera en salir, dio un par de pasos apresurados hacía afuera, pero paró en seco, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y su boca dibujo una "o" grande, impactada. Olaf le siguió un poco más tranquilo o al menos hasta que vio lo mismo que ella, quedó hombro a hombro junto a Giselle e igual a ella sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos.

N-no… No puedo creerlo… — Giselle fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

Nunca… Nunca había visto algo así… — Olaf añadió, sin poderse creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Es que… La luna esta tan… — La pelirroja continuó, sin quitar esa cara de asombro.

Brillante… Y… Y… — El pelirrojo prosiguió la descripción.

Y redonda… — Terminó por decir Giselle, haciendo que los dos asintieran con suavidad, maravillados con la hermosura que ofrecía el cielo de esa noche.

Las luces de las farolas, de los autos, de las tiendas, de los espectaculares y algunos otros anuncios más pequeños. Todas ellas se esforzaban por traspasar pasajeramente el interior de aquel taxi que una vez más, tenía por pasajeras a una rubia y una pelirroja que simplemente no podían detener sus sentimientos.

Anna sabía que esa escena se había repetido muchas veces en el pasado, como si fuera otra noche en la que se fugaba de casa para encontrarse con Elsa, estaban de nuevo sentadas en la ocasional oscuridad que el asiento trasero del taxi los ofrecía. Elsa nuevamente sujetaba su mano con fuerza, mirando a la frente, segura de sí, firme… Y ella, pequeña, indefensa, ante su hermana y cualquiera de sus encantos; desde esa perspectiva, podía deducir sin problemas lo que pasaría después, sabía que el final no sería grato, sabía que iba volver a doler… Sin embargo una parte de ella se esforzaba por creer que esta vez sería diferente, que esta vez… Podría acabar como siempre lo soñó.

Si, si, si… He llamado ya, pero su teléfono parece estar apagado, quizá le paso algo realmente, ¿Es momento de llamar a la policía ahora sí, verdad? — Decía una Giselle muy preocupada, con los dedos sobre los labios y una expresión de angustia que ni el cielo le quitaría.

Tranquila, tranquila… Quizá se detuvo en alguna tienda… O algo… Se pudo haber quedado sin batería… Esas cosas pasan… No pienses cosas trágicas… — Decía Eugene al otro lado de la línea, quien aún no parecía ni la mitad de preocupado que Giselle. De hecho parecía tranquilo, ocupado firmando algunos documentos sobre su escritorio. Que en realidad, eran cartas de los admiradores de Elsa y que el mismo Eugene respondía.

Pero y si está en problemas, sabes que es una figura pública, quizá un fan loco, o un asesino en serie, o… — Giselle seguía dramatizando, mientras por su mente aparecían las escenas más extremistas posibles.

No, no, no… Por favor… Haces que me asuste… Esperemos un poco más ¿Quieres? Las malas noticias son las más rápidas en llegar, si algo le hubiera pasado… Lo sabríamos ya, te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo ¿Si? Saliendo de la oficina la iré a buscar al departamento, sólo tranquilízate ¿Bien? — Terminó por decir el castaño.

Vale… Vale… Por favor, mantente al contacto conmigo, gracias por todo. — Giselle terminó la llamada llevándose el teléfono a la boca, pensativa, golpeando repetidamente el suelo con su tacón derecho.

¿Nada? — Preguntó Olaf con las cejas inclinadas hacía arriba.

No… Lo siento Olaf, creo que… Tendré que dejarlos por hoy… Por favor… Despídeme de Anna ¿Si? Tengo… Tengo que salir a buscar a Elsa… No puedo simplemente quedarme con los brazos cruzados. — Dijo la pelirroja muy apenada.

Ah, no, no, no… — Olaf alzó las manos y negó apresuradamente con ellas. — No tiene que disculparse… Esto es… Bueno… Yo lo entiendo, por favor… Siéntase con la confianza de partir… — Contesto el chico, quien ya tenía más de una teoría en la cabeza, teorías que esperaba no pudieran ser ciertas. — Y… Por favor… Tranquilícese… Estoy seguro de que ella está bien. — Concluyó el pelirrojo, dejando una pequeña caricia de ánimo contra el hombro ajeno.

Ah… Muchas gracias… — Giselle abrazó repentinamente al joven, quien respondió inseguro el abrazo y añadió algunas palmadas más sobre la espalda de la editora, mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo, como si tratara de comunicarse por el pensamiento con Anna y en su mente repetir "Dime que no estas con quien creo que estas Anna, dime que no".

Por supuesto Anna no recibió el mensaje mental de Olaf, incluso y aunque tuviera la facultad de comunicarse por esa vía con el pelirrojo… Justo en ese momento, sería imposible, su mente estaba siendo invadida únicamente por una persona. Elsa, Elsa, Elsa… En ese momento era sólo ella, y era imposible que algo más que no fuera la rubia se pasara por la mente de menor de las hermanas Arendelle.

¿P-Podemos apagar la luz? — Se escuchó la voz de Anna musitando de pronto, ladeando el rostro para evitar mirar a Elsa y evidenciar su vergüenza.

¿Te apena…? — Preguntó Elsa, apoyando las manos sobre la cama a los costados de la cabeza de su hermana, flexionando los brazos sólo un poco para poder apartarse un poco y ver el rostro avergonzado de su hermana menor.

U-un poco… — Asintió Anna, con las mejillas echas un verdadero volcán.

No debería… — Elsa sonrió con ternura, mirando desde arriba a Anna, tan pequeña, tan indefensa, tan frágil, tan niña… Se inclinó un poco de nuevo. Anna tembló cerrando los ojos cuando la sintió acercarse nuevamente. Esperaba que Elsa continuara ignorando su petición sobre la luz, pero apenas sintió los labios de la rubia sobre su frente, al mismo tiempo sus parpados dejaron de sentir esa ola de luz cálida chocar contra ellos.

Anna abrió los ojos y se encontró con un ambiente completamente diferente que el de hacía un momento. Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para poder visualizar las cosas nuevamente, como si aquel clic en la lámpara al apagarse, hubiese sido un chasquido mágico de dedos que la hubiese llevado a otro sitio.

Era la misma habitación de hacía un momento, pero parecía ser completamente distinta de pronto, aquel vestido escarlata que llevaba encima seguía en el suelo a los pies de la cama, justo de lado del calzado propio y el de su hermana. La gabardina de Elsa también cubría espacio en el suelo, pero al costado de aquella extensa y confortable cama, cubierta por sábanas blancas.

Su propio cuerpo estaba recostado sobre la cama, sentía la fría brisa de la noche que entraba por la ventana acariciar su piel, pues sus prendas íntimas eran lo único que la mantenía protegida en ese momento. Sin contar claro el cuerpo de Elsa sobre ella, quien por cierto se encontraba mucho más cubierta, conservando la camisa y falda grisácea que llevaba cuando se encontraron.

Las piernas de Elsa encerraban el delicado cuerpo de Anna entre sus muslos, haciendo además que aquella falda formal se elevara algunos centímetros más, suficiente como para quitarle el aire oficinista a la prenda y convertirla en un elemento propio de un ambiente erótico e íntimo, tal y como el que vivían ambas jóvenes ahora.

Ninguna de las dos recordaba el nombre del hotel, o si quiera el número de habitación, de cualquier modo, para lo que harían, no era necesario.

Estas más bella… — Susurró Elsa sobre el oído de Anna, mientras dejaba un pequeño beso sobre su oreja y como si sus labios debieran seguir un camino previamente trazado, descendió los besos por la mandíbula de la menor, siguió por su cuello e hizo una especial pausa en aquel sitio. Presionando los labios contra la piel de su hermana, dejando una serie de húmedas y muy lentas caricias labiales, que hacían a Anna sujetar con fuerza las sabanas, empuñándolas temblorosamente. Arrugando el ceño como si estuviese preparándose para recibir la peor de las sensaciones, cuando en realidad… No podía haber cosa más contraria.

Los labios de Elsa pintaban húmedas curvas sobre su cuello, que tan sólo podían hacer su corazón latir con fuerza, y elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Había algo diferente en esta ocasión. No eran más un par de estudiantes jugando a los besos, jugando a acariciarse, a pasar la noche juntas, había algo diferente en Elsa, y Anna podía darse cuenta…

La noche del "Rainbow Paradise" se había grabado en las memorias de Anna, sabía que para Elsa esa había sido la noche en la que había arrebatado la 'inocencia' de su pequeña hermana, pero lo cierto era que… Ninguna de las dos estaba segura de que hacer, el alcohol en su sangre les había robado además de su consciencia, cierta coordinación. Si bien sus primeros besos fueron entregados esa noche a Elsa, no había pasado a mayores.

Las noches de fuga junto a Elsa resultaban ser muy parecidas, quitando el alcohol de sus venas. Después de una ronda de besos, algunas caricias y quizá sólo algunas prendas fuera, las dos terminaban quedando dormidas en medio de un cálido abrazo.

Anna no había podido si quiera intentar una relación después de eso, claro que recibía invitaciones, todas y cada una de ellas resultaban rechazadas. No se podían imaginar caminando a lado de alguien que no fuera Elsa, tomando la mano de alguien que no fuera Elsa y mucho menos besando a alguien que no fuera la mayor.

Sin embargo, con temor… El corazón de Anna parecía estar haciendo un importante descubrimiento. Para su hermana… Seguramente no había sido igual, pues había una habilidad, una facilidad en sus besos y caricias que no había sentido antes. Una soltura corporal que probablemente, sólo la experiencia podría haberle otorgado a la rubia.

Temía… Tenía mucho miedo de no haber sido la única que sus manos hubieran tocado, tenía miedo de haber dejado de ser la única en el mundo de su hermana; tenía miedo de que en esta ocasión no fueran sólo besos y caricias infantiles… Pero mucho más miedo tenía de no poder complacerla como quizá estaría acostumbrada.

¿E-Elsa? N-Nosotras estamos… — Habló con la respiración entrecortada, la menor de las hermanas. Pero no recibió respuesta precisa de la mayor, quien tan sólo continuó con el camino de besos lentos, ahora sobre las clavículas de su hermana. — E-Elsa… Nosotras… N-nosotras de verdad… D-De verdad… ¿Vamos a…? — Anna no sabía ni si quiera como preguntarlo, le ardía la piel. Cada beso de Elsa era como elevar diez grados más la temperatura de la habitación.

Anna… — Elsa se detuvo por un momento, sonrió un poco enternecida y se fue irguiendo lentamente, quedando sentada sobre su hermana. Llevando con delicadeza las manos sobre los botones de su camisa, y comenzar a deshacerse uno a uno de ellos. — Creo que… Todavía no lo entiendes… — Susurró Elsa, dejando ver su bien proporcionado busto, contenido en aquel sujetador negro, de media copa y tela traslucida, era demasiado provocativo… El corazón de Anna se sintió a punto de estallar nada más verlo. — Pero… Aún…— Ahora el perfecto y plano abdomen de su hermana quedaba completamente a la vista, jamás había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto. — Y por si te queda duda… — Una vez los botones estuvieron deshechos, la rubia dejó caer lenta y sensualmente la camisa hacía atrás, deslizándose por sus hombros hacía abajo hasta caer contra sus brazos y tener que hacer sólo un par de vagos movimientos para que estuviera completamente fuera de su cuerpo. — Anna… Yo voy a… — Elsa se inclinó nuevamente hacía su hermana, apoyó una mano sobre el colchón y usó la otra para sujetarle el mentón suavemente, acercó los labios a nada de tocar los de la pelirroja y sobre ellos susurrar. — Voy a hacerte el amor…

El cuerpo de Anna volvió a temblar, esas palabras resonaron en su mente de forma estrepitosa, era la primera vez que se encontraba con este lado de Elsa, seguro, dominante, no titubeaba si quiera un poco.

Quizá habían sido los años, las experiencias, pero sin duda su hermana mayor de poco en poco había dejado de ser esa adolescente temerosa, perfecta, dispuesta a complacer a todos con su comportamiento y acciones, ahora parecía más bien una adulta que… No necesitaba la aprobación de nadie más que la propia.

Con torpeza Anna trataba de seguir el beso que Elsa le ofrecía, los movimientos labiales de la pelirroja eran imprecisos, cortos, casi infantiles, mientras que por el contrario Elsa guiaba el momento, sabía cómo, donde y en que momento… Sin ninguna clase de tropiezo, la rubia fue bajando las manos nuevamente por el cuerpo de su hermana, dejando pequeñas curvas pintadas sobre su cuello, su clavícula y para cuando llegó a la curvatura que anunciaba el busto de Anna; tanteó con sus dedos hasta dar con el broche frontal del sujetador ajeno. No le costó más que un par de segundos para abrirlo. Haciendo que un rojo abrazador se hiciera de las mejillas de su hermana, apenas sentir como sus blandos y suaves senos eran liberados, rebotando sólo un poco sobre su propio torso. Fue tan vergonzoso para Anna, no pudo evitarlo… De prisa se llevó las manos hacía el pecho y lo cubrió con ambas, en un abrazo apenado así misma.

Elsa tuvo que abandonar los labios de su hermana al notar tal acción, sonrió nuevamente, incrédula… ¿Cómo Anna podría verse tan sexy y tierna al mismo tiempo? Negó sin borrar la sonrisa y volvió a erguirse, mirándola desde arriba.

No te cubras… — Pidió con suavidad la mayor.

E-Esto es muy vergonzoso… — Anna respondió con el rostro hacía un lado, los ojos cerrados y los labios tensos.

Tengo… Tengo muchas ganas de verlo… Tu cuerpo… — Explicó Elsa, mientras llevaba las manos hasta el abdomen de la pelirroja y dibujaba con los pulgares pequeños círculos, que por supuesto causaron un cosquilleo estremecedor en Anna.

P-Pero Elsa… — Las palabras de su hermana sólo incrementaban su vergüenza y por supuesto su temperatura.

Está bien… — La mayor de las dos sonrió con dulzura, fue retrocediendo un poco y luego se levantó de encima de su hermana, quedando sentada de rodillas en la cama, a un lado del cuerpo de Anna. — Afortunadamente… Dudo que tus manos basten para cubrirlo todo… — Sonrió casi con cierta malicia la mayor de ambas, quien ahora se había hecho de los extremos de la prenda inferior ajena y empezaba a tirar con lentitud de esta hacía abajo.

¡E-Elsa! — Por supuesto que la pelirroja se sobresaltó al sentir como sus bragas pretendían ser despojadas por su hermana mayor. Se levantó en un dos por tres, quedando sentada sobre la cama, aun cubriéndose el pecho.

¿Qué pasa, Anna? — Preguntó la mayor con suma naturalidad, sin preocuparse por detenerse, bajando de poco en poco aquella prenda que ya se deslizaba por los muslos de la pelirroja, quien sólo temblaba mirando incrédula como segundo a segundo parecía quedar completamente desnuda frente a Elsa.

E-Esto… N-No es justo… — Respondió Anna ya con las bragas fuera de sus piernas, apretando las mismas como si así pudiera evitar que su entrepierna quedara completamente expuesta a la vista de Elsa.

¿Ah? — La rubia alzó ambas cejas sin entender.

T-Tú… T-Tú aún conservas tu ropa… — Se quejó la menor de ambas con la mirada gacha y algo parecido a un puchero en los labios.

Oh… Eso… Entonces… — Elsa volvió a sonreír, ahora con un toque de picardía. Se acercó al oído de su hermana y susurró en él al tiempo que introducía la mano derecha entre los muslos de su hermana, acariciando con lentitud de arriba hacía abajo. — ¿Quieres que me la quite, Anna?

. . . — Los ojos de Anna se abrieron casi como platos, su corazón se detuvo por un momento… Elsa estaba siendo demasiado cruel, si seguía así seguramente le daría un ataque cardiaco a la pobre pelirroja. No tenía palabras para responder eso.

¿O…? ¿Prefieres quitármela tú…? — Elsa continuó con el juego, estaba llevando a los límites a su hermana. La mano que había conseguido escabullirse entre las caras internas de los muslos de Anna, viajaba con fluidez de arriba hacía, abajo, casi a punto de tocar aquel punto intimo en Anna.

L-Lo haré… — Asintió Anna en medio del temblor, con una pizca de determinación que nacía de sus deseos de no quedarse atrás.

¿Ah? — La mano que acariciaba las piernas de Anna se detuvo, y los ojos de Elsa miraron a la menor sorprendida. — ¿En serio?

L-Lo haré… — Anna volvió a asentir, apartando lentamente las manos de su busto… Dejando que ambos senos cayeran apenas un poco sobre su propio torso, quedando expuestos, ante la mirada aguda de Elsa que no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en ellos.

Elsa quiso pronunciar el nombre de su hermana una vez más, pero le fue complicado, se quedó con la garganta seca, esa redondez modesta y esas cumbres rígidas y sonrosadas le parecieron tan… Cielos, sólo quería besarlas. Sin embargo tuvo que contenerse, siguiendo con la mirada las manos tiritantando contra su falda, bajando con timidez el cierre y luego pasarse a los botones… Las manos le sudaban, sus dedos resbalaban, Elsa se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no reír, es que Anna lucía tan hermosa así, temerosa, tímida, apenada… Sólo quería lanzarse a ella y comerla a besos.

Cuando Anna terminó con la falda, la dejó cuidadosamente a un lado de la cama, incluso la hubiera doblado de no ser que Elsa volvió a abalanzarse encima. Esta vez, haciéndose espacio entre las piernas de Anna, obligando a la pelirroja a abrirse de par en par, sintiendo un aire hormigueante cubrir su zona intima.

Anna… Tu cuerpo… — Elsa se mordió los labios sin saber cómo terminar la frase. Estaba admirando la majestuosidad que ofrecía la desnudez de su hermana menor, cada espacio de piel que veía era como una invitación desesperaba a ser probado.

La rubia no resistió más y se lanzó a besar el cuello de su hermana, aunque en realidad no tardó mucho tiempo ahí, ansiosa y desesperadamente bajo por las clavículas de su hermana y sin mucho preámbulo hasta el espacio entre sus senos. Dejó una vaga capa de saliva, hasta que guio los labios hasta el pecho izquierdo de Anna y sin pensarlo dos veces, atrapar entre sus labios el erguido y ligeramente rígido pezón de su hermana.

A-Ah… Elsa… — Anna sintió un escalofrío brutal, que altero su cuerpo por completo, obligándola a encorvar ligeramente la espalda, dibujando un medio circulo contra la cama, haciendo además que su busto se alzara hacía arriba algunos centímetros más, como si se ofreciera todavía más a Elsa.

Anna… — Elsa murmuró sobra su pecho y entonces supo cómo terminar su oración previa. — Tu cuerpo… Tu cuerpo… Me excita demasiado…

El corazón de Anna estaba oficialmente deshecho… ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Realmente había oído bien? Jamás creyó escuchar de los labios de su hermana salir una frase tan salvajemente fulminante como esa.

Elsa volvió a apresar aquel pezón, pero esta vez ejerciendo una succión especial, que devolvió el temblor en el cuerpo de Anna, quien se aferraba con fuerza a los hombros de su hermana mayor, que a pesar de ser pálidos, ya pintaban algunas huellas rosadas, propias de los apretones que Anna le propinaba para liberar la tensión de su cuerpo.

Anna no era capaz de hacer o decir algo cuerdamente, los labios de Elsa le impedían pensar propiamente, todo lo que sentía era la lengua de su hermana movimientos en círculos sobre su areola izquierda, que de pronto se volvió la izquierda, las caricias con los labios, con la lengua… En cuestión de instantes se convirtieron en inofensivas y ardientes mordidas. A las que Anna sólo podía reaccionar con vagos jadeos, exhalaciones entre cortadas, apretones sobre las sabanas, tal y como si quisiera arrancarlas de la cama.

Hay algo… Que siempre… Que yo siempre… — Una confesión empezaba a salir por los labios de Elsa, los cuales ya habían abandonado los senos de su hermana y parecían tener un diferente objetivo, uno que se encontraba más abajo. — Algo que… Que siempre he querido hacer… — La boca de la rubia pasaba del abdomen de su hermana, hasta llegar a la zona pélvica. Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo de Anna quedó inmóvil, y en un tonto intento por 'protegerse' quiso cerrar las piernas, pues el rostro de Elsa estaba demasiado abajo, demasiado cerca, de esa zona propia de pliegues sonrosados, húmedos y una cumbre parecida a un botón demasiado inflamada y palpitante ya.

E-Elsa… P-por favor… No mires ahí… — Pidió con un hilo de voz la pelirroja, estirando los brazos lo más posible para poder si quiera sostener a Elsa por los hombros, tratando de hacerla volver hacia arriba.

¿Por qué no…? Yo… Jamás vi… Nada tan… Hermoso… — Susurró la rubia segura de sus palabras, a pesar de que las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, la poca iluminación que lo ofrecían las luces de la ciudad, pero sobre todo la fuerte luz plateada que se filtraba por las cortinas, propia de la luna llena que adornaba el cielo aquella noche. Elsa podía distinguir con facilidad la hermosura que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Tal y como si se tratara de una rosa rosa, cubierta por el rocío de la mañana, con los pétalos húmedos, suaves, limpios… Era ese modo en el que Elsa miraba la intimidad de su hermana, como una verdadera obra de majestuosidad y belleza.

Quería tocarla, quería morderla, quería… Quería hacer tantas cosas, pero lo que más deseaba sobre todas las cosas, probarla…

La rubia pasó con suma lentitud el pulgar por encima de aquella humedecida flor, justo en medio de los labios íntimos de Anna, separó los mismos y sin avisar o preguntar acercó aún más el rostro, hundiendo los labios contra el sexo de su hermana y así, pasar la lengua desde el principio de su tibia entrada hasta centímetros por encima de esta, donde se encontraba aquel rojizo y palpitante botón, mismo que atrevió a engullir y luego succionar un poco.

Anna no podía con tanto, sus manos temblaban con fuerza contra su boca, quería taparla, quería evitar que cualquier sonido vergonzoso saliera de su boca, pero aún si tenía las manos cubriendo sus labios era imposible. Elsa podría escuchar fuerte y claro como su hermana gimoteaba debajo de sus dedos, podía sentir el cuerpo de Anna retorcerse contra sus labios, sentía esa humedad fluir y fluir más en ella. Sabía que la tenía, sabía que ya no había escapatoria, esa noche Elsa haría con Anna todo lo necesario para poder llamar a Anna… suya.


	12. La versión equivocada

_¿Alguien pidió actualización inmediata? ¡Esta vez fue posible! Sé que los giros de la historia han estado muy rudos, pero me gusta el drama… Como lo siento, al menos aclaro con este capítulo que no fueron giros irracionales, quizá he visto demasiados dramas amorosos en mi vida, haha… _

_Pero bueno, siendo sincera pensaba postergar las aclaraciones y mantener la imagen "cruel" de Elsa, pero también me gusta lo lindo y ghei, así que no pude contenerme mucho porque sé que no les gustaba mucho tampoco._

_Quiero agradecerles mucho, porque conforme ha avanzado el fic los reviews que me dejan empiezan a ser más familiares, constructivos y sinceros, ya hasta siento que somos buenos amigos haha, los quiero mucho en verdad u_u_

_Gracias por aguantar mi bipolaridad escritora. ¡Un beso!_

**LA VERSIÓN EQUIVOCADA**

Lo siento Olaf, de verdad me siento mal… No imaginaba esta noche así. — Se despedía Giselle desde la ventanilla del auto, sujetando las manos del pelirrojo.

No se preocupe… Espero que encuentre a la señorita Arendelle pronto. — Dijo, frunciendo las cejas en verdadera empatía.

También espero lo mismo, dile a Anna que lo siento mucho ¿Si? — Giselle soltó las manos de Olaf quien asintió sin decir nada más, dejando marchar a Giselle en busca de su "verdadero amor"

Nada más despidió a la pelirroja, cerciorándose de que el auto que la llevaba avanzara por lo menos algunos metros lejos, para así sacar sumamente apresurado el teléfono celular, marcar a Anna y empezar a caminar de un lado a otro con la mano libre dando golpecitos contra su boca, mientras que susurraba repetidas veces "contesta, por favor, contesta".

Llamó una vez, llamó dos veces, llamó tres, cuatro, seis, ocho… once… Nada... Sin embargo no dejó de intentarlo, hasta que sintió que timbraban su hombro izquierdo varias veces desde atrás. Volteó con un gesto de molestia, el cual cambió a uno de sorpresa total.

¿E-Eugene? — Olaf bajó el teléfono y miró con los ojos bien abiertos al castaño, quien a diferencia de hacía unos años, ahora vestía trajeado y con las sienes completamente descubiertas.

Sabía que ese cabello no podría pertenecerle a otro hombre. — Dijo Eugene con una sonrisa ladeada y las manos ajustadas dentro de los bolsos de su terno. — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado…? ¿Cuatro…? ¿Cinco años…? — Preguntó el castaño, mirando hacia arriba como haciendo cuentas en el cielo.

Cinco años… — Asintió el pelirrojo con el semblante serio, y sin darle vueltas al asunto se cruzó de brazos y miró con fijeza al más alto. — Tú sabes donde estan ¿Cierto?

¿Eh? — La sonrisa de Eugene se deshizo cuando se encontró con la postura tan sombría del pálido muchacho. — ¿Quiénes? — Sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo para rascarse la mejilla y sonreír nuevamente, pero ahora con incomodidad.

No soy tonto… Te conozco más de lo que la señorita Di Andalasia, así que no finjas conmigo. — Dijo Olaf severamente, descolocando a Eugene por completo, jamás lo había visto así.

¿Qué? Espera… ¿Conoces a Giselle? — El castaño arrugó los ojos tratando de entender lo que el pelirrojo trataba de decirle. — ¿De quienes hablas?

Elsa y Anna. — Sentenció firme. — Dime ahora, ¿Dónde están?

Wo, wo, wo… Espera, dijiste ¿Anna? ¿Elsa y Anna? — El hombre trajeado salió completamente de su mal entendimiento y abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, colocando ambas manos frente a Olaf como si sostuviera una imaginaria caja. — E-Espera… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo sabes de Giselle? ¿Dónde está Anna? ¿Esta con Elsa? — Ahora era Eugene el que bombardeaba con preguntas al pelirrojo.

¿Qué…? ¿Realmente no sabes? ¿Estás jugando acaso? — Sin embargo Olaf no dejó la actitud seria, si bien no tenía nada en contra de Eugene, imaginarlo como secuaz de Elsa le ponía el humor del peor de los modos.

Espera viejo, en serio… No estoy captando nada… Debes explicarme que está pasando… — Eugene continuó, negando con las manos, completamente fuera de órbita. Su expresión desentendida hizo que Olaf le diera en beneficio de la duda.

Olaf suspiró, se sentó en la acera y se paso las manos por el cabello sin saber por dónde empezar, así que prefirió responder una a una las preguntas de Eugene, contándole como es que Anna y él estaban en esa fiesta, por obviedad contándole como es que conocían a Giselle, hablándole del trato que habían cerrado con ella y la invitación a la fiesta, también le contó la forma en la que repentinamente Anna había desaparecido y con eso bastó para Eugene enlazara las ideas y el mismo entendiera que si Elsa había desaparecido cuando venía hacía el lugar, es porque seguramente se había encontrado con la pelirroja.

Joder… ¡Se han ido juntas! — Exclamó Eugene tras haber oído la explicación de Olaf, el castaño conocía tan bien a Elsa que bastaba con haber oído los detalles mínimos de la historia de Olaf para saberlo, y del mismo modo, el pelirrojo conocía demasiado bien a Anna, tanto como para saber que si había desaparecido de pronto es porque se había encontrado con Elsa.

La señorita Di Andalasia debe estar buscando desesperadamente a Elsa, y esa… — Olaf cerró los puños y apretó los labios evitando decir una mala palabra. — Debe estar aprovechándose de la ingenuidad de Anna… Una vez más… — Murmuró el pelirrojo con molestia, sabía que después de esa noche tendría que pasar los días consolando y cuidando de Anna.

Maldición no… — Eugene se mordió la uña del pulgar preocupado. — Si Elsa esta con Anna… Joder… Su relación con Giselle se vendrá abajo… No puedo permitir que eso pase… Le ha costado mucho salir con alguien… Como para que Anna venga y lo eche a perder. — El castaño resopló sin saber qué hacer.

¡Debemos encontrarlas! — Después de una larga pausa los dos jóvenes dijeron al unísono, asintieron mirándose mutuamente.

El naciente sudor en las sienes y frente de la menor de las hermanas Arendelle hacía que algunos cabellos de su modesto flequillo se adhirieran a su piel, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido en un dolor inapreciable; las mejillas ardiendo como nunca, una de sus manos sosteniendo con temblor la nuca de su hermana mayor y la otra sirviendo para cubrir su boca, evitando lo más posible que los sonidos "vergonzosos" que resultaban de su boca fueran atenuados.

Anna estaba en una situación completamente nueva, aunque era humana y había pensado en situaciones parecidas antes… Jamás creyó que pudieran convertirse en realidad y menos ahora después de todos estos años. Cada vez que Anna abría los ojos con dificultad, y se encontraba con la imagen de Elsa con el rostro hundido entre sus piernas, entregándole esas caricias electrizantes con la boca… Tenía que cerrar los ojos de nuevo, era demasiado para ella. Pues como flashes llegaban imágenes a su mente, recuerdos de Elsa de niñas, jugando de pequeñas, siendo llevada en la espalda de su hermana, compartiendo golosinas, cubriéndose de papá y mamá, explorando juntas, leyendo un libro… Todas esas cosas que habían hecho amar a su hermana más que nada en el mundo.

Elsa por su parte se esforzaba en su labor, con los ojos cerrados, la parte trasera de las rodillas de Anna por encima de sus hombros y las manos sujetando los muslos de su hermana con firmeza. Había un rubor casi imperceptible en sus mejillas, pero por ninguna circunstancia podría compararse con el de Anna. La lengua de Elsa trazaba suaves y delicadas líneas entre los pliegues de su hermana menor, siendo los gemidos ahogados de la pelirroja la señal de que parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo, tan sólo lo confirmó cuando las piernas de Anna empezaron a tensarse, apretándose como si quisieran cerrarse, el cuerpo de Anna tembló como si muriera de frío por un instante y pudo escuchar su nombre dicho entre una entonación pausada y desvanecida… De un momento a otro la fuerza que Anna había estado conteniendo fue deshecha, obligándola a dejarse caer de nueva cuenta sobre la cama y respirar como si el aire le faltara.

Elsa se sorprendió un poco, alzó la vista y se encontró con el cuerpo desvanecido de Anna, sonrió de lado con delicadeza y con lentitud fue avanzando hacía su hermana, se colocó sobre de ella una vez más, apoyando las manos sobre la cama, ajustando las alturas para poder mirarla cara a cara.

Anna… ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Elsa, dejando un beso corto sobre los labios de su hermana.

E-Elsa… — Anna abrió los ojos pestañeante, como si le costara, aún con el rubor en su rostro y la voz algo rota.

¿Podemos continuar…? Anna… — Preguntó la mayor sobre sus labios, sin esperar realmente una respuesta, comenzando un nuevo lento, pero apasionado beso.

Anna no supo negarse, con esa voz tan suave, ese beso tan despacioso, sólo le quedó corresponderlo, avergonzándose aún más al sentir un sabor diferente en los labios de su hermana, podía sentir su propio sabor… Los labios de Elsa aún tenían residuos de su esencia por encima, era tan penoso para Anna.

Con habilidad Elsa descendió la mano derecha por el torso desnudo de su hermana, bajando de poco en poco, contorneando las curvas vírgenes de la pelirroja, desviándose para cuando llegó a sus caderas, moviéndose un poco al centro de Anna, bajando, bajando… Y por fin, situarse nuevamente en la entrepierna ajena, relevando el lugar de su boca a sus dedos. Apenas Anna sintió el rose de las yemas de Elsa por encima de su zona intima volvió a dar un respingo, quizá Elsa estaba yendo demasiado rápido, quizá aún no estaba lista, o quizá simplemente tenía miedo… Sus piernas volvieron a apretarse con fuerza, por mero instinto.

Elsa bajó la vista al encontrar el paso cerrado, llevó los labios al oído de su hermana y sobre él susurrar. — Anna… Abre las piernas… — Pidió con extrema dulzura, tanta que la congruencia entre la perversa petición y el azucarado tono se rompía.

P-Pero… Elsa… Yo… — Anna no sabía cómo defenderse, amaba a Elsa y lo sabía, quería complacerla y hacerla feliz, pero ¿Por qué temía tanto?

Anna… Ábrelas… Sólo un poco… — Volvió a pedir Elsa, acariciando las ingles de su hermana, tratando de persuadirla.

L-Lo siento… — Anna se disculpó e insegura empezó a aflojar un poco el cuerpo, abriendo apenas un poco las piernas, dejando a Elsa avanzar nuevamente, aunque no duro mucho, apenas Elsa roso los dedos contra aquel botón sonrosado propio de la intimidad de la pelirroja, esta volvió a apretar con fuerza las piernas.

¿Anna? Por favor… — Pidió Elsa una vez más. Pero no obtuvo respuesta significativa de su hermana. — ¿No quieres hacerlo…? — Preguntó Elsa entonces, apartando la mano de la entrepierna ajena. Pero tampoco recibió respuesta, Anna estaba muy avergonzada y dudosa. — Debiste… Debiste haberlo dicho antes de venir aquí… — Elsa se apartó del cuerpo de su hermana, removiéndose un poco en la cama hasta sentarse en el borde de esta, dándole la espalda a Anna.

Entonces los miedos de Anna se incrementaron dramáticamente, Elsa se estaba alejando, estaba dándole la espalda ¿Iba a irse? ¿Iba a dejarla de nuevo? No, no podía dejar que eso pasara. Con torpeza, Anna buscó en la cama algo que pudiera servirle para cubrirse un poco, tomó la camisa de Elsa y la sostuvo contra su pecho mientras se sentaba tras ella de rodillas.

Lo siento… L-Lo siento mucho… — Sintiéndose responsable de la reacción de su hermana, se disculpó apresuradamente. — Podemos… Podemos intentarlo de nuevo… — Sugirió Anna, quien a pesar de no estar segura estaba dispuesta a hacerlo todo por su hermana. — Lo siento… P-Por favor… No te molestes conmigo…

Elsa quien, no había respondido nada desde que se giró, reaccionó cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Anna.

Cielos… No, no… Anna no… — La rubia devolvió el cuerpo a su hermana, se aproximó a ella y la estrechó en brazos presurosa. — N-No digas eso por favor… No estoy molesta, en lo absoluto… ¿Cómo podría? — Negó repetidas veces, temiendo que Anna le hubiera malinterpretado.

¿Quieres irte o no? ¿Q-Quieres dejarme? Elsa… — Cuestionó Anna dejándose abrazar por su hermana.

Anna, no, claro que no… Ah, cuanto lo siento… Yo… No es así… — Trató de corregir Elsa. — Sólo que… Me sentí detestable… No, ahora me siento detestable… Casi… Sentí que te forzaba a estar conmigo. — Explicó la rubia con vergüenza. — Perdóname Anna… Nunca… Nunca te haría hacer algo… Algo que no quieres… Lo juro… — Aseguró la rubia para luego dejar un beso sobre la frente de su hermana. — C-Cuando… Ibas a buscarme… Salíamos hasta tarde… Y luego… Visitábamos un lugar como este… Yo… Podía abrazarte, besarte y tocarte… Sin tener que escondernos de nadie… — Elsa tragó largo, recordando aquellos días de universidad. — Me sentí como en una de esas noches… Sólo que… Esta vez no supe controlarme… Por favor… Discúlpame…

Elsa… — De algún modo, la explicación de Elsa le hacía sentirse en un ambiente ligeramente más confortable, Anna se abrazó más a su hermana, asegurando que no querría soltarla en al menos un rato más.

Ven aquí… — Propuso la rubia, mejorando la posición de ambas, manteniendo el abrazo, pero ahora recostadas, con Anna sobre su pecho.

Era una postura por mucho más cómoda para Anna, además de que tenía aún la camisa de Elsa encima, cubriendo parcialmente su desnudez o al menos los sitios que más le avergonzaban. Aunque la rubia conservaba la ropa interior, no parecía sentirse con tanta vergüenza como era el caso de Anna, situación que hizo que la pelirroja reviviera su duda sobre ¿Cuándo Elsa se había vuelto menos cohibida? ¿Más… Libre?

Elsa… — Anna se atrevió a tomar la palabra en medio del silencio y la oscuridad. — ¿C-Cómo es que…? — Se detuvo… ¿Qué iba a preguntarle realmente?

¿Uhm? — La rubia alzó las cejas y pauso por un momento las caricias que dejaba sobre la cintura desnuda de su hermana.

B-Bueno… Tú… A-Ahora… A-Ahora… Eres… E-Es como si… — ¿Cuándo había tartamudeado tanto en su vida? No sabía si quiera como expresar sus ideas.

Me decidí… — Elsa respondió, aún sin oír la pregunta de Anna, sólo infiriendo lo que trataba de averiguar. — Al terminar la carrera… Les dije a papá y a mamá… Les dije que no podía cambiar… — Continuó con las caricias contra el cuerpo de Anna y trató de seguir su explicación con naturalidad. — Flynn… Fue de mucha ayuda… Pensarás que es un tonto… Pero se esforzó mucho porque me sintiera bien conmigo misma… Me llevó a muchos lugares como al que alguna vez fuimos tú y yo… Me presentó a muchas personas… Papá siempre me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto… Pero ciertamente ahora soy un adulto… Soy responsable de mi misma… Soy libre… — Terminó por decir Elsa, esperando haber resuelto la duda de Anna, y aunque en cierto modo lo había hecho, muchas otras más preguntas vinieron a su cabeza, pero… Se sentía tan bien… Que no quería arruinarlo preguntando.

Pensé que estabas fuera del país… — Soltó con más tranquilidad Anna, estrechándose más a su hermana.

Yo pensé estabas a las afueras de la ciudad… — Dijo Elsa. — Creo que la información que tengo es imprecisa… Sólo pudo saber de ti por lo que papá y mamá me dicen…

Yo también… Y bueno, quizá… Internet… Noticias… Ahora que eres toda una celebridad… — Río con torpeza la pelirroja. — B-Bueno… Tampoco es como que googlee "Agenda de Elsa Arendelle", p-pero… De pronto… Enciendo el laptop y wu, ahí está. — De nuevo Anna se evidenciaba entre sus nervios, haciendo tan sólo que Elsa sonriera enternecida.

Flynn es un pésimo manager si de privacidad se trata. — Corroboró lo dicho por Anna.

¿Ah? ¿Flynn? ¿Te refieres…? E-Es decir… ¿Flynn es tu manager? — Anna preguntó completamente sorprendida. Pues no conservaba otra amistad del colegio más que Olaf.

Pensé que lo sabías, papá y mamá lo saben… Creo que no eres tan buena Google detective como creí. — Bromeó Elsa, dejando un pequeño pellizco en el cuerpo de Anna, haciendo que esta diera un brinquito acompañado de una inofensiva queja.

H-Hey… No empieces una guerra que seguro vas a perder. — Dijo retadora Anna, alzando la mano derecha y apretar un poco la mejilla de su hermana mayor.

Jo, pero que acabas de hacer… Apretar las mejillas es un lujo que sólo las hermanas mayores tenemos ¿Sabías? — Contratacó la mayor, pellizcando ahora la mejilla derecha de Anna.

Una expresión desafiante salió del rostro de Anna y Elsa por supuesto estaba lista para recibirla. A pesar de que hacía nada ambas estaban compartiendo apasionados y ardientes besos. Ahora parecían volver a ser ese par de niñas tontas, que sucumbían con facilidad ante los juegos y bromas de la otra. Peleando en aquella extensa cama por quien tenía el derecho de apretar las mejillas de la otra. Riendo, felices, como si el mundo alrededor de ellas no existiera, ni sus empleos, sus amigos, ni Olaf, ni Eugene, ni… ¿Ni Giselle?

El sol alumbraba radiantemente las calles de la ciudad se veían vivas, llenas de gente yendo y viniendo, el ruido de los vehículos, los celulares, la gente hablando, pasos apresurados, todo… La urbe estaba emergiendo en su auge matutino, un nuevo día empezaba, pero no todos estaban listos para recibirlo.

¡¿Dónde está?! Iré a buscarla de inmediato, Eugene por favor, dímelo, dime donde está, necesito verla, necesito saber si está bien, por favor. — Habló muy apresurada Giselle contra su teléfono, seguía con la ropa de ayer, el cabello algo desordenado, los ojos llorosos y con el maquillaje algo corrido.

. . . — Eugene dio un largo suspiro y se acarició las sientes. — Como sabes… Tiene una conferencia hoy fuera de la capital, así que me ha dicho que viajó desde anoche… Y que no tenía señal en el bus… — Explicó Eugene, la versión que había planeado para Giselle.

¡¿En bus?! Cómo pudo ir en bus, yo misma la habría llevado… — Giselle dijo angustiada y algo alterada.

Si… Si… Bueno, pensé lo mismo, pero Elsa dijo que quería disfrutar de un viaje tranquilo… No te aviso por que cuando iba a llamar ya había perdido la señal. — Ahí estaba Eugene, mintiendo para Giselle.

Bien… Ahora mismo voy a buscarla. — Dijo decidida la pelirroja, limpiándose los ojos.

No, no, no, no… Es peligroso que salgas así, seguro que no has dormido nada… A-Además Elsa me dijo que iría a buscarte volviendo, así que debes estar fresca y descansada para cuando ella vuelva ¿Esta bien? — Dijo Eugene, tratando de persuadir a la pelirroja no de ir en busca de Elsa. — Lo mejor será que te encuentre bonita y descansada ¿No crees? — Insistió, seguro que Giselle caería con eso.

Hm… No quiero verme mal para ella… — Suspiró y cerró los ojos, asintiendo como si tuviera al castaño frente a ella. — Voy a… Voy a casa… La llamaré y dormiré un poco… Gracias por todo Eugene… Siento todo esto.

No, no… Yo lo siento más… — Murmuró el chico. — Descansa y nos vemos más tarde.

Así el castaño terminó la llamada, resopló y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento del auto. A lado suyo se encontraba Olaf mirándolo expectante, y muy cansado.

¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿No deberíamos ir tras ellas? — Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Muero de sueño… — Respondió Eugene volteando a mirar al chico pálido.

Si, p-pero… — Antes de que Olaf continuara Eugene volvió a decir.

Tengo sueño… Y ya sabemos dónde están, además de que están juntas… — Dijo Eugene acomodando el asiento hacía atrás como si pretendiera dormir.

Hey, knock, knock ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Por qué no pareces preocupado? — Preguntó Olaf removiendo a Eugene para evitar que durmiera. — Las vimos salir juntas de este hotel, tomadas de la mano, fuera de la ciudad hacía la conferencia de Elsa… ¿Vas a dejarlo sólo así? — Preguntó incrédulo Olaf.

En el colegio las amabas juntas… ¿Por qué tan molesto ahora? — Dijo Eugene volviendo a acomodar el asiento del auto, para luego tallarse los ojos.

Jo… Razones me sobran, además… Elsa está siendo infiel… No quiero que juegue con Anna. — Dijo seguro el pelirrojo.

¿Qué tiene de malo? Que disfrute a sus dos mujeres, es lo menos que puede hacer después de todo lo que ha sufrido por Anna… — Dijo malhumorado el castaño.

¿Qué…? — Olaf negó resoplando. — Alguien te ha contado mal la historia, mí estimado… La única que ha sufrido aquí ha sido Anna; pero mira… Quién lo diría… Mientras Anna lo pasaba llorando por Elsa, la señorita perfección se lo estaba pasando bien conquistando a la versión Barbie de Anna. — Dijo con sorna Olaf.

¿Es que el sueño te está afectando o qué? Realmente pensaba bien de Anna… Pero se olvidó por completo de Elsa, sólo iba a la universidad a buscarla cuando estaba aburrida. — Defendió Eugene a su amiga.

De pronto ambos chicos parecían tener una nueva discusión en puerta, cada uno defendía a capa y espada a Anna y Elsa respectivamente, asegurando que una había sufrido más que la otra y viceversa. Había ligeras incongruencias entre la versión de uno y otro.

Mientras tanto en otro auto, el de Elsa para ser exactos se encontraba el par de hermanas, conversando felices sobre si la ropa de Elsa le había quedado a Elsa o si no, pues… Apenas habían salido del hotel se habían ido a la casa de la rubia desde muy temprano, una ducha, un cambio de ropa y algunas cosas que Elsa necesitaría para la conferencia. Dado que era en una de las zonas turísticas y no tan urbanas del país, Elsa creyó conveniente ir con Anna y pasar el día a su lado. Además había dejado un mensaje en la contestadora de Giselle.

Gracias, ya le envíe el mensaje a Olaf, espero que no se moleste mucho conmigo… — Dijo Anna a punto de colocar el teléfono de Elsa en uno de los compartimientos debajo del tablero del auto. Le había pedido a su hermana usar su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje al pelirrojo, pues su propio celular había quedado en el auto de Olaf.

¿No crees que es grandioso? Tú has estado trabajando con Olaf y yo con Eugene… Y ni si quiera lo sabíamos. — Dijo sin creerlo Elsa mientras mantenía la mirada en el camino.

Me recuerda a una pelic… — Antes de que Anna pudiera terminar la llamada, el teléfono de Elsa vibro entre sus manos, la pantalla se alumbro bajó la leyenda "Llamada Entrante: Mamá". — Ah, mamá te llama a estas horas de la mañana… Debe estar loca… — Rio Anna tomando la llamada. — Así que sólo a tu hija mayor le haces una llamada "despertador" eh.

¿Eh? ¿Anna? ¿Eres tú? — Se escuchó la voz de su madre del otro lado de la línea.

Bueno, al menos reconoces la voz de tu hija menor. — Continuó Anna con un tono fingidamente indignado en la voz.

Ah lo siento cariño, creo que me equivoque… Iba a llamar a tu hermana. — Se disculpó la mujer algo confundida.

Pero si la has llamado… Pero no vas a creerlo… Anoche nos hemos encontrado… — Confesó Anna con las mejillas repentinamente rosadas.

¿Qué…? ¿Q-Quieres decir que estas con Elsa ahora? — Respondió sorprendida la mujer.

Ehm… Si… — Respondió extrañada la pelirroja. — ¿Te sorprende? — Añadió una risita para deshacer la tensión. — Podría jurar que te escuché decir que Elsa no volvería al país hasta finales del próximo mes… Creo que soy muy despistada con lo que me dices. — Dijo Anna acariciándose la nuca.

A-Ahm… Si… Hija… Espera… ¿Anoche se encontraron? ¿Has estado con ella desde entonces? ¿Dónde están ahora? — La madre asaltó con preguntas a su hija menor, con un ligero aire de preocupación.

Uhm… Bueno, anoche… A-anoche… — A Anna le entraron los nervios, no sabía cómo explicarle a su madre lo ocurrido ayer sin que revelara el secreto de ambas. Para su fortuna, en medio de un alto, con el auto detenido Elsa pudo voltear a ver a su hermana, presionar sobre la pantalla del dispositivo la tecla "altavoz" y así intervenir al rescate. — Encontré a Anna muy tarde por la noche… Fuimos a tomar algo y dada la hora, le pedí que se quedara conmigo… Ahora estamos conduciendo, camino a la conferencia de la que les hablé a ti y a papá ¿Recuerdas? — Elsa hablaba segura, sonriente, mirando a Anna con tanto encanto y cariño, dejando una pequeña caricia sobre su mejilla, tratando de calmarla, ya estaban fuera de peligro.

S-si… Elsa… Recuerdo hija… — La mujer carraspeó y volvió a preguntar. — ¿Después de la conferencia, llevarás a Anna al trabajo?

He pedido el día mamá, le envíe un mensaje a Olaf hace nada… Elsa me dijo que hay un par de lugares que vale la pena visitar por allá, así que no te preocupes. — Respondió Anna más segura ahora y muy risueña. La luz del semáforo cambió y Elsa volvió a poner en marcha el vehículo.

Debemos colgar ahora pero… Salúdanos a papá apenas se despierte ¿Si? Nos vemos — Alcanzó a decir Elsa, seguida de la voz de Anna y así terminar la llamada.

Giselle había llegado a casa hecha un desastre, se quitó los tacones altos, se deshizo el elaborado peinado por el que había estado horas en el salón, se pasó las manos por la cara, estaba decidida a tumbarse en la cama, pero entonces miró una pequeña luz encendida y parpadeante en el teléfono de su hogar. Presionó el botón de mensajería y pudo escuchar de la máquina.

"Usted tiene 1 nuevo mensaje… Primer mensaje: Giselle, buenos días… Soy yo, Elsa… Lo siento, anoche sé que me esperabas… No suelo hacer estas cosas, pero fue muy irresponsable de mi parte… Sé que seguro te hice pasar un mal rato a ti a Eugene… Lo siento en verdad. Hoy tengo la conferencia, pero apenas vuelva… Quisiera hablar contigo, tengo… Tengo algo importante que decirte. Pasaré a tu departamento al volver, es todo… Cuídate."

La pelirroja quedó mirando la maquina contestadora por un momento. Y luego, en medio de su aspecto deplorable y cansado, un brillo, una ilusión, una sonrisa esperanzada salió de sus labios, seguida de un saltito emocionado.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía… — Se repetía así misma tomando entre sus brazos el primer cojín que vio y abrazarlo con fuerza, simulando que se trataba de la rubia. — ¿Sientes lo mismo, no es así? ¿Vas a pedírmelo, no es así? — Subió el cojín a la altura de su rostro como si fuera el rostro de Elsa. — Y yo que te había hecho una fiesta para hacernos formales… Pensé que todo había salido mal, pero… Que tonta… Tú ya estabas pensando… ¡Pensando en pedírmelo! — Volvió a abrazar el cojín, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Todas sus energías habían vuelto con el mensaje de Elsa, que en realidad, no significaba lo que con ilusión se estaba imaginando.

Apenas habían pasado un rato de la llamada con sus hijas, cuando la madre de ambas recibió a su esposo, quien bajaba adormilado de las escaleras, el hombre dejó un beso sonoro en la mejilla de la mujer y luego elogió con gusto el olor que adornaba la casa proveniente de la cocina. Como siempre, su esposa había preparado algo delicioso para el desayuno.

Aunque ahora ambos compartían la mesa juntos, mientras el hombre le contaba a su esposa algunos asuntos que atendería el día de hoy en la oficina, la mujer se encontraba pensativa y distante, había algo que tenía su cabeza hecha un lío y su esposo no tardó en notarlo.

Bueno, pensé que no era importante… Pero ya, deja de fingir que atiendes a lo que digo y dime que ocurre. — Preguntó el hombre mientras se limpiaba el residuo de jalea que había quedado sobre sus labios.

¿Qué? — La mujer se sobresaltó al haber sido descubierta.

Vamos… Tenemos más de 20 años de matrimonio… No esperarías que no lo notara no. Dime… Parece ser algo serio. — Insistió el mayor de ambos.

Es más que grave… — Confesó la mujer sin atreverse a mirar a su esposo.

Mujer… Realmente… Me estas asustando… Dilo de una vez. — Sugirió el casi rubio mientras apoyaba ambos puños sobre la mesa.

Elsa… — Trató de iniciar la mujer.

¿Elsa? — Preguntó el jefe de familia.

Y Anna… — Añadió la esposa.

¿Qué…? ¿A caso…? — El hombre titubeo y miró a su esposa ahora, verdaderamente preocupado. — No me digas que… — Tragó largo y miró expectante a su esposa.

Se han encontrado… Pasaron la noche juntas… Y ahora están en camino a la conferencia de Elsa… Piensan pasar el día en compañía de la otra… — Soltó la mujer, con los codos sobre la mesa y los dedos apretando con fuerza las sienes.

No puede ser… — Negó el hombre, incrédulo, realmente no quería creer lo que su esposa le decía.

¿Qué razón podrían tener los padres para reaccionar de ese modo frente a la noticia de que sus dos hijas se hubiesen encontrado? ¿Qué podría hacer que les hiciera temer tanto un encuentro casual entre ellas? ¿No sería bueno? ¿No debería darles gusto? Que en medio de sus ocupadas vidas, las dos pudieran haber coincidido y ahora pasar un tiempo de calidad entre hermanas. Ah, es que no dejaban de ser eso… Hermanas. Pero ¿Ese era el problema? ¿Qué resultaran ser hermanas? No, claro que ese no era el problema, el problema había surgido hace años, a tan sólo horas de que Elsa hubiese dejado la casa para iniciar su vida universitaria.

Y es que con toda la buena intención de reordenar la habitación de su recién ida hija, la esposa de aquel feliz matrimonio había empezado a ordenar los libros, las estanterías y ropas de su hija. Mientras que el padre llevaba a Anna a dar un pequeño paseo, distraerla, hacerla sentir mejor, estaba aún llorosa por la partida de su hermana, tanto que los dos jefes de familia se pusieron de acuerdo, el hombre distraería a la hija menor, mientras que la mujer se preocuparía por la habitación de su hija mayor.

Una película, un helado e incluso ropa nueva era lo que el hombre había tratado de usar como distractor, para sacarle una sonrisa a su hija pelirroja. Sin embargo esta seguía con el semblante apagado, el helado estaba por derretírsele en la mano y las bolsas de ropa eran cargadas con la mano libre sin ánimo alguno, fue hasta el final de la tarde que su padre había conseguido hecho sonreír apenas y un poco a su hija, haciendo la imitación de un personaje animado que Elsa y Anna solían amar cuando niñas.

La pelirroja y el casi rubio volvieron a casa después de unas horas, Anna estaba muy casada, así que quiso ir a dormir en seguida, el matrimonio se quedó despierto, el esposo contaba todo lo que había hecho con su hija menor y lo difícil que había sido animarla, pero que confiaba que con el paso del tiempo estuviera mejor… Pero la madre no se sentía tan bien como el padre. La mujer colocó en ese entonces la cámara de su hija mayor sobre la mesa, había un vídeo en pantalla, bastaba con clicarlo para que empezara a reproducirse. Sin decir nada la mujer empujó el dispositivo hacía su esposo, quien confuso terminó por darle "play" y de poco en poco, su rostro empezó a tomar un tinte preocupado, incrédulo y muy asustado.

Aquel vídeo que Elsa pretendía dejar a Anna el día que se marchara, aquel en el que confesaba sus sentimientos y se disculpaba por ser una "mala hermana", ese vídeo que Eugene había visto por andar curioseando las cosas de su amiga, ese vídeo ahora estaba en manos de los dos adultos que menos esperaba Elsa pudiera estar: sus padres.

Si hubiera un manual de padres, si hubiera una guía de cómo ser un buen padre y madre, aún si ese inexistente texto existiera, seguro que no habría un apartado de "¿Qué hacer si tus hijas se enamoran entre sí?" ¿Cuál era la forma correcta de reaccionar? ¿Cómo manejar el asunto? El matrimonio apenas estaba sobrellevando la probable homosexualidad de su hija mayor y de pronto llegaba ese vídeo como una bomba, destruyendo todos y cada uno de los cuadros donde Elsa y Anna sonreían a la cámara, abrazadas, sonrientes, juntas.

Esa noche no durmieron, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente… Hasta que idearon un plan. El ingreso de Elsa a la universidad venía cayéndoles como anillo al dedo, así sus hijas no estarían físicamente cerca, pero seguro que estaban las llamadas, los e-mails, los mensajes de texto… Tenían que impedirlo, con suerte Anna conseguiría un chico y Elsa quizá una chica. Y toda esa pesadilla terminaría para ellos, sí y sólo sí pudieran mantener a sus dos hijas distantes.

Ambas recibieron un sorpresivo obsequio, nuevos teléfonos celulares, incluidos con un "Yo le daré el número nuevo a tu hermana", cosa que nunca pasó, pues ni una ni otra sabían que habían cambiado de teléfono, los teléfonos viejos habían sido "confiscados" por sus padres.

¿Y el e-mail? ¿Cómo arreglar algo así? Después de mucho pensarlo, se les ocurrió como persuadir a sus hijas, el padre sugirió a su hija mayor "¿Elsa, no eres un poco mayor como para tener una dirección de correo así? Deberías elegir una más propia de un adulto copito_de_nieve22 es muy aniñado para alguien de tu edad" con Elsa fue fácil, con Anna costó un poco más, ella estaba feliz con su dirección de correo, nada le haría cambiar su sandwich_lover99 así que en un descuido, los adultos tuvieron que cambiar el password de su hija, y que esta de un día para otro no supiera por qué era imposible recuperar su cuenta, por lo que tuvo que crear una cuenta de correo nueva… Y así, volver a usar la frase "No te preocupes hija, le daré la nueva dirección a tu hermana"

Si Elsa llamaba, Anna nunca estaba, aún si fuera mentira y si Anna preguntaba por Elsa, ambos padres coincidían en que estaba ahogada en tareas y trabajos. Todas las cartas que llegaban a casa con remitente en Elsa eran escondidas, los mensajes y recados que ambas hermanas se dejaban nunca llegaban a la otra.

Era doloroso, separar a sus hijas de ese modo… Tan doloroso, pero necesario.

Elsa revisaba cada día su bandeja de correo y cada noche sin falta le escribía a su hermana, le contaba cómo era la vida universitaria, lo duros que eran algunos maestros, la fortuna de tener a Flynn a su lado, las ideas que tenía para el futuro, pero sobre todo… Lo mucho que la extrañaba.

En medio de su soledad incluso llegaba a escribirle poesía, una poesía que por fin podría ser entregada a la musa por la cual había sido creada. Claro que después de cada poema enviado seguía una nota parecida a "Lo siento, me equivoque, eso era para una tarea, no sé cómo llegó aquí, lo envíe por error, lo siento, ignóralo Anna, por favor ignóralo".

Creía natural que Anna no respondiera aquellos primeros correos desesperados, ansiosos y llenos de cursilerías. Conociéndola se sentiría muy apenada como para responder fácilmente. Así que pensó que debía enviar cosas más normales, se molestaba en grabarse con la cámara frontal un par de minutos por día

"Anna, hola ¿Ves todo esto? Es el estadio de la universidad ¿Es gigantesco, no? ¿Ves al tonto de allá? Es Flynn ¡Flynn saluda! ¡Hooooooola Anna! Me voy, te extraño mucho ¿Sabes? Un beso",

"Hola, Anna… Es muy tarde y estoy estudiando… Estoy en temporada de exámenes y debo leer mucho, ¿Ves mis ojeras? Espero no morir antes de terminar la carrera… Seguiré, te extraño mucho… Daría lo que fuera por poder abrazarte, cuídate"

"An-nna… Esta… Lloviendo… P-Por eso corro… A-l menos… ya… Ya se para que sirven los teléfonos a prueba de… De agua… Cúbrete bien, el clima se ha vuelto loco, me voy, se me irá el bus si no me doy prisa. ¡Te Extraño!"

"¿Ves esto? Los compré ayer, nunca pensé necesitar lentes pero, el doctor ha dicho que gasto mucho mi vista leyendo, espero que no sean permanentes, me siento como la abuela, haha, debo irme, ¿Sabes que te extraño, cierto? Nos vemos"

No sabía cuántos vídeos diarios grababa, no sabía cuántas veces al día preguntaba por si había llegado correspondencia, cuantas veces miraba con ilusión su correo electrónico, cuantas veces revisaba los mensajes en el buzón de voz, cuantas veces preguntaba por Anna y esta parecía nunca estar en casa y entonces pensaba ¿Me habrá olvidado? ¿Estará saliendo con alguien más? ¿Hans? ¿Kristoff? Sufría tanto en la incertidumbre y Eugene lo podía notar, como buen amigo el castaño la invitaba a salir, le presentaba personas, trataba de hacerla reír, pero el humor de Elsa estaba por los suelos… Parecía que no había nada que le pudiera devolver a la vida, nada excepto Anna… Quien apareció de pronto una tarde a las afueras del campus, con una caja de chocolates en mano y una mirada insistente, buscando entre la multitud esa cabellera rubia que tenía su hermana mayor.

Eugene no pensó en interferir, al ver la escena de ambas hermanas abrazándose con tal furor, sólo sonrió, pensando que las cosas cambiarían y mejorarían para Elsa. El castaño supo cubrir a su amiga durante las clases del día siguiente, y escuchó todas y cada una de las cosas que Elsa tenía que contarle sobre la noche anterior, le hacía feliz ver a la rubia con vida de nuevo… Pero después de la visita, los días pasaban sin noticias de Anna, días que se convertían en semanas, y semanas en meses, la luz en los ojos de Elsa desaparecía, Eugene trataba de encontrarle una explicación al asunto que no deprimiera a su amiga. Y cuando parecía no tener arreglo, Anna aparecía nuevamente, Elsa desaparecía con ella, Eugene volvía a hacer tareas dobles y escuchar al día siguiente lo mágico que había sido para Elsa reencontrarse con Anna, pero una vez más… La pelirroja desaparecía… Y no volvía hasta meses después. Y aunque a Elsa se le olvidaran todos esos meses de ausencia cada vez que su hermana volvía, Eugene no podía verlo bien… Le parecía horrible el comportamiento de Anna ¿Cómo podía ignorar tanto tiempo a Elsa y luego pretender volver como si nada? El castaño hizo su propia teoría, Anna seguramente había encontrado un novio, pero tenía ataques de nostalgia o aburrimiento y era cuando buscaba a Elsa como segunda opción.

Todos tenían una versión equivocada de la historia, Anna, Elsa, Eugene, Olaf, Giselle… Los únicos que conocían la verdad entre todo eran sus padres, y por nada del mundo pensaban confesarlo.


	13. Pelirroja

_Hola, quiero decirles a todos que estoy muy feliz, me gusta mucho lo que hago y que a ustedes les guste es como asdfghjk, me siento muy agradecida porque de pronto siento que hay lectores que seguían el fic y aunque no escribían ahora empiezan a hacerlo, significa mucho para mí, así sé que cosas les gustan, que no, que piensan y trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible para darles una lectura entretenida y llena de emociones, aunque no siempre buenas, eso es lo divertido de leer ¿No? Poder sentir de todo con sólo algunas páginas. _

_Tan agradecida estoy que les dejaré una sorpresa al final del capítulo, no sean tramposos y no vayan a bajar la barra ahora, sino hasta que terminen de leer ¿Vale? 3 _

_¡Disfrutenlo!_

**PELIRROJA**

Oh, oh… Mira, ya ha llegado… — Dijo un hombre regordete entre un grupo de sujetos que cargaban cámaras, grabadoras de voz, libretas; no había que ser un genio para descubrir que se trataban de periodistas. Que se alertaron de pronto cuando captaron el automóvil de Elsa.

De inmediato, como si fueran soldados en cubierto en lugar de periodistas, tomaron posiciones de tipo espionaje, haciendo lo posible por no ser vistos, pero poder captar con la lente de sus cámaras lo que ocurría dentro del auto de la escritora sensación del momento; ya que en seguida se percataron de que venía acompañada y no por su manager como usualmente, sino por una aparentemente desconocida chica.

Es Giselle Di Andalasia ¡Se los dije! — Murmuró uno de ellos desde su escondite.

Ni si quiera se puede ver bien su rostro… — Contrarrestó un hombro oculto tras un árbol.

¿Qué otra pelirroja sería sino? — Corrigió ahora una joven fotógrafa, cuyo escondite era otro auto.

He oído que le gustan pelirrojas…— Se escuchó otra voz, tan bien escondida que costaba identificar de dónde provenía.

Es Giselle, estoy seguro. — Se mantuvo el primero en expresar su teoría.

La vida privada de Elsa había vendido varios números en las revistas de moda más populares, y es que la fama de la rubia no venía sólo de su reciente Best Seller; el hecho de ser tan joven y hermosa la volvía en un cautivante punto para situar la vista. Sus seguidores parecieron tomar demasiado bien los rumores sobre su sexualidad, aunque Elsa no había hecho un comunicado oficial sobre ello, algunos paparazis y artículos en columnas de "chismes" habían hecho lo suyo para clavar la idea en la cabeza del público. Aunque claro, también había quienes estaban seguros de la inexistente heterosexualidad de Elsa; pero no había nada esclarecido, después de todo Elsa era muy firme con los asuntos de su vida personal.

Será difícil hacerlo sin Flynn. — Dijo Elsa mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

¿Por qué? — Preguntó Anna curiosa, imitando la acción de su hermana.

Es en conferencias de prensa cuando realmente valoro su trabajo… Él evita todas las preguntas incomodas… — Explicó Elsa para luego soltar un suspiro.

¿Preguntas incomodas? — Anna alzó una ceja aún sin entender bien.

Por alguna razón algunos periodistas parecen más interesados en mi vida privada que en mi trabajo. — Terminó por decir la rubia.

Ouh eso… — Anna asintió comprendiendo. — Puedo ayudarte si quieres… — Propuso la pelirroja alzando los hombros un poco, como restándole importancia al asunto. — Sólo tendría que decir… — Carraspeó y bajo las cejas, frunciendo el ceño, imitando la cara que tenía Eugene al ponerse serio. — "La señorita Arendelle sólo responderá preguntas relacionadas al libro", "Por favor, absténganse a tocar temas privados", "Lo siento, esa pregunta no puede ser respondida"

. . . — Elsa tuvo que cubrirse la boca con el dorso de la mano para contener la repentina risa que la imitación de Anna le había conseguido, pues en realidad se parecía mucho al modo en que su amigo mantenía el orden. — Lo haces… Lo haces realmente muy bien… — Asintió mientras se descubría con lentitud los labios. — Sin embargo… Estoy segura de que si te sientas conmigo durante la conferencia… Sólo harás que la curiosidad de los reporteros aumente… Al igual que las preguntas privadas. — Respondió Elsa mientras guiaba la mano libre hasta la mejilla de su hermana, y así dejar sobre esta una pequeña caricias con el pulgar.

Pero… — Anna quiso replicar, pero Elsa fue más veloz.

La mayor de las hermanas acortó agresivamente la distancia entre el rostro de su hermana y el propio, se inclinó sólo algunos grados a la izquierda e hizo chocar 'inocentemente' sus labios contra los de la pelirroja. Sin moverlos realmente, sólo consiguiendo aquel electrizante choque que dejó a Anna estática y sin habla, con los ojos más que abiertos, y las mejillas hechas un volcán hirviente.

No transcurrieron ni un par de segundos para cuando Elsa ya se había separado victoriosa, con una sonrisa ladeada; mientras que Anna parecía seguir en shock, tratando de procesar el rudo 'ataque' de su hermana.

¡Joder! ¿Alguien fotografió eso? ¡Les compró los rollos! — Exclamó apresurado un joven fotógrafo.

¡Fue muy rápido! No pude hacerlo…— Se lamentó otro más.

¡Debe ser Di Andalasia! ¡Ahora estoy más que seguro! — Se escuchó otra voz emocionada.

Ambas hermanas habían llegado después de un viaje de un par de horas, fueron recibidas por los organizadores, a quienes Elsa estuvo a punto de presentar a Anna como su hermana, pero esta se le adelantó presentándose bajo el apellido Brander, aún si se encontraba en mejores términos con Elsa, seguro si la gente se enteraba que era Arendelle también, su trabajo diseñando se haría mucho más reconocido, más no por cuenta propia. Aunque Elsa se sorprendió porque su hermana usara el apellido de soltera de su madre, tras la explicación de Anna tan sólo pudo sentirse orgullosa de su hermana menor.

En medio de blancas y pulcras sabanas, vestida con un camisón rosado de encaje, completamente perdida en el sueño, se encontraba Giselle. Quien después de oír el mensaje de Elsa se dio un baño, se acomodó la ropa de dormir y se dispuso a dormir abrazada a un abrigo que la rubia había dejado en el departamento de la pelirroja.

Si, realmente Giselle Di Andalasia estaba perdidamente enamorada de Elsa, era ella posiblemente la única persona después de Eugene que la veía diferente a esa supuesta chica seria, fría, a veces malhumorada y demasiado dura. Pues Giselle estaba segura que debajo de toda esa coraza congelada había una hermosa y sensible chica, Giselle tenía tanta fe en Elsa, no podía encontrarle ningún error, todo lo que hiciera o dijera la rubia era perfecto para Giselle.

Los días después del incidente bajo la lluvia entre Elsa y Giselle fueron diferentes, ahora la pelirroja se sentía con la confianza para hablarle directamente a la rubia, para invitarla a salir, para entregarle obsequios sin enviar a ningún mensajero.

Elsa solía rechazar siempre cualquier tipo de gesto parecido, sin embargo, todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando al día siguiente Elsa aceptó con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, uno de los obsequios de Giselle.

Después, las personas en el edificio quedaron con la quijada en el suelo cuando veían a Elsa salir en compañía de Giselle, yéndose juntas, llegando juntas, hablando entre los pasillos, una saliendo de la oficina de la otra, etcétera, etcétera.

Aunque la postura de Elsa seguía siendo la misma, es decir, a pesar de haberse vuelto cercana a Giselle no sonreía demasiado, su apariencia fría seguía asustando al resto de la editorial, haciendo ver a Giselle como la única valiente que se había atrevido a ser persistente y constante con Elsa, sin temor al rechazo.

Eugene estaba más que contento con la aparición de Giselle en la vida de su amiga rubia, si la pelirroja proponía una salida con Elsa, Eugene hacía lo posible por persuadir a Elsa y terminar consiguiendo que aceptara. El castaño hacía de todo porque pasaran más tiempo juntas, estaba decidido en hacer que Elsa se enamorada de Giselle y por fin pudiera olvidarse de Anna. Sin embargo, Elsa no tenía un comportamiento muy romántico con Giselle, podían salir y estar juntas, salir, ir y venir; pero nunca buscaba acercamientos especiales o de índole romántico, al contrario de Giselle que se vivía intentándolo.

Tratando de tomar la mano de Elsa, fracasando tras conseguir un ridículo rose de dedos y luego tener que señalar hacía adelante con un "¿Ya viste eso?" tratando de distraer a la rubia de su intento fallido. Abrazarse a ella misma cuando el clima estaba muy frío, esperando que Elsa le abrazara y deshiciera su enfriamiento, pero cuando mucho le ofrecía la chaqueta y seguían su camino. Incluso cuando ambas volvían tan tarde de alguna cita y Giselle le insistía a la rubia en quedarse pues sería peligroso marcharse tan tarde, cuando se suponía debían pasar la noche juntas. Elsa abogaba por quedarse en el sofá, sin importar todo lo que Giselle dijera. La pelirroja parecía tener que picar mucho hielo para poder llegar al corazón de Elsa, lo único que le quedaba era salir de la cama a mitad de la noche, ir hasta la sala de estar, sentarse en la alfombra y admirar el rostro durmiente de su "verdadero" amor, esperar el día siguiente y volver a intentarlo.

En medio de su sueño, un alarmante y digital sonido empezó a hacerse por toda la habitación de la pelirroja, haciéndola abrir los ojos repentinamente y buscar con torpeza sobre la cama el aparato que producía el sonido. Consiguió tomar el teléfono móvil entre sus dedos, miro la pantalla algo somnolienta y se encontró con el título "Conferencia Elsa, canal 127" Ella misma había programado un recordatorio, pues aunque tenía planeado acompañar a la rubia a dicho evento, no había garantía de que sus agendas empataran, así que en caso de no poder ir con ella, al menos la vería en pantalla.

De un saltó salió de la cama, corrió a la sala de estar y encendió la pantalla, buscando con desespero "El canal del buen lector" donde transmitirían la conferencia de Elsa, o al menos parte de ella. Giselle se sentó en el sillón más grande, justo frente a la pantalla, aún abrazada al abrigo de Elsa, justo como haría un niño pequeño abrazado a la figura de acción de su personaje favorito mientras miraba el programa. Con la boca abierta en una emocionada sonrisa y el corazón latiéndole fuerte, en pantalla sólo se veía una mesa aún vacía, un mantel azul oscuro cubriéndola y por encima botellas con agua, micrófonos algunos ejemplares del libro de Elsa acomodados estratégicamente para salir en las fotografías y un montón de gente esperando la aparición de la escritora.

No faltaba nada para empezar, los ejecutivos y organizadores ya estaban cruzando la puerta que los llevaba hacía la sala de conferencia, tomado cada quien su respectivo asiento, dejando vacío el asiento céntrico, pues le correspondía a la rubia que aún no entraba.

¿Luzco bien? — Preguntó Elsa, sosteniendo un par de hojas en las manos.

No me puedes preguntar eso a mí. — Respondió Anna, subiendo las manos para acomodar algunos rebeldes cabellos del flequillo de su hermana. — Aún si te encontraras hecha un desastre, siempre lucirías hermosa para mí. — Terminó bajando las manos con una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro.

Anna… — Elsa fue contagiada por esa sonrisa tímida alojada en los labios de su hermana, se acercó con la intención de besar la mejilla de Anna, apenas sus labios tocaron el rostro de su hermana, la pelirroja cerró los ojos como esperando otro tipo de beso, al notarlo Elsa sólo pudo sonreír y subir con calma una de sus manos hasta el mentón de su hermana, sostener su rostro con precisión, pero delicadeza y ladearlo lo suficiente como para "ajustar" los labios de Anna hacía los suyos, justo cuando estaba por acercarse y consumar el momento, escuchó desde atrás un carraspeo y un "Señorita Arendelle, ya es tiempo".

Elsa abrió los ojos mirando de reojo hacía atrás, suspiró y se apartó de su hermana, dejándole una pequeña sonrisa y luego girarse hacía la puerta que llevaba a la sala de conferencias. Anna se quedó con las manos hechas un puño sobre el pecho, se mordió el labio, sabía que sin Eugene su hermana estaba algo nerviosa y quería reconfortarla… Pero ahora sólo veía la espalda de Elsa alejarse. Anna tomó valor, bajó ambas manos y con pasos apresurados casi trotes tomó a su hermana por la muñeca, haló de ella para girarla bruscamente, sujetarla casi por el hombro con una mano y por la nuca con la contraria. Tan sorpresiva y puntualmente que Elsa tuvo que abrir los ojos un poco más de lo usual cuando sintió la boca de Anna acobijando la propia. Las mejillas de Elsa se tornaron violentamente de un color carmesí al instante y aunque Anna se sentía avergonzada también, pensando que el hombre que había llamado hacía nada a Elsa podría mirarlas, fue lo suficientemente valiente como para darle ese gesto "motivante" a Elsa.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando Anna fue deshaciendo la cercanía, mirando con timidez a Elsa.

P-Puedes hacerlo… — Susurró casi contra su boca y luego por fin, dar un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de su hermana mayor.

Anna… — Elsa pestañeó varias veces después del beso, sin poder creérselo; pero al final terminar sonriendo con mayor determinación que antes y simplemente asentir, agradeciendo y confirmando a su hermana que todo saldría bien.

Elsa entró a la sala, siendo recibida por una ola de aplausos larga, una vez tomando asiento el dirigente y patrocinador del evento presentó a cada uno de los elementos presentes, para después ceder el micrófono a Elsa quien agradeció la presencia de todos, e hizo una señalización especial. "Espero que usemos este espacio propiamente, para coincidir y aclarar detalles sobre el libro y futuros proyectos." Haciendo entender a la mayoría que las preguntas privadas estaban prohibidas.

Y en principio se supo respetar bastante bien aquella clausula verbal, reporteros de editoriales serias hicieron preguntas sobre el libro, los orígenes de la novela, detalles ambiguos en la historia, posibles secuelas, trabajos diferentes; preguntas que sin problema Elsa supo responder, mostrando una postura perfecta frente a las cámaras, ademanes propios de una princesa y un tono de voz que embriagaría a cualquiera.

Casi una hora había pasado en marcha, las preguntas no se detenían y el grupo de fotógrafos que había estado asechando a Elsa al llegar se sentían nerviosos, estaban esperando el momento oportuno para soltar de forma discreta sus preguntas, sin que lucieran descaradas, afortunadamente un periodista externo preguntó sobre el cliché de hacer pelirroja a la protagonista de "La princesa del fuego" Elsa respondió que era sólo un detalle estético en el personaje, sin darle mucha importancia, pero entonces aquellos columnistas de "chismes" sintieron oportunidad.

Entonces, señorita Arendelle, ¿el que la protagonista sea pelirroja no tiene que ver con sus gustos individuales? — Preguntó aquel fotógrafo regordete, con la cámara colgada en el cuello y las manos ocupadas por papel y lápiz.

. . . — Elsa calló un momento, no podía caer esa pregunta como personal, así que pensó bien su respuesta antes de negarse a replicar. — La protagonista fue diseñada en mi mente así desde que armaba el concepto de la historia… Así que, supongo que algo tendrá que ver mi gusto por el cabello de ese color. — Respondió seriamente, aunque por dentro se moría por sonreír, mientras empuñaba sus manos sobre la mesa, sus dedos estaban gritando ¡ANNA!

¿No ha pensado en teñirse el cabello? ¿O es que sólo le gusta como se ve en otras mujeres? — El hombre rechoncho insistió, no dejaría ir a Elsa tan fácil. Sin embargo con la emoción del momento y el beso de Anna aún sobre sus labios, la rubia siguió respondiendo.

No he considerado hacer modificaciones en mi cabello, y… — Elsa frunció los labios, sabía que Anna la escuchaba, así que se sintió intrépida y quiso soltar algo directamente para Anna. — Yo no diría "otras mujeres" sólo hay una en la que me parece perfecto. — Aquella afirmación hizo que de pronto todos los presentes empezaran a mirarse y murmurar cosas. El periodista con sobrepeso se sentía regocijado, había obtenido más que cualquiera de Elsa Arendelle.

Y… ¿Podría decirnos usted de quien se trata? — Terminó por cuestionar el sujeto.

De la princesa del fuego, obviamente. — Elsa sentenció, haciendo que toda esa conmoción se convirtiera en risas, sin duda las palabras de la escritora habían hecho creer a todos que por fin revelaría el nombre de su aventura romántica, pero al final todo se había tratado de una pequeña "broma" o al menos eso creyeron todos, con excepción a un par de personas que miraban en pantalla la conferencia.

Anna, en el pasillo, con las manos en el pecho y una risa nerviosa salir de sus labios, sabía que Elsa había dicho eso por ella y le causaba un huracán de mariposas en el estómago si quiera pensarlo.

Giselle, quien ahora mismo se había levantado del sofá, y bailaba un enérgico vals en compañía del abrigo que parecía haber cobrado vida, pues Giselle lo miraba como si se tratara de la mismísima Elsa. Cantando, con el corazón a punto de estallarle, pues ella… Ella también estaba segura de que lo dicho por Elsa había sido dirigido única y exclusivamente para ella.

Los padres de las hermanas Arendelle, quienes miraban la pantalla angustiados y con el corazón ahogados en estremecimiento. Parecía que a pesar de los años que habían hecho de todo para mantener alejadas a sus hijas, un solo día juntas bastaba para tirar todos sus esfuerzos a la basura.

Resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. — Asintió Elsa, mientras tomaba una de las fresas frescas recién compradas y la hundía sobre el recipiente con chocolate fundido.

¡Lo sé! Siempre pensé que esas cosas eran muy aburridas, pero lo manejaste muy bien… O-O sea… No quise decir que fueras aburrida, sólo que a veces hablas de cosas muy raras y… Haces que la gente bostece, p-pero no es que de sueño lo que dices… Q-Quiero decir, ah, eso sonó terrible… — Anna se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos negando. Siempre se revolvía ella misma, sin embargo ese tipo de cosas sólo hacían a Elsa morir de ternura.

Anna… — Como ignorando lo dicho por su hermana, la rubia acercó aquel fruto rojo con una capa de chocolate contra los labios de Anna, quien sólo sentir el olor del chocolate se descubrió el rostro, miro sorprendida a Elsa, pues le estaba ofreciendo comida, era… Como la escena de cualquier película romántica. Anna sonrió y capturó cuidadosamente el postre entre sus labios.

Elsa tenía razón sobre que ese sitio tenía lugares hermosos. Ahora mismo estaban en medio de un improvisado picnic, sentadas sobre una manta sobre el césped, rodeadas por árboles, y un gran lago justo frente a ellas. Un poco de fruta, algunas golosinas, entre otros aperitivos.

El mundo parecía tan perfecto de pronto, como si todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento, la angustia y preocupación simplemente nunca hubieran existido. Ahora ambas hermanas estaban recostadas sobre la manta, admirando el cielo en compañía del armonioso sonido de la naturaleza. Anna tenía las manos bajo su nuca, mientras que Elsa las tenía reposadas sobre su abdomen.

Ninguna decía nada, no sentían que hiciera falta, todo iba tan perfecto que pensaban que las palabras sobraban, ninguna de las veces en que se habían visto furtivamente durante los días de universidad de Elsa, habían conseguido una atmosfera como esa, Anna pestañeó mirando de reojo a Elsa, se mordió el labio y pensó "¿Era el momento apropiado para hablar?" Siempre que quiso hacerlo cuando se veían en sus visitas furtivas, prefería no hacerlo, le daba miedo preguntar y arruinar el momento, le daba miedo preguntar y obtener una respuesta que realmente no querría oír, pero ahora… Sentía que debía dejar los miedos atrás y ser un poco más valiente por el bien de ambas.

Elsa… — Preguntó la pelirroja, quien ahora cambiaba la postura de su cuerpo, recostándose de lado para poder ver el perfil de su hermana mayor.

¿Si, Anna? — Respondió la rubia, quien yacía ahora con los ojos cerrados y una postura de completa quietud.

Anna tragó largo, apenas había mirado unos segundos a Elsa y ya estaba pensando en otra cosa, lo hermosa que se veía con esa ropa intelectual, formal, esas gafas… Cielos, las gafas… La hacían tan… Anna simplemente se olvidó de lo que iba a decir. Se removió sobre la manta, y con lentitud, de forma sigilosa consiguió acercarse lo suficiente como para acercar su rostro al de Elsa, quien apenas sintió la respiración de su hermana sonrió y alzó un poco más el rostro para concretar el beso.

Fue lento, suave, un poco húmedo, y a pesar de no llevar prisa, se sentía una sobre carga de pasión en él, las caricias estaban dotadas de un algo, que hacía que la boca de Anna y Elsa se presionaran más de lo normal, los labios de la mayor estaban cubiertos por una vaga capa de humedad propia de los labios de su hermana y viceversa. El beso se fue alentando cada vez más y más, al punto en el que se extinguieron los movimientos, pero no la cercanía.

¿Eso es lo que querías decirme? — Susurró la rubia sobre la boca de su hermana, con un tono ligeramente burlón.

No… — Anna negó a pesar de que las dos tuvieran los ojos cerrados, pero fue la pelirroja la primera en entreabrir sólo un poco su mirar. Tragó largo, acababa de recordar que es lo que quería decir. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y soltó. — ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué nunca respondiste mis mensajes? ¿P-Por qué te alejaste así?

. . . — Elsa abrió los ojos entonces, sus pupilas chocaron contra las acuosas de Anna, el ceño de la rubia se frunció en indignada confusión, tragó largo también y tras una pequeña pausa en la conversación, respondió. — Te escribí y llame todos los días…

¿Qué? — Anna desencajó el rostro, eso no tenía sentido.

Ta grabé vídeos cortos cada día… Y esperé… Esperé mucho por una respuesta… — Dijo Elsa con la voz algo apagada, desviando la mirada a su derecha, no le ponía feliz pensar en eso.

Eso no puede ser… N-No puede ser porque yo… — Anna trataba de articular palabra, decir algo que pudiera explicar todo ese malentendido, pero en realidad no tenía idea, Elsa no solía decir mentiras, las odiaba, no podía ser mentira, si ella decía que había tratado de comunicarse así debía ser, pero entonces… ¿Qué?

Deje de hacerlo cuando dejaste de venir a verme… Y papá me contó que salías con Kristoff, supe entonces que… — Elsa trató de aclarar la garganta sin mostrar su aflicción. — Había acabado… Y no quise molestarte más… — Devolvió la mirada a su hermana, siendo sincera, le dolía, no quería hablar de eso, había perdonado a Anna, creía innecesario tocar ese tema.

Elsa, pero… No, yo nunca… Yo nunca… Kristoff y yo… Eso no… — Anna trataba de entender por qué su padre habría dicho algo así, terminando por deducir que quizá los mayores veían algo que no era entre su pasajera amistad con el rubio.

No pensabas contármelo, lo sé. — Elsa completó sin esperar que Anna se explicara. — Yo tampoco me siento cómoda hablando de eso… — Negó la rubia. — No tenemos que hacerlo… — Reparó subiendo las manos al rostro de su hermana, y como solía hacer, acariciar sus mejillas con las yemas de los pulgares.

Elsa… Yo… — Los labios de Anna fueron sellados nuevamente, otro pequeño y muy suave beso, uno fugaz y bastante instantáneo. Que sirvió como silenciador.

No importa Anna… No me importa, lo que haya pasado antes… Te juro que no me importa más… Mientras estés siempre en mi presente… Y prometas quedarte en mi futuro… No tengo interés de mirar al pasado… — Confesó Elsa sobre los labios de su hermana, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, atrayendo los labios de la menor hacía los propios nuevamente.

Elsa… — Anna no supo oponer resistencia, ¿Cómo podría? Si su hermana le bajaba el cielo con esas palabras, con su respiración cerca, con su simple tacto, era suficiente para deshacer la razón de la menor de las hermanas Arendelle. Sólo pudo mover sus labios imprecisos sobre los de Elsa, buscando un beso en ellos, un beso que la rubia no supo negarle.

Y así, estaban en plenitud, viviendo el ahora, sin interesarse por el pasado, después de todo era cierto ¿Qué más daba lo que había pasado? Si ahora nada podría mantenerlas separadas, ahora ninguna de las dos dudaba de estar cerca, no habría que pudiera contrarrestar su amor… Nada, pensaban las hermanas ingenuamente… Pues ni sus amigos, ni sus padres estaban de acuerdo en lo absoluto en permitir aquel prohibido romance.

¿Ya vienen para acá? — Preguntó Olaf a Eugene.

Si… Elsa no me ha dicho nada sobre Anna, pero sé que quedó con Giselle esta noche… Así que lo más seguro es que lleve a Anna a casa y luego vaya a por Giselle. — Explicó el castaño.

Genial, entonces iré por Anna y le diré sobre Elsa y la señorita Di Andalasia… Para que se saqué cualquier idea equivocada de esa cabecita hueca suya. — Dijo seguro Olaf.

No sé… Conociendo a Anna… No creo que simplemente vaya a creerte así nada más. — Dijo Eugene con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados pensativo. — Es decir, eres su mejor amigo y todo eso… Pero Elsa es su hermana… No creo que vaya a quitarle credibilidad así de fácil… — Eugene se rascó la barbilla. — Tiene que ser algo que… Deje muy en claro que Elsa y Giselle están juntas.

Eso… Suena un poco cruel… Yo no quiero que Anna sufra… — Defendió Olaf inseguro.

Y yo tampoco quiero que Elsa lo haga, pero piensa… Será muy difícil para las dos si no lo hacemos así… Tenemos que dejar claro todo aún si es de una forma ruda… Si no… No sólo ellas saldrán lastimadas… — Tosió un poco el castaño. — Así que… Tengo un nuevo plan.

Olaf miró aún algo inseguro a Eugene, pero sabía que después de todo él tenía razón, jugar a ser novias era algo que les traería muchos problemas a Anna y a Elsa, cada uno de los amigos creía que sus amigas se harían nuevamente ilusiones entre ellas y terminarían muy lastimadas, como había resultado los últimos años. Eugene veía una probabilidad de felicidad con Giselle, y Olaf no dejaba pensar mal de Elsa lo suficiente como para no quererla nada cerca de su pelirroja amiga.

Eugene tenía una idea algo extremista, Olaf lo supo desde que empezó a escucharlo, pero pensó que no había mejor alternativa.

Así que, después de una tarde de picnic. Elsa y Anna condujeron de vuelta a la ciudad, conversando sobre futuros planes, lugares a los que podrían ir, cosas que deberían hacer, parecían una pareja de recién casados planificando su vida juntos. La música en la radio, la vista de regreso a casa, ellas, juntas… Nada podía ser más perfecto, las dos estaban seguras de ello.

Elsa llegó al departamento de Anna y aunque la pelirroja insistió mucho en que se quedara, la mayor tuvo que declinar con mucha dificultad, claro que moría por entrar y pasar el resto de la noche junto a Anna. Pero desde que tomó el volante para volver, sentía una pequeña punzada que fue aumentando la intensidad conforme avanzaban los minutos: Giselle. No podía volver a dejarla plantada, y sobre todo no podía dejar que más tiempo pasara sin decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Debía ir a aclararle las cosas, debía contarle todo y concluir la relación que nunca empezó realmente.

Así que tras dejar a Anna, Elsa condujo donde Giselle, quien por cierto ya la esperaba, tras haberse cambiado un montón de vestidos, jeans, faldas, shorts, camisas, blusas, todo… Quería verse bonita, esa sería la noche en la que pensaba formalizar con Elsa. Había llenado el departamento con velas aromáticas, una botella de champagne sumergida en un cubo con hielos y dos copas listas para brindar era lo que esperaba a Elsa apenas llegara.

Cuando Giselle escuchó el timbre, corrió hacía la puerta, deteniéndose frente a ella, tratando de inhalar y exhalar, de tranquilizarse, cruzar los dedos con los ojos cerrados y pedirle a alguna entidad divina que le ayudara con su propósito aquella noche. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y abrió, se encontró con la Elsa de siempre, inexpresiva, dura como un iceberg, deseándole buenas noches, la pelirroja respondió el saludo invitando a pasar en seguida a la rubia, quien al darse cuenta del ambiente que rodeaba el departamento de la pelirroja, sintió un ligero estremecimiento en el pecho. Sería difícil decir lo que tenía que decir.

Giselle… Yo… Tengo algo que decirte… — Dijo Elsa sin saber a dónde mirar, acomodándose las gafas, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Claro… Claro… Eso dijiste en tu mensaje… Pero… Primero ponte más cómoda ¿Si? — La pelirroja se colocó tras ella y le quitó cuidadosamente la gabardina, dejándola en el perchero.

No… No… Espera… Yo no… Pienso quedarme mucho… — Murmuró lo último más para sí misma que para Giselle, pues esta ya se había apartado lo suficiente como para no escucharla. Elsa suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Ya está… — Dijo muy sonriente la pelirroja volviendo donde la rubia. — ¿En que estábamos?

Si… Bueno yo… Necesitamos hablar de algo importante… — Elsa trató de poner su tono más serio, pero parecía no intimidar a Giselle, quien asintió sonriente, tomando a la rubia de la mano y halándola hacía el sofá.

Claro, pero… Ven… Tomemos algo mientras hablamos, ¿No tienes sed? — Propuso la pelirroja, quien no le pasaba ni por un segundo la idea de que Elsa hubiese ido con intenciones de "romper".

Por otro lado Anna estaba frente a su ventana, mirando la ciudad, con una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo no se pintaba de un modo tan vivo sobre sus labios. Con una taza de té en su mano derecha y la otra sosteniendo su codo, revivía uno a uno los momentos pasados aquel día con Elsa. Suspiraba y cerraba los ojos riéndose sola de las cosas que habían pasado. Sin embargo, una llamada la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de Olaf.

Ah, no, no… No interrumpes nada, acabo de llegar a casa… No te imaginas, tengo mucho que contarte. — Dijo emocionada Anna, pero su amigo no le dio tiempo de entrar en detalles.

Ya me podrás decir mañana por la mañana Anna, por ahora… ¿Crees que puedas hacerme un favor? — Dijo el chico pálido, quien miraba inseguro a Eugene.

Claro, dime ¿Qué ocurre? — Asintió Anna dejando la taza sobre la mesa, prestándole toda la atención a su amigo.

Veras… Anoche… Anoche olvide darle un par de catálogos a la señorita Di Andalasia, la llame hace un rato y le dije que iría a dejárselos; pero… Se me ha presentado un incidente ¿Crees poder llevárselos tú? — Dijo Olaf, fingiendo necesidad al teléfono.

Ah, sí, si… Pero… ¿Ahora? — Preguntó Anna extrañada. — No creo que este en su estudio… — Apretó un poco los labios la pelirroja.

No, no… Ella me dijo que podía ir a su casa, me ha dado la dirección, me espera ya… ¿Crees que puedas ir en mi lugar? — Preguntó el pelirrojo, tapándose el rostro con una mano, era muy difícil para él hacer lo que hacía. Estaba pidiéndole a Anna que fuera directo a donde las ilusiones construidas el día de hoy serían trituradas de golpe, Eugene y Olaf pensaban que era mejor un golpe duro y rápido, que muchos golpes ligeros a través de un largo lapso de tiempo.

Por supuesto, envíame la dirección por mensaje y ya mismo voy. — Asintió sonriente Anna, ingenuamente animada. Si vería a Giselle de nuevo, aprovecharía para disculparse por irse sin despedirse anoche.

Olaf no tardó en quedar de acuerdo con Anna, terminó la llamada y envió la dirección a su amiga, al terminar se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla giratoria que Eugene tenía en su oficina. El castaño lo miró compadecido y le dejó algunas palmadas en la espalda, acompañadas de un "Tranquilo viejo, es por su bien, esto es lo mejor". El pálido joven sólo asintió desganado, sabía que Anna iba a recibir un fuerte golpe que la devolvería a la realidad, ahora no sólo sus padres eran quienes hacían cosas dolorosas pero necesarias, sus amigos conspiraban para hacer lo mismo.

Sabes… No creo que debamos beber, porque… Esto… Parecería una celebración y… Y… Realmente… — Aunque Elsa ya tenía la copa burbujeante entre sus dedos, Giselle parecía entusiasmada porque la noche romántica que siempre soñó con la rubia ocurriera.

Anoche… La fiesta de anoche… — Empezó a hablar Giselle, con la mirada baja y el tallo de la copa siendo apretado por sus nerviosos dedos. — Estaba muy emocionada… Invite a las personas cercanas para mí… Sé… Que no te gustan mucho las fiestas… La música fuerte, el baile y esas cosas… Le pedí a Eugene que me diera una lista de tus pistas favoritas, conseguí la colección de jazz que sueles oír… Pedí que decoraran el lugar con luces azules, sé que te gusta mucho ese color… Yo… Anoche… Esperaba darte una sorpresa… — Titubeó un poco la pelirroja, sin atreverse a mirar a Elsa.

Giselle… No… No… Espera… — Elsa no debía dejar que Giselle continuara pues si lo hacía sería imposible para ella llevar a cabo su propósito. Sin embargo la pelirroja no se detuvo.

Sé que… Sé que no soy como tú… Tú… Sabes un montón de cosas… Lees tanto… Eres tan lista… Siempre sabes que decir, siempre sabes que responder, no hay algo que no puedas hacer… Las personas te admiran mucho por tu inteligencia… — Giselle siguió, tomando un tono de voz más y más bajo cada vez. — Yo… No me parezco a ti… No soy tan lista, no sé ni la mitad de las cosas que tú sabes… Y sé lo que la gente piensa de mí… He oído lo que dicen… Piensan que soy sólo una muñeca preocupada por su guarda ropa… Sé que piensan que sólo sirvo para verme linda y jugar a los negocios… — Suspiró un momento y luego alzó la vista hacía Elsa. — Pero ¿Sabes? Desde la primera vez que te vi… Quise ser diferente… Quise ser más… Leí todo sobre ti, tus gustos, tus disgustos, todo lo que escribiste antes, ensayos, artículos… Yo… Quería ser algo para ti… Estar a tu altura… Quería que me miraras… Quería existir en tu vida… Quería escucharte decir mi nombre… Quería ver tus ojos mirando los míos… — Giselle dejó la copa sobre la mesa y ayudó a Elsa a hacer lo mismo, envolvió las manos ajenas en las propias y mantuvo el contacto visual. — Porque… Yo… Y-yo… … Supe desde aquella noche… Bajo la lluvia… Supe que eras tú… Tú y nadie más… La persona por la que estoy aquí… Porque cuando me miraste… Descubrí que… Si había nacido… Si había nacido este mundo… Había sido para conocerte… — Las mejillas de Giselle estaban tenuemente rosadas, sus ojos brillaban, como si quisiera llorar, quizá la emoción del momento o algo, el que en realidad le estuvieran temblando las manos.

Elsa quedó sin habla, Giselle estaba exponiendo su corazón, se lo estaba entregando desnudo en las manos, sin protección, libre, limpio… ¿Cómo podría Elsa decir lo que había venido a decir? Eso sería como clavar una daga en el centro de su pecho. Se sintió terrible, pues mientras ella se fugaba con Anna anoche, Giselle la esperaba, habiendo preparado tanto para ella, y ahora, verla así… Con ese atuendo, la música al fondo, las velas, todo… Giselle había sido la única mujer tan persistente como para soportar su indiferencia, su frialdad, esa actitud misteriosa y reservada. Giselle se había quedado, esperando un milagro, la pelirroja había estado ofreciendo su mano tanto tiempo, en espera de que algún día Elsa la estrechara.

Giselle… Eres… Eres la chica perfecta… — Lo era, cualquiera querría una chica que se sacrificara tanto mientras amaba. El problema es que Elsa había encontrado a su chica perfecta ya hacía varios años. — Y… Me disculpo por haber sido de ese despreciable montón que… Sólo te veía como una chica superficial… Me disculpo por haber sido tan tonta… Giselle… Siento tanto… Siento tanto haber menospreciado lo que realmente eres… — "Pero siento más lo que tengo que decirte" pensó Elsa mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos de la pelirroja. — Tu corazón… Es demasiado hermoso… Y alguien como yo… Alguien como yo… — Elsa negó, tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero tan sólo de ver el rostro de la pelirroja hacía que el mundo se le cayera encima.

Mi corazón es tuyo… — Respondió rápidamente la contraria, mientras apegaba apresuradamente su frente con la de Elsa, quien quedó paralizada ante la cercanía.

Mientras tanto Anna con los pesados catálogos en brazos, tarareando una dulce canción subía por el ascensor hasta el piso 11 según había indicado Olaf. Se miró en el reflejo de las metálicas puertas, acomodó su flequillo antes de salir y busco cuidadosamente la puerta con el número que su amigo le había indicado. Suspiró y ensayó un par de veces antes de llamar

Hola… Buenas noches señorita Di Andalasia, espero no importunarla Olaf me pidió que trajera esto para usted, porque la noche de la fiesta no puedo… ¿Qué? Ah sí, son muy pesados, pero soy una chica fuer… — En medio de su mal actuación, los catálogos resbalaron de los brazos de Anna, haciendo que algunos golpearan con la puerta que al parecer estaba mal cerrada, pues el mero impacto de los papeles la había hecho abrirse. Anna se asustó y apresurada empezó a recogerlo todo, entrando a penas unos pasos en el departamento para poder recoger los catálogos que se habían deslizado hasta ahí. Con torpeza logro devolverlos todos en sus brazos, más cuando se fue levantando notó algo en el perchero del pasillo del recibidor. Una gabardina, exactamente igual a la que Elsa llevaba justo antes de despedirse. — ¿Elsa? — Preguntó para sí misma Anna, miró hacia atrás como si temiera ser vista por alguien, la intriga pudo más que sus buenos hábitos, pues sabía que no estaba bien husmear una casa desconocida. Sin embargo al introducir la mano en el bolsillo de la prenda, encontró el celular de su hermana mayor. Claro, la gabardina era de Elsa ¿Pero qué hacía en casa de Giselle Di Andalasia?

La música probablemente, y el momento como tal probablemente hacían que Elsa y Giselle ignoraran todo alrededor, ahora estaban solas y cada una tenía un objetivo que cumplir sin importar que, aunque ambos fueran completamente diferentes uno del otro.

Giselle… Esto no… — Elsa trataba de atreverse a decirlo, pero cada vez que Giselle decía algo le parecía todavía más complicado.

Me estoy esforzando… Lo prometo… — Dijo Giselle con los ojos cerrados. — Jamás me esforcé tanto en mi vida por algo… Pero te prometo que… Esta vez es diferente… Quiero ser digna de ti… Elsa, por favor… Acéptame… — Fue la última palabra que las lo labios de Giselle pronunciaron, pues en seguida estos fueron usados para apoyarse sobre la boca de Elsa, quien en seguida apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Giselle, pero no pareció ser suficiente para la chica modista que sólo empujó más su cuerpo, ese era el beso de verdadero amor que ofrecía a Elsa, tenía que ser un beso perfecto, un beso en el que le demostrara cuanto la amaba realmente.

Un beso del que Anna estaba siendo espectadora…

No suelo responder reviews, pero cada vez comentan cosas que quiero hablar con ustedes y ahora me es imposible ignorarlo, así que, empezaré ahora… Aunque esta no es la sorpresa, la sorpresa esta más abajo.

Empecemos…

**Madh-M ** Empiezo contigo por qué bueno… Desde el principio me has hecho sentir tu presencia en el fic, y creo que eres de los lectores que más aprecio, siempre tienes algo que decir que me hace querer esforzarme más en el siguiente capítulo. Además de que por tu fic me nació inspiración, creo que deberías escribir más, encantada lo leería y con mucho desespero también.

Tú último review me ha halagado muchísimo, antes, con los primeros capítulos sentía que sólo esperaba tu review, por lo menos en este sitio, siempre escribías algo que me dejaba la impresión de hacer más. Así que, espero hacer que no pierdas las buenas expectativas en el fic, Y te agradezco de corazón que lo sigas.

**Crhismas-Machine **Primero que nada espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje y que hayas llegado con bien a tu hogar, y luego quiero agradecerte el hecho de que en tus reviews siempre me digas lo que te gusta y lo que no, que menciones los momentos que se quedaron marcados en tu cabeza mientras leías, eso es muy gratificante para mí, me haces sentir en confianza, como si fueras un colega que me comenta lo que opina sobre mi trabajo, muchas gracias… Espero no decepcionarte y hacer que los que capítulos que restan te sigan gustando. ¡Un abrazo!

**eslove26 **Espero si no te moleste si admito que me intimidas, pareces alguien con mucha experiencia en esto y a veces me pongo nerviosa sobre no ser lo suficientemente buena como para hacer que el fic te mantenga al pendiente. Sin embargo debo agradecer mucho tus criticas y comentarios, creo que eres de las pocas personas que dicen lo que piensan tal cual sin preocuparse por como vaya a sonar, leerse mejor dicho hahaha… Eres una persona muy directa y objetiva, gracias por serlo conmigo. Voy a esforzarme más para que esta historia no te parezca tan mala, lo prometo ¡Saludos!

**Danae Endemyon **Should I write in English or Spanish? Hahaha, well my English isn't the best, but I'll try it… If you read something strange it'll be because I'm not bilingual hjsfjkdhaldkaf… So… You've have been reading since the beginning and I appreciate it, and I think you're the only one who loves Giselle more than I love her, btw… that idea about Giselle and Belle it's too nice, probably I'll make something with that, thanks!

**AaronVS3 **Tú eres uno de los que siempre ha estado también, desde el principio siguiendo el fic eso es muy lindo, además de que eres muy sincero siempre cuando me dices lo que te hizo pensar el capitulo. Hahaha y aunque a veces me haces pensar que eres vidente, al menos creo que el fic aún le queda un rato, exageradamente llegaría al capitulo 20, pero no creo que muera el 14, yo diría que entre el 17 o 16, pero te acercaste mucho. ¡Gracias por seguirlo!

**AzblueHell **Corto pero seguro, has estado desde el principio, muchas gracias por mantenerte al pendiente y por comentar lo que opinas siempre, sé que a veces te jode que arruine tanto las cosas, pero te prometo un final lindo 3

**Ichui **Muchas gracias por los emotivos reviews, me queda claro la impresión que te queda del capitulo cuando escribes, corto pero seguro, ¡muchas gracias! PDT: no odies a Elsa :c

**m-vampire18 **Hola, creo que es la primera vez que nos vemos, espero que la historia te siga gustando y que no seas del clan anti-Elsa :c hahaha ¡Gracias por leer!

**TheSleepyKnight **Antes que nada mil gracias por escribirme, el que te hayas tomado el tiempo para hacerlo y luego para leerte todo el fic de pronto, juh, si que es un halago. Trato de actualizar lo más pronto, estoy haciendo los caps más largos, así que mantente al pendiente, muchas muchas muchas gracias!

**Loreley **Gracias por haber puesto los ojos en el fic, lo aprecio muchísimo, también gracias por tan expresivos reviews, es muy fácil deducir que te gusta y que no hahaha ¡Gracias y nos vemos a la próxima!

**Romi**No sé como terminaste dando el un Elsanna si no eres super fan, pero el que te haya atrapado la historia a pesar de que no las super amas me levanta mucho el autoestima hahaha. Sé que las cosas están hechas un lío pero será entretenido cuando todo tome el lugar debido, ¡gracias por estar al pendiente!

**\- Sorpresa {¿?} -**

Bueno, a veces cuando escribo fics dibujo escenas que pasan por mi cabeza y casi siempre me quedo con los dibujos pues… Para mí, pero creo que no pasara nada si los comparto con ustedes, les dejaré algunos de los que he coloreado.

Cliquen sobre mi perfil y encontraran las ligas 3


	14. La verdad siempre sale a la luz

_Hola, ¿Saben? Empecé a escribir hace un par de horas, porque una ola horrible de inspiración me atacó y recién termino, dándome cuenta de que tengo solo 30 minutos para alistarme y correr a la escuela. Me deje llevar por la inspiración, así que subiré esto rápido, no lo he revisado, posiblemente tenga errores y espero que sepan perdonarlos._

_Nos acercamos al final bellas criaturas, espero no les moleste. Quiero agradecerles mucho, quisiera responder uno a uno sus comentarios, pero como les digo llevo el tiempo encima, sin embargo quiero que sepan que considero cada detalle, cada sugerencia, todo._

_Ahora, el titulo dice mucho, supongo que imaginan lo que se viene ¿No?  
¡Disfrutenlo!_

**LA VERDAD SIEMPRE SALE A LA LUZ**

¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar? ¿Debería gritar y preguntar que ocurría? ¿Romper en llanto y preguntar por qué la hería así? ¿Carraspear? ¿Toser? ¿Esperar a que notaran su presencia? ¿Irse sin decir más? Si, parecía la mejor idea… Con el corazón destrozado, siendo herido por cientos de filosas y penetrantes navajas, Anna sólo se dio la vuelta, el cristalino líquido en sus ojos no tardó en hacerse presente, abrazó el encargo de Olaf sólo con un brazo, y así usar la mano contraria para cubrirse la boca, cerrar los ojos tratando de contener el llanto, el rostro se le había coloreado todo en coraje, aflicción, dolor… Aunque el plan pretendía sólo salir y pasar inadvertida, no pudo evitar al salir cerrar la puerta de un portazo, que alarmó en seguida a Giselle y a Elsa.

¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Elsa enseguida, separándose abruptamente de Giselle.

N-No lo sé… Yo… Iré a ver… — Propuso la pelirroja en seguida, poniéndose de pie y salir apresurada de la habitación rumbo a la puerta.

Elsa bajó la mirada, tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, cerró los ojos con arrepentimiento, se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha y negó para sí misma, maldiciéndose internamente. No había tenido el suficiente coraje como para hablar claro desde el principio, dejando que las cosas avanzaran rápidamente de aquel modo.

Giselle se encontró con la puerta cerrada del apartamento, se sintió extrañada, pues al parecer nadie había entrado, así que se asomó hacía el pasillo y se encontró con una figura conocida, un par de trenzas pelirrojas, una espalda fina y delicada, claro que conocía a la portadora de semejante apariencia.

¿Anna? — Preguntó con una sonrisa sorprendida, mientras salía del departamento y caminaba animada hacía la más joven.

. . . — Anna tragó largo al oír su nombre ser llamado, pestañeó un par de veces tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas y siguió su camino con mayor velocidad.

Hey, Anna, espera. — Giselle cambió su rostro de felicidad a uno de confusión, acelerando el paso también para alcanzar a la chica de trenzas, sostenerla por un hombro y así obligarla a detenerse. — ¿A dónde vas? ¿Eh, Anna?

. . . — Anna seguía sin decir nada, tan sólo bajo la mirada un poco más, pues ahora que Giselle la había atrapado a mitad de pasillo, estaba completamente expuesta.

Dios… Luces muy mal… Anna, ¿Estas bien? — Con una expresión de completa preocupación Giselle se colocó frente a Anna, sosteniéndola de ambos hombros, buscando su mirada, tratando de hallar alguna clase de respuesta en la más joven. — ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Te hiciste daño? Anna, santo cielo… Dime algo… — Giselle se estaba impacientando, y las peores ideas pasaban por su cabeza, temiendo por el bienestar de la contraria.

Y-Yo… — Anna pudo notar la preocupación en el tono de la modista, recobró por unos segundos un trozo de sentido, abrió los ojos y se atrevió a alzar el rostro. Sólo tenía que entregar los catálogos a Giselle y salir de ahí cuanto antes. — O-Olaf me pidió que… Q-Que viniera a entregarte esto… — Así, extendió los catálogos, mirando directo a los ojos de Giselle.

Oh… Anna… — Giselle miró los brazos de Anna, eso aún no respondía el por qué la menor lucía tan mal. — Escucha… ¿Por qué no pasas y tomas algo y me cuentas que ha ocurrido, si? — Ofreció la mayor de ambas.

No, no… No… Yo… Yo estoy bien… S-Sólo… — Anna buscó entre tropiezos con las palabras alguna clase de excusa, algo que explicara su posible terrible aspecto.

Por favor, Anna… Me preocupas mucho… — Insistió Giselle, quien ya sacaba un pequeño pañuelo blanco del bolsillo y lo usaba para limpiar el rostro de la más joven.

. . . — Anna quedó un momento quieta, sorprendida por la calidez con la que Giselle le trataba, apenas se conocían y estaba siendo demasiado cuidadosa y atenta, no parecía que lo hiciera por cuestión de modales, en realidad parecía más que eso… Podía ver cierta aflicción en el rostro de la pelirroja, podía casi sentir la preocupación que le causaba saberla de ese modo sin ninguna explicación aparente. — Es un resfrío… — Anna tragó largo, tratando de aclarar la garganta para mejorar el sonido de su voz y lucir menos preocupante. — Yo… Yo he pescado un resfrío y… Ya sabe… Irritación en los ojos… Dolor muscular… Esas cosas… — Explicó sonriendo un poco, esperando engañar a Giselle, si bien Anna no era precisamente la mejor actriz, Giselle no era la mujer más lista del mundo, por lo que sin dudarlo, creyó en la mentira blanca de Anna, ver la sonrisa de la menor había sido suficiente.

Oh… Anna… Santo cielo… — La mayor se colocó una mano en el pecho, liberando un suspiro aliviado. — Temí tanto… Pensé cosas terribles… — La expresión preocupada de Giselle había cambiado considerablemente a una aliviada. — ¿Has ido al médico? Oh, sabes el vecino del piso de arriba es médico… Si quieres podría llamarle y pedirle una consulta rápida. — Ofreció la pelirroja mayor con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

No… No… Yo… Sólo… Necesito descansar en casa… Pero… Se lo agradezco mucho… — Sonrió Anna en medio de su agonía, sólo quería irse, olvidarse de todo, correr, gritar, caerse en pedazos a solas, pero las toneladas de hospitalidad que Giselle dejaba caer sobre ella se lo impedían.

¿Segura? — La mayor insistió y esta vez en compañía de una sonrisa confidente, se acercó al oído de la menor y susurró sobre este. — La persona que esperaba presentarles en la fiesta… Ella… Esta aquí… — Aunque el volumen de su voz había bajado, la emoción en la modista había subido notablemente al murmurar aquello. Sin saber que esas palabras sólo quebraban más el pecho de Anna.

Quizá… Quizá en otra ocasión… — Anna hacía todo lo posible por responder sin que la voz le faltara o quedará en evidencia todo su dolor. — No… N-No quiero que la primer impresión que se lleve de mí sea de… Un germen andante… — La menor incluso trató de bromear para que Giselle no sospechara nada.

Hm… Si tú lo dices… Creo que tendrá que… — La modista no pudo concluir su dialogo, pues en seguida se escucharon un par de pasos quedos en el pasillo y la voz de una rubia que ambas pelirrojas conocían perfectamente bien.

¿Giselle? — Preguntó Elsa, quien había salido después de creer que el tiempo que Giselle había pasado fuera era más del que creía normal.

Oh, Elsa… — La sonrisa de Giselle renació de la forma más resplandeciente y enamorada que nunca. Tomó a Anna por la muñeca libre y la obligó a girarse, halándola emocionadamente hacía la rubia.

Los ojos de la mayor de las hermanas Arendelle se abrieron en impacto cuando pudo definir a Giselle caminando con Anna tomada de la muñeca hacía ella. El rostro de la modista mostraba júbilo, emoción, tanta alegría, mientras que el de su hermana… Sólo verlo… Dolió… Dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Elsa era incapaz de entender razones, fue incapaz de moverse o pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que tuvo a ambas pelirrojas justo al frente.

Ella es Anna Brander, es la diseñadora que he elegido para colaborar en la edición de Abril… ¿No es un encanto? Iba a presentártela en la fiesta de ayer, pero sí que es una coincidencia ¿No? Ahora las tengo a las dos aquí. — Los hombros de Giselle se alzaron, y sus manos se juntaron debajo de la barbilla.

. . . — Elsa abrió los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero sus palabras nunca salieron. Giselle seguía sonriendo expectante a las palabras de Elsa, mientras que Anna miraba hacía un lado por el suelo. Hubo un silencio amenazador… Incluso Giselle pudo notarlo, pretendía arreglarlo incluyendo algo más a la presentación, pero entonces Anna se atrevió a tomar la palabra.

Anna Brander, tal y como ha dicho la señorita Di Andalasia… Mucho gusto. — Dijo la menor, extendiendo la mano hacía Elsa, claro que Anna tenía la mirada rota, el corazón hecho pedazos, el cuerpo temblando en el interior, Elsa podía verlo, podía ver con completa claridad lo que sentía su hermana, sin embargo Anna se había esforzado por presentarse de forma profesional y educada, sabía que no podría ocultar su herido corazón frente a Elsa, pero bastaba hacerlo frente a Giselle.

Anna… Yo… — Elsa no parecía intenciones de seguir el juego, se tocó el pecho, empuñó su camisa y colocó un gesto afligido en el rostro. Anna se preocupó al instante. Notó como su hermana tenía intenciones de echarlo todo a perder frente a Giselle.

Lo sé, lo sé… Usted es Elsa Arendelle… Es un infinito honor conocerla… — Asintió Anna apresuradamente, sintiendo como un nuevo nudo se formaba en su garganta. — Estoy sorprendida… — La menor volvió la vista a Giselle y le sonrió con un intento de complicidad. — Nunca imaginé que usted y la señorita Arendelle fueran… Amigas… — Algo de amargura se apodero de sus labios al decir aquella última palabra, era apropósito, quería ser corregida, quería que una de las dos dijera algo que refutara la teoría de sólo "amistad" entre ellas.

Bueno… De hecho nosotras… — Y ahí estaba, una tímida Giselle apunto de soltar la bomba sin si quiera saberlo. La modista se colocó junto a Elsa, se abrazó al antebrazo contrario y con una sonrisa avergonzada dijo al fin. — Nosotras… Acabamos de formalizar nuestra relación…

Elsa se apresuró a mirar hacía Giselle y en seguida a Anna, de nuevo sus labios se abrían mudos, queriendo decir algo, pero sin saber que era lo correcto. Sólo necesitaba unos segundos más para pensarlo y empezar a soltar una explicación que no le vendría bien a nadie. Anna no quería darle el tiempo de intentarlo, había visto suficiente no quería lidiar con explicaciones dolorosas.

Cielos… Que gusto… — Dijo mientras miraba a Giselle, nuevamente con los ojos hechos cristal, temblorosos, sólo un parpadeó bastaría para que nuevas lagrimas fueran derramadas. — Es una asombrosa noticia… — Casi sentía su voz rasgarse contra su garganta, no resistiría por mucho. — Realmente… E-Espero que sean muy felices… — Asintió atreviéndose a deslizar la mirada de Giselle hasta Elsa y continuar en ella. — Que nunca se lastimen, que nunca se abandonen… Y sobre todo… Que nunca se mientan… — Así, Anna apartó la vista de una demolida Elsa, se dirigió una vez más a Giselle y le entregó por fin los famosos catálogos, esos que eran responsable de toda esa escena.

Giselle sólo pudo agradecer a Anna por sus buenos deseos, la modista era tan ingenua que no le pasaba por la cabeza a pesar de lo obvia que había sido a Anna restregando a Elsa los errores que creía ella, habían destruido su relación. Elsa estaba ahí con el corazón en un puño, queriendo soltarse del agarre de Giselle, correr tras Anna, explicar todo, arreglarlo… ¿Arreglarlo? ¿De verdad tenía la facultad para hacer eso?

¿A dónde rayos vas? ¡Lo arruinaras todo! — Decía Eugene tras Olaf quien ya cruzaba la puerta giratoria del edificio donde se alojaba Giselle.

No esperas que la deje así, esta fue una pésima idea… Anna debe estar deshecha. — Decía el pelirrojo, tratando de zafarse del agarre del moreno.

Si te ve aquí sabrá que todo fue planeado, debemos irnos antes de que… — Eugene no pudo terminar su dialogo, pues Olaf se había dejado de mover y por averiguar cual era la razón, terminó encontrándose con Anna frente a ellos dos.

Oh… Anna… Pero cuanto tiempo… Je… Je… — Eugene trató de sonreír, esperando que la pelirroja no hubiera oído nada de lo que discutían hacía un momento él y su amigo.

Ustedes… Ustedes… ¿Me trajeron aquí? — Anna preguntó incrédula, tratando de hilar las ideas con todo lo que acababa de oír y ver.

Anna, cuanto lo siento, nosotros no debim… — Eugene se apresuró a taparle la boca al chico pálido y seguir sonriéndole a la hija menor de la familia Arendelle.

Bueno… Todo depende de cómo utilicemos el verbo "traer", es decir, técnicamente fueron tus hermosas piernas las que te trajeron hasta aquí, ¿O no? ¿Mi amigo? — Preguntó el castaño mirando hacía Olaf quien aún tenía la boca cubierta, aprovechando su fuerza superior lo obligó a asentir involuntariamente y luego volver a sonreírle a Anna.

Ustedes… Ustedes sabían esto… Y-Y… A pesar de ello… Me hicieron venir hasta aquí… — Las ganas de llorar que Anna había soportado mientras hablaba con Giselle y Elsa, estaban recuperando fuerza al saber que su mejor amigo y el mejor amigo de su hermana habían conspirado contra ella, para vivir una de las escenas más dolorosas en toda su vida.

La pelirroja no dijo más, sólo paso de ellos dos y caminó apresurada hacía la salida del edificio, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas, de mantenerse fuerte… Pero el único apoyo que creía existía para ella no estaba más. Olaf era el único en quien pensaba, quería llegar y contarle todo lo ocurrido, llorar en su hombro, sentir su consuelo… Pero ahora era imposible… Estaba sola… No había otro amigo que supiera su historia, que supiera cuanto amaba a su hermana, cuanto había sufrido por ella, todo lo que significaba… Se sentía sola en el mundo, sin cobijo, sin protección. Sin nada.

Anna bajó la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos y sólo sus hombros temblorosos indicaran cual destruido estaba el ánimo de la pelirroja. La chica pasó de largo por el castaño y el pelirrojo, quienes la llamaron, pero ella sólo ignoró tomando el primer taxi que se pasara al frente, el conductor preguntó si todo se encontraba bien, si le había pasado algo, Anna sólo preguntó si aceptaba un viaje largo, a lo que el anciano sólo respondió afirmativamente.

Debo ir tras ella… — Pronunció Olaf en seguida, pero seguía siendo sujeto por Eugene.

Hey, hey, no… Ahora está molesta, si vas sólo empeoraras las cosas… Ella necesita pensar ¿O acaso me has visto ir corriendo hacia arriba para ver como esta Elsa? — Dijo el castaño al pelirrojo, sin soltarlo.

Anna, Anna… — Se escuchó la voz de Elsa, saliendo apresuradamente del ascensor y correr hacía la salida. Eugene soltó en seguida a Olaf y caminó hacía Elsa, sujetándola por los brazos.

¿Els? ¿Els? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó muy preocupado, consiguiendo que Olaf se cruzara de brazos y resoplara molesto.

¿Has visto a Anna? ¿Ella bajo por aquí? Necesito hablar con ella, necesito… — Elsa trataba de apartarse del agarre de Eugene y cuando lo consiguió fue Olaf quien la encaro.

No, basta… Es suficiente… Siempre creí que no debía entrometerme, pues yo no soy el hermano de Anna, yo no soy parte de su familia, yo tan sólo soy un amigo… Pero ¿Sabes? No lo soportaré más. — Empezó a hablar el pelirrojo muy molesto, tanto que consiguió hacer que Elsa retrocediera un paso.

¿Olaf? Pero… ¿Qué…? — Elsa volteó a ver a Eugene buscando respuestas, pero el castaño sólo alzó los hombros mostrando las palmas de sus manos tratando de parecer inocente de toda culpa. — ¿Qué están haciendo aquí…? ¿Por qué Anna, Eugene y tú llegaron aquí? — Elsa frunció el ceño en confusión y quizá defensa también.

¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué se te haya caído el teatro? ¿Qué ahora Anna sepa en realidad qué clase de persona eres? — Olaf agudizó la mirada hacía Elsa, le bastaba con recordar cada noche en la que Anna lloraba por la rubia para obtener el valor de enfrentar a la mayor de las hermanas Arendelle.

¿De qué estás hablando? — Elsa se mantuvo firme.

¿No te fue suficiente ignorarla por tantos años? Ahora además juegas con ella teniendo novia ¿No es eso demasiado bajo? — Los puños de Olaf estaban cada vez más tensos, y las acusaciones hacía Elsa subían de nivel, por lo que Eugene tuvo que intervenir, abrazando desde atrás al pelirrojo y tratar de calmarlo.

Ya, ya la tienes viejo, sólo… Sólo cálmate… Es suficiente… — Susurró cerca del oído de Olaf tratando de bajarle el enojo.

No, no es suficiente… — Olaf forcejeó un poco y dio un paso hacía Elsa sin quitarle la mirada fiera. — Deja a Anna, no vuelvas a herirla, no vuelvas a hablarle… No sigas lastimándola. — Dicho eso, Olaf se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Eugene, les dio la espalda a ambos amigos y camino solo hasta la salida del edificio, desapareciendo entre la puerta giratoria. Dejando a Elsa con la mirada baja y una mirada de completa derrota.

Ah… Vamos, no le hagas caso al niño, es muy joven… Aún no entiende la vida… — Dijo el castaño tratando de reconfortar a su amiga, frotando con la palma el bicep de la rubia.

No… Él tiene razón… No puedo seguir haciéndole esto a Anna… — Elsa negó con la mirada baja.

¿Hacerle qué, Elsa? — Preguntó Eugene con las manos sobre las mejillas como si quisiera arrancárselas. — Sé que amas a tu hermana y quizá me gane un golpe por lo que voy a decir, pero… ¿Cuánto más vas a soportarle? Se olvidó de ti completamente, te dejó abandonada por tantos años… Se atrevió a salir con Kristoff, y seamos sinceros de no haber sido por que se tropezaron anoche nada de esta fantasía romántica habría ocurrido, ella no te habría buscado, ella no se habría preocupado por ti… — Eugene hablaba veloz, y cada vez más exaltado, se sentía frustrado por no hacerle ver las cosas a Elsa tal cual eran.

No… Ella… Ella me dijo que nunca salió con Kristoff… Y ella… — Elsa entrecerró los ojos y sintió muy dentro de sí que descubría algo, o mejor dicho se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba. — Anna preguntó… Preguntó por qué nunca llame… Por qué nunca intenté comunicarme… — Elsa desvió la mirada a su derecha, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta en el azulejo del piso.

Jo… Además de descarada mentirosa, un adjetivo más para la dulce Anna. — El castaño alzó las manos mirando hacia el cielo, cansado.

Olaf ha dicho lo mismo… Que me olvidé de Anna… — Elsa continuó armando las piezas en el rompecabezas. — Y hace un momento… Frente a Giselle… Anna insinuó que le mentí… — Elsa se pasó una mano por los labios, conocía a su hermana y estaba segura de que no podría mentirle, si Anna preguntó por esas cosas, es porque eso es lo que Anna creía, lo que había vivido, la verdad… Pero… Elsa había llamado, escrito y tratado de comunicarse con Anna siempre, cada mensaje de texto, cada e-mail, cada llamada, cada mensaje de voz… Elsa estaba segura de que había tratado de contactar a Anna.

Por si la escena no podía complicarse mal, apenas oírse el ring de la puerta del elevador abrirse, salió una muy apresurada y preocupada Giselle, corriendo de inmediato hacía Elsa, tomándole por las mejillas y examinarle cuidadosamente.

¿Este bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de ese modo? ¿Qué ocurrió? — Aunque Giselle miraba directo al rostro de Elsa, la rubia no correspondía, seguía con la mirada en el suelo, tratando de encontrarle lógica a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ella no está mintiendo… Hay algo… Algo que aún no sé… Algo que no encaja… — Murmuró Elsa ignorando el llamado de Giselle por completo.

¿Eh? Elsa, cariño… ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? — Giselle se preocupó más por el estado ausente de Elsa. — ¿Has bebido de nuevo? ¿Quieres que subamos? ¿Eh? — Preguntaba la pelirroja mientras mantenía sucesivas y suaves caricias por las mejillas de la más alta.

Ah, no, no, ella está bien Giselle… No te asustes… — Eugene nuevamente iba al rescate, colocándose tras Giselle, sostenerla por los hombros y apartarla con delicadeza de su amiga. — Salió de pronto por que le recordé que me vería con ella… Y-Y… Y bueno, sabes que a veces olvida las cosas… — El castaño trató de excusar a Elsa, con esa sonrisa ladeada que lo caracterizaba.

Hay algo… Hay algo… Que no está en su lugar… — Elsa seguía en medio de sus pensamientos, hasta que alzó la mirada hacía su amigo y su… "novia", con completa determinación dijo. — Voy a descubrir que es. — Asintió y pasó de ambos, saliendo al igual que Olaf del edificio, dejando a Eugene con Giselle en brazos, ahora el castaño tenía que inventar una nueva historia para explicar el comportamiento raro de Elsa.

Elsa no fue a casa, fue hasta la editorial, tenía una nueva tarea. Terminaría los pendientes de mañana, pasado y quizá los próximos tres días. Tenía mucho trabajo, si adelantaba los deberes tendría los días libres para ir tras Anna, para darle una explicación a toda esa tormenta de confusión que la envolvía junto con Anna. Así, entre café, papeles y su portátil pasaron las primeras horas, el teléfono celular sonó y sonó, Giselle y Eugene trataban de contactarla, adivinar a donde había ido. Pero Elsa simplemente no contestaba, estaba ensimismada en el trabajo, Anna, el trabajo, preguntas, el trabajo, Anna… Anna… Sólo eso, quería arreglar las cosas. Después de cinco años sin poder olvidar a Anna, a pesar de esforzarse, tratar de salir con personas, concentrarse en el trabajo, nada había dado resultado, al final ese rumor sobre su gusto por las pelirrojas sólo era reflejo de su miseria, de su incapacidad por superar a Anna, encuentros de una noche, citas de sólo una vez, tan sólo eran chicas con cabello de ese color, incluso Giselle.

Aquella noche en la fiesta de la editorial, había terminado por pelear por Eugene, ya que este insistía una y otra vez con que aceptara las invitaciones de las chicas que se acercaban sumamente temerosas, tratando de conseguir un poco de amabilidad por parte de la escritora, consiguiendo sólo ser ignoradas. Elsa estaba harta, se levantó de la mesa, mintió diciendo que iría al sanitario y simplemente salió del edificio.

Con la mirada puesta en el cielo, preguntando a las estrellas, a las nubes, como si Anna estuviera oculta entre ellas "¿Por qué me has abandonado? ¿Por qué te has olvidado de mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" Los ojos de la rubia se veían sonrosados por el borde, pañosos, temblorosos, a nada de dejar caer sus lágrimas. Mirando al cielo con un dolor expectante, como si la respuesta fuera a caer desde ahí "¿De verdad me has olvidado? ¿Realmente te atreviste a hacerlo? ¿Anna, me olvidaste?" Seguía murmurándole al cielo, con el corazón en un puño y un fuerte nudo en la garganta. "Por favor… No Anna… Por favor…No… No me olvides…" Suplicó con el brillo tembloroso de las estrellas reflejado en sus ojos. "Anna… Por favor… Sólo… Sólo dime donde estas… E iré a buscarte en seguida… Lo juro… Anna… Por favor… Por favor… Quiéreme… Anna…" La lagrima en caer no provino de los ojos de Elsa, si no del mismo cielo, mojando el rostro pálido de la rubia, seguido de otra y otra gota, la lluvia de pronto se mezclaba con las lágrimas de Elsa, disfrazando su llanto.

Una repentina luz cubrió toda la calle, la rubia giró la mirada con desgano y se encontró con los luminosos faros de un auto, pensó ignorarlo, pero sus ojos se abrieron grande cuando miró a contra luz una silueta… Una pesada broma de su imaginación, era Anna, estaba segura, y si no lo estaba, sus deseos por verla la obligaban a creer que era ella.

El auto iba a pasar muy cerca de la pelirroja, tanto que seguro la empaparía toda. Como lo hizo muchas veces de niñas, completamente decidida a ser el héroe para Anna, corrió hacía ella, la rodeó con los brazos y giró con velocidad el cuerpo propio, usándolo como escudo para proteger a la pelirroja. En seguida, sus ojos buscaron los de su hermana… Buscó con desespero ese flequillo infantil, esas pecas, esa nariz respingada… Esa luz que sólo Anna emitía, pero no lo encontró… Nada… Por más que se esforzara a encontrar a Anna en ese rostro, no sería posible… No era Anna.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué esa chica se lanzó a sus brazos? ¿Por qué si nunca la había visto? ¿Por qué se aferraba a su cuerpo como si todo dependiera de ello? ¿Por qué resultaba ser un abrazo tan cálido? Elsa no tenía las respuestas, lo más parecido a eso fue un instantáneo pensamiento… Quizá era una señal de la vida… Sugiriéndole a continuar, sugiriéndole a dejar el pasado atrás… Sugiriéndole intentar ser feliz y borrar por fin el nombre "Anna" de su corazón.

El cielo empezaba a clarear, en media hora o menos amanecería, Elsa no estaba segura de cuantas tazas de café había tomado, seguía con la misma ropa, un par de marcas oscuras apenas perceptibles debajo de sus ojos, el cuerpo cansado, pero el rostro muy activo, estaba terminando, sólo hacía falta poner en orden la oficina, se marcharía a casa, prepararía algunas cosas e irían tras el misterio, tras Anna.

Cuando Elsa terminaba de guardar algunos papeles la puerta de la oficina se abrió, provocando que la rubia girara el rostro hacía atrás una expresión de completa sorpresa se dibujara en sus gestos.

¿Padre? — Preguntó la rubia mientras cerraba el archivero y se giraba lentamente hacía el hombre, quien le dirigía una mirada seria y severa. Algo demasiado inusual, siempre había sido un hombre comprensivo y sumamente cálido.

Durmiente, acurrucada entre cobertores de figuras animadas, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre quien se dedicaba a dejarle dulces caricias sobre la cabeza, se encontraba Anna. Quien había viajado más de cuatro horas para llegar a casa de sus padres. La recibió su asustada madre, pues el que su hija menor llegara sin avisar en medio de la madrugada asustaría a cualquier madre, sin embargo al verificar que su hija estaba "bien" al menos físicamente, preparó un poco de chocolate, arrulló a su hija menor como había hecho muchas veces hacía años, terminando con la pelirroja dormida en su regazo, en la sala de estar.

Anna había preguntado por papá, pero para mamá fue sencillo decir que había tenido que salir por un viaje de negocios, aunque no era así, no podría contarle la verdad a su hija. En situaciones como esta, mentir y engañar resultaba ser la mejor arma de los padres para mantener el "bienestar" de sus hijas.

Ahora para Anna su hogar, sus padres eran lo único que le quedaba, sólo ellos podrían darle el cobijo y sinceridad que ni sus amigos o su propia hermana le habían dado… O al menos eso, era lo que ingenuamente creía la hija menor.

Debiste llamar, sabes… ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? Mamá no me dijo que vendrías… Tengo algunos asuntos que atender… — Dijo Elsa apurada, volviendo a ordenar la oficina, dejando algunos folders y papeles con etiquetas para que Eugene pudiera identificarlos. — ¿Quieres que desayunemos juntos? Es lo más que puedo hacer… Realmente vienes en un mal momento porque yo… — Elsa paró en seco cuando su padre dejo caer un sobre sin mucha amabilidad sobre su escritorio. El hombre no había dicho y parecía que no tenía intenciones de hablar mucho. Elsa miró el sobre y luego a su padre sin entender.

¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó un poco más seria e incluso, casi asustada, era la primera vez que veía a su padre actuar de ese modo. Sin obtener respuesta, devolvió la mirada al sobre en el escritorio, extendió la mano derecha para alcanzarlo, sostenerlo entre sus manos y aún en espera de que su padre dijera algo. Pero este sólo la miraba fijo, así que se dispuso a abrir el sobre rectangular, rebuscó en el contenido y miró sin entender.

¿Pasajes de avión? — Preguntó con el ceño fruncido en confusión. — ¿Son para mí? — Elsa miró el destino y sonrió con incomodidad, para luego negar, aún no entendía bien de que se trataba todo esto. — Padre yo… Cielos… No debiste… Es decir… Yo no puedo viajar ahora… Yo…

Viajaras, hablé ya con Giselle y Eugene hace un par de horas. El arreglara todo aquí. — Sentenció el hombre.

Padre… Un viaje como este necesita anticipación… Al menos unos días y además tengo otros asuntos que atend… — Elsa guardó el par de boletos y negó con la misma sonrisa incomoda, pero antes de que pudiera terminar volvió a ser interrumpida.

Eugene me dijo lo mismo, lo supuse, así que el viaje está programado dentro de 5 días, tendrán tiempo suficiente de arreglar los pendientes. — Explicó el hombre sin cambiar su postura.

Si… Bueno… De hecho me adelanté… Estuve trabajando toda la noche por que… Tengo planeado ocupar los próximos días en… Asuntos personales. — Dijo lo último tratando de no quemarse a sí misma, no podría decirle a su padre que se trataba de Anna. — Así que… Lo siento mucho padre… Tal vez podrías usarlos con mamá… Yo… Yo no… — Elsa trataba de explicarse, pero el hombre volvió a interrumpir.

Esto no es un obsequio Elsa, tampoco es una sugerencia, esto es una orden. — Dijo por fin el casi rubio, dejando el puño cerrado sobre el escritorio de su hija sin quitarle la vista de encima.

¿Qué? — Elsa se estaba impacientando, no entendía por qué de pronto su padre venía como si nada, 'ordenándole' tomar un avión sin haberlo hablado previamente, con esa actitud dominante que jamás había usado con ella. — No sé a qué juegas padre… Pero ya no tengo 10 años. — Dijo Elsa tomando su maletín, colgando la correa sobre su hombro y rodear el escritorio con la intención de salir de la oficina, no tenía tiempo para jugar a la buena hija con su padre, debía ir a por Anna.

Se acabó Elsa, olvida a tu hermana. — Dijo el hombre, casi sintiendo que el corazón se le quebraba en mil pedazos, estaba seguro de que había oído su interior crujir ¿Por qué un padre estaba obligado a decir esas palabras? ¿Por qué había sido sentenciado a cumplir tan dolorosa tarea? ¿Por qué tenía que tratar de ese modo a su hija mayor? ¿Por qué tenía que tenía que usar esas palabras tan crueles? Porque así lo había decidido el mundo, porque un amor así era antinatural, sucio, prohibido, imposible. Y su deber de padre era impedirlo a toda costa, por el bien de sus hijas, por mantenerlas a salvo de la crítica y el juicio cruel de la sociedad.

¿Qué? — Elsa paró en seco, quedando justo hombro a hombro con su padre, aunque mirando hacía direcciones opuestas.

Tú y ella… Eso no puede ser. — Dijo el hombre, desviando la mirada hacía su hija mayor.

No sé de qué hablas… — Elsa trató de fingir, pero su estado de shock la delataba.

Lo sabemos todo Elsa, tu madre y yo lo sabemos todo… — Terminó por aclararse el hombre, haciendo que los ojos de su hija se abrieran más de lo normal.

P-Padre yo… — Elsa tragó largo, no tenía reacción para un momento así, nunca imagino que sus padres fuera a enterarse.

Debes irte… Debes alejarte de tu hermana… Esto no puede seguir, es imposible. — El casi rubio mantenía esa postura firme, esa que nunca había tenido y que sólo fingía. Le destrozaba decir esas cosas, pero entre él y su esposa habían acordado que era lo mejor.

Padre… — Los ojos de Elsa, además de estar cansados, de pronto se debilitaron, enrojeciéndose por los bordes, haciéndose brillosos, sensibles. Al igual… Su voz perdió fuerza, todos sus sentidos parecían debilitarse, pero sólo para darle mayor firmeza a una cosa… La determinación de la rubia. — La amo… La necesito… — Cerró los ojos sintiendo su garganta raspar, arder, le estaba confesando al hombre que le dio la vida, los sentimientos 'sucios' que tenía por su hermana. —E-Ella… Ha vuelto a mí… — Con la voz rota y las lágrimas formando una a una, surcos de humedad sobre sus avergonzadas y rojas mejillas, la barbilla temblorosa y el corazón siendo estrujado con fuerza por una entidad invisible. — De-Debo estar con ella… Y-Yo… — Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando caer los hombros y a su vez el maletín que colgaba de su cuerpo. — La necesito… — Terminó por decir la hija mayor.

Los ojos del hombre temblaban, sus cejas se habían fruncido en dolor, sus puños estaban cerrados, por mucho que se esforzara, no podía seguir fingiendo ser el hombre duro y autoritario que nunca había sido, le dolía escuchar a su hija decir semejantes palabras, le dolía que el camino que él y su esposa creían correcto fuera tan complicado.

El hombre simplemente se desplomó, y envolvió a su hija mayor en brazos, quien no dudo en refugiarse en el pecho de su padre, sin temor a dejarse caer el llanto, subiendo y bajando los hombros, gimoteando con tanto dolor como nunca, aferrándose a la espalda del hombre con tanta fuerza, no entendía por qué… ¿Por qué era tan malo? ¿Si se amaban tanto? ¿Por qué?

El casi rubio tenía los ojos algo rojos, la nariz y los labios, justo con el aspecto que alguien que se forzaba a no llorar tenía. Tratando de tranquilizar a su hija, mientras maldecía internamente, cuando recuerdos de sus dos pequeñas jugando de niñas, compartiendo tiempo juntas, riendo, aterrizaban en su mente ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué había hecho para que su familia mereciera tal sufrimiento?

Hija… Si realmente amas a tu hermana… Si realmente la amas tanto como dices… P-Por favor… — El hombre con la voz algo frágil y menos grave de lo normal se atrevió a continuar. — Si realmente es así… Te ruego… Te ruego que no compliques más las cosas… Debes partir cuanto antes — Pidió el hombre a su hija mayor, esperando que pudiera entenderlo, que cooperara, que se olvidara de Anna, que viajara lejos, tan lejos de su hermana y pudiera establecerse junto a Giselle, tener una vida feliz y tranquila. Alejarse el tiempo suficiente como para que esos sentimientos 'impuros' por Anna murieran.

Padre e hija envueltos por un abrazo así de íntimo, así de doloroso, sujetos uno al otro en medio de la oficina ordenada completamente, de no ser por el portafolio de Elsa que había dejado caer y regar algunos papeles y libretas.

Sin embargo, no eran sólo sus dos corazones los que latían con fuerza y conmoción, había un tercero, oculto, que había presenciado la conversación entre los dos miembros de la familia Arendelle desde que había comenzado, furtivamente y por descuido en la rendija de la puerta que había quedado a medio abrir. Ahí se encontraba Giselle con las manos temblando, sujetando una bandeja que soportaba un par de vasos con café, postres matutinos; mismos que había ido a comprar al saber que Elsa estaría en la oficina desde temprano. Quería sorprenderla, quería darle un lindo detalle… Quería darle los buenos días con el desayuno y un beso. Pero no pensó encontrarse con tal situación.

Elsa estaba enamorada, claro que estaba enamorada… Profundamente enamorada, pero no de ella… No era Giselle por quien su corazón latía… Sino… Sino… ¿Su hermana? ¿Por qué nunca le había dicho que tenía una hermana? ¿Por qué de pronto su vida perfecta parecía no serlo? Estaba tan feliz con la llamada del Señor Arendelle informándole que tendría un viaje largo con Elsa, un viaje para ellas dos, le parecía tan romántico y afortunado, pero ahora… No sabía si lo era tanto.

Cielo, ya está el desayuno… — Llamó la señora Arendelle a su hija menor quien apenas salía de la ducha, a punto de entrar a su habitación, cuando miró la puerta de la habitación de Elsa, decidiendo entrar a la alcoba de su hermana antes que la propia. — ¿Anna, me has oído? — Se volvió a escuchar la voz de su madre, por lo que tuvo que responderle alzando la voz también. — ¡Voy en un minuto, necesito vestirme! — Respondió para luego cerrar la puerta y recargarse sobre esta, mirando con lentitud cada detalle en la antigua habitación de su hermana.

Paso mirando las fotos, los libros, la ropa. Aunque tenía la mirada apagada y triste, quiso sonreír con amargura más de una vez, cada que un objeto le recordaba alguna historia entre Elsa y ella. Accidentes, risas, miedos, travesuras, regaños, noches, días… Todo junto a su hermana. Pero todos esos hermosos recuerdos eran demolidos por la imagen de Elsa besando a Giselle.

Su lógica chocaba e incrédula pensaba en cómo podía ser posible que Elsa mintiera, ¿Cómo es que se había atrevido a engañarla? ¿Es que nunca la conoció realmente? ¿La universidad la hizo cambiar? ¿Por qué? Sin pensar mucho en ello, trató de despejar su mente, abrió el armario de su hermana y sacó lo primero que encontró un par de jeans deshilachados por las rodillas como la moda en sus tiempos de adolescentes, y una sudadera con la insignia del hombre murciélago al frente.

Mientras terminaba su segunda trenza, mirándose al espejo, su torpeza le hizo tirar sin quererlo una pequeña esfera de cristal nevoso, que rodó hasta debajo de la cama, tras resoplar y preguntarse así misma cuando dejaría de ser tan torpe, se arrodillo y estiró el brazo debajo de la cama, palpando torpemente tratando de dar con le esfera, sintió algo y lo sacó en seguida, un pequeño muñeco de felpa en forma de guisante, negó y lo echo a un lado para luego volver a buscar, sus dedos rosaron el cristal de la esfera y sonrió victoriosa.

Jo, te tengo… — Murmuró pero, sin quererlo empujó un poco más el objeto, haciendo que tuviera que estirar un poco más la mano y de nuevo sus dedos rosaron con algo, pero no era la bola de cristal, se sentían como, papeles, muchos, sujetos por algo. Los ignoró y siguió buscando, pero parecía que la bola se había alejado demasiado. Anna frunció el ceño se volvió al armario y tomó un gancho de ropa, se inclinó de nuevo y con este trato de atraer el objeto cristalino, empujó con el gancho hacía a ella y en seguida sintió la bola rodar hacía ella, pero en el gancho algo más se había atorado, lo sacó y miró toda una pila considerable de cartas, sujetas por una banda elástica hecha de muchas más. — ¿Hm? ¿Cartas? — Anna frunció el ceño, tomando el bulto de papeles entre las manos, sopló contra ellas para quitarles el polvo que tenían.

Eran demasiadas y no entendía por qué estaban debajo de la cama de Elsa, sacó cuidadosamente una, la miró por el frente y por el reverso, las letras estaban algo borrosas, no podía ver el remitente, se creyó con la suficiente confianza como para abrirla, pues está aún estaba sellada. No tardó nada en reconocer la letra de Elsa, Anna se cubrió la boca, no leyó línea por línea, sus ojos en seguida se pasaron por las frases que estaban mayormente remarcadas "¿Anna has dejado de quererme? ¿Ya no piensas en mí? Lo entenderé si eres feliz así, Siempre te querré".

De pronto con desespero Anna empezó a revisar cada sobre, todas tenían dirección a casa y todas provenían de la ciudad a la que Elsa se había mudado, todas eran cartas para ella, todas y cada una eran cartas que Elsa había escrito, cartas que habían llegado al buzón y que por una razón que no podía comprender, jamás había visto hasta el día de hoy.

Anna, se va a enfriar, dime que estás haciendo aq… — La madre abrió la puerta de la habitación, y así como la abrió, así quedó muda al ver a su hija menor con los ojos llorosos, sentada en el suelo, con el bulto de cartas entre sus manos. — Oh, no Anna, dime que no…


	15. El camino correcto

_Aquí estoy, después de unos días… ¡Saludos a todos! Este capítulo ha salido algo muy gigante, creo que los últimos resultaran así… Aunque creo que este podría ser el penúltimo capítulo. Exageradamente el antepenúltimo. Aunque quien sabe, me encanta planear las cosas y luego cambiarlas al último minuto. _

_Como en cada entrega quiero agradecerles mucho por su seguimiento, estamos a punto de llegar al reviews 100, tenemos 43 Follows y 31 Favoritos, me siento bastante complacida. _

_Sobre todo, porque a pesar de mis cambios bruscos (que sé, no les gustan a todos) a pesar de ello siguen aquí, estoy realmente agradecida. _

_Entrando al capítulo, bueno… Es largo, quizá quieran odiar más a los padres de nuestras bellas protagonistas, pero me gusta pensar que mi fic no tiene villanos, ni personas malintencionadas, simplemente personas que sienten y actúan como creen mejor. Aprovecho para decir también que he iniciado a trabajar con un nuevo FanFic Elsanna, así que aunque este acabe, ¡no se desharán de mi fácilmente!_

**EL CAMINO CORRECTO**

¿Estas lista? — Preguntó Giselle desde el umbral de la puerta, apoyando las manos sobre este mientras miraba con duda a Elsa. Quien se había distraído mirando hacía la ventana del departamento.

Si… Yo… Sólo… — Elsa cambió la vista hacía su maleta, terminó por cerrarla y luego bajarla de la cama, deslizando el mango hacía arriba, dejando que las ruedas tocaran el suelo sin problema. — Esta listo… — Asintió, mientras se dirigía hasta Giselle, quien la detuvo, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros y mirando con un gesto preocupado a la rubia.

Si no quieres hacer esto… Nosotras… — Empezó Giselle sin saber cómo terminar, subiendo y bajando con lentitud las manos por los finos bíceps de Elsa.

Giselle… — Elsa pronunció aquel nombre con un aire de pesadez, por lo que la pelirroja continuó.

No quiero que te sientas obligada… No tienes que hacer cosas que no quieres… Estamos bien aquí, debes pensar que irnos es un poco apresurado... Y… Y no quiero que sientas presión conmigo… — Seguía diciendo la modista, con dudas, preocupada por todo lo que había escuchado; aunque nada le haría más feliz que irse con Elsa, la amaba a pesar de todo, a pesar de saber ahora que no era correspondida, a pesar de saber que Elsa jamás la vio cómo su amor verdadero, a pesar de ello… La amaba y le preocupaba su estado.

Giselle… Quiero ir contigo… — Elsa apartó las manos de la maleta, las subió hasta el rostro de la pelirroja y con los pulgares acarició suavemente la boca de la modista.

. . . — Las cejas de Giselle abandonaron el fruncimiento nacido de la preocupación, se relajaron en ternura. Sabía que no era cierto, sabía que las palabras de Elsa y sus sentimientos no tenían congruencia. Que probablemente se estaba forzando a sí misma para decir esas cosas, para hacer feliz a sus padres, para librarse de aquel amor prohibido y por supuesto para no lastimarla. Sin poderlo evitar, los ojos de Giselle se empañaron un poco y tuvo que bajar el rostro para que Elsa no lo notara, aunque claro, lo notó.

¿Dije algo malo? — Preguntó la rubia preocupaba, alzando por el mentón y con extrema delicadeza el rostro de Giselle, buscando su mirada. — Lo siento… Lo siento mucho. — Se disculpó la escritora sin saber exactamente por qué.

No, no… No… — Negó Giselle retomando las caricias sobre los brazos de Elsa. — Lo siento… Es que… Esto… Yo había soñado con esto hace mucho… — Disfrazo la verdad, con otra verdad, alzó la mirada de vuelta a Elsa y sonrió con nostalgia. — El día en que te vi por primera vez… Y todos los días después de ese… — Hizo una pequeña pausa, como si las imágenes volvieran a su memoria, una a una. — Siempre desee esto… Estar contigo… Y que tú desearas estar conmigo… — La modista terminó por abrazarse al pecho de la rubia, quien la contempló por unos segundos y luego terminó por sonreír y pasar ambas manos hacía la espalda de la pelirroja.

Gracias… — Dijo Elsa mientras dejaba caer su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la contraria, entrecerró los ojos y sintió como su corazón se oprimía. Sentía todo ese amor ofrecido por Giselle, toda esa persistencia y paciencia… Nadie que no fuera Eugene se había quedado tanto, nadie había insistido tanto, nadie había logrado acercarse tanto como Giselle, todas se rendían ante la actitud helada de Elsa, pero Giselle había permanecido. — Gracias… Por resistir… — Repitió Elsa, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Cerró los ojos por un momento, en el que su voz se pausó y luego volvió a decir. — Por quedarte…

Elsa y su padre habían hablado, tanto como para hacer que un nuevo objetivo se formara en la mente de la rubia, sabía que no debía correr tras su hermana, que no debía buscarla, podía ver el dolor en los ojos de su padre, podía entender cuan mal se sentía, creyendo que había sido un pésimo progenitor, que nunca supo cuidar de ellas, que él era el responsable de llevar a su familia a la ruina; el hombre no dejaba de pedir perdón, de suplicar, fue cuando Elsa lo vio a punto de arrodillarse frente a ella, queriendo implorar que no hiriera más a su madre, y a su propia hermana, cuando Elsa supo que se estaba dejando llevar por el camino incorrecto, cuando todas las ideas sobre ella y Anna de pronto se vieron como el más atroz y egoísta de los deseos. La visita de su padre le volvió a colocar los pies sobre la tierra, trayendo de vuelta ese instinto moralista, ese lado suyo que preferiría complacer a los demás que a ella misma.

Una cosa era que toda la inseguridad que tenía en los días de escuela, queriendo guardar las apariencias, ser la chica buena que debía ser; que esa actitud complaciente desapareciera y empezará a vivir sin temor al tabú de su sexualidad… Y otra cosa muy diferente era que pretendiera formar una relación con su hermana como si pudiera ser aceptada.

Sus planes habían cambiado radicalmente… No había nada que arreglar, no había nada que decir, Anna había visto justo lo que debía ver… Pues es lo que sería a partir de ahora, Elsa estaba dispuesta a entregar su vida a Giselle… Pensando que el tiempo posiblemente le haría quererla por lo menos una pequeña fracción de lo que amaba a su hermana.

Por su lado Giselle, prefirió fingir, fingir no saber nada, no haber escuchado nada, prefirió vivir así, aunque sabía que no era correspondida, pensaba esforzarse todo lo posible por hacer que Elsa pudiera amarla, tanto como ella lo hacía y así un día poder decir, que después de todo, era su amor verdadero.

Anna… Oh, cielo… — La mujer de cabellos castaños y oscuros se acercó de prisa donde su hija, se inclinó junto con ella en el suelo con la intención de recoger las cartas y apartarlas de Anna, pero…

¡No! No, no… — La pelirroja reaccionó bruscamente, abrazándose a los pedazos de papel. — Son mías… Todas… T-Todas y cada una… — Dijo Anna con los hombros temblorosos y el llanto tentándole la garganta.

Anna… Por favor, cariño… — La mujer trató de meter las manos con suavidad entre los brazos de su hija, pero no lo consiguió. Anna estaba cada vez más aferrada a los papeles.

Ella… Decía la verdad… Ella decía la verdad… Ella siempre dijo la verdad… — Se decía Anna para sí misma, en susurros que pretendían explicar lo que había ocurrido. — Debo… Debo ir a buscarla… Debo… Debo pedirle disculpas… Debo explicarle todo… — De pronto Anna se puso de pie con el bulto de cartas en brazos, haciendo que su madre le siguiera de inmediato.

Cielo por favor, espera… Tenemos que hablar, debes tranquilizarte primero… — Su madre trato de intervenir, de calmar a Anna y hacer todo lo posible por que no fuera a ninguna parte.

No puedo, tengo que ir a buscarla, necesito verla, necesito decirle… — Aunque la ingenua pelirroja no tuviera idea de por qué todas esas cartas estaban ahí, de por qué nunca habían llegado a sus manos hasta ahora. No necesitaba buscar razones, todo lo que quería era ir a explicárselo a Elsa, disculparse, hablar… Regresar el tiempo. Así que con pasos apresurados caminó hacía la puerta, sin embargo su madre se interpuso, y con un gesto de dolor y reproche en el rostro preguntó a su hija menor.

¿Qué están haciendo? Dímelo Anna… ¿Qué esperan conseguir? Esto tiene que parar ahora. — Sentenció la mujer, imaginando que Anna sabría entender el sentido de sus cuestionamientos.

Madre… — Anna se detuvo, entrecerró los ojos y miró con desesperada confusión a su progenitora. — Por favor… Debo ir a buscar a Elsa, necesito decirle que estaba equivocada… Necesito verla… — Sin miedo Anna explicó su necesidad, dando otro paso hacía la puerta, esperando salir por el pequeño espacio que había entre el marco y el cuerpo de su madre. Sin embargo la mujer, apoyó el brazo contra el umbral, impidiendo una vez más el paso a su hija menor.

Anna, es suficiente… — Espetó la mujer, con un toque de fingida firmeza. — ¿No lo entienden? Es imposible, tu hermana y tú no pueden estar juntas… No de ese modo… No está bien. — La voz de su madre se escuchó amarga, le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras. Anna entonces pudo entender…

¿Tú…? ¿Escondiste las cartas? — Preguntó bajando la mirada hacía un lado.

Tu padre y yo… — La mujer trago largo, mantuvo la mirada sobre el rostro desencajado de su hija y entendió que si no había funcionado su antigua estrategia, quizá hablar directamente con ellas funcionaria. — Hicimos lo que creímos mejor para ustedes… — La mujer se abrazó a sí misma y agudizo la mirada sobre su hija menor. — Si tu hermana y tú perdían contacto… Si se alejaban un poco… Después de que Elsa entrara a la universidad… Sólo unos meses bastarían para que ella o tú conocieran a alguien… Empezar a salir más… Olvidarse de… De esos sentimientos… Verse… Como verdaderas hermanas… — Explicó ácidamente, era complicado de decir, durante muchos años se negó a hablar sobre eso, pero ahora debía hacerlo. — Creímos que se trataba sólo de Elsa… Pero tú te escapabas… Ibas a buscarla… Supimos entonces… Que era mutuo… — La mujer cerró los ojos e hizo una pequeña pausa. — Supimos que era peor de lo que pensábamos… No podíamos dejarlo así…

¿Porqué, madre? — Anna, quien había permanecido con la vista en el suelo tratando de procesar las palabras que salían de los labios de su madre ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿Qué ella y su padre las habían separado? ¿Qué si no sabía nada de Elsa era porque ellos dos así lo habían querido? ¿Ellos habían ocultado las cartas? ¿Eran responsables de todo lo demás? — ¿Por qué es tan malo? — Anna alzó la vista, soportando todas sus ganas de llorar, lo había hecho mucho durante estos días, simplemente no podía entender, porque tenía que resultar así de difícil. — Dime, madre… ¿Por qué no está bien? — Anna preguntó, con una llama en sus ojos, una llama desafiante, revolucionara, y al mismo tiempo, confusa; que pretendía comprender por qué estaba mal querer a su hermana, por qué el amor era malo si sobrepasaba los límites propuestos por la sociedad.

¿Eh? — La madre no se esperaba un cuestionamiento así, le parecía obvio… Estaba mal… Porque estaba mal… Porque así no debían ser las cosas, porque… Porque sí. — Hija… Si hieres a otros con tus acciones… Significa que no estás haciendo lo correcto… — La mujer trató de buscar una explicación que pudiera convencer a Anna, pues sabía que a diferencia de su hija mayor, Anna necesitaba algo más que los estándares sociales para entender. — Tu padre y yo hemos sufrido mucho con esto, él lo ha pasado muy mal… Él cree que ha sido un mal padre… Qué no supo educarlas… Él está muy herido con todo esto… Ambos lo hemos pasado mal… Hija… — Terminó por decir la mujer.

Si es así… ¿Entonces…? — Preguntó Anna con la voz baja y la mirada igual. — "Si hieres a otros con tus acciones… Significa que no estás haciendo lo correcto" — Anna repitió las palabras de su madre. — ¿Papá y tú nunca pensaron en si sufriríamos con esto? — Anna levantó la mirada una vez más a su madre, estaba vez ofreciéndole una mirada casi enojada. — ¿Jamás me escucharon llorar por las noches? ¿No les importaba cuando preguntaba insistentemente por si Elsa había enviado algo para mí? ¿No les preocupaba saber cuánto se rompía mi corazón cada vez que pensaba en Elsa olvidándome? — Anna destensó el cuerpo y dio un paso más hacía su madre. — Ella cree que la olvidé, ella cree que deje de quererla… Ella sufrió, ella sufre igual que yo… Ustedes… Ustedes nos han hecho sufrir durante todos estos años… ¿Es eso correcto? — Preguntó Anna, amaba a sus padres, los amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía aceptar razones como esas, no podía negarse al amor de Elsa, no quería… No iba a pasar más tiempo preguntándose si su hermana pensaba en ella, en cómo habría sido la vida si estuvieran juntas.

Hi-Hija… Nosotros… Nosotros sólo… Sólo queríamos… — La mujer sintió una punzada en el pecho, era cierto… Habían ignorado los sentimientos de sus hijas, todo por devolverlas al 'buen' camino.

Lo siento, madre… Yo no quiero seguir lastimando gente… No quiero seguir lastimando a Elsa… Por eso… Debo ir a buscarla… — La pelirroja se acercó a su madre, dejó un beso sobre su mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Las piernas le temblaban, pero estaba decidida, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para decir todo eso, para admitir frente a su madre que amaba a su hermana y que no dejaría que nada las volviera a separar, que estaba dispuesta a pelear por ese amor prohibido, ese amor tachado de corrupto, de sucio, de impuro e insano… Y cualquier otra equivocada etiqueta que intentara describir un amor como el de ambas hermanas, que simplemente sobrepasaba los límites de lo que según la sociedad debía ser.

Así, mientras Anna salía dispuesta a encontrarse con Elsa, la mayor buscaba todo lo contrario, las ganas de buscar a Anna se habían esfumado, volvía a sentirse como en aquellos días de instituto, donde pensar si quiera en los sentimientos que tenía por su hermana menor le hacía sentir como la persona más abominable del mundo. Ahora el viaje parecía la mejor escapatoria, de nuevo las cosas se acomodaban, para que las hermanas no pudieran estar juntas.

Elsa miraba la ventanilla del taxi que la transportaba junto con Giselle al aeropuerto, habían conseguido hacer un cambio del vuelo para ese día mismo, parecía exagerado, pero después de la charla con su padre Elsa no pudo objetar, y mucho menos Giselle. Quien tuvo que esperar a que el padre de la rubia saliera de la oficina para enfrentarlo. El hombre saludó con ligera sorpresa y aún algo de pesar como residuo de la confrontación con Elsa, Giselle lo invitó a tomar algo de aire por su aspecto. Ambos terminaron en una de las terrazas del gran edificio, la pelirroja ofreció al hombre un café recién servido de la máquina, el señor Arendelle lo aceptó con desgano, pero agradeciéndole a la joven el gesto.

Quiero saberlo… Quiero entenderlo… — Dijo rompiendo el silencio la modista.

¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó el hombre, quien reposaba los codos sobre la baranda, y sostenía el vaso humeante de unicel con ambas manos.

Usted me pidió que acompañara a Elsa en el viaje… ¿Por qué? — Giselle trataba de dar con el tema sin ser muy brusca, pero el hombre no quería volver a hablar sobre ello.

Ah… Bueno, como te dije… Creo que Elsa ha estado trabajando mucho… Lo que necesita es un tiempo de descanso… ¿Y qué mejor compañía que la de su persona especial? — Respondió el casi rubio, sonriendo fingidamente y así devolver la vista a la pelirroja.

Yo no soy su persona especial… — Giselle bajó la mirada, para luego tragar largo.

Ah, vamos… — El hombre pestañeó, tenía que dejar esa actitud desanimada para hablar con la modista, así que sonrió un poco más se acercó a Giselle para quedar hombro a hombro y continuar. — Sé que Elsa es algo fría a veces… Pero en el fondo tiene un cálido corazón, y estoy seguro de que tu nombre está grabado en él, sólo necesita algo de tiem… — El hombre no pudo continuar.

Yo no soy su hermana… — Giselle interrumpió de pronto, el hombre se quedó con la boca abierta, la pelirroja que hasta entonces había estado mirando hacia el frente se dispuso a girar el cuerpo completo hacía el casi rubio. — Estoy dispuesta a darle mi apoyo… Pero por favor… Quiero entenderlo… Necesito saberlo… — Era cierto, Giselle estaba dispuesta a viajar junto a Elsa, podría dejar su vida en el país por otra a su lado. Pero dentro de sí, tenía la necesidad de entender lo que estaba pasando.

. . . — El hombre devolvió la mirada al frente, estaba helado, no esperaba que nadie más se enterara de semejante situación.

Por favor… — Insistió Giselle con una voz llena de angustia, ella era la última carta que él y su esposa tenían. Si quería su ayuda… Debería contarle.

Es… Demasiado irónico… — El hombre agudizó la mirada hacía los edificios que se veían frente a ellos, el sol empezaba a salir y la brisa matutina movió ligeramente sus cabellos hacía un lado. — Siempre creí que… Tenía una familia perfecta, mi esposa y yo nos sentíamos tan bendecidos… — Sonrió con debilidad, cuando un fugaz recuerdo de la infancia de sus dos hojas aterrizó a su mente. — La mayoría de los padres lidian siempre con las riñas entre sus hijos, sobre todo si son de edades desfasadas… Mi hija menor nació cuando Elsa estaba por cumplir tres años… Y puedo asegurar que desde ese día… La protegió como ninguna otra persona haría… Apenas Anna tuvo razón, aquella protección se hizo mutua, eran cómplices, amigas… Si alguna se metía en problemas, la otra hacía lo posible por cubrirla… Nunca estaban solas, se incluían en todo… Mi esposa y yo nos sentíamos los padres más dichosos sobre la tierra, teniendo dos hermosas hijas, nobles, obedientes, educadas y siempre destacadas en lo académico… ¿Podíamos pedir algo más? No… Todo era perfecto, éramos una familia perfecta. — El hombre hizo una pausa, dio un sorbo a su ahora tibio café y volvió a bajar de forma sombría la mirada al suelo. — Sin embargo… Todo cambió el día en que Elsa dejó nuestro hogar, rumbo a su nuevo destino… La universidad…

Anna y Elsa eran tan unidas, que mi mujer y yo sabíamos cuánto le dolería a nuestra hija menor la partida de su hermana, pero ya teníamos un plan… Una vez Elsa partiera, mi tarea sería dar un paseo con Anna, distraerla, una salida entre padre e hija, llevarla a sus lugares favoritos, comprarle algunos caprichos… Como si fuera una niña… Mientras tanto mi esposa se encargaría de ordenar apropiadamente las cosas de Elsa, para que al volver Anna no viera a Elsa por todas partes y quizá la extrañara menos… — El hombre sonrió con amargura una vez más. — Me costó mucho trabajo… Pero pude sacarle algunas sonrisas a mi hija… Para cuando volvimos, yo estaba emocionado, aún no podía creer que Elsa estuviese rumbo a la mejor universidad el país… Anna estaba tan casada que cayó como un tronco en su cama, cuando bajé para encontrarme con mi esposa, me di cuenta de que ella no compartía mi felicidad… Estaba sentada sobre la mesa, y frente a ella… La cámara de vídeo de Elsa… Me senté y pregunté qué ocurría… Ella calló y tan sólo acercó a mí la cámara… Yo aún sonreía creyendo que quizá se trataba de un juego, me sentía contento… Tan contento… Tomé la cámara entre mis manos… Miré en la pantalla un vídeo, al cual sólo bastaba clicar sobre "Reproducir" para poder ver… No tardé en entender el mensaje, me encontré con la habitación de Elsa y luego con ella misma sentándose sobre la cama tras haber acomodado la cámara… Lo que ví… Fue de poco en poco borrando mi sonrisa.

_Hola… Anna, soy yo… Elsa… Si… Tu hermana… Ah, que tonta… Es obvio que sabes quién soy, Eso sonó muy torpe… — La rubia bajó el rostro efectuando un muy delicado facepalm sobre sí mientras negaba, y después de unos segundos subir la mirada una vez más descubriéndose el rostro. — ¿Sabes? Esta es la… Quinta vez que trató de grabarte… He tratado de hacer que salga bien, sin trabas, ni errores… U oraciones tontas y sin sentido… Y aunque me considero una persona bastante elocuente… Ahora mismo esa cualidad mía…. Yo… La estoy considerando perdida… Así que… Sólo lo dejaré ir… ¿Esta bien? — Elsa cerró los ojos dejó salir un gran suspiró y deslizó las palmas desde sus muslos hasta sus rodillas, como si tratara de liberarse del peso de la perfección. — Anna… — Abrió los ojos y miró directo a la cámara. — Si ves esto… Es por que… Yo me he ido ya… Estaré camino a mi nuevo hogar, a kilómetros y kilómetros de aquí… Y es que… Necesitaba estar a una distancia como esa como para atreverme a hacer esto… — Elsa tragó largo e hizo una pequeña pausa. —Si me quieres… Si tú… Me quieres como tu hermana mayor… Si me ves como tu modelo a seguir… Como tu ejemplo, como esa figura admirable que soy para papá y mamá… Por favor… Corta este video, bórralo, arroja la cámara al lago, deja que un auto la arrolle… Lo que sea, pero no veas este vídeo… Te lo ruego… — Un nuevo suspiró salió de los labios de la rubia, aunque con menor intensidad. — Pero Anna… Si… Si algo dentro de ti… En lo más profundo… Te dice "Míralo, continua… No lo detengas" Si hay algo que te haga pensar… Que sabes lo que diré… entonces sólo quédate y escúchame… _

_¿Sabes? Dicen que la edad en la que un niño empieza a retener recuerdos es pasados los tres o cuatro años… Sin embargo… Yo recuerdo perfectamente el día en que llegaste al mundo… Con cerrar los ojos me basta para ver esa nariz y mejillas sonrosadas, esos escasos cabellos naranjas adornar tu redondo y pecoso rostro. Tus ojos parpadeando por primera vez, acostumbrándose a la luz del hospital, tu pequeña boca bostezando… Ese día… Al verte… Me quedé fascinada… Al grado de que… Pasan y pasan los años… Y aún no puedo encontrar una imagen más hermosa que esa, quizá existan algunas que puedan competir… Pero todas tienen que ver contigo._

_¿Recuerdas cuando mamá nos leía antes de dormir? Ella solía escoger cuentos de hadas, donde el contexto era un mágico medioevo, entre bosques, castillos y criaturas fantásticas… Historias de valientes caballeros y hermosas princesas… La mente humana está acostumbrada a recrear todo aquello que se le es descrito… Cuando mamá leía, ambas usábamos nuestra imaginación para dibujar ese maravilloso mundo… Nunca pregunté sobre como veías las cosas tú… Y tal vez tú nunca te preguntaste sobre como las veía yo… Pero por si ahora te lo preguntas… Déjame contarte… _

_Podía verme con el pie derecho apoyado sobre una roca, la mano derecha empuñando una honorable espada y en la izquierda un poderoso escudo — Cómo si tratara de imaginarse nuevamente, Elsa cerró los ojos y empuñó las manos, tal y como si sostuviera los elementos descritos. — Protegida con una plateada y resplandeciente armadura, una capa escarlata sujeta a mis hombros, ondeándose a razón del viento; el ceño fruncido mirando con valor la torre que custodiaba un escamoso y abominable dragón, misma donde residía una hermosa princesa clamando por ayuda._

_La princesa de mi imaginación resultaba tener peculiares cabellos naranjas, un par de ojos celeste brillantes y hermosos, rastros de inocentes pecas cubrirle el puente de la nariz y parte de sus pómulos, además de dos infantiles trenzas que colgaban sobre sus hombros. — Elsa destensó su heroica postura y continuó con una sonrisa de antaño._

_Mi hora favorita del día, era cuando mamá nos leía… Pues podía vernos a ambas dentro de ese mágico mundo. El héroe estaba dispuesto a todo por su princesa, de pronto sentía como si tú y yo encajáramos perfecto en medio de esas historias. — La rubia parpadeó un par de veces como si saliera de una especie de trance y miró hacia la derecha._

— _Claro que… Al crecer, me di cuenta de que existían un par de inconsistencias entre mi interpretación de los cuentos y las historias en sí… — Una pausa nuevamente, acompañada de la unión de sus manos en puño sobre el regazo. — El caballero… Siempre era un caballero, o un príncipe… Un hombre, es decir… Un chico… Y la princesa, siempre era una princesa… Una mujer… Una chica… Mamá jamás leyó un cuento donde las protagonistas fueran dos princesas o dos caballeros… — Elsa bajó un poco los hombros con ligero desgano. — Sin embargo… Pensaba que si buscaba en otros libros quizá encontraría algo… Pero no… Nunca fue así… Además, en los cuentos de mamá, el caballero y la princesa nunca tenían el mismo apellido, nunca eran de la misma familia… Nunca… Así que… También busqué en otros libros… Y me encontré con algo aterrador… Una novela en particular… Te admitiré que… Leí el libro entero, no entendí mucho en ese entonces… Tenía apenas ocho años… Y aunque me sentía contenta de haber encontrado un libro que relatara la historia de dos hermanos… Mi alegría se derrumbó cuando terminé el libro… Ambos hermanos habían sido condenados a la horca… Por blasfemar contra las leyes de dios… Es decir… Parecía una historia de amor, él la amaba y ella lo amaba… Tal y como en los cuentos de mamá, y aunque su amor era grande… El que tuvieran el mismo apellido, cambiaba todo… Ese pequeño detalle los hizo pasar por situaciones terribles, el repudio de su familia, el exilio de su reino… Y al final la horca…_

_Mire a mi alrededor… Y eso… No sólo pasaba en los cuentos… En el mundo real también, miraba y miraba en las calles, buscando un par de chicas tomadas de la mano, chicos tomados de la mano… Pero eso era raro a menos que fueran hermanos… Y cuando encontraba parejas de hermanos adultos… Jamás encontraba si quiera una vaga señal que delatara el amor eterno que se profesaban… _

_Entonces… Me di cuenta de que era cierto… Me caí de la nube mágica en la que las historias de cuentos de hadas me habían subido, todo lo que había estado fantaseando estaba mal… — Elsa alzó las manos a la altura de su pecho y dibujo indescifrables ademanes con los dedos. — Yo no podía ser tu caballero… Tú no podías ser mi princesa… Yo no podía pensar en eso más, pues la idea del destierro y la horca se clavaba en mi pecho en seguida. Cumplidos los diez años entendí que debía sacar cualquier idea que nos relacionara como protagonistas de un cuento de magia, fantasía y romance… Por qué entonces yo estaría blasfemando, pecando, ensuciando el amor que te tenía por uno… Impuro._

_Me costaba mucho trabajo vivir sin mis fantasías, sin si quiera darme cuenta de pronto volvían a mi cabeza, haciéndome pasar ratos de verdadera tortura, yo me esforzaba por no pensarlo, pero mientras más lo intentaba más erraba… Afortunada o desgraciadamente, recibí un consejo, mi profesor de literatura en el colegio… Él… Debió haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que divagaba en clase, me dijo… Que si algo me abrumaba o me tenía pensando mucho, lo mejor era escribirlo… Desahogarme en papel y así mis ideas se aclararían._

_Lo hice, lo hice Anna… Primero, eran tan sólo algunos párrafos culposos, que no describían el motivo de la culpa, después páginas que hablaban de la razón de mis culposos sentimientos, más tarde eran hojas que relataban escenarios parecidos a los de los cuentos, contigo y conmigo como elementos principales… No sé cuándo, ni como… Hice con tinta y papel un mundo aparte, un mundo en el que podía salvarte, podía ser tu héroe, un mundo en el que podía amarte, describir tu belleza con todo el amor que salía acalorado de mi corazón… De pronto mi pluma podía tocarte, hablarte y mirarte como yo jamás podría hacer en el mundo real… De pronto eras mi princesa, sin culpas, sin arrepentimientos, sin pecado… Podía ofrecerte mi amor en ese mundo de fantasía sin temor al juicio de nadie._

_Realmente pase hermosos años viviendo entre dos mundos, pero… Tuve que parar… ¿Sabes por qué de pronto dejamos de compartir habitaciones? Semanas después de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis… Cometí un terrible descuido… Ellos… Me prometieron ocultar esto, al menos hasta el día de mi graduación… Bueno… Eso está muy cerca, pero por favor… Si has llegado hasta aquí… Por favor no les digas que te lo he contado… — Elsa hizo una nueva pausa, dejó salir un nuevo suspiró y retomó el dialogo. — Ellos encontraron una libreta, ellos descubrieron la mitad de mi mundo… ¿Por qué la mitad? Bueno… Se dieron cuenta de que escribía para una princesa… Yo… Una chica… Escribiendo para otra chica… Se alteraron tanto… Qué ni si quiera se preocuparon por conocer el nombre de la princesa… Se concentraron más en mi inesperado… "Gusto" como le llaman ellos… Papá dedujo con facilidad que me iban las chicas… Pero fue tan ingenuo… No me iban las chicas… Sólo me iba una… — Elsa bajó la mirada, sintió sus mejillas arder y sus ojos también. _

_Perdóname Anna… Te ruego… Me perdones… — Aunque la voz de la rubia se había mantenido intacta hasta ese entonces, apenas empezaron las disculpas, no pudo evitar aflojar el tono un poco, como si su voz pendiera de un hilo. — Me esforcé… Te juro que… Me esforcé… Quise dejarlo… Simplemente no pude hacerlo… Yo… He tratado de lidiar con esto toda mi vida… Y ahora que estoy por partir me doy cuenta de que sin importar cuantos años pasen, yo no podré deshacerme de estos sentimientos… Sé que quizá puedas sentir asco, enojo, decepción, tantas cosas… Lo siento, lo siento… Por favor perdóname… Te lo ruego… Entiendo si no quieres tener más contacto conmigo, lo entendería realmente… Pero así también te pido que… Que entiendas que no podía vivir un día más sin sacar estas palabras de mi pecho… Anna… Por favor… Perdóname… — La rubia termina por ponerse de pie, acercándose hacía la cámara y así terminar la grabación._

Giselle miraba desde el asiento contrario a Elsa, veía el perfil sin vida de aquella hermosa rubia, mientras las palabras del señor Arendelle volvían a su mente. El hombre había contado más de lo que esperaba oír, prácticamente le relató el cómo fueron las cosas desde que sus hijas nacieron, su relación durante la infancia, en la adolescencia, como se desencadenó el "descubrimiento" y todas las acrobacias hechas para mantener alejadas a ambas jóvenes. La conversación entre el casi rubio y la modista había terminado con la palma del hombre sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, añadiendo un "Cuento contigo para devolver a mi hija al buen camino". Giselle ahora tenía la carga de cumplir con el deseo del señor Arendelle, sentía que le debía algo… Pero sentía también un hueco en el pecho cada vez que miraba a Elsa; además el nombre "Anna" resonaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, incluso pensó en la hermana menor de Elsa y pelirroja diseñadora como una misma persona.

¿Podría ser ella? — Murmuró en voz baja, pero luego espantó la simple idea negando con la cabeza, era descabellado pensar en eso. Anna se había presentado a Elsa anoche, y además el apellido de la diseñadora era Brander, no Arendelle. Sin mencionar las pocas posibilidades de que entre un mundo con tantas Anna, esa misma resultara ser la hija menor de la familia Arendelle. — Aunque… — "La princesa de Fuego", la protagonista resultaba ser una noble pelirroja de ojos azules, los ojos… Los ojos de Anna se pintaron sobre los recuerdos de Giselle como un flash. — Esa mirada… Es tan parecida… — Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y acariciarse las sienes, sentía que estaba desvariando entre tantas noticas impactantes.

¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó Elsa, girando el rostro hacía Giselle.

¿Ah?, no, no… Sólo… Sólo te miraba… — Giselle sonrió con incomodidad, alzando un poco los hombros.

¿Y en que pensabas? — Cuestionó Elsa girando lentamente el cuerpo hacía la modista.

En lo feliz que me gustaría poder hacerte… — Dijo con sinceridad.

. . . — Elsa miró por un momento a la pelirroja, deslizó con lentitud la mano derecha hasta sobreponerse sobre la izquierda ajena. — Ya lo haces. — Dijo la rubia con una muy tenue sonrisa.

_Mientes._ — Pensó Giselle, pero aun así bajó la vista hacía el agarre de sus manos, alzó el mismo hasta dejar el dorso de la mano ajena sobre sus labios y depositar un devoto beso. — Te haré feliz… Lo prometo.

Mientras ambas chicas se dirigían al aeropuerto, a punto de tomar el vuelo menos planeado de la historia. La hija menor de la familia Arendelle ya se había hecho del auto de su padre, conduciendo lo más velozmente posible de vuelta a la ciudad. Era un viaje de al menos un par de horas. Pero considerando que estaba ignorando los 80 km/h estaban establecidos en la mayor parte del trayecto, probablemente llegaría antes de lo que el tiempo en promedio.

Anna ignoraba que su hermana estaba a nada de perderse, de salir fuera de su rango de búsqueda, a punto de iniciar una nueva era de alejamiento, de la que probablemente no podrían escapar. Pero sin saberlo la pelirroja creía que todo estaba arreglado de pronto, ya había hecho lo más difícil, aceptar sus sentimientos frente a su madre, encararla y sin temor; y todo en un momento de arrebato, de haber sabido que sería así de sencillo lo habría hecho desde la primera vez que huyo a buscar a Elsa.

Pasadas unas horas en la recepción de la editorial, se encontraban ya elementos se seguridad sujetando por los hombros con poca delicadeza a la hija menor de la familia Arendelle, quien tras haber insistido desesperadamente por información sobre Elsa había provocado que el recepcionista se alarmara y llamara a los elementos de vigilancia, Anna estaba siendo arrastrada hacía la salida, mientras se quejaba una y otra vez.

Afortunada o infortunadamente, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor de la planta baja, un rostro conocido apareció para Anna. Eugene parecía ir de salida cuando se encontró con semejante alborotó.

¿Anna? — El castaño bajó el celular de su oído, lo guardó y miró sin entender.

Flynn… Flynn… Gracias al cielo, debes ayudarme… Debo encontrar a Elsa. — Los grandulones de seguridad ya habían detenido su paso al darse cuenta de que el ejecutivo conocía a la alborotadora.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó casi con molestia, pero a Anna no le importó, se zafó a prisa del agarre de los hombres y caminó hacía Eugene, sujetándolo por el cuello del saco. — ¿Dónde está Elsa? Necesito verla, debo decirle algo, necesito explicarle, debo verla, debo verla cuanto antes. — Dijo con desespero, mientras que el chico cambiaba de poco en poco su expresión acida por una extrañamente sorprendida. Con un ademán le indicó al personal de seguridad que se retiraran, miró desde arriba a Anna y con delicadeza apartó las manos de la joven de sí mismo.

Anna… — El castaño la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, dejó salir una muda risa, más bien parecida a una exhalación. — Las cosas por fin están en su lugar, te sugiero que vayas a casa… Y no hagas más por Elsa ¿Quieres? — El muchacho volvió a sacar el móvil, dispuesto a seguir con sus asuntos, pasando de largo hacía Anna.

La pelirroja quedó ahí de pie, entendiendo que no contaba con la ayuda del castaño. Salió del edificio, con el caminar de un zombie tras él, mirando esa fornida espalda. Perdió el curso del caminar de Eugene, se paró frente al auto mal estacionado de su padre. El que por cierto, ya tenía una infracción pegada sobre el parabrisas. Suspiró y cerró los ojos… ¿Cómo podría encontrar a Elsa? No sabía dónde vivía, no sabía su número, era obvio que había cambiado el número de celular y… Esperen, ¿Celular?

Anna, aún oía la voz de Eugene, quien estaba a unos metros en la acera esperando al parecer un taxi, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Una bombilla se encendió sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja. Se mordió el labio, y caminó hacía Eugene, dejando la puerta del auto abierta. Se colocó sigilosamente tras él, apretó los puños buscando valor y entonces, de un momento a otro arrebató el móvil del mayor, se dio la vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad hacía el auto que ya la esperaba con la puerta abierta.

¡Pero que dem…! — Eugene se volteó y se encontró con Anna huyendo, se alarmó peor de lo que se hubiera alarmado de tratarse de un ladrón. La menor podría hacer más daño con ese teléfono que cualquier delincuente. — ¡Anna! ¡Vuelve aquí! — Gritó frustrado el chico corriendo tras ella. Sin embargo Anna ya estaba encendiendo el motor, y así arrancar abruptamente del lugar, haciendo incluso que las llantas del vehículo rechinaran sobre el pavimento.

Anna usaba una mano para maniobrar el volante y otra para sostener el teléfono, aunque tenia la mirada principalmente centrada en el camino, no pudo evitar mirar con victoria hacía el teléfono, el cuerpo se le congelo por completo cuando miró en pantalla la cabecera "Llamada Actual 01:43 mins", la foto de Elsa y el contador que indicaba cuanto tiempo llevaba transcurrida esa llamada. Por mera torpeza, Anna deslizó el pulgar sobre la pantalla, terminando la llamada en seguida, se maldijo internamente, dejó el teléfono sobre su regazo y sujeto con la mano libre la palanca de velocidades, pisando a fondo el acelerador, dispuesta a alejarse lo suficiente como para estar segura de no ser seguida por Eugene.

Terminó exitosamente oculta a mitad de un callejón poco concurrido, aparcó el auto como lo haría un espía, suspiró, tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y reviso en la agenda de Eugene hasta dar de nuevo con el contacto "Elsa."

Traté de avisarle a Eugene, pero creo que la llamada se cortó… — Explicaba Elsa a Giselle, con el celular aún en la mano.

Qué raro, hay muy buena señal aquí… — Respondió Giselle inclinándose hacia adelante sobre el asiento de la sala de espera.

Supongo que llamara de nuevo. — Dijo Elsa ofreciendo el teléfono a la pelirroja. — Si llama de nuevo, explícale sobre el retraso del vuelo… Iré a preguntar sobre el tiempo que tardara. — Decía Elsa dejando su equipaje de mano junto a Giselle. — Quizá tengamos tiempo de ir a algún restaurante del aeropuerto y comer juntas… — Sonrió la rubia, inclinándose un poco para dejar un pequeño e inofensivo choque entre su frente con la de la modista y luego separarse, marchándose con un fugaz "No tardo".

De pronto Elsa parecía más cariñosa, más dedicada, no parecía la Elsa que había conocido…

Te estas esforzando demasiado… — Susurró con tristeza Giselle al ver la espalda de la rubia desaparecer entre la multitud, y casi al instante, sentir el dispositivo vibrar en sus manos, apareciendo en pantalla una foto de Elsa y Eugene, con el castaño haciendo una cara parecida al rostro de un simio y Elsa mirándolo divertida. Giselle sonrió, por primera vez desde que conocía a la rubia, tenía lo que siempre había querido de ella, había conseguido entrar en su vida, en su trabajo, en sus amigos, en su familia, Elsa la estaba tratando como siempre había querido, sin embargo… No se sentía como imagino que pasaría.

Eu… — Giselle tomó la llamada, iba a saludar al castaño, pero una voz femenina tras la bocina se le adelantó. Fulminando las palabras que estaban por salir de su boca.

Elsa, soy yo… Anna, por favor no cuelgues. — Fue lo primero que dijo la menor, Giselle contuvo la respiración, cubriéndose la boca en seguida sin saber que decir. — Pensarás que es una locura, pensaras que estoy demente, que no sé lo que digo, que no tengo los pies sobre la tierra, que me falta un tornillo… Pero Elsa… No puedo más… No pienso seguir viviendo así… No puedo soportarlo…

Elsa… Te necesito… Te he necesitado… Todos estos años… Me has hecho falta… Y sé que… Sé que también te he hecho falta, sé que también me necesitas… Elsa… Por fin lo entendí… Por fin supe… Hoy recibí todas y cada una de tus cartas, hoy supe que no mentías, me escribiste, me escribiste a diario, pensabas en mí, lo intentaste… No me olvidaste… Nunca me olvidaste, Elsa… Perdóname, perdóname por dudar de ti… Por favor… Perdóname… Estaba a punto de rendirme… Yo… Por primera vez en toda mi vida… Por primera vez estaba dispuesta a renunciar… Por primera vez estaba dispuesta a decirte adiós… Pero Elsa… Ahora sé la verdad, ahora sé que no ha pasado un día sin que hayas dejado de amarme ¿Y sabes algo? Yo… Estoy segura de que no pasaré un solo día sin dejar de hacer lo mismo.

¿Recuerdas el día que nos despedimos? ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? Elsa, ¿Lo recuerdas? — Preguntó Anna esperando oír la voz de su hermana, ignorando que del otro lado no estaba Elsa, sino una pelirroja con los ojos hechos cristal, el pecho quebrado y la boca cubierta por una de sus manos. — "Va a funcionar, Anna… Lo haremos, juntas" — Anna citó a su hermana mayor, cerró los ojos y espero nuevamente respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

Giselle no podía hablar, había oído más de lo que debía y había preferido no hacerlo, contestar esa llamada había significado aceptar una ráfaga de punzantes disparos, Anna… Anna Brander, era Anna… Anna Arendelle… Se amaban, Elsa y Anna se amaban, lo hacían, Anna estaba confesando ser capaz de sacrificar su vida por estar junto a Elsa, mientras Giselle veía como Elsa sacrificaba su amor por Anna para tener una vida "correcta".

¿Elsa? — Anna temió ¿Sería rechazada una vez más? — Elsa, por favor… Yo… — Anna dejó de hablar cuando escuchó una voz femenina haciendo eco al otro lado de la línea. "Vuelo 703 con destino a Nueva York, saldrá a las 12:20 hrs. Sentimos las molestias, gracias por conf…" La llamada fue cortada.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué Elsa estaría en el aeropuerto? ¿Por qué? ¿Nueva York? Anna sintió su saliva pasar como espinas por su garganta cuando con rapidez reviso los mensajes de Eugene con correspondencia en Elsa, el nombre de la ciudad apareció un par de veces. Nueva York, Nueva York… Elsa viajaría al continente americano. Por fuerte inercia Anna miró el reloj, el aeropuerto estaba cuando menos a una hora de ahí, marcaban las 11:40 AM.

Lo único que se escuchó de pronto en aquel oculto callejón fue el rugir del auto, las llantas rechinar sobre el pavimento por segunda vez, y así verse el vehículo salir disparado. ¿Sería Anna capaz de llegar a tiempo?

**REVIEWS:**

**Danae Endemyon. **Hace unos días pidiendo opiniones entre mis amigos para con el Fic, uno de ellos me dijo precisamente, que si le añadía sombreros, bigotes y tequila, esta sería una historia perfecta para una novela mexicana. Hahaha, lo siento, mi mente tricolor ha sido descubierta. ¿Has visto el final de las novelas mexicanas? Siempre acaban en boda, hahaha así que no te preocupes por eso. ¡Gracias por tu puntual y spanglizado review!

**AaronVS3. **Eso… ¿Significa que lo hice muy mal? Srry, me esforzaré para hacerlo mejor.

**TheSleepyKnight. **Apostaría con mi vida que el final de este capítulo tampoco te gustó, hahaha, en otro sitio suelen decirme que mis finales son "infarticos" y descubrí que disfruto demasiado cortarlos en las partes cruciales haha. Te quejabas de que Giselle no se enteraba de nada y aquí entre nos, considere tu comentario muy importante, por eso la lleno de información en este capt, espero que me sigas hasta el final, ya falta poquito, yo sé que tú puedes! ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

**Madh-M. **Lo único que me interesa decirte en este momento es que si no actualizas más seguido tendré que contratar servicios de inteligencia, para que te encuentren y te obliguen a escribir. Ok, no. (Aunque ganas no me hacen falta). Por lo demás, debo disculparme, porque de nuevo te cortó el capítulo en un momento crucial, pero sé que eres una chica fuerte y sabrás resistirlo. – Guiño.- Gracias por ser una obsesionada con Frozen y seguir mi fic con la misma obsesión, por cierto… Olvide decir en mi review de tu Fic, que quería que nos contaras más sobre tu romance platónico, haha. Nos vemos ~ Gracias de nuevo.

**erivip7. **Ohh si, como dicen en mi país "Ya se armó la gorda" haha, gracias por leerme y escribirme, besos ~

**Crhismas-Machine. **Por alguna razón cada vez que escucho la expresión del payaso, pienso en IT haha, llámame loca. Sé que estos últimos capítulos resultan ser más grices, pero prometo que habrá arcoíris para el final, así que muchas gracias por estar al pendiente, un abrazo.

** .94 **Muchas gracias por leer, este esta a punto de acabar, pero quizá nos veamos en mi próximo fic, ¡Un saludo!

**YiyeCX **Me disculpo por lo dramáticos que han estado los últimos capts, sin embargo prometo recompensar cada momento doloroso con uno muy lindo, así que gracias por tu paciencia.

**ichui **En efecto, ya estamos dejando atrás el tira y afloja, y bueno... ahora si que viene el todo o el nada, es momento de hacer elecciones importantes, espero no te importe ver el corazón rotito de alguien, saludos y muchas gracias por comentarme.

**m-vampire18 **Esta vez me tardé un poco más en actualizar, así que te ofrezco una disculpa, pero traté de hacerte un capitulo largo, así que espero haber hecho que la espera haya valido la pena, y bueno… Tengo planeado ya otro fic Elsanna, igual y si le echas un vistazo te atrapa, saludos y gracias por escribirme.

**LaMafer **Jum, alguien había estado leyendo sin escribirme, vas a hacer que se me rompa el corazón, juhm. Bueno te perdono por que al final lo hiciste, haha y por que no tengo espacio en mi corazón para el rencor. Traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y bueno es un capt largo, los próximos saldrán largos, restan dos o tres caps exageradamente, espero verte ahí ¡Gracias y saludos!

**Guest **Misterioso invitado, gracias por comentarme y por estar siguiendo el fic, de todo corazón, por tomarte un momentillo para escribirme ¡Saludos!


	16. Un Nuevo Comienzo

_Esto es difícil para mí, vengo a entregarles el último capítulo del Fic, este ha sido mi primer Fanfic Elsanna. Cuando empecé a escribirlo no estaba segura por dónde empezar, sólo que quería escribir algo sobre ellas dos, sobre la marcha y gracias a sus comentarios fue llenando las piezas del rompecabezas, se me ocurrieron cosas y le di un giro que ni yo esperaba._

_El Fic como se habrán dado cuenta o no, nació de la canción "I Almost Do" de Taylor Swift, la canción relata la historia de un amor que terminó, las ganas que existen de llamarse, de verse, de encontrarse de nuevo… Que aunque son grandes, nunca se concretan. Por lo que lo único que tenía claro desde que empecé es que Anna y Elsa no podían terminar juntas. _

_Estoy muy agradecida por cada review, desde el que tenía sólo una palabra hasta el que era un párrafo entero contándome lo que les gusto, lo que no y lo que les hizo sentir. He conocido personas gracias a esta historia, así que de verdad, no digo de la nada que estoy agradecida._

_Y bueno, antes de continuar les invito a leer mi nuevo Fic "Wildest Dreams" recién empieza. Y ya… Después de tanto drama, aquí el último capítulo.  
¡Disfrútenlo!_

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

— Señor, tenemos un problema. — Dijo Eugene desde una caseta de teléfono pública. — Anna estuvo aquí… — Continuó el muchacho.

— ¿Qué? — Pudo oír fácilmente la sorpresa del hombre y su tono desencajarse. — ¿Dónde está Elsa? ¿Hablaron? ¿Dónde están ahora?

— No, no… Anna llegó cuando Elsa y Giselle se habían ido, llegó preguntando por Elsa, estaba muy alterada. Insistía en que debía hablar con ella, yo… Le dije que debía retirarse y… Creí que me haría caso, pero mientras salía del edificio, hablando con Elsa por teléfono… Ella… Apareció tras de mí y me arrebató el móvil.

— Me… Me estás diciendo que entonces… — El señor Arendelle volvió a sentir su corazón encogerse.

— Probablemente hayan hablado ya, he tratado de comunicarme con Elsa, pero de pronto su teléfono y el de Giselle parecen estar apagados. Tal vez ya subieron al avión. — Trató de excusarse el muchacho.

— Debemos estar seguros… No puedo dejarlo así, iré al aeropuerto ahora mismo. No dejes de llamarlas, debemos detener esto de una vez por todas. — Dijo completamente serio el hombre.

— Si, señor. — Asintió Eugene, terminando la llamada y dejando que un largo suspiro se dejara salir. Tras colgar el teléfono dejó su espalda recargada sobre el vidrio de la cabina, dejando la mirada hacía el cielo. — ¿Cuándo las cosas se volvieron tan complicadas? — Cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas con cierto dolor. En su mente pudo revivir sin problemas, algunas escenas de cuando conoció a Elsa. Cuando tenían apenas quince años, Anna tenía doce, era una niña risueña, energética y siempre colgada del brazo de su hermana mayor. Bastaba con ver los ojos de cada una para entender cuanto se amaban, no eran la típica pareja de hermanas que reñían, no. Ellas no peleaban, ellas no discutían, ellas estaban siempre la una para la otra.

Mientras tanto, quemando el caucho de las llantas contra la autopista se encontraba Anna, no estaba segura de cuantos altos había ignorado, cuantas veces estuvo a punto de terminar con el auto estampado contra otro, ni mucho menos cuantos gritos de palabras no muy amables habían sido dirigidos a ella, provenientes de otros conductores que con justa razón se quejaban de la irresponsable y descuidada forma de conducir de la menor.

Pero es que simplemente, no había nada más en la cabeza de Anna, nada que no fuera llegar a tiempo, cada segundo, cada minuto, no tenía tiempo para esperar el cambio de luz, para ceder el paso, para respetar los límites de velocidad. La simple idea de imaginar a su hermana a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, con el mar como espacio entre ellas, no lo aceptaba, no quería volver a lo mismo, se negaba a vivir más años en la sombra de la esperanza, preguntándose si Elsa pensaba en ella, si la extrañaba, si aún la quería, no podía llamar vida a algo así… Estaba harta de vivir a punto de hacer las cosas y no hacerlas, ahora mismo por su sangre corría más que adrenalina, había determinación, decisión y mucha valentía.

Segura de que se vendría otra multa encima, aparcó el automóvil en una zona prohibida. Pero no importaba, bajó del auto sin si quiera cerrar apropiadamente las ventanillas. Corrió preguntando al primer personal uniformado que vio sobre vuelos internacionales. El hombre le dio la información necesaria, Anna apenas agradeció y corrió. Tenía algunos cabellos rojos adheridos a la frente, sienes y mejillas. El sudor empezaba a formarse encima de ella, tenía la respiración precipitada, el corazón latiéndole a mil, corría chocando sin quererlo con algunas personas, se disculpaba apenas su voz le permitía, corría, corría.

Cuando llegó al área deseada se dispuso a mirar con ansiedad las pantallas, buscaba en cada hilera el vuelo con número 703. Algo en su corazón le decía que aún no era tarde, se había propuesto a llegar a la velocidad del rayo, había puesto todo de sí para llegar a tiempo, un presentimiento en su interior le hacía sentir que en cualquier momento giraría el rostro y se encontraría con Elsa. Anna bajó la mirada por un momento, por un instinto indescifrable miró hacia la derecha y entonces, su corazón sintió explotar… Pudo ver esa cabellera, esa peculiar trenza colgar sobre su espalda. Sintió casi lágrimas de felicidad nacer en sus ojos, corrió nuevamente, sus piernas tomaron vuelo suficiente como para llegar tras esa cabellera, pensando ya en las palabras que usaría para disculparse, para explicarlo todo y para rogarle que se quedara, que no se fuera, que esta vez se quedaran juntas sin importar lo demás.

"¡Elsa!" Gritó Anna tomando desde atrás el hombro de la rubia, quien al girarse miró con suma extrañeza y casi miedo a la pelirroja y en un alemán casi molesto preguntarle a Anna que si la conocía. Claro… No era Elsa. A pesar de la penosa confusión, Anna no tuvo tiempo de sentir vergüenza, aquella chica no era Elsa, sólo alguien con un peinado parecido, se maldijo así misma, había perdido tiempo valioso en eso. Se disculpó con una profunda reverencia y le dio la espalda a la germana que se quedó ahí de pie mirándola con rareza.

Anna sintió su corazón hundirse nuevamente en las arenas de la desesperación, por más que sus ojos buscaban a Elsa, sólo veía gente, gente y más gente. Se apresuró a ir hasta uno de los estantes de información y con la respiración agitada preguntó.

— Disculp… Disculpe… — Anna se acercó tratando de recuperar el aire que le faltaba por correr tanto, ir y venir. — El vuelo… el vuelo 703… E-El que va a Nueva York… ¿Ha… Ha salido ya? — Preguntó con las manos sobre el estante, el pecho subiendo y bajando, el cabello ligeramente desordenado y el corazón latiendo velozmente.

— ¿El vuelo 703? — Preguntó la empleada retóricamente, mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador. La empleada sonrió a Anna tras corroborar y el corazón de la pelirroja volvió a encenderse en júbilo. — Al parecer el vuelo 703 se retrasó… — La chica volvió a mirar la pantalla.

—. . . — Anna no tenía palabras para explicar su alegría, si el vuelo estaba retrasado, Elsa aún debería estar ahí.

— Pero pudo despegar… Hace… 15 minutos. — Terminó de explicar la empleada, hundiendo una vez más la esperanza de Anna.

— ¿H-Hace 15 minutos? ¿E-Esta usted segura? — Insistió Anna, esperando un milagro, un error en el programa, en los sistemas, en los informes, un algo…

— Así es, salió hace justo 15 minutos… ¿Era usted pasajera de ese vuelo? ¿Necesita ayuda para cambiar el boleto? ¿Qué clase prefiere? — Amablemente la empleada trató de ayudar a Anna, pero ni ella, ni nadie podrían ayudarla en ese momento.

Anna no pudo responder ninguna de las preguntas con precisión, balbuceo y negó, dándole la espalda al mostrador y caminando con todo el desgano del mundo hacía ningún lado. Como si sus piernas pesaran toneladas y moverlas fuera una terrible faena, avanzó sólo unos pasos hasta desplomarse sobre uno de los asientos habidos en la sala de espera. Pestañeó temblorosamente con la mirada al suelo, sus ojos brillaron en cuestión de segundos, cayó una lágrima, luego cayó otra… Tiritando, sus manos cubrieron aquel pecoso rostro, y con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, se derrumbó… Sus hombros temblaron en impotencia, coraje, dolor y frustración, sus lágrimas no se retuvieron más, Anna había estado tan sólo a punto… No lo había logrado, no había llegado a tiempo, una vez más… Dejaba que la persona que más amaba en el mundo se alejara de ella sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

El vuelo 703 había partido ya, era un viaje largo, casi medio día. Sin duda sus pasajeros tendrían mucho tiempo para meditar, hablar e incluso filosofar. O bien, leer un libro, ver una película, quizá dos.

Giselle ahora mismo miraba con una sonrisa tenue hacía la ventanilla.

— A partir de hoy… Nuestra vida cambiará… — Pensó para sí misma. — A partir de hoy, empieza una nueva etapa… Una etapa en la que debo dar todo de mí… En la que debo esforzarme al máximo… Porque quiero que te sientas orgullosa de mí…— Giró el rostro y bajó la mirada hacía su móvil, en él podía verse una foto de ella misma junto a Elsa, la primer foto que se habían tomado y que había mantenido como fondo de pantalla desde entonces. La modista guardó el teléfono en su bolso y de reojo miro hacia atrás, esperaba ver a Elsa volviendo del baño, quejándose sobre el reducido espacio que tenía, o sobre lo ásperas que resultaban ser las toallas, quizá el olor del jabón, el paño en los espejos, la temperatura… Cualquier detalle impreciso, cualquier cosa que la rubia tuviera que decir sobre el servicio. Cualquier cosa… Ella la escucharía gustosa, le respondería con una sonrisa comprensiva, dándole la completa y absoluta razón.

Sin embargo, no importaría cuanto tiempo Giselle se mantuviera esperando a Elsa volver del baño, el asiento vacío a su lado, no iba a ser ocupado de cualquier modo, pues para que eso fuera posible en primer lugar… Elsa debería haber subido junto con ella al avión, pero eso… No había pasado.

— Tomé la decisión correcta… — Esta vez murmuró en voz baja, devolviendo la mirada hacía el frente. — El que ama… El que ama sinceramente… No anhela más que la felicidad de su ser amado… — La pelirroja cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño con dolor. — Siempre creí eso… Pero… — Su voz salía cada vez más débil, si bien, nadie podría oírla cada vez se apagaba más. — No entiendo porque me siento tan arrepentida… — Giselle tragó largo y miró a la ventanilla una vez más, esperando encontrar la respuesta en el blanco de las nubes. — Perdón… Ahora… Ahora estoy muy débil… Pero… Te prometo… Te prometo que seré feliz… Y entonces al reencontrarnos… Te sentirás orgullosa de mí… — Giselle trató de controlar sus lágrimas, pasándose el dorso de la mano contra el borde de sus ojos para no arruinar su maquillaje. — Pero ¿Sabes? Incluso… Si conozco a alguien más… Elsa… Tú siempre serás mi primer y verdadero amor.

Probablemente si Giselle nunca se hubiese enterado de lo que ocultaba el corazón de Elsa, si hubiese vivido en la ignorancia. Si jamás hubiera conocido a Anna o la historia que el padre de las hermanas contó, tal vez ahora mismo Elsa Arendelle y Giselle Di Andalasia serían pasajeras del vuelo 703. Pero una romántica como Giselle, sabiendo lo que sabía, no habría podido aceptarlo… No habría podido vivir siendo la responsable de separar a una pareja que se amaba con la fuerza de los años, de forma ilimitada, y sin medida.

Así, quien iniciaría una nueva vida en Nueva York, sería la modista, pues estaba segura de que mientras más cerca estuviera de Elsa, más difícil sería para ella poder olvidarla.

Tan sólo unos minutos después de Anna, su padre llegó al aeropuerto, se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que abordarían los pasajeros del vuelo de Elsa, suponiendo que su hija menor debería estar ahí. Y tras algunos tropiezos y nada errado, pudo verla. Era su pequeña después de todo, podría reconocerla entre un mar de gente sin problema. Era difícil encontrar otra joven como ese peculiar tono de cabello y ese peinado infantil… La pelirroja estaba a unos metros de él, quizá cinco o seis. Dio el primer paso hacia ella, pero entonces se detuvo al percatarse del subir y bajar de sus hombros de Anna, de la forma en la que sus brazos escondían su rostro, de cómo su cuerpo temblaba… El casi rubio se dio cuenta entonces… Su hija estaba en medio de una tormenta, se estaba ahogando en dolor. El hombre sintió casi vergüenza de sí mismo al sentirse aliviado por el llanto de su hija, si lloraba era porque no había podido alcanzar a su hermana y eso estaba bien… ¿Estaba bien o no? Sólo debía ponerse su disfraz de súper papá, acercarse, llevársela lejos, cumplir sus caprichos, comprarle algunas cosas, tratarla como si fuera una niña pequeña, esperando que el dolor se fuera con esas simples cosas… Ya había vivido una escena similar antes, y en aquel entonces… También estaba feliz, se sentía tan feliz por Elsa, orgulloso… Ignorando cuan destruido pudiera estar el corazón de su hija menor.

El hombre bajo la vista y se miró las manos como si tratara de reconocerse, siempre se creyó un buen padre, hasta este punto, creía haber estado haciendo lo correcto… Pero entonces ¿Por qué tenía que ver a sus hijas llorar? ¿Por qué tenía que verlas sufrir? Al despedirse de Elsa, su hija lloraba, lloraba pidiendo perdón, lloraba pidiendo que le dijera a Anna cuanto la amaba… y que la perdonara por hacerlo… Y ahora, Anna lloraba igual… Del mismo modo… Por primera vez se sintió realmente como un mal padre, realmente sintió a la culpa dejando caer una roca pesada contra su corazón. Hacer sufrir a sus hijas, no era la tarea de un buen padre.

El casi rubio tragó largo y devolvió la mirada hacía su hija, pero quedó helado con lo que vio. Quedó inmóvil y con los labios a medio abrir sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar.

Anna seguía llorando, las lágrimas no sólo habían mojado las palmas de sus manos, ahora parecían escurrirse incluso por el dorso de ellas. Sus hombros no parecían tener calma. La gente que pasaba de cerca la miraba, incluso con cierta lastima, imaginándose un sinfín de historias que pudieran haber hecho terminar a la joven en ese estado dramático y caótico de sentimientos encontrados. Pero sin duda alguna, ninguno imaginaría con exactitud la causa de su dolor… A nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza que era víctima de un amor prohibido, un amor que había sido cruelmente custodiado por familia y amigos, haciendo lo posible por que fuera imposible. Que la persona que más amaba era su propia hermana, y que ahora mismo debía suponerse en un avión que jamás podría alcanzar, que esa persona había sufrido tanto como ella, que esa persona había escrito incluso una novela cuyo personaje principal estaba inspirado en ella, que esa persona había pasado toda la vida enamorada de ella… Que la persona que le causaba tanto dolor, de hecho… Estaba de pie frente a ella.

— Permíteme decirte algunas cosas… — Se escuchó esa voz que Anna conocía perfectamente. Y de pronto, el mundo se detuvo, los hombros de la pelirroja dejaron de subir y bajar, su cuerpo detuvo el temblor, sus gimoteos, e incluso su misma respiración; todo se detuvo.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Era Elsa? ¿Realmente era Elsa hablándole? O probablemente… Sólo otra broma del destino, como la chica con la que confundió a su hermana, o quizá la falsa esperanza que le dio la empleada con respecto al vuelo. No se sentía preparada para otra desilusión, su pequeño y maltratado corazón no lo soportaría. Así que en lugar de alzar la mirada, prefirió quedarse quieta, dejar de llorar, dejar de hacer cualquier sonido que pudiera impedirle escuchar bien lo que ocurría alrededor suyo, pero sin atreverse a salir del escondite de sus brazos.

— Permíteme… Decirte algunas cosas… Algunas cosas sobre el amor… — Volvió a escucharse la voz de su hermana mayor, esta vez de forma más claridad. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, seguía sin capaz de mover si quiera un musculo, su mente no podía entender lo que ocurría. Elsa se había ido, la empleada se lo dijo, el vuelo había partido hacía más de veinte minutos, no había forma en que pudiera estar ahí hablándole. Sin embargo, lo hacía.

— Las he aprendido justo hoy… — Prosiguió Elsa, quien estaba frente a Anna, con la mirada hacia abajo enfocada en su hermana. La maleta de ruedas a un lado y un semblante completamente conmocionado, que a pesar de ello parecía retener, contener las emociones que realmente se hallaban dentro de sí, usando como barrera a ello, una mirada serena en compañía de una tenue sonrisa de igual naturaleza. — Cuando todo alrededor duele…

Con lentitud, aún con un sentimiento incrédulo dentro suyo; Anna fue deshaciendo el cruce de sus brazos, tuvo que pestañear un par de veces de forma lenta, haciendo que sus ojos se acostumbraran de nuevo a la luz del aeropuerto. Empezaba a reaccionar, las ganas por saber si no se trataba de otro sueño volvían a ella.

— Cuando cierras los ojos y te culpas por no haber actuado a tiempo, cuando parece que no hay más por hacer y todo está perdido… — Elsa tragó largo, se esforzaba por no perder ese tono tranquilo y sabio, aunque por dentro tenía un verdadero huracán.

Anna alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Elsa, realmente era ella, su hermana, estaba al frente, hablándole, podía ver ese aire firme en sus ojos, y de pronto sus oídos captaron sin problema alguno el tono que usaba, siempre para hacerla conocedora de una importante lección. Con los labios a medio abrir, el rostro hecho un desastre, húmedo, lloroso, desorientado… El cabello desordenado ligeramente, la nariz roja, los ojos también… Cualquiera que mirase a Anna la creería demente. Pero aun así y para ese momento, Elsa pensó que no había mujer más hermosa que Anna, y sencillamente nunca la habría.

— Cuando parece el final… Y de pronto, te encuentras con la persona que más quieres frente a ti… — Elsa ofreció una mano hacía su hermana, invitándola a ponerse de pie.

—. . . — Anna no dijo nada, pues no sabía que decir exactamente y parecía que Elsa aún tenía más por decir. Tan sólo miró con temor su mano ¿Si la aceptaba se alejaría? ¿Si la aceptaba despertaría de otro sueño? ¿Si la aceptaba vendría alguien a decirles que no está bien? Aceptar aquel gesto era arriesgarse a un nuevo adiós, no lo soportaría… Pero sólo había una cosa peor que estar con Elsa, y era no estar con ella. Así que tras unos segundos en los que su mano estuvo suspendida a punto de tomar la de la rubia, al final… Terminó aceptándola y así levantarse lentamente, hasta que su rostro se ajustara a la altura del de su hermana mayor.

— Cuando eso pasa… — Elsa amplió apenas un poco más la curva en sus labios, el brillo en sus ojos empezaba a presentarse tembloroso, sentía que perdía la voz, pero continuó con su dialogo. — Te das cuenta de que no es el final… — La rubia volvió a tragar largo, usó la mano libre para elevarla en dirección al rostro de Anna y acomodar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y así concluir. — En realidad… Es tan sólo el comienzo.

El corazón de Anna dio un estrepitoso brinco al oír esas últimas palabras ¿Qué significaban? ¿Era lo que realmente parecía? ¿Elsa estaba sugiriendo un nuevo camino con ellas dos? ¿Juntas? ¿Realmente? ¿No era sólo otro sueño? Una más de esas fantasías de madrugada en la que veía a su hermana sonriendo, extendiendo su mano, pronunciando hermosas palabras de amor, pidiendo una oportunidad… Preguntando a por una vez más… Y donde Anna siempre se sentía tentada a responder que sí, pero que nunca era capaz de aceptar… Pues antes de que lo hiciera sus ojos se abrían, y volvía a la realidad.

Anna alzó las manos con inseguridad, casi con miedo. Con los dedos temblorosos consiguió rosar las mejillas pálidas de su hermana, aquellos imprecisos roses se convirtieron pronto en delicadas caricias. Caricias que esperaban corroborar que en efecto, era Elsa, estaba ahí, que no era un sueño. Las ganas de llorar volvieron, esta vez la realidad no la golpeó, no, esta vez acaricio con toques de seda su lastimado corazón.

— Creí que había terminado… — Pronunció con la voz ahogada Anna, tragó y trató de recuperar el tono normal en su voz, cosa que fue imposible, los residuos de llanto aún raspaban su garganta. — Creí que no había más por hacer… — Prosiguió, mirando directo a los ojos de su hermana. — Creí que te perdería para siempre esta vez… — La voz de Anna se hacía sonar con ligeros quiebres entre silabas, pero no se detenía. — Pero… Ahora estas aquí… E-Estas aquí… Frente… F-Frente a mí…

Anna tomó todo el amor que había en su corazón y lo llevó hasta sus ojos, con los ojos llenos de todo eso que sentía por su hermana, de esa forma limpia, expuesta así miró a Elsa, esforzándose al máximo por que la rubia pudiera capturar todo lo que había en esa mirada. Su labio inferior aún temblaba un poco, todas las fibras sensibles de su pecho habían sido fuertemente alteradas.

— ¿Es este mi nuevo comienzo? — Preguntó al final esperanzada la menor de las hermanas.

—. . . — Elsa entreabrió los labios, iba a decir algo, pero no lo dijo, prefirió guardar unos segundos más antes de responder y terminar por decir. — No…

— ¿No? — Preguntó Anna, dejando ir con ella el último aliento de fe que le quedaba. Lo sabía, lo sabía, era demasiado, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Con lentitud empezó a bajar de nuevo su rostro, quería caerse nuevamente, derrumbarse, y hacerse polvo, desaparecer.

— Es más bien… — Elsa se percató de la reacción de su hermana, por lo que se apresuró a explicar con una sonrisa casi enternecida, sosteniendo el mentón de la pelirroja desde abajo y así levantarle el rostro sólo unos grados, suficientes como para que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse. — Nuestro… — Pronunció con especial énfasis. — Nuestro nuevo comienzo Anna.

Sólo había una persona que pudiera robarle el alma y devolvérsela ahí mismo, y sin duda esa era Elsa.

Los pies de Anna se presionaron contra el suelo, elevando inesperadamente los talones algunos centímetros sobre el suelo, suficientes como para que su altura fuera parecida a la de su hermana, las manos que sostenían las mejillas níveas de la rubia se escabulleron con desespero hasta su cuello, haciendo un nudo con los dedos justo por debajo de su nuca, su cuerpo se empujó sin miedo contra el de la mayor, su rostro se inclinó apenas un poco a la derecha y sin pensarlo mucho sus labios chocaron contra los de su hermana.

Elsa pudo sentir el golpe producido por el cuerpo y boca de su hermana menor, pero estuvo dispuesta a recibirlos, como si hubiese previsto los movimientos de su hermana con uno o dos segundos de anticipación, sus brazos ya estaban listos para recibirla y su cuerpo se había tensado lo suficiente como para atraparla y no caer; del mismo modo su rostro se había inclinado lo suficiente como para permitir que sus labiales aceptaran a los de la más joven.

El choque fue exacto, preciso, sin roses tontos, casi como si sus bocas hubiesen sido creadas como partes de un rompecabezas que al unir compactaría de la forma más perfecta. Las manos de Elsa se ataron justo tras la cintura de la pelirroja, estrechando aún más si era posible su propio cuerpo contra el de ella.

Las miradas de los curiosos no tardaron en aparecer, la gente seguía su camino, iba y venía, pero al pasar cerca de la pareja de hermanas era imposible que ni si quiera pudieran evitar mirar, aún por el rabillo del ojo o sin ninguna clase de disimulo. Algunas personas miraban sorprendidas, otras sonrientes, otras casi asustadas. Pero no había mirada como la que el jefe de la familia Arendelle tenía. Le dolía, le dolía tanto… Ningún padre soñaba con ver a sus hijos de ese modo, y él no era la excepción… Pero inexplicablemente el malestar que tenía al saber a Anna y a Elsa sufrir, simplemente se había esfumado. No podía engañarse, sonreír y decir que estaba feliz por sus hijas, tampoco caer y decir que estaba destrozado… Así, no se sentía con la facultad para ir junto a ellas, abrazarlas y prometer un futuro brillante como familia, pero mucho menos se sentía con el derecho de ir donde ellas, intervenir y pretender separarlas nuevamente… No… No podría pensar en intentarlo de nuevo si quiera.

El casi rubio trago largo, miró sólo un par de segundos más la romántica escena y luego se dio la vuelta simplemente, con un caminar lento, y casi confuso siguió su camino, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Si, era un nuevo comienzo, y no por ello todo prometía ser fantástico, menos tratándose de una relación como esa. Eugene y Olaf se complicaron mucho en entender lo ocurrido, aunque el pelirrojo no tardó en aceptar las cosas tal y como Anna las contaba, pero Eugene tardó algunas semanas en aceptarlo… Creía que Elsa estaba defraudando a su padre, y se sentía muy mal por el señor Arendelle, la comunicación entre el castaño y la rubia se atenuó un poco, pero Elsa se mantuvo insistente después de todo había un lazo laboral que los unía. Sin quererlo o no, el joven fue testigo durante esas semanas del cambio en Elsa, era como tener a su amiga de la adolescencia nuevamente junto a él, sonreía, reía por sus bromas, su aura había cambiado y todo sólo por tener a Anna a su lado.

Aunque Giselle había iniciado proyectos en Nueva York, el trato que había hecho con Anna se había mantenido en pie, la modista bien había dejado encargados para que la colección de Anna fuese presentada en la revista, por supuesto que eso ayudó mucho a la menor de las pelirrojas. De pronto recibía llamadas, peticiones y un montón de trabajo. Olaf y ella habían extendido la marca, les iba bastante bien.

Elsa no tardó en empezar a trabajar en su nueva novela, se sentía más inspirada que nunca. Tenía a su princesa nuevamente junto a ella. No había pasado si quiera un mes y aún se sentía incrédula, al recibir llamadas de Anna, al ver fotografías juntas, al verla llegando a casa, era como un sueño. Un sueño que creía sólo la tinta podría hacer realidad sobre el papel, pero ahora las plumas eran ellas mismas y el papel era cada amanecer, ambas escribían una nueva historia, una que nada podría borrar o deshacer.

Por supuesto, no todo era maravilloso… La relación con sus padres no mejoró en lo absoluto, sin importar si la hija mayor o la menor de la familia llamaban, no había respuestas muy alentadoras; su madre lo intentaba, pero siempre oían lo mismo. "Tu padre aún está un poco sensible, traten de entenderlo" y por parte del hombre, más bien respuestas de fingida premura "Ahora estoy cargado con trabajo, trata de llamar después".

No podían culparlos, ellas mismas habían tardado años en aceptar lo que estaban sintiendo. Sus padres tardarían quizá lo mismo o incluso más, era triste… Mucho ¿Quién querría vivir una relación así con las personas que les dieron la vida? Ellos eran los responsables de su éxito, de sus principios, de todo lo que habían conseguido. Quizá si las cosas hubieran sucedido de otro modo, si como familia los cuatro hubieran preferido "arreglar" las cosas. Si cada uno dijese lo que piensa y siente, antes de tomar decisiones por otros, engañar y ocultar hechos importantes en la vida de la familia. Posiblemente el desenlace pudiera haber sido distinto. Pero las cosas estaban hechas ya.

— ¿No vas a llamarlas? — Preguntó la mujer mientras recogía los platos de la cena, mirando a su esposo aún sentado limpiando con la servilleta los residuos de comida habidos en las comisuras de sus labios.

— No sé que decirles. — Respondió con sinceridad el hombre, negando con la mirada abajo.

— Anna me ha dicho que Elsa te extraña… — Dijo la mujer, dejando cuidadosamente uno a uno los platos dentro del lavavajillas. — Un "felicidades" bastaría.

— Voy a pensarlo… — El hombre se puso de pie y dejó la servilleta a un lado abruptamente. — Gracias por la comida.

El casi rubio dejó a su mujer sola, saliendo en dirección a su estudio. Cerró la puerta temiendo poder ser interrumpido. Miró hacía las estanterías junto a su escritorio, había un par de marcos de fotos puestos boca abajo. Se acercó lentamente hacía ellos y casi sin quererlo los levantó, descubriendo uno a uno fotos de sus hijas, desde que eran pequeñas hasta que eran adolescentes. Incluso algunos cuadros tenían recortes de columnas del diario, donde el nombre de Elsa relucía en letras grandes y una foto de su hija podía verse en el centro.

El hombre suspiró y bajó la cabeza, cubriéndose con la mano derecha el rostro a la altura de los ojos, con eso sólo consiguió que como flashes imágenes de los cumpleaños de su hija mayor pasaran entre sus recuerdos. Él siempre estaba ahí, sonriendo, cantando, con un increíble obsequio que haría a su hija mayor gritar de emoción. Pero ahora no sabía cómo hacer, que debía decir, ni cómo debería decirlo.

Derrotado se descubrió el rostro y miró hacía el teléfono, negó y volvió a bajar la vista.

Pero el señor Arendelle no era el único que miraba con duda su teléfono. A kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, había alguien más que atravesaba exactamente por lo mismo que él.

Giselle, quien permanecía dentro de una de las cafeterías de la glamurosa y urbana ciudad, miraba con tanta duda el teléfono. En pantalla podía verse ya tecleado el número de la rubia, el encabezado "Elsa" y una pequeña miniatura con la foto de la escritora. La tecla verde con el dibujo del teléfono que incitaba a iniciar la llamada parecía tan atemorizante. Aún había pasado muy poco tiempo ¿Cómo se sentiría oyendo la voz de Elsa? ¿Y si al escucharla quisiera volver en ese preciso instante a por ella? ¿Si todo el esfuerzo que había estado poniendo por concentrarse en el trabajo resultaba ser nulo al oírla pronunciar su nombre? No estaba segura si debía arriesgarse o no, pero… Era el cumpleaños de Elsa, no podía simplemente ignorarlo. En su mente se debatían un montón de pros y contras.

En el establecimiento se oían risas, conversaciones, incluso algo de música al fondo, las mesas que estaban ocupadas resultaban estarlo por amigos, por parejas incluso. Giselle era la única que disfrutaba aquel Caramel Macchiato y esa rebanada de postre cubierto por frutos rojos, sin ninguna clase de compañía.

— Hola, perdona… ¿Está ocupado este sitio? — Una voz femenina y muy delicada distrajo a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos. Provocando que Giselle alzara la vista un poco desorientada.

— ¿D-Disculpe? — Giselle respondió pestañeando un par de veces. Encontrándose al frente con una joven castaña, de grandes ojos, labios carnosos y un tinte de elegancia que resultaba difícil de ignorar.

— Quiero decir… ¿Tú eres Giselle Di Andalasia, no es así? — Preguntó usando el mismo tono de voz la castaña, quien cargaba en el hombro derecho una cinta con un pequeño escuche color negro.

— A-Ahm, si… Soy yo… — Giselle respondió aún sin entender bien lo que ocurría.

— Oh, que descortés… Veras… Soy Belle Egan — Aquella bella joven ahora tenía un nombre, pero la pelirroja aún tenía un rostro de no entender lo que ocurría. — Yo… Estuve en la última pasarela Di Andalasia, soy fotógrafa… De modas y… Te vi aquí y pensé que… Sería una completa tonta si no venía a presentarme… — Belle sonrió con un encanto impresionante y continuó. — Es difícil encontrarse con una modista tan talentosa… Y hermosa, si me permites decir.

— A-Ah… Yo… — Las mejillas de Giselle se encendieron, sus labios temblaron torpes y tímidos, más sin poder evitarlo… La sonrisa de la castaña contagió su boca, y en cuestión de segundos se vio a ella misma sonriendo. — ¿Quieres sentarte?

— Me encantaría.

La pelirroja se sorprendió, cuando mientras al ver a Belle sentarse frente suyo, había olvidado que hacía con el teléfono en las manos, al ver el nombre de la rubia en pantalla, sólo sonrió y guardó el teléfono, prestando atención a lo que la fotógrafa le decía. A pesar de llevar un mes en Nueva York, quizá el verdadero nuevo comienzo de Giselle no llevaba un mes de recorrido, sino apenas un par de segundos.

— No tenía idea de que Eugene se veía con Rapunzel, me ha dado mucho gusto verla de nuevo… — Anna hablaba mientras recogía el poco desorden que restaba, habido en casa, globos, serpentinas, sobras de pastel y comida que había preparado ella misma para celebrar a su hermana. — En realidad fue genial verlos a todos juntos, me sentí como en la escuela… — Seguía con una sonrisa hablando la pelirroja.

— Lo sé… Fue grandioso hoy Anna, se los debo. — Dijo Elsa, ayudando a su hermana menor con el desorden, dejando en una bolsa oscura y muy grande las latas, servilletas y demás. Aunque se habían reunido sólo Olaf, Eugene, Rapunzel y ellas dos, parecía que una fiesta de adolescentes había sido montada en el departamento que ahora compartían las hermanas Arendelle.

— Habría sido mejor si Flynn me hubiese dejado traer al payaso, pero dijo que sería muy vergonzoso… — Rio con ligera torpeza la menor, a punto de decir algo más cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó.

— No te preocupes, yo iré. — Dijo Elsa dejando la bolsa a un lado, pasando junto a la pelirroja y con una sonrisa casi tonta dejar un beso sonoro contra la mejilla de su hermana, desapareciendo así de la sala.

La pelirroja sonrió para sí misma, siguió recogiendo, en realidad no faltaba mucho, Elsa ya se había encargado de los desechables, sólo hacía falta lavar algunos recipientes y platos, así que se ajustó el mandil, puso algo de música a un volumen bastante tranquilo y empezó con la tarea. Mirando de reojo hacía atrás por su hermana venía, pero tras pasar una, dos, tres, y hasta cuatro canciones la llamada de Elsa no parecía terminar, así que se concentró en su tarea, hasta que el último plato era dejado a un lado a escurrir con el resto de recipientes limpios y así de un momento a otro sentir un par de brazos que se hacían de su cuerpo por atrás.

Anna dio un pequeño brinco de susto, aliviado al ver que se trataba de Elsa, que la abrazaba, sujetándola de la cintura, apegándose lo más posible a ella.

— ¿Te asusté? — Preguntó con obviedad, sonriendo de lado mientras buscaba la mirada de su hermana por encima del hombro ajeno. La pelirroja sólo bajó los hombros ahora más tranquila y sonrió asintiendo, incluso cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el abrazo.

— ¿Fue una llamada larga, no? — Preguntó Anna sin cambiar su posición.

— Lo fue. — Dijo Elsa sin dar mayor información, manteniendo intacta aquella postura.

— Quien te llamó debió haber tenido muchas cosas que decirte… Tal vez… No sé… Giselle… — Sentenció Anna en voz baja, haciendo lo posible por sonar natural, pero la brisa de los celos relució más de lo que le hubiera gustado, en otras circunstancias Elsa habría reído, pero se mantuvo tranquila y respondió.

— Era papá. — Explicó con la voz queda.

— Eso… Es… Es… — Anna no supo exactamente que adjetivo usar, abrió los ojos de pronto, estaba sorprendida, peor también estaba feliz.

— Lo sé… Prometió llamar más a menudo. — Dijo la rubia, sabiendo que probablemente era una mentira, no intencional, pero no se imaginaba a su padre superándolo tan pronto, él no era como su madre.

— Se está esforzando… — Murmuró la pelirroja con una triste sonrisa.

— Más de lo que debería… — Confirmó Elsa, asintiendo con debilidad. De un momento a otro la atmosfera cambio, un aire denso y decaído amenazaba con hacerse de la habitación. Pero la mayor de las hermanas pensó en derrumbarla antes de que eso pasara. — Así que… ¿Celosa por Giselle? — Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, girando lo más posible el rostro para ver el perfil de Anna.

— ¿Qué? ¿Celos yo? ¡Jo! — Anna negó con fingida indignación, volteando a ver a otro lado, escapando de la mirada de Elsa. — Por favor…

— ¿No? Bueno, en realidad estaba pensando en llamarla… Hace tiempo que no sé de ella y… — Con toda la intención de molestar, la mayor aflojó el agarre del abrazo, como preparara las manos para buscar el móvil.

— ¡Elsa! — Espetó la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño, dándose la vuelta en seguida para sostener a su hermana por los antebrazos impidiendo que realizara algún movimiento con ellos.

— ¿Anna? — Río la rubia, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermana, pero la pelirroja no cedía. — Pensé que no estabas celosa.

— No lo estoy. — Dijo la menor abultando los labios, bajando un poco la mirada, le había hecho avergonzarse.

— ¿Entonces por favor podrías soltarme? Tengo que hacer una llamada. — Insistió con ese aire burlón en las palabras la rubia.

— ¡Elsa! — Volvió a reclamar la más joven, dejando que otra 'malvada' risa saliera de los labios de su hermana.

— ¡Anna! — Trató de responder igual con ella, aunque con evidentes grietas de risa en la voz.

— ¿Sabes qué? Genial haz tu llamada… No te daré tu último regalo de cumpleaños. — Dijo la pelirroja soltando de pronto a la rubia, y haciéndose a un lado, quitándose en el camino el mandil y colgarlo.

— Recibí muchos regalos hoy, Anna… — Dijo Elsa, como restándole importancia, tomando un vaso de junto, caminar a la nevera y presionar un par de teclas para que en seguida su vaso estuviese casi lleno por cubos de hielo. — Realmente no creo necesitar otro. — Completamente tranquila, Elsa caminó hacía la barra, estirando el brazo hacía una botella de Ginger-ale. — Incluso… No me atreví a abrir el de Eugene frente a ustedes… — La rubia cerró los ojos apretándose el tabique de la nariz tan sólo de recordar el 'intimo' regalo que su amigo le había dado. — No podría pedir nada más. — Dijo con cierta ironía al final, mientras empezaba a girar la tapa de la botella, sin si quiera mirar a su hermana.

Anna se sintió aun un poco más 'molesta' ante la serena indiferencia de Elsa, apretó los puños por lo bajo, estaba por enfurecerse más hasta que una bombilla se encendió por encima de su cabeza. Una sonrisa malvada le acompañó, y sin borrar aquella curva, la menor de las hermanas camino hacía su superior, se colocó a un lado, apoyó las palmas sobre la superficie, tomó impulso y quedó sentada sobre la barra.

— Así que suficientes regalos, eh… — Cruzando las piernas a propósito, haciendo que su falda se alzara apenas unos centímetros más, a pesar de ser algo corta de por sí. Los muslos de Anna quedaron casi completamente desnudos, era demasiado como para que la rubia lo ignorara.

Y si, en efecto. De pronto la quijada de Elsa se sintió pesada, tanto que era imposible devolverla a su sitio y cerrar la boca. Olvido que hacía con la botella en manos, de pronto servirse un trago había pasado a segundo plano, todo lo que podía ver eran las piernas de la más joven. Elsa tragó largo y lentamente el rostro se fue girando hasta poder ver con completa libertad el cuerpo de Anna, quien además jugó con el movimiento de sus hombros, tensándolos y luego destensarlos, provocando que uno de los tirantes de su blusa cayera, de una forma, aterradoramente sensual.

— Cuando todos se fueran… Cuando todos se fueran pensaba en darte un regalo que sólo tu pudieras ver, un regalo sólo para ti… — Continuó Anna, sentía la mirada de Elsa desnudarle, no hacía falta preguntarle para darse cuenta el modo en el que había puesto a la rubia. Y aunque ya sabía que la tenía, continuó con el juego. — Así que… — Anna se mordió el labio y miró hacía su hombro, aún había otro tirante en él, el del sostén. — Compré lencería… — Admitió con un deje de vergüenza en la boca, pero sin tratar de dejar ese papel seductor. — Esperaba que me vieras con ella… Y bueno… Tal vez… — Entonces Anna simplemente negó y volteó a ver a otro lado. — Bueno… Eso no importa ya, tienes suficientes regalos.

— A-Anna… — La boca de Elsa se secó, había estado sólo imaginando cosas, no podía creer que Anna estuviese tratando de seducirla de ese modo. Y menos podía creer que jugara así con ella. Claro que la rubia no pensaba dejarlo así. — Creo que… — Elsa tragó saliva, esperando así poder deshacer el seco de su boca y se removió de donde estaba, sólo un paso a la derecha para quedar frente a Anna. — Yo… Creo que… — Elsa se humedeció los labios y sin saber dónde poner las manos continuó. — Necesito un último regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿Eso crees? — Preguntó Anna, más satisfecha que avergonzada.

— No… Yo… De hecho… Cambiaría todos los recibidos… Por este último, y-yo… — Elsa estaba por poner las manos sobre las piernas de Anna, pero esta se lo impidió. Actuando primero y sostener con la mano derecha el mentón de su hermana mayor, inclinando el rostro hacía ella.

— No digas nada… — Susurró Anna muy de cerca, con un valor y audacia que había sacado de no sabía dónde. — No quiero arrepentirme…

— Tienes que hacerlo… Es mi cumpleaños… — Susurró Elsa, siendo quien inclinara el rostro unos grados hacía un lado, y así empujar su boca contra la de Anna. Iniciando un beso que, se esperaba desde el momento en el que Anna subió a la barra, había ansiedad en él, pasión, desespero.

Elsa aprovechó aquel momento para introducir una mano entre los muslos de Anna y lentamente ir separando sus piernas, lo suficiente como para hacerse espacio entre ellas y terminar con el cuerpo preso entre las piernas de su hermana, mientras la besaba con un deseo que parecía casi brusco, dispuesta a convencerla a retractarse, y ofrecerle un último obsequio.

Aunque de pronto parecía que a ambas se les había olvidado por que estaban haciendo lo que hacían, a Elsa sólo le preocupaba dejar besos en cada centímetro de piel que su hermana permitiera, sus labios dejaban de ser suficiente, había descendido por su quijada, hasta llegar a su cuello, humedeciendo el mismo con desesperadas caricias que buscaban contagiar a la menor, del ardor que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Por su parte Anna hacía lo posible por darle toda la comodidad posible a Elsa, dejar que explorase su cuello con ayuda de los labios, sus piernas estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando entrar a la rubia entre ellas. Sentía como su hermana apresaba su cintura, estrechando su cuerpo con el ajeno; tener la respiración de la rubia así de cerca, sus besos y esa emoción de desespero naciente en ambas, hacía que el vientre bajo de Anna sintiera una no tan extraña sensación, sabía lo que significaba. Elsa estaba despertando al máximo punto su libido.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta la pelirroja ya estaba luchando por deshacer los botones de la camisa de su hermana, empujándola hacía atrás luego para deslizarla por sus hombros, espalda y brazos, hasta que simplemente cayó al suelo. Y del mismo modo, Elsa no se iba a quedar quieta, tenía las manos bien escabullidas debajo de la falda de su hermana, tardando nada en encontrar el elástico de la prenda íntima y deslizarlo hacía abajo, retrocediendo un poco para poder bajarla completamente, y dejar aquella prenda en el suelo, junto con su propia camisa.

No estaban seguras de cuanto estaba durando el beso, pero fue Anna, quien se separó primero al sentirse expuesta abajo, cerrando las piernas de pronto, prohibiéndole el acceso a Elsa de nuevo. La Anna seductora de hacía unos momentos parecía haberse asustado por lo bien que Elsa dominaba ese tipo de situaciones, la pelirroja planeaba jugar con su hermana y negarle el "regalo final" hasta por mucho más tiempo, pero apenas habían pasado unos minutos y Elsa ya había desnudado su parte baja con una habilidad que debía reconocer, le ponía los nervios al máximo.

— E-Espera… — Dijo Anna con el rostro hecho un tomate, la respiración agitada y las manos en los extremos de su falda, tratando de bajarla lo más posible, ahora que se sabía descubierta no sentía el poder de hacía unos instantes, Elsa se dio cuenta.

— Anna— Elsa alzó una ceja y la sonrisa malvada estaba ahora en su propia boca. — Algo extraño ha pasado… — La rubia llevó las manos hasta las de su hermana, haciendo lo posible por que soltara su falda y dejara de cubrirse más de lo necesario. — Hacía nada estaba besando a una hermosa y muy sensual chica… ¿Sabes dónde se ha ido? — Preguntó la mayor con cierto tono burlón en sus palabras, provocando que Anna sólo se avergonzara más.

— N-No me molestes Elsa, ha-hazte un lado… Quiero bajar… — Dijo Anna tratando de evitar a su hermana ahora que había perdido el control de la situación.

— Vamos… — Elsa no iba a dejarla ir, la tomó por las rodillas y abrió las piernas de Anna nuevamente de forma muy abrupta, casi brusca, acomodándose entre ellas una vez más. Haciendo que Anna casi sacara humo por la cabeza de lo apenada que estaba.

— ¡E-Elsa! — Anna abrió los ojos grande y llevó las manos hasta los hombros de su hermana mayor tratando de hacerla retroceder, pero la fuerza que imponía la rubia era superior.

— Estabas jugando con fuego Anna… No esperas irte así nada más… Sin quemarte aunque sea un poco… — Susurró la rubia sobre el oído de su hermana, mientras usaba las manos para deshacerse de los tirantes que aún cubrían los delicados hombros de la pelirroja, dejándolos al final, desnudos.

— E-En realidad… E-Espero irme sin tocar si quiera una sola flama… — Dijo con una nerviosa risa la menor. — ¡E-Es más! — Apoyó nuevamente las manos sobre los brazos de Elsa, sobre sus bíceps esta vez, tratando de inmovilizarla y apartarla, sin éxito alguno claro. — Si pudiera salir congelada, lo haría con gusto. — Continuó Anna, usando la analogía de Elsa para salvarse, sin pensar que eso, sólo echaría a volar la imaginación de su hermana.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Elsa elevó una ceja nuevamente, y luego dejó una furtiva mirada sobre el vaso con hielos en el cual no había podido verter su bebida. — Entonces… Quizá… Pueda ayudarte con eso. — Sonrió un poco la rubia, llevando una de sus manos hasta el vaso con los hielos, tomó uno de los cubos, que por cierto empezaban a perder la forma estrictamente geométrica, debido a la temperatura del ambiente. Pero sin problema Elsa pudo tomarlo entre sus dedos y guiarlo por debajo, en el medio de ambos cuerpos.

Anna quedó paralizada, las palabras de su hermana le sugerían mucho, y mientras veía como aquel cubo de hielo viajaba en camino descendente hacía ella misma, sólo pudo pensar en algo ¿Elsa se atrevería? ¿De verdad haría lo que parecía? ¿Estaba fanfarroneando? ¿No se atrevería o sí? ¿Eso sólo pasaba en películas no? Pues bien, todas las preguntas de Anna se esfumaron cuando aquel cubo de hielo se deslizó sobre la piel de sus labios íntimos hasta tocar aquel abultado botón suyo, e incluso sentir como el helado objeto se presionaba contra ese punto en específico.

— ¡E-Elsa! — Gritó la más joven, apretando con una fuerza temblorosa los brazos de su hermana. Tratando de descargar en ellos todo lo que estaba sintiendo. — E-Elsa… E-Esto… N-no es lo… Lo que… Lo que yo q-quería d-decir… — Su voz se escuchaba corta, débil, no podía hablar claramente con ese trozo de hielo siendo presionado contra su clítoris.

— ¿En serio? A mí me parece que es exactamente lo que querías decir… — Sonrió con una dulzura incongruente, volvió a acercarse hacía los labios de su hermana y atacarlos descaradamente mientras la menor se encontraba tan indefensa. Y sin temor a equivocarse, continuar deslizando aquel trozo de hielo contra la intimidad de su hermana. Quien apenas podía resistirlo, era la sensación más horrible y al mismo tiempo, la más cruelmente exquisita que jamás hubiese sentido.

Anna quería cerrar las piernas por mero instinto, pero Elsa estaba interpuesta, se lo impedía. Era simplemente imposible, su único 'alivio' estaba en que aquel hielo se sentía cada vez más pequeño, más delgado, más imperceptible, pronto terminaría de derretirse, pronto el "martirio" terminaría, el hielo era casi imperceptible cada vez, era más la fricción que sentía con los dedos de su hermana que con el propio hielo, presionándose contra ella.

Pero a diferencia de lo que Anna pensaba, el hielo derritiéndose hasta desaparecer no era el final, sino tan sólo el comienzo. Elsa estaba tan ensimismada con aquel frote contra la feminidad de Anna que, ni si quiera se concentraba en el hielo, sino en los frágiles gemidos que salían consecutivos y entrecortados de los labios de su hermana cada vez que subía y bajaba los dedos contra sus húmedos pliegues, de los cuales no sabía distinguir si la humedad era propia del hielo derritiéndose o propia de la esencia de su hermana. Al final, cuando el cubo dejo de existir, fueron los dedos de Elsa los que no se detuvieron y por error (o no) se hundieron inesperadamente entre los labios íntimos de Anna, provocando que esta arqueara la espalda sorpresivamente y un par de finos cristales líquidos se asomaran por el rabillo de sus ojos, acompañadas de un gemido, o más bien grito que se podría confundir fácilmente con uno provocado por dolor.

— Anna… — Elsa se detuvo de pronto, con los dedos hundidos en el interior de su hermana, quien ya había bajado el rostro y trataba de sostenerse de los bíceps de la rubia. — Anna ¿Te lastimé? Anna… — Elsa no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, hasta que un pequeño sollozo salió de los labios de la más joven.

Sí, habían estado viviendo juntas durante todo un mes, compartían la misma cama y sería una mentira decir que no habían tenido noches agitadas, pero Anna había hecho lo posible para 'guardarse'. No pasar de algunos besos, muy, muy apasionados, y luego aguantarse todas sus ganas, todas sólo con un objetivo… Entregarse a Elsa el día de su cumpleaños. No había sido tocada nunca por otra persona que no fuera su hermana, no quería que nadie más lo hiciera, pero eso no la volvía en una experta, o si quiera en una persona que estuviera preparada para tal momento. A pesar de haberse planteado la situación más de una vez antes, ahora… Ahí, inesperadamente había sido penetrada por su hermana. Quien estaba helada ante el momento, no sabía si moverse, si hablar, pero si sabía que no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

— A-Anna… Lo siento… Yo… Yo… Estaba… Yo… — Elsa tragó largo, moviendo con lentitud sus dedos hacía afuera, notando lo sorprendentemente estrecho que estaba ese lugar.

— H-hhm… E-Esta bien… E-Esta… B-bien… — Trató de responder Anna, sintiendo un inexplicable dolor entre sus piernas. — E-Es para ti… S-Sólo para ti… Mi cuerpo… Mi… Mi cuerpo es… S-Sólo para ti… Y-Yo… Yo lo he guardado… S-Sólo para ti… — Confesó Anna, dejando caer la frente sobre el hombro de Elsa, como si estuviera muy agotada o débil.

Elsa atrapó a su hermana con la mano libre, y mientras terminaba de retirar sus dedos bajo la mirada dándose cuenta de que un vago hilo de sangre los cubría, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron grande y las palabras de su hermana cobraron sentido… Acababa de tomar la virginidad de su hermana.

— Anna… Anna yo… — Elsa balbuceó mirando de reojo a su hermana quien descansaba la frente aún en su hombro, con sudor en las sienes y un semblante frágil en el rostro.

— E-Esta bien… Está bien… Elsa… Lo está… Yo sólo… Y-Yo… —Anna tragó largo, y con temblor buscó la mano de su hermana, sosteniéndola por la muñeca y guiándola de nueva cuenta hasta el espacio entre sus piernas. — Sólo necesito… S-Sólo… Necesito acostumbrarme… Pero por f-favor… Elsa… — La voz de Anna sonaba frágil, pero sobre todo suplicante. — No te… No te detengas… — Pidió finalmente la pelirroja.

Elsa estaba realmente conmovida por las palabras de su hermana, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por sus deseos carnales, Anna estaba pensando con el corazón, lo había estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Entonces, pensó… Que esa noche era la noche perfecta para devolverle todo aquel amor a Anna.

Como el caballero que nunca había podido ser, llevó cargando en brazos a Anna y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la cama, quedó de pie al frente, tan sólo para quitarse lo que quedaba de ropa, permaneciendo tan sólo con las prendas interiores y luego subir con lentitud hasta la cama, y ayudar a Anna quedar justo en las mismas condiciones, o casi las mismas considerando que Elsa se había desecho de sus bragas ya.

Así, la rubia se colocó sobre el cuerpo de su hermana, con las rodillas contra el colchón, una de sus piernas entre las de su hermana y otra encerrando la pierna izquierda de Anna. Así con las piernas enredadas, la ropa que estorbaba fuera y el corazón latiendo al mil, Elsa devolvía la mano derecha entre las piernas de su hermana, acariciando primero sus ingles, de arriba abajo… Tratando de acostumbrarla a su tacto. Haciéndola temblar.

— C-Cuando éramos jóvenes… A-antes… Cuando… Antes de que te mudaras… — Anna tragó largo, tratando de ganar valor para confesarse sobre un pensamiento que había aterrizado en su mente. — C-cuando yo… Empezaba a… A entender lo que me pasaba… — Elsa se detuvo un momento, pero casi en seguida recuperó el ritmo, pasando ahora los dedos por encima de los húmedos y calientes pliegues de Anna, a quien la voz se le debilitaba más ante semejantes caricias. — Cua… cuando me di cuenta… D-De lo que sentía… P-Por ti… Yo… — El pecho de la pelirroja subía y bajaba, estaba muy apenada, no sabía si sus ganas de irse eran más grandes que las de quedarse. — Antes de dormi-r… Yo… A-abrazab-a… Una de… De tus cam... Camisas… Y… Y-Yo…

Sin poder evitarlo, un recuerdo tocó la mente de Elsa, aquella noche en la que conversó con Anna sobre su partida, misma en que descubrió una prenda que creía perdida sobre la cama de su hermana. Quizá por el calor del momento, por lo que estaban haciendo, o por mera intuición, pero Elsa casi al instante preguntó en voz baja, como si estuvieran contándose secretos.

— ¿Te tocabas? — Preguntó la mayor, con los labios cerca del oído de su hermana. Anna sólo pudo girar el rostro y evitar ser vista por su hermana, aun estando en medio de la tenue oscuridad.

— I-Imaginaba… Q-Que eras tú… — Anna cerró los ojos muerta de vergüenza, pero no dejó de hablar. — Sie-Siempre quise… Que fueras tú… L-Lo deseaba... Con todas… Mis… Mis fuer-zas… — Terminó por decir Anna, dejando a Elsa muerta de ternura, a pesar de tratarse de una confesión tan 'agresiva'.

— Ahora estoy aquí Anna… — Besó el oído de su hermana y descendió el dedo medio hasta que la yema de esta pudiera rosar la entrada ajena. — ¿Me sientes? — Anna sólo asintió ante la pregunta, se mordió los labios, sabía lo que venía. Volvería a ser penetrada por Elsa. — Si te duele… Por favor dímelo… — Ahora los labios de Elsa se situaron sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja, buscando lentamente sus labios. Anna fue girando el rostro para cumplir el deseo de su hermana y volver a unir sus bocas, buscándose una a la otra entre esas lentas, pero pasionales caricias labiales.

Apenas unos segundos de haber iniciado el nuevo beso, la rubia empezó a aplicar presión contra el dedo medio, haciendo que este entrara una vez más de poco en poco, hasta que aquel dedo desapareció, hundido entre la feminidad de su hermana. Anna reaccionó sin duda, trataba de seguir el beso, pero mientras Elsa empezaba a entrar y salir con un ritmo lento, todo lo que podía hacer era jadear contra su boca y tratar de mover los labios, dando como resultado únicamente movimientos torpes y poco precisos. Anna parecía resistirlo, por lo que con precaución Elsa introdujo el dedo índice también. La rubia sentía ese lugar demasiado estrecho, demasiado inexperto, sin duda Anna se había mantenido hasta ese entonces, le costaba incluso mover los dedos dentro, pero aún así Elsa se esforzaba por mantener aquel lento ir y venir de su muñeca, inyectando segundo a segundo más velocidad.

— D-Duele… Duele… — Anna expresó entre jadeos, pero antes de que Elsa pudiera detenerse, completó. — Q-Quiero que… Q-Que sepas que me duel-e… Pero… P-Por ti… Soy c-capaz de soportarlo… — Elsa abrió los ojos y miró por un momento los ojos azules de su hermana unidos en la penumbra.

— Anna… — Elsa tragó largo, atenuando de nueva cuenta la velocidad y fuerza de sus penetraciones, tenía algo que decirle a su hermana. — Esta… No es la primera vez que estoy en la cama con una mujer… — Confesó, consiguiendo que los ojos brillosos de su hermana la enfocaran con dificultad, quería cerrar los ojos como reacción de lo que sentía entre las piernas, pero quería mirar a Elsa mientras hablaba, no entendía por qué decía esas cosas justo en ese momento. Cuando se reencontró con la rubia, Anna supo que su hermana había ganado experiencia en ese aspecto, pero no quería pensar en eso, las espinas de los celos la herían de tan sólo imaginar a Elsa con otra mujer.

— He estado con tantas… La prensa incluso hizo popular ese "gusto" mío por las chicas pelirrojas… Sin saber que en ellas… Tan sólo buscaba a una… — Con la voz algo quebrada, le daba cierta melancolía recordarlo, recordarse a ella misma buscando a Anna en otras mujeres. — Hice todo cuanto pude con ellas Anna… Las utilicé… Pero había un momento… Un momento en el que el alcohol me permitía segundos de lucidez… Cuando me daba cuenta de que no eran tú… No dejaba que me pusieran un dedo encima… No duraba mucho… Anna… Sentía repulsión por ellas, pero más por mí… Anna yo… Nunca deje que nadie me tocara… — Terminó por explicar la rubia, cerrando los ojos, apoyando la frente sobre la de su hermana y sentir como una rauda lagrima corría desde su mejilla a la de su hermana.

— Elsa… — Anna no podía creer lo que oía, a pesar de todo, Elsa también pensaba en ella, a pesar de la incertidumbre, no había sido capaz de entregarse a nadie. Su corazón estaba lleno de dicha. Con el control que no tenía, fue subiendo la mano temblorosa hasta la entrepierna de su hermana y con los dedos tiritando rosar su pelvis, deteniéndose antes de escabullirse bajo la ropa de su hermana, como si pidiera permiso. — ¿Puedo…? Entonces… Puedo… Elsa… ¿Puedo tocarte…? Y-yo… Soy tuya… ¿Quieres ser mía…?

— Hazlo… Anna… Lo… Lo n-necesito… Te necesito… Anna… Siempre… Te he nec-cesitado… — Respondió Elsa, recibiendo como primer respuesta un nuevo beso, cortó y muy suave. Mientras que los inexpertos dedos de Anna descendían más hasta tocar los sonrosados, tibios y muy húmedos pliegues de Elsa.

La pelirroja detuvo el beso por un momento y murmuró. — Quédate conmigo… Por favor… Nunca te vayas… — Y tras murmurar aquello, los temblorosos dedos de la pelirroja entraron juntos, índice y medio presionándose con una peculiar inseguridad, centímetro a centímetro, invadiendo aquella inexplorada cavidad, escuchando por primera vez la voz de Elsa quebrarse, quebrarse en un gemido, protagonizado por su propio nombre.

— A-Anna… — El ceño de Elsa se frunció casi en dolor y volvió a decir. — A-Anna… Por… Por favor… No te… No te detengas… — Suplicó, y obedientemente la menor empujó más la muñeca, haciendo que sus dedos se hundieran más en Elsa, quien recuperó también el ritmo con el que penetraba y despenetraba a su hermana.

Al parecer el momento de las palabras había terminado, las confesiones, las disculpas, todo sobraba en ese momento, si los labios de las hermanas servían para algo en ese momento era para dejar escapar cortos suspiros, quejidos, gemidos que ocasionalmente dibujaban el nombre de la otra. El sudor que sólo estaba en sus frentes hacía unos momentos, ahora empezaba a contagiar otras partes de su cuerpo. Las manos libres se habían ocupado de desordenar o bien quitar las últimas prendas.

El sonido de sus respiraciones, de sus propios corazones, e incluso los acuosos chasquidos producidos por el ir y venir de sus dedos, chocando y saliendo desde sus partes íntimas, eran el complemento perfecto a la vaga música que sonaba fuera de la habitación, misma que Anna había dejado encendida.

El dolor que suponían las penetraciones de cada una respectivamente iba acompañado de una carga poderosa de placer, que prontamente fue haciéndose protagónica, dejando al malestar tan sólo en segundo plano.

Anna fue la primera en sentir eso que, sólo algunas películas y libros habían podido describirle. Casi un par de segundos después, Elsa bajó el hechizo de aquella electrizante sensación. Pero a pesar del aliento que empezaba a faltarles, ninguna quería detenerse todavía.

Nadie tenía decirles que hacer, no seguían ningún manual, simplemente las acciones de ambas encajaban fácilmente con las de la otra. Las miradas eran más explicativas que cualquier cosa, habían aprendido en sólo minutos a entender sus sonidos, sus gestos, como si hubiesen desarrollado la capacidad de hablar un nuevo lenguaje. Así es como habían logrado llegar hasta este punto.

Era Elsa quien estaba recostada ahora, con el flequillo parcialmente mojado, la boca a medio abrir, el rostro ardiendo el vergüenza y pasión, los senos perfectamente redondos y blandos, yendo y viniendo de atrás hacia adelante, una pierna flexionada, haciendo que la rodilla resaltara hacía arriba, la otra pierna completamente extendida sobre la cama, y entre sus piernas las de Anna, quien hacía chocar su intimidad contra la suya, abrazada a la pierna que Elsa mantenía flexionada hacía arriba, ahí, la pelirroja de rodillas embistiendo la cadera contra la de su hermana, sintiendo la sangre hervirle cada vez que su sexo se impactaba contra el de su hermana; ni en sus fantasías más locas había imaginado tener a Elsa de ese modo, debajo, sonrojada, gimiendo su nombre, con la piel nívea brillando por el sudor y la luz de la luna que se atrevía a colarse entre las cortinas.

La pelirroja no era la única con una excelente vista, Elsa podía ver desde su posición como su intimidad era víctima de las embestidas de Anna, y como su propia cadera se unía a esa guerra de choques, quería hacerse una con las sabanas a cada momento, no tenía consciencia ni razón, sus pensamientos se centraban en Anna, en el ir y venir de su busto, en esos rojos cabellos que adherían a la piel de su hermana gracias al sudor, en esa melodiosa voz que gemía su nombre. Estaba haciendo el amor con Anna, y no podía si quiera imaginar una situación más exquisita que esa.

El vientre de ambas estaba funcionando como un albergue de sensaciones, se contraía cada vez más, se endurecía, como si temiera terminar, querían llegar lo más lejos posible, querían retenerlo, querían soportarlo. Pero con cada choque sabían que estaban más vulnerables. Y fue así, que tras un flash que ninguna podría describir bien, sus cuerpos llegaron a tensarse tanto que no pudieron moverse más, un veloz escalofrío se pasó por cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, concentrándose especialmente entre sus piernas, liberando con él una descarga que dejó a las dos sin más aliento que el que les permitiera decir casi al unísono. "Te amo".

— Con… Con… toda mi alma… — Completó Anna, quien había caído rendida sobre el cuerpo de su hermana., tratando de recuperar la respiración.

— Y… C-con todo mi cuerpo… — Aumentó Elsa, tomando las energías que no tenía para abrazar el cuerpo derrumbado de su hermana.

— Pero sobre todo... — Anna sonrió con debilidad, se dio cuenta que estaban recitando las palabras finales de la novela de Elsa. La rubia lo notó también y sin tardar más, junto con Anna terminó por decir. — Con todo mi corazón…

**EL FIN**

**\- REVIEWS -**

**AaronVS3. **Siempre he sentido que mi fic te cae mal, haha, pero a pesar de eso, y de las veces que te lo he hecho pasar mal, agradezco que hayas estado durante cada actualización, de corazón, espero que este último capítulo haya sabido reparar todas las veces que te falle. Gracias y espero vernos pronto por aquí.

**TheSleepyKnight **¡Review 100! Gracias por ser mi review 100, y por haber empezado a comentarme, llegaste a ser de los reviews que más esperaba, la verdad me sentí demasido emocionada cuando leí eso de que entré a tus TOP de mejores Fics de Elsanna, en serio… Me halagas mucho, este es mi primer fic Elsanna y la verdad no sabía si iba a hacerlo bien, puse todo de mí en este último capitulo, y aunque no cambie mucho tu lista de favoritos, al menos espero haberte podido dar un buen capitulo final, gracias por todo tu apoyo. Espero que nos sigamos viendo ¡Saludos!

**A-little-death-for-you **Creo que fuiste la única persona que notó el detalle del titulo, y sí, soy swiftie, es una de las cosas que me dejó mi ex… Algo. De hecho la escena de Giselle y Belle la escribí mientras oía Begin Again, de Taylor nace toda mi inspiración haha. Y bueno… Te agradezco por animarte a escribirme, lo valoro mucho, pero no mentiré y diré que me habría gustado leerte desde antes, algo me hace pensar que tienes una forma ligeramente cruda de expresarte, y pienso que seguramente me hubiera sido de mucha ayuda para aflorar mis ideas, espero que en Wildest Dreams podamos vernos mucho más seguido. Y devolviéndonos a este FIC, no sé que hayas opinado de este último capitulo, tal vez que no debió ser el último, espero poder hacer WD más largo. Saludos y muchas gracias por leerme.

**eslove26 **¿Te confieso algo? Siempre he sentido que detestas el fic, hahaha, pero creo que es bueno que a pesar de eso , es decir, de que te haya hecho leer cosas que no te gustan, te hayas mantenido hasta ahora. Espero haber compensado con este último capitulo todos mis fallos, y si no, espero alguna vez poder hacer un fanfic que te guste, haha. Mil gracias por los reviews y por estar al pendiente ¡Saludos!

**Crhismas-Machine **Mi estimado Carlos, creo que eres una de las personas que me ha dado conocer, siempre con tan educados y corteses comentarios, eras el único que incluso en los malos momentos del fic decías algo como "Lo has hecho genial" gracias en serio por valorar mi trabajo. Espero de corazón no haber caído de tus buenas expectativas, y haberte dado un buen capitulo final. Al parecer nos estaremos viendo por mi otro fic, así que, gracias y hasta la próxima, de corazón ¡Saludos!

**Madh-M **En primer lugar, espero que hayas leído esto estando en tus cinco sentidos. Ahora bien, no sé si haya podido arreglar los fallos que había, tampoco sé si te habrá gustado, pero quiero que sepas que me esforcé un montón, tu fic Head over Feet es sin duda para mí uno de los fics que más me encanta del Elsanna, no he leído tanto como tú, pero quería darte algo de lo que me dio tu fic. Que me lleno de inspiración y me hizo pasar una noche increíble (por mal que pueda leerse eso) Quería darte una historia increíble con un final bueno, por eso creo que es que tarde tanto… Siento que quiero escribirte más cosas, pero por alguna razón no sé que exactamente, sólo que igual que como otros autores de Frozen, estoy muy agradecida contigo por estar al pendiente, hacerme sentir animada por escribir, y estar siempre al pendiente.

Nos estaremos leyendo.

** .94 **Me pregunto si te lo hice pasar mal sabiendo si Anna llegaba a alcanzar a Elsa o no, haha, lo siento, muchas gracias por haberte mantenido al pendiente y por tomarte la molestia de escribirme, muchas, muchas gracias.

**YiyeCX **Gracias por ser de los últimos usuarios que se unían a la tanda de comentarios, en principio no tenía mucha gente interesada en el fic y aunque tampoco es que haya cientos de personas esperando la actualización, agradezco mucho cada review, mil gracias, espero no haberte defraudado.

**Danae Endemyon **A ti quiero agradecerte especialmente algo que seguro ya sabes, el destino de Giselle era morir sola haha, pero bien recordaras el consejo que me diste sobre Belle ¿Verdad? Gracias a ti Giselle tuvo su final feliz también, así que en primera instancia quiero decírtelo. Creo que de todos los capítulos este ha sido el que más emociones ha tenido, espero haber podido hacer que las vivas todas y cada una. No sé si haya estado tan bien como el final de la usurpadora, haha… Esa Paola Bracho era mala, pero… Bueno, a pesar de las escenas tristes y demás, fuiste de mis primeras lectoras y te mantuviste hasta este último capitulo, hiciste florecer mi imaginación, creo que de todos los lectores en realidad estoy en deuda contigo. Gracias por los comentarios, los buenos deseos y todo. ¡Espero que nos sigamos leyendo! ¡Saludos!

**Buttahbenzo **Gracias por soportar mis finales infarticos, me encanta hacerlos así, el final por supuesto no podía tener uno así, pero ya esta… Realmente espero haber podido cumplir todas y cada una de tus expectativas, y haberte dado un final que te gustara, gracias por seguirme hasta este punto ¡Saludos!

**Ichui **Hahaha, no termino ningún corazón roto ¿Ves? 3

**m-vampire18 **De verdad me muero por saber como te habrá hecho sentir este capitulo, lo hice lleno de fintas y engaños, me muero en serio, espero que te haya gustado y que no quieras matarme hahah ¡Saludos!

**DattebayoC **Debo admitir que de todos los reviews que he recibido en este Fic, este es uno de los que más me han llegado, y es que yo sé lo que es quedarte despierto leyendo un fic, es una sensación increíble cuando lo que lees te gusta tanto que simplemente no puedes dormir hasta leer todo lo que haya, y que mi historia te haya hecho sentir así, wo. Mil gracias.


End file.
